Haunted Hunting
by Lupinette
Summary: En cette époque troublée, une jeune sorcière tente de s'extirper de ses problèmes en se jetant à corps perdu dans la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

Avant toute chose:

Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire. Sachez que le premier chapitre se passe en janvier 1998, à savoir au milieu de l'année scolaire du tome 7, et que les indices temporels donnés par la suite s'y référeront. Vous noterez sans difficulté que Sirius n'est pas mort. Vous voilà situés pour bien commencer votre lecture, je vous souhaite qu'elle soit bonne.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Première entente**

« - Allez, viens, on va s'amuser ! »  
« - Non, non, et non ! Je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre, mais ma réponse restera la même ! »

Elle le toisa. Il lui rendit un regard taquin assorti d'un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de le suivre. Elle soupira.

« - Sirius, tu n'es pas drôle. Je n'ai pas envie... »

Elle s'allongea dans le canapé et posa un coussin sur son ventre.

« - Ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas envie ! » répliqua alors Sirius. « Erika, il est temps de te secouer, ou tu vas mal finir... »  
« - Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'agenouilla près du canapé et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« - Ça changerait quelque chose pour moi... »

Il la regarda avec cet air de chien battu taciturne qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien. Elle retira vivement sa main et se redressa.

« - C'est bon, d'accord, je viens ! »  
« - Aaaah ! »  
« - Mais je te préviens, à la moindre chose qui me contrariera, je transplanerai ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Tu es persuadée que ça ne te plaira pas... Laisse-toi bercer, pour une fois... »  
« - Je devrais, peut-être... »

Elle avait presque dit cela plutôt pour tenter de s'en convaincre que pour acquiescer...

§***§

« - Tu es incompréhensible ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Peux-tu me dire en quoi, cette fois ? »  
« - C'est grâce à toi, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? »  
« - Sirius, tu sais très bien que les rassemblements ne m'intéressent pas... »  
« - Mais c'est l'occasion de se détendre ! »

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

« - Il me semble que tu insistes beaucoup pour une simple fête de l'Ordre... »

Sirius prit cet air détaché qu'il arborait toujours quand il voulait brouiller les pistes.

« - Tu ne dois pas t'isoler quand tu n'es pas en mission, » déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement professoral.

Remus savait qu'il y avait tout autre chose, mais quant à dire quoi... Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, les membres féminins de l'Ordre étaient soit en couple, soit pas intéressées, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement... Non, il ne voyait pas.

« - Je ne suis pas isolé, tu viens squatter régulièrement chez moi... »

La mine de Sirius s'assombrit.

« - Je m'ennuie... »  
« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Remus, intrigué et inquiet par l'attitude de son ami.

Sirius répondit d'un ton lointain.

« - Il y a des fois où cette baraque est pleine de fantômes... »

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« - Très bien. On se changera les idées tous les deux à cette fichue fête, si ça te fait plaisir. »

Le visage de son ami s'éclaira.

« - Ah, parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Malgré la lueur de triomphe qui brillait dans les yeux de Sirius, Remus y voyait encore le résidu du mal-être qu'il avait évoqué. La maison n'en était pas la seule responsable, il en était persuadé, même si Sirius lui servait toujours cette excuse. Si ç'avait été le cas, le ressenti de son ami n'aurait pas évolué si fort si fort au cours de ces derniers mois. Et cela n'aurait pas suffi à motiver Sirius à venir le déterrer de sa propre spirale de douleur. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Sirius n'était pas homme à se confier. Il lui faudrait donc découvrir seul de quoi il retournait. Et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était encore de passer un peu plus souvent au QG.

§***§

« - Tiens, bois ça, ça va te détendre, tu sembles un peu à cran... »  
« - Non, je... »  
« - Arrête, Erika, ça ne va rien te faire de mal, tire un trait. »

Et tandis qu'il cherchait son regard, elle soupira et prit le verre de bièreaubeurre, avec la ferme intention de ne pas le boire. Au moins, la laisserait-il tranquille pour le reste de la soirée sur ce point.

« - Ah, » dit alors Sirius, « voilà quelqu'un que je voulais te présenter... »  
« - Je ne m'en serais pas doutée... »

Il ne releva pas la remarque et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elle lui emboîta le pas sans grande conviction. L'homme qui venait d'entrer devait être grand, bien qu'il se tînt voûté. Il avait l'air fatigué et plutôt triste. Sans être négligé, son maintien était celui d'un homme las. Elle croisa son regard... et ne put s'en décrocher. Elle y trouva une étrange tristesse, de celles qui vous marquent au fer rouge. Et l'écho qu'elle faisait avec son propre mal-être était des plus troublants.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et ils se donnèrent l'accolade, comme des frères qui ne se sont pas vus depuis un moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sirius la désigna.

« - Remus, je te présente Erika Stewart, » dit-il, puis, en se tournant vers elle, « Erika, je te présente Remus Lupin. »

Ils se firent face et se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. En silence.

« - J'arrive, » dit soudain Sirius.

Et il les planta sans davantage d'information. Erika soupira.

« - Je suis navré, » dit Remus, « je ne veux pas vous importuner. »

Elle haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire désolé.

« - Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, » répondit-elle.  
« - Ah. »

Un silence.

« - Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? » ajouta-t-il.  
« - Un petit moment. »

Un nouveau silence.

« - Et vous ? » continua-t-elle alors.  
« - Depuis Poudlard. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle. « Vous êtes Lunard ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiant.

« Il vous a parlé de moi de cette manière ? »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir fait le lien à voix haute. Mais c'était de la faute de Sirius, il aurait dû le présenter correctement. À son grand étonnement, cependant, Remus se détendit un peu.

« -Venez, » proposa-t-il, « nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter autour d'une table. »  
« - Oui, c'est une bonne idée, » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Il désigna une petite table isolée du reste des convives et lui présenta l'un des sièges avec galanterie. Quand ils furent tous deux installés, il lui demanda :

« - Comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de Patmol ? »

Elle sourit à la mention du surnom de son ami.

« - Totalement par hasard, » avoua-t-elle. « Nous nous sommes bousculés l'un l'autre et nous sommes soutenus respectivement que c'était à l'autre de présenter des excuses. »  
« - Typique, » commenta-t-il en attrapant un verre de bièreaubeurre de passage sur un plateau.  
« - Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, en effet... »  
« - Et qui a eu raison? »  
« - Personne, et chaque fois que l'un de nous mentionne le sujet, c'est un débat sans fin qui reprend... »  
« - Aurait-il trouvé son maître en votre personne? »

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il sourit en se penchant légèrement en arrière, faisant basculer son siège sur deux pieds.

« - Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » ajouta-t-il, « je trouve très intéressant que quelqu'un parvienne à lui tenir tête si longtemps... »  
« - Ah vraiment? »

Il acquiesça.

« - Depuis que Cornedrue n'est plus... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Erika n'insista pas. Elle savait ce qu'il en était, il n'était pas nécessaire de revenir sur ce point. Cette fichue guerre se terminerait-elle un jour, avec ses légions de morts et disparus? Elle commençait à en douter...

« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette soirée? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.  
« - Je me suis faite embrigader par Sirius, il tenait absolument à ce que je me change les idées... »  
« - Ah tiens, comme c'est curieux... »  
« - Oui, j'imagine qu'il dit ça à tous ses proches. Mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas trop intéressée au sujet de célébration. En fait, j'essayais de passer inaperçue jusqu'à ce qu'il nous présente... »  
« - Ah, vous ne faites pas partie de l'Ordre? »

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt. L'Ordre. Exécré par-dessus tout. C'était de la faute de l'Ordre s' _il_ n'était plus en vie. Et Sirius avait réussi à l'amener dans une festivité de l'Ordre. Il allait le payer cher...

« - Qu'y a-t-il? J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé? »  
« - Non, non, ce n'est rien. Et je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre, effectivement. Toutefois, je suis contre Vous-Savez-Qui. »  
« - Ah, et bien, nous fêtons ce soir une sorte de victoire. »

Le ton était quelque peu cynique, comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement ce qu'il avançait. Voilà au moins un membre de l'Ordre qui voyait sans doute clair.

Sirius choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître.

« - Comment allez-vous tous les deux? Vous avez fait connaissance? »

Un hochement affirmatif des deux têtes fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

« - Vous avez perdu votre langue? »

Erika avait décidé de ne plus vraiment lui adresser la parole pour la centaine d'années à venir, alors elle garda le silence. Remus se dévoua.

« - Non, Sirius, mais n'aurais-tu pas transgressé un ordre? »

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Il était interdit d'impliquer des non-membres aux réunions de l'Ordre, quel que soit leur propos. Elle fixa son ami avec attention, se demandant par quelle pirouette il allait s'en sortir. Sirius regardait Remus avec un air interrogateur. Puis son regard s'illumina.

« - Oh, mais non! Erika devait intégrer l'Ordre il y a peu de temps, elle sait déjà tout, ce n'est pas une transgression... »  
« - Sirius! » s'exclama la jeune femme.  
« - Quoi? » répondit-il d'un air innocent. « Oh, excuse-moi, on m'appelle là-bas... »

Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour vérifier ses dires, il avait disparu.

« - Je me suis encore faite avoir, » marmonna-t-elle.  
« - Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute, » commenta Remus.

Puis le silence retomba. Et dura un long moment. Un silence lourd, tendu. Erika n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet avec un parfait inconnu. Même s'il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on peut se confier sans crainte. Du coin de l'œil, elle se laissa tenter à l'observer. Il regardait ailleurs. Les yeux dans le vague, en fait. De nouveau, cette énorme tristesse qui transpirait de tout son être. Il donnait presque envie de le réconforter. Sans doute avait-il subi quelque douleur dont on ne se remet pas. Elle soupira doucement. Après tout, pourquoi pas...

Elle se racla la gorge. Il lui redonna aussitôt son attention.

« - Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai finalement pas intégré l'Ordre? » fit-elle avec un sourire penaud.

Elle n'était néanmoins pas parvenue à enlever la note d'irritation qui lui pinçait les lèvres lorsqu'elle mentionnait l'Ordre.

« - Non, il ne m'appartient pas de vous poser une telle question, quand bien même Sirius ait sciemment parlé de ce détail... »

Cet homme était décidément d'une très grande prévenance.

« - Mais voulez-vous le savoir? » ajouta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Vous piquez ma curiosité, mais je maintiens que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le demander. »  
« - Très bien, alors, en effet, il y a quelque temps, j'allais rejoindre vos rangs. Sirius m'avait sondée, et avait jugé que j'étais quelqu'un de sûr, et avant même d'avoir l'aval de vos chefs, il m'a emmenée avec lui en mission... »

Elle marqua une courte pause, observant son vis-à-vis. Il acquiesça doucement en silence, son regard montrant qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à autre chose.

« - J'étais... enceinte, à ce moment-là, » reprit-elle. « De quatre mois, je n'avais pas de réelle entrave dans mes mouvements. Mais l'incursion ne s'est pas exactement passée comme il était prévu. Il y a eu un échange bref de sorts avant que nous ne prenions la fuite. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réalisé... »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois. C'était toujours aussi difficile. Mettre des mots sur l'horreur. Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de parvenir à le reconnaître. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi lui et pas elle aussi? Elle soupira, puis se força à terminer son court récit. Remus n'avait pas dit un mot, attentif, mais discret.

« - Alors que nous nous en étions sortis, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été blessée... au ventre... Les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire. J'avais perdu mon fils. »

Elle jugea inutile d'ajouter davantage de précision. Il allait de soi que l'Ordre ne l'avait plus du tout intéressée dès lors qu'il était responsable de la mort de son enfant. Après un nouveau moment de silence au milieu du brouhaha de la fête, Remus prit la parole.

« - Je comprends votre décision, » dit-il d'un ton doux. « J'ai moi-même failli mettre un terme à ma participation... »

Elle garda à son tour le silence. Avait-elle déclenché l'envie de se confier chez cet homme qui semblait si réservé en racontant une part si intime de sa propre vie? Peut-être le fait qu'ils soient de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre permettait-il cette liberté d'expression. Après tout, cette soirée finie, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Et l'écho à sa tristesse qu'elle avait trouvé en lui était peut-être un sentiment qu'il avait partagé...

« - Ma femme était également enceinte quand elle a été mortellement blessée. Notre fils n'en a pas réchappé non plus. J'ai décroché pendant un moment, et Sirius est venu me repêcher... »

Et voilà que le silence se réinstallait entre eux. Mais un silence beaucoup plus enveloppant, un peu réconfortant, qui les isolait du reste des gens présents. Pour la première fois depuis cette horrible perte, elle se sentait presque soulagée. Lui, ce Remus, il pouvait vraiment la comprendre. Elle attrapa son verre et vida son contenu de moitié. Il la regarda étonné, puis sourit et l'imita.

« - Et quel est votre rôle au sein de cette organisation? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton badin de la conversation.  
« - Et bien, je collecte des informations en ce qui concerne les mouvements des meutes de loups-garous. »  
« - Oh, ce ne doit pas être évident. Individuellement, ce serait comme pour tout sorcier, mais en meute, ils doivent être beaucoup plus organisés... »  
« - Et bien, vous me semblez bien renseignée... » dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
« - Pas tant que ça, ça me semble logique, simplement... »

La conversation se développa et dériva sur d'autres sujets. Sans crainte réelle, Erika donna beaucoup de détails sur sa vie, et il lui sembla que Remus en faisait autant. Ils en vinrent même à se tutoyer. Les verres de bièreaubeurre défilèrent. Elle avait oublié combien cette boisson était en fait agréable. Ils buvaient et discutaient tranquillement, sans se soucier des autres convives. Et la nuit passa.

§***§

Sirius posa trois verres de bièreaubeurre sur la table et s'installa sur une chaise entre ses deux amis. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils le remarquèrent à peine, le remerciant néanmoins pour le verre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le but recherché. Il les observa en silence. Erika racontait une quelconque anecdote avec force gestes et expressions volubiles et Remus l'écoutait tranquillement en souriant. Ils avaient tous deux le teint rougi et les yeux brillants et, tandis qu'elle parlait, Erika achoppait sur certains mots. Pour une qui ne voulait pas boire...

« - Dis-lui, Sirius, il a l'air de ne pas me croire ! » s'écria-t-elle, l'incluant soudain dans leur conversation.  
« - Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! » se défendit Remus.  
« - Non, mais je le vois dans tes yeux ! » répliqua-t-elle.  
« - Je suis juste impressionné qu'il puisse t'arriver autant de choses incroyables... »  
« - Alors, prépare-toi... »

Erika repartit dans une nouvelle explication. Il avait bien fait de ne même pas tenter d'intervenir, il préférait l'observer. Si proche de lui et pourtant si étrangère à la fois. Issus du même milieu avec le même genre d'attentes sur les épaules et des parcours tellement différents. Cela avait été une chance et une malédiction de la rencontrer.

Il se ressaisit en vidant son verre et se concentra sur ce dont ses amis discutaient et s'invita bientôt lui-même dans la conversation. Quand les verres étaient vides, il se chargeait de les remplir, en se gardant bien de suivre leur rythme. Au train où allaient les choses, Erika et Remus en sauraient autant l'un sur l'autre que lui-même n'en savait sur eux. Tant mieux, de cette façon il ne ferait pas d'impair. Et puis la conversation commença à se tarir.

« - Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, » dit alors Remus.  
« - Ah oui..., » répondit Erika.

Sirius détailla Remus qui, se sentant observé, lui rendit son regard.

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
« - Tu vas rater ton transplanage, » répliqua Sirius. « Dors chez moi. »  
« - Ça c'est gentil, Sirius ! » s'exclama Erika. « Oui, dors lui, Remus ! On pourra encore parler demain, comme ça ! »  
« - Ou plutôt tout à l'heure, » marmonna Sirius dans ses dents, « on est déjà demain... »  
« - Ah bon, tu loges chez lui ? » demanda Remus à Erika en regardant Sirius.  
« - Oui, oui, Sirius s'occupe très bien de moi ! » expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant.

Bien que le regard de la jeune femme soit embué d'alcool, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. Le raclement de gorge de Remus lui fit détourner les yeux.

« - D'accord, » dit le lycanthrope. « Pour rester, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami.  
« - Ah, très bien, allons-y. »

Sirius se leva, aussitôt imité par Erika qui perdit l'équilibre et se serait écroulée au sol s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

« - Oups, » dit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

Et elle se mit à rire. Il en resta surpris, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il sentit Remus passer dans son dos.

« - Tu m'aides ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant le bras droit d'Erika par-dessus ses épaules.  
« - Oh, bien sûr, » répondit son ami en l'imitant avec le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

Ils quittèrent le QG et marchèrent dans les rues, ce qui s'avéra plus fastidieux que prévu car Erika n'arrêtait pas de rire et Remus avait lui-même le pas peu sûr.

« - Allons dans le salon, » dit-il une fois chez lui.  
« - Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Erika. « On continue la fête ! »

Sirius se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté facilement qu'ils la mettent au lit. Ils l'aidèrent à s'affaler dans un canapé avant de s'installer dans celui d'en face. Curieusement, Erika les regardait sans rien dire, sans même sourire. Son entrain semblait s'être envolé dès le moment où elle était entrée dans le salon. Son regard se vida doucement. Les deux hommes se gardèrent bien de parler. Les yeux de la jeune femme finirent par se fermer et son corps sembla épouser la forme du canapé. Sirius la regarda couler vers un profond sommeil sans pouvoir s'en détourner. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé. Alors il vit que Remus le fixait avec un petit sourire.

« - Quoi ? » aboya-t-il presque, plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
« - C'est elle... »  
« - Quoi, elle ? »  
« - Le fantôme que tu fuis si souvent... »

Le sourire de Remus s'était effacé. Il avait compris. Sirius fut tenté de nier, mais à quoi bon ? C'était son ami. Alors il garda le silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment qui lui parut une éternité.

« - Tu l'aimes... »

La sentence était tombée. Pas une question, un constat.

« - Possible, » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.  
« - Elle le sait ? »  
« - Elle l'a su, je crois... Mais après l'accident... »  
« - Ah... Que comptes-tu faire ? »  
« - Rien. Elle n'est pas prête. »  
« - Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il se leva sans un mot, alla chercher deux couvertures dans une armoire de la pièce, en balança une sur Remus et posa l'autre sur un fauteuil. Avec des gestes mesurés, il allongea correctement Erika qui remua à peine, puis il la recouvrit avec la seconde couverture. Enfin il se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Où vas-tu ? » demanda Remus.  
« - Repose-toi, » répondit Sirius. « Je ne serai pas long. »

§***§

Erika tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela semblait impossible. Comme si ses paupières s'étaient collées durant son sommeil. D'ailleurs, quand s'était-elle endormie? Et où, surtout? L'urgence acheva de la réveiller, et elle se redressa d'un coup.

« - Ouh, ma tête... » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en se la prenant à deux mains alors qu'une douleur lancinante traversait sa boîte crânienne.  
« - Ah, ça, quand on fait trop la fête... »

La voix de Sirius résonna dans sa tête, mi-ironique, mi-inquiète. Elle choisit de ne pas répondre et se rallongea doucement.

« - Ça va? » ajouta-t-il.  
« - Pas terriblement bien... »

Elle trouvait sa voix détestablement pâteuse. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de la soirée de la veille. Elle se revoyait vaguement attablée avec Remus à discuter à bâtons rompus, mais impossible de se rappeler les derniers faits, et surtout son retour avec Sirius.

« - Si ça tourne trop, tu as un vomiseau près du canapé sur lequel tu es, » ajouta son ami.  
« - Je te remercie de ta bienveillance... » rétorqua-t-elle, un peu frustrée.

Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, et tourna doucement la tête vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Sirius, très probablement dans le canapé qui faisait face au sien. Elle vit d'abord une silhouette immobile allongée. Avait-il abusé lui aussi de la boisson? Pourtant sa voix lui avait semblé très claire. Puis la silhouette se précisa. Ce n'était pas Sirius. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais elle voyait bien. Remus, encore endormi, était dans le deuxième canapé du même salon qu'elle. Elle se redressa, complètement cette fois, et vit que Sirius était confortablement installé dans un des trois fauteuils de la pièce, à lire la Gazette.

« - Sirius? »  
« - Oui? »  
« - Que s'est-il passé hier? »

Il baissa le journal et lui sourit.

« - À toi de me le dire, chérie, quand je vous ai retrouvés, vous étiez déjà très bien entamés tous les deux... »

Elle baissa la tête.

« - Je ne me souviens même pas du moment où tu nous as rejoints... » avoua-t-elle d'un ton contrit.  
« - Oh, bah, j'étais content de vous voir rire tous les deux... »  
« - Ah bon? »  
« - Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un long moment que je n'étais plus parvenu à avoir Remus à la maison, comme tu l'auras remarqué... »

Elle hocha la tête. Depuis l'accident, elle n'avait plus délogé de chez son ami. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de retourner chez elle. La chambre était déjà prête pour son arrivée, elle avait tout prévu dès qu'elle avait su que c'était un garçon...

« - Mais enfin, qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Sirius, sérieusement inquiet.  
« - Désolée, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Sans doute un effet secondaire de son débordement de la veille. Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'attirer contre lui sans ménagement. Elle se laissa faire. Il veillait toujours tellement bien sur elle.

« - Allez, ça va aller, » chuchota-t-il d'un ton rassurant. « Va prendre une douche, un bain, rafraîchis-toi et recouche-toi à l'étage, ça te fera du bien... »  
« - Oui, sans doute. »

Elle resta un moment immobile dans ses bras, chassant les dernières larmes de ses yeux, puis se détacha doucement et se leva pour rallier la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers doucement, elle entendit deux voix d'homme qui parlaient bas. Remus devait donc être éveillé. Peut-être l'était-il déjà alors qu'elle était encore là. Peu importait.

Pour se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation de brouillard qui l'entourait, elle resta un très long moment sous la douche. L'eau qui coulait en cascade sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'enlever tout le malaise qu'elle avait senti à son réveil. Et au fil du temps qui s'écoulait avec l'eau, elle se sentit lasse, les membres aussi lourds que les paupières qui quémandaient l'autorisation de pouvoir rester closes.

Dans « sa » chambre, elle s'allongea sur le lit et tira les draps sur elle. Recroquevillée, serrant l'oreiller, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

§***§

« - Désolée... »

Cela faisait un moment que Remus entendait des voix au loin, mais ce mot tomba précisément dans son oreille et le réveilla. Au même moment, la douleur explosa au milieu de son front et irradia dans toute sa tête. Il aurait bien voulu se rendormir pour esquiver cette vilaine gueule de bois, mais un mouvement rapide non loin de lui attira son attention et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

« - Allez, ça va aller. »

Un chuchotement, mais il reconnut sans peine la voix de Sirius.

« - Va prendre une douche, un bain, rafraîchis-toi et recouche-toi à l'étage, ça te fera du bien... »

La prévenance inhabituelle de son ami acheva de le réveiller.

« - Oui, sans doute... »

Une voix féminine. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Erika. C'est avec elle qu'il avait dicuté et bu toute la soirée la veille. Peu à peu, les détails lui revinrent. Elle lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses à son propos. Il avait lui-même été très bavard. N'en avait-il pas trop dit, d'ailleurs ? L'amie de Sirius, il serait sans doute amené à la revoir.

Un mouvement, quelqu'un quittait la pièce. Des pas légers, ce devait être Erika.

« - C'est bon, je t'ai vu bouger, » dit Sirius.

Remus soupira. Il avait eu l'espoir, pendant une fraction de seconde, de pouvoir se rendormir, mais son ami ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion.

« - Pas ma faute, » maugréa-t-il, gardant toujours les yeux clos.

Il fut surpris par la raucité de sa voix. Et la seconde d'après, il prit un coussin sur la tête qui le fit se redresser en sursaut bien malgré lui.

« - Deux poids, deux mesures, » dit-il en repoussant le coussin et la couverture avant de s'asseoir.

Sirius ne répondit pas et s'affala dans le canapé où avait dormi Erika, puis ferma les yeux. Remus l'observa en essayant de se souvenir de la fin de soirée. Sirius lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pour la nuit. Ils étaient rentrés et avaient investi le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Erika s'était vite endormie. Et il avait découvert ce qui rongeait son ami. Il focalisa son regard sur le visage fermé de Sirius. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, son ami lui dit :

« - Erika t'aime bien. Prends soin d'elle. »

C'était un ordre, pas une demande. Bien qu'il comprit parfaitement pourquoi, Remus se sentit tout de même vexé. L'alcool sans doute. Il choisit donc la neutralité pour répondre.

« - Pourquoi, elle te l'a dit ? »  
« - Non, ça se voit. »  
« - Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il en soupirant, « je ne suis pas intéressé. »  
« - Tu verras. »  
« - Sirius... »  
« - Peu importe. »

Remus se tut. Il n'était pas homme à vouloir imposer son point de vue. Surtout face à Sirius. Il se renfonça dans le canapé et réfléchit un moment. Erika était une personne intéressante et il était vrai que sa conversation lui avait beaucoup plu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une femme pour lui. Elle lui ressemblait trop. Issus de milieux si différents et pourtant une façon de penser tellement similaires.

Son mal de tête s'intensifia et il eut soudain l'envie de se claquer la tête dans le mur. Le peu de journée qui restait allait être très long.

§***§

Quand Erika rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se sentait pas reposée, mais plus aussi fatiguée que lors de son premier éveil. Il faisait sombre dehors. Elle enfila des vêtements simples d'intérieur et descendit au salon. Elle y trouva Remus seul, assis dans un des fauteuils, lisant un ouvrage conséquent.

« - Bonsoir, » dit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée.

Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire amène.

« - Bonsoir, » répondit-il, la voix tout aussi détériorée. « Bien dormi? »  
« - Pas trop mal, et... toi? »

Il haussa un sourcil face à son hésitation, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Après une certaine dose d'alcool, entre étrangers qui ne se reverront plus, le tutoiement avait semblé naturel. Mais à présent, était-ce encore de mise? Elle n'en était plus sûre.

« - J'ai connu pire... » fut sa vague réponse.

Elle s'assit dans un autre fauteuil, évitant le regard de Remus. Et le silence s'installa entre eux. Il reprit sa lecture et elle s'absorba dans ses pensées, sans éprouver le besoin de parler.

Quand il lui adressa de nouveau la parole, elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait l'encadrement de la porte sans le voir et elle dut se faire violence pour lui donner son attention.

« - J'espère ne pas m'être montré trop rébarbatif, hier... »  
« - Oh, non! » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, « pas du tout... »  
« - Ah... Pourtant tu sembles ne pas avoir apprécié ma conversation... »  
« - Pourquoi? »  
« - Tu ne dis plus rien du tout... »

Elle resta interdite un instant.

« - C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore bien remise, » dit-elle finalement.  
« - Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça? »

Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible de prétendre qu'ils étaient encore des étrangers. Ils en avaient trop dit l'un et l'autre. Elle soupira.

« - Très bien. Hier, je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait jamais après la soirée, encore moins dans un cadre privé tel que celui-ci et aussi rapidement. Si je ne dis rien, c'est que j'en ai déjà dit suffisamment pour l'année à venir... »

Il garda le silence pendant un certain temps. Peut-être avait-elle été trop directe. Mais au moins, les choses étaient claires.

« - Je comprends. Ne pouvons-nous pas, dans ce cas, tirer avantage de la situation? »

Elle le regarda sans saisir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - En tirer avantage? Mais comment? »  
« - En arrêtant de prétendre que rien n'a été dit hier, par exemple, et continuer ce qui semble s'annoncer comme une éventuelle amitié... »

Elle le fixa de nouveau, totalement interloquée. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'était pas homme à se confier aisément et à s'exprimer aussi clairement sur sa volonté en matière de relations. Puis elle se ressaisit.

« - Bon, oui, pourquoi pas, » répondit-elle finalement. « Remus? J'ai une question à te poser... »  
« - Je t'écoute, Erika. »  
« - Es-tu un loup-garou? »

Il garda le silence à son tour, apparemment surpris.

« - Comment...? »  
« - Comment je le sais? Ou plutôt, comment l'ai-je deviné, car Sirius ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Je t'ai écouté, sans doute plus attentivement que ce que tu aurais cru quand tu t'es adressé librement à moi... Je suis désolée. »  
« - Non, ne le sois pas, c'est normal, j'ai effectivement été fort bavard. Mais dis-moi... »  
« - Oui? »  
« - C'était Lucius Malfoy? »

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle tenta de se remémorer tout ce dont elle avait parlé au cours de cette fichue soirée, mais c'était impossible, l'alcool avait occulté une partie des heures passées à cette petite table.

« - Ne le dis à personne, » murmura-t-elle d'un ton contrit, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, certaine d'afficher une expression suppliante malgré elle, blessée d'être ainsi mise à nue, en colère contre elle-même. Une profonde lueur de compréhension dansa dans les yeux de Remus.

« - Je te le promets, » dit-il enfin.  
« - Merci. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Sirius choisit ce moment précis pour réapparaître.

« - Remus, tu viens...? Ah, Erika, tu es réveillée, parfait, et bien, vous venez manger? »

Il portait un tablier de cuisine et tenait une grande fourchette. Erika jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui le lui rendit au même moment. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Cela fait donc des années que je n'ai plus publié, prenant le temps de peaufiner (entendez par là "réécrire quatre fois", ce qui est assez exceptionnel pour moi, demandez à ma beta Loufoca ^^) ce début d'histoire afin de la faire intéressante et de lui donner les moyens qu'elle mérite. J'attends donc vos commentaires avec impatience! Sachez que normalement la publication se fera au rythme d'une fois par mois. En espérant que cette lecture vous ait plu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements:** À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Sombre passé**

« - Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu refuses encore? »

Le ton de Sirius était à la fois désespéré et amusé. Erika releva la tête de ses papiers et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Si. Pourquoi? »  
« - Pourquoi? C'est évident, non? Faut-il que je me répète encore? »

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Vas-y, » dit-elle, « rafraîchis-moi la mémoire... »  
« - Bon, très bien, alors, pour commencer, » répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau, « tu vis sous le toit d'un membre de l'Ordre qui en reçoit d'autres chez lui et qui en loge un très fréquemment. »  
« - Je ne discute pas de ce qui concerne l'Ordre avec Remus ou toi et je disparais lors de vos réunions ici... »  
« - Ensuite, tu serais un atout considérable au service d'une noble cause. »  
« - Personne n'est indispensable et la cause peut être servie différemment. »  
« - Enfin, Remus et moi souhaiterions ton intégration. »  
« - Quand bien même un véritable Ministre de la Magie me le demanderait que je ne voudrais toujours pas... »  
« - Tu es vraiment têtue... C'est dommage, tu n'aurais pas été seule. »  
« - Encore de nouvelles recrues? »  
« - Deux. Alice et Alexander. »  
« - Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Néanmoins je leur souhaite de n'avoir aucun accroc conséquent. »  
« - Merci pour eux. »

Erika se replongea dans ses papiers pour continuer son travail.

« - Mais que peux-tu trouver d'intéressant dans toute cette paperasse? C'est d'un ennui... »  
« - C'est parce que tu n'y comprends rien. »  
« - Oh très bien, je vois que tu es d'excellente humeur. Je te laisse avec tes papiers tellement plus agréables que moi... »

Tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Erika, qu'elle réprima bien vite. Il ne changerait jamais. Quand il fut sorti du bureau, elle quitta son siège. Elle avait perdu tout intérêt pour ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'il ne vienne insister une nouvelle fois pour qu'elle intègre l'Ordre. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus remis le sujet sur le tapis, d'ailleurs. Et son non catégorique n'en était plus vraiment un. Malgré ses réponses automatiques, elle s'était surprise à se demander si elle ne devait pas accepter, finalement...

Elle se secoua mentalement. D'où lui venait cette idée farfelue? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses papiers, puis quitta à son tour la pièce en laissant tout en l'état. De toutes façons, il n'y avait qu'elle qui utilisait le bureau.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puis hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pure formalité, elle ne ferait pas demi-tour, l'idée avait déjà fait trop de chemin dans sa tête. Elle entra dans la pièce discrètement et alla s'asseoir aussitôt dans le siège en face de celui de Remus. Depuis deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le lycanthrope était devenu un ami sûr et un confident. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et fronça les sourcils devant son air très sérieux.

« - Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita une seconde fois, par principe, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« - En admettant que je change d'avis, quels avantages aurais-je en intégrant l'Ordre? »

Le regard du lycanthrope se fit méfiant.

« - En admettant que tu changes d'avis..., » répéta-t-il. « Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse réellement parler d'avantages... Tu aurais accès aux informations dont tu aurais besoin pour en acquérir d'autres nécessaires à l'avancée de l'Ordre. »  
« - Avancée... » dit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
« - Mais tout dépendrait du rôle que tu jouerais, » continua-t-il comme si elle n'était pas intervenue. « Je pense que tes connaissances des rouages administratifs seraient fortement appréciés. Bien entendu, plus tu en sauras, plus ta vie sera en danger... »  
« - Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, » dit-elle sombrement.  
« - Oui, je sais. »

Un silence. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'entre eux, les silences n'étaient plus gênés. Ils n'étaient que le signe de leur réflexion. Et Erika réfléchissait justement, l'idée la taraudait réellement pour la première fois depuis la mort de son fils. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Remus la fixait étrangement.

« - Qu'y a-t-il? » lui demanda-t-elle quand elle s'en rendit compte.  
« - J'ai une question à te poser. »  
« - Vas-y, je t'écoute. »  
« - C'est-à-dire que c'est un peu particulier... »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Peu importe. Depuis quand tournes-tu autour du pot pour me demander quelque chose? »  
« - Tu as raison, » reprit-il. « Je trouve étrange que tu aies reporté la faute du décès de ton fils sur l'Ordre et non sur Sirius. C'est tellement plus simple de s'en prendre à quelqu'un plutôt qu'à un concept, qui est plutôt bon, d'ailleurs... »

Elle ne dit mot. Face à son silence, Remus enchaîna.

« - Qu'a-t-il fait pour ne pas subir tes foudres après l'accident? Car après tout, c'est lui qui t'avait recrutée... »

Elle prit son temps pour répondre.

« - Sirius est devenu mon ami avant de m'inciter à entrer dans l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais pris des risques. Et bien qu'il m'ait soutenue pour participer aux missions par avance, il m'avait d'abord déconseillé de le faire... »  
« - Ah, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé... »  
« - Non, c'est vrai, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais te parler de moi sans détour est une chose très différente de te parler de ma relation avec Sirius. »  
« - Tu as raison, encore une fois. »  
« - Et puis, il souffrait aussi de l'accident... »  
« - Ah oui? »

Le ton de Remus se voulait neutre, mais il n'était pas parvenu à masquer la pointe de curiosité qui s'y était glissée. La scène défila devant les yeux d'Erika comme si elle y était à nouveau...

§§§§§

Il l'avait rattrapée et lui tenait le bras.

« - Je refuse que tu y ailles! »  
« - Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! »  
« - Non, il te fera encore plus mal! »

Elle avait cessé de se débattre. Il avait raison, mais...

« - Je n'ai que lui! »

Il la lâcha et se renfrogna.

« - Tu lui as dit? »  
« - Non, mais... »  
« - Il ne l'acceptera jamais et tu ne pourras plus le cacher longtemps... Il te laissera tomber et tu le sais... »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se noua. Elle baissa les yeux.

« - Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je dépends de lui... »  
« - Tu n'es pas seule, Erika... »

Il avait dit cela très doucement. Elle leva le regard vers lui, étonnée.

« - Sirius? »

Il regardait au loin.

« - Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites... »  
« - Mais... pourquoi ferais-tu ça? »

Il ramena son regard vers elle et plongea dans ses yeux. Elle se sentit absolument incapable de se détourner.

« - Pour toi. »

Elle resta complètement figée.

« - Laisse tomber Lucius, il a déjà gâché une partie de ta vie en te faisant miroiter monts et merveilles. Laisse-moi t'aider. »  
« - Sirius... » commença-t-elle.£  
« - Dis oui. Simplement oui. »

Un silence. Leurs regards restaient collés l'un à l'autre.

« - Oui... » dit-elle finalement.

§§§§§

Elle avait expliqué succinctement à Remus comment elle était parvenue à se détacher de Lucius, comment Sirius avait voulu devenir le père de son fils, sans rien demander en retour. À présent, ils gardaient le silence.

« - Sirius ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, » dit finalement Remus.  
« - Alors n'aborde pas ce sujet avec lui. S'il souhaite te le confier un jour, il ne doit pas se sentir trahi. Et puis, tu avais tes propres problèmes à gérer à ce moment-là... Tonks venait de... enfin... »  
« - Oui, Tonks venait de mourir. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait être affecté par quelque chose de tellement similaire... »

Erika n'ajouta rien. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit de plus à ce sujet. Elle garda le silence un moment, puis revint à ce qui l'avait amenée dans la bibliothèque.

« - Je vais intégrer l'Ordre. »

Elle vit clairement l'expression de Remus changer. Il semblait complètement incrédule.

« - Ah, très bien, » fut néanmoins la réponse qu'il donna.  
« - Est-il toujours besoin de me tester? »  
« - Non, tu as les recommandations nécessaires. Par contre, tu auras un petit entretien à passer. »

Elle acquiesça.

« - Je vais accélérer les choses, » ajouta-t-il, « ainsi tu ne feras pas ton entrée seule. »  
« - Avec Alice et Alexander. »  
« - Sirius t'en a parlé? Il ne désespérait pas de te faire changer d'avis... »  
« - En effet et il a gagné. »  
« - C'est lui qui y est parvenu? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi seule? »

Elle sourit.

« - Tu as raison, c'est moi, mais c'est lui qui a remis le sujet sur la table et qui m'a poussée à réfléchir... »

Elle se leva.

« - Je vais aller le lui dire. »  
« - Et moi je vais faire un tour au QG, » dit-il en imitant son geste.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque et Remus transplana. Erika partit à la recherche de Sirius. Elle ne le trouva pas au salon et déduisit qu'il devait se trouver au grenier. Elle prit le temps de monter les marches, et entra silencieusement dans l'énorme pièce sous le toit de la demeure.

Il s'entraînait, dos à elle, comme s'il se retrouvait au cœur d'un combat de sorciers. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et l'observa. Il était très doué. Ses gestes étaient très précis, mélange de réactions aux attaques que la simulation lui assenait et d'instinct sur la position de ses adversaires fictifs, et ses contresorts parfaitement adaptés.

Son entraînement dura un certain moment sans qu'il se rende compte de la présence d'Erika. Elle savait où se placer pour ne pas qu'il la prenne par mégarde pour une apparition de la simulation. Elle s'était faite prendre une fois auparavant, cela lui avait suffi comme leçon...

§§§§§

« - Nooooon! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant de ses bras un bouclier bien sommaire devant son visage.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps dans son mouvement pour que le sort informulé ne l'atteigne pas.

« - Erika! » hurla-t-il. « Mais tu es folle? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'apparaître comme ça devant moi en plein entraînement? Tu veux te faire tuer? »

Il avait l'air furieux et elle se sentit privée de volonté.

« - Je suis désolée, » balbutia-t-elle, « je pensais que tu m'avais vue, je ne le ferai plus... »

Elle était complètement désemparée. Sirius changea aussitôt d'attitude.

« - Ce n'est rien, » dit-il, l'air quelque peu ennuyé. « J'ai eu peur pour toi... »

Il avait détourné le regard. Soulagée, elle sourit.

« - Merci Sirius. Je ferai attention dorénavant. »

Il la regarda de nouveau et sourit à son tour. Elle se rapprocha.

« - J'étais venue t'annoncer la nouvelle... »  
« - Quelle nouvelle? » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
« - C'est un garçon... »

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son ventre. Il suivit le geste des yeux, puis posa la main sur la sienne.

« - Un garçon, » répéta-t-il. « C'est magnifique... »

Leurs deux mains posées l'une sur l'autre sur son ventre à peine distendu par la vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur, ils restèrent immobiles un moment dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de leurs respirations. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Elle profitait de l'instant partagé avec l'homme qui désirait élever avec elle ce petit être. L'homme qui allait partager sa vie.

Doucement, il remonta alors sa main libre jusqu'au visage d'Erika et lui caressa la joue. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans pour autant se détourner. Elle croisa alors son regard et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit monter le rose au joue. Il la fixait avec une telle tendresse qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Confuse, elle se détacha.

« - Je vais... dois y aller, j'ai quelques courses à faire, » commença-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré, puis, plus aisément, « on se voit demain? »  
« - Oui, » acquiesça-t-il doucement. « Je passerai te donner un coup de main. »  
« - Pour? »  
« - La décoration de la chambre, non? »  
« - Oh, si, oui, tu as raison! À demain, alors! »

Et elle s'en fut, portant la main à son visage là où Sirius l'avait touchée, rougissant. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça, mais plus tard...

§§§§§

Quand elle jugea qu'elle ne le déconcentrerait pas, elle l'appela.

« - Sirius? »

Il clôtura la simulation et se tourna vers elle.

« - Oui? »  
« - Tu as gagné. »  
« - Quoi? »

Il fronçait les sourcils, intrigué.

« - Je vais intégrer l'Ordre. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit son regard se voiler. Mais aussitôt il sourit et la prit par les épaules.

« - Je savais que tu changerais d'avis! Il faut l'annoncer au QG! Tu as prévenu Remus? »  
« - Oui, il est parti préparer le terrain. »  
« - Bien. Je vais le rejoindre. »

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à ajouter pour l'un ou l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre son. Alors Sirius sortit du grenier. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Erika fit de même.

§***§

Sirius se sentait d'exécrable humeur. Tout d'abord, il faisait un temps horrible à l'extérieur, impossible d'aller se changer les idées. Ensuite, il avait une rage de dents assez désagréable, le genre à vous pousser à vouloir mordre dans n'importe quoi pour supplanter la douleur. Et enfin, Erika allait intégrer l'Ordre officiellement le lendemain soir. Le changement auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas, qu'il n'avait aucunement préparé, qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus envisagé. Alors quand elle entra dans la cuisine et sourit en le voyant pester contre la poche de glace moldue qu'il avait malencontreusement pétrifiée en voulant la refroidir à l'aide de la magie, il ne put s'empêcher d'être agressif.

« - Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? »  
« - Non, » répondit-elle en se figeant. « Mais si je t'ennuie, je m'en vais. »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Il aurait voulu la retenir, mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Il gâchait vraiment tout. Il abattit un poing rageur sur la table. Le tintement des verres secoués qui se trouvaient dessus attira son attention. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Au diable le mauvais temps, au diable sa rage de dent, au diable Erika et sa susceptibilité mal placée, il avait un remède universel dans ce genre de situation : le whisky. Il alla farfouiller dans sa réserve afin d'en sortir une bouteille d'un de ses meilleurs tourbés, puis s'installa dans le salon, son fauteuil face au feu qui flambait dans la cheminée. Il se servit un verre, parce qu'il n'était pas criminel au point de boire un bon whisky à la bouteille, et sirota doucement le liquide ambré.

« - Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un tel tableau. »

Sirius ne daigna pas lever le regard vers l'intrus qui prétendait s'immiscer dan son tête à tête avec sa boisson.

« - On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » dit-il, agressif.  
« - Si. Je l'ai fait. Erika m'a ouvert. »

Remus tira un second fauteuil face au feu et s'y assit tranquillement. Sirius soupira, faisant mine de l'ignorer pendant un instant. Puis il se résigna et lui tendit la bouteille. Remus la prit sans un mot. Il était comme ça, présent mais sans s'imposer. Un véritable ami. Sirius ne se résolut pas à parler tout de suite, néanmoins. Tout se bousculait trop dans sa tête et il ne cherchait pas vraiment à y remettre de l'ordre.

Absorbé dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, il fut surpris quand Remus se rappela à lui en toussotant. À la réflexion, il donnait plutôt l'impression de s'étouffer. Un sourire en coin affiché sur ses lèvres, Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

« - Il est fort, ton whisky, » dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque.  
« - Pas pour les fillettes, » rétorqua Sirius, amusé.  
« - Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la fillette ? »  
« - Oui, et je m'en fiche... »  
« - Sirius... »  
« - Remus... Elle a encore changé la donne. »  
« - Je sais. »

Sirius soupira. Encore. Coincé dans une spirale, incapable de s'en extirper.

« - J'avais accepté la situation. Je m'étais fait une raison... »

Remus ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas imposer son avis, certainement.

« - Je pensais, » continua Sirius, « que plus rien ne changerait. »  
« - Et ça te convenait ? »  
« - Non ! Bien sûr que non... mais je n'avais pas le choix... »  
« - Bien sûr que si. »  
« - Et me faire envoyer sur les roses ? Non, merci ! »  
« - Ce ne sera peut-être plus le cas maintenant... »

L'information mit un certain temps à atteindre le cerveau embrumé de Sirius.

« - Tu crois que... ? » commença-t-il. « Non, impossible, il n'y aura jamais rien ! »  
« - Si tu le prends comme ça... »  
« - Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! »

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il allait parler.

« - Peut-être, » finit-il par dire, « que tu devrais arrêter de la ménager. »  
« - Tu ne comprends pas, » répliqua Sirius. « Elle est trop fragile. »  
« - Elle ne l'est sans doute plus autant que tu le crois. »

Un silence.

« - Elle va intégrer l'Ordre, Sirius. Elle doit être parvenue à passer au-dessus. »

Un autre silence. Remus n'ajouta rien. Sirius prit le temps d'analyser le nouveau point de vue que Remus avait mis en lumière. Mais tout était tellement compliqué avec Erika. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais elle attirait le regard par sa façon de se tenir. Ce n'était pas un génie, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Somme toute, une femme commune. Mais elle avait cette inexplicable manière de le faire se sentir si important, si indispensable pour elle qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la protéger.

« - Peut-être, » ajouta finalement Remus à mi-voix, « n'est-elle pas faite pour toi, au fond... »

Sirius lâcha le verre à moitié plein de whisky qu'il tenait. Il n'entendit pas le fracas qu'il fit en se brisant sur le sol. Il n'entendit plus rien, figé, les yeux rivés au feu qui dans devant lui dans l'âtre. Il était en colère, une colère noire qui sourdait de son esprit pour envahir lentement son cœur. Il aurait été facile de faire payer Remus pour avoir osé dire ce qu'il se refusait à évoquer ne fut-ce qu'en pensée. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Le doute s'était ancré profondément en lui à présent et il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

L'instant d'après – ou les heures avaient-elles défilé, il n'aurait su le dire – il avait recouvré tout son contrôle.

« - Peut-être, » admit-il en se tournant vers Remus. « Mais elle devra le prouver. »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça doucement, l'air inquiet. Tant mieux. Quand il inquiétait son ami, Sirius était généralement sur la bonne voie.

« - Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Remus d'un air détaché qui ne trompait personne.

Sirius parvint à afficher un léger sourire.

« - Me battre. » répondit-il.  
« - Ah, » dit Remus, « bien. »

Il se leva, un peu chancelant. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de whisky au sol : bien trop entamée pour deux personnes.

« - Je vais te laisser, » déclara Remus. « Je dois aider Harry pour les entrées. »  
« - Ça va aller ? » demanda Sirius en se levant à son tour.

Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à son fauteuil.

« - Oui, oui. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais m'aider... »

Et il transplana, laissant Sirius seul avec sa résolution.

§***§

Erika trouvait excessivement ennuyeuses toutes ces simagrées pour des entrées tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banales. L'entretien qu'elle avait dû avoir avec le jeune Potter n'avait pas duré plus de dix minutes, tandis que ceux des deux autres, qui passaient après elle mais avant la cérémonie, avaient tiré en longueur. Peut-être son agacement était-il dû en partie à la façon dont elle avait occupé ce temps trop long à son goût. Les quelques bièreaubeurres avalées exacerbaient son tempérament emporté. Alors devoir attendre patiemment avec deux jeunes sorciers surexcités l'agaçait profondément.

« - Tu crois que c'est bon? » disait Alice, « je n'ai pas l'air trop décoiffée? »  
« - Non, ça va, » répondait Alexander, « et moi? »  
« - C'est bon. Olala, Harry Potter est quand même très intimidant, il m'a posé de ces questions... »  
« - J'ai cru qu'il allait dire que je n'avais pas le profil pour intégrer les rangs de l'Ordre, il n'a presque rien dit, mais il semblait tellement froid... »

Erika soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Vous avez fini, oui? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'un ton irrité.

Les deux autres, à peine sortis des cours, la regardèrent avec des yeux effarés.

« - Mais, » dit Alice, « vous n'êtes pas impressionnée? »  
« - Bien sûr que non. Que nous soyons dans l'Ordre ou contre Voldemort, cela revient au même, notre vie est en danger. Et Harry Potter a besoin de vous, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de refuser des bras supplémentaires. Simplement, il a cherché à savoir où vous seriez le plus efficace dans l'organisation... »

Un silence presque religieux.

« - Bon, et maintenant suivez mon conseil, aujourd'hui, amusez-vous. Parce que vous n'aurez plus souvent l'occasion de vous réjouir... »

L'avertissement était dur, mais réaliste. Erika vit une lueur d'anxiété s'afficher dans les yeux de ses deux vis-à-vis et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin pour ces jeunes sorciers. Elle se leva et leur tendit la main.

« - Je suis Erika. »

Alexander fut le premier à réagir et à lui serrer la main.

« - Moi, c'est Alexander. »  
« - Et moi, Alice. »  
« - Enchantée. Il n'y a pas longtemps que vous avez terminé vos études? »

Son intuition s'était avérée juste, ils avaient étudié ensemble à Poudlard et avait quitté l'école deux ans auparavant. Ils expliquaient à grand renfort d'exemples les matières dans lesquelles ils excellaient quand Remus vint les chercher. Avec un air solennel, il leur annonça:

« - C'est l'heure. »

Erika ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, dans le dos des deux jeunes, Remus lui rendit son sourire. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle de conférence principale, il marchait à côté d'elle, un air très satisfait affiché sur le visage.

« - Qu'as-tu? » lui chuchota-t-elle.  
« - Quoi? » répondit-t-il sur le même ton.  
« - On dirait un paon qui se pavane... »  
« - Oh, vraiment? »

Mais il n'en dit pas davantage et elle laissa sa question se perdre dans le brouhaha des conversations quand ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Une petite cérémonie de bienvenue et de félicitations pour leur courage accueillit les trois nouveaux membres, puis Harry Potter invita tous les convives à célébrer l'événement. Les chaises qui avaient servi pour le discours furent repoussées contre les murs et des tables prirent leur place avec un tas de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres, ainsi que diverses boissons pour tous les goûts.

Sirius se précipita vers Erika dès qu'il le put.

« - Ah, félicitations! Tiens! »

Il lui présenta une bièreaubeurre, une de plus, puis lui fit signe d'attendre. Il agrippa Remus, lui en planta une dans les mains et leva la sienne.

« - À ton arrivée parmi nous! »

Remus et Erika levèrent leur bouteille et ils trinquèrent. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, Erika hochant la tête à chaque félicitation que lui présentaient les autres membres qui croisaient son regard. Puis elle demanda à s'éloigner un peu, son sourire pincé commençant à être douloureux pour ses joues. Après qu'ils aient éclaté de rire à cette remarque, ils sortirent dans le jardin.

« - Aaah, » soupira-t-elle, « un peu d'air... »

Et elle s'assit à même le sol. Sirius s'empressa de s'installer à côté d'elle. Remus les regarda en donnant l'impression de ne pas vraiment les voir. Erika ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle se demandait ce que ce regard vague pouvait signifier. Sirius ne disait rien non plus, sirotant sa bièreaubeurre. C'était étrange, ce silence relatif entre eux, comparé au bruit de la fête à l'intérieur. Erika n'avait rien de précis en tête, observant ses deux compagnons, l'un et l'autre absorbés dans leurs pensées. Elle essayait simplement d'imaginer ce qui pouvait leur traverser l'esprit aux légers changements faciaux qu'ils daignaient inconsciemment lui présenter.

Sirius semblait légèrement soucieux et quelque peu contrarié, bien que globalement, il se détachait de ces sentiments. Remus, quant à lui, avait toujours cette tristesse imprimée au fond des yeux, caractéristique qu'Erika partageait avec lui. Et une inquiétude certaine flottait sur son visage.

« - Qu'y a-t-il? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux, étonnés.

« - Quoi? » répondit Sirius.  
« - Vous êtes préoccupés, » reprit-elle d'un ton assuré. « Il y a un problème? »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence ennuyé qui fit froncer les sourcils à Erika.

« - Vous me cachez quelque chose... »  
« - Dis-lui, » dit Sirius d'un ton un peu bougon à l'adresse de Remus.

Ce dernier soupira légèrement, résigné comme souvent face à son ami. Erika n'intervint pas, attendant la révélation.

« - Et bien, » dit Remus, « ta prochaine mission t'est déjà assignée. »  
« - Ah oui? »

Il acquiesça.

« - Et? » insista-t-elle.

Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« - Tu vas devoir infiltrer les rangs ennemis. Via Lucius Malefoy. »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle transplana.

§***§

« - Lâche-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! »  
« - Arrête Sirius, ça ne sert à rien ! »  
« - Oh si ! Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop fragile ! Je... »  
« - Arrête de la protéger ! »

Sirius cessa de se débattre, mais Remus ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« - Je ne peux pas, Remus... Pas quand elle est comme ça... »

Le lycanthrope desserra son étreinte et Sirius tomba à genoux sur le sol.

« - Tu me dégoûtes, » dit Remus, sur le ton d'une sentence.  
« - Hein, quoi ? Mais... »  
« - Je croyais qu'Azkaban t'avait grillé en partie le cerveau, mais en fait, tu es devenu une lavette... »  
« - Attends, Remus, je... » tenta de se défendre Sirius en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Remus le poussa et il retomba au sol.

« - Regarde-toi ! Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Et tu prétends la protéger ? C'est toi qui as besoin d'Erika, pas le contraire ! »

Sirius serra les poings.

« - Retire ça... » gronda-t-il.  
« - Essaie donc de m'y forcer ! »  
« - Tu ne sais rien ! »

Sirius s'était remis sur ses pieds et toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie envers Harry s'était instantanément transférée vers Remus.

« - J'en sais et j'en vois assez, » répliqua ce dernier. « Tu ne fais que te plaindre et te morfondre. Tu n'agis pas. J'ai perdu patience. Tu n'es pas une bonne fréquentation pour Erika ! »  
« - Parce que toi , oui ? Le confident parfait, le miroir d'Erika ! Tu es comme elle, si je n'étais pas là... »  
« - Si nous n'étions pas là, tu veux dire ! Sans nous, que te resterait-il ? Harry est un adulte accompli, il n'a plus besoin d'un parrain adolescent ! »

Remus s'immobilisa à peine les mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres, comme conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Sirius voulait vraiment lui arracher la mâchoire, lui défoncer le torse, ses poings le démangeaient. Mais il ne broncha pas, choqué. C'était Remus qui avait dit ça. Remus, son ami. Remus, oui, le confident parfait mais qui avait aussi besoin du soutien que Sirius ne lui avait jamais refusé. Harry n'avait plus besoin de lui, il le savait, il l'avait compris. Pas besoin de le lui cracher au visage. Mais Erika, pas besoin de lui ? Il ne faisait quand même pas de mal à Erika ? En avait-il fait à Remus ? Et à Harry ? Était-il si mauvais ? Avait-il été à ce point détruit par les Détraqueurs qu'il détruisait à présent tout ce qui gravitait trop longtemps autour de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Il recula, s'éloignant de Remus autant qu'il le pouvait.

« - Sirius, attends, je... »

Lorsque Remus fit mine d'avancer vers lui, il décida de transplaner.

§***§

Harry secoua la tête, ennuyé. Il venait d'apercevoir Remus et Sirius sortir en compagnie de l'étrange Erika Stewart. Cette femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ses anciennes fréquentations ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. Mais malgré la réticence et la méfiance générales, Sirius s'était porté garant. Depuis qu'il avait abandonné le QG de l'Ordre pour vivre ailleurs, libéré des fausses accusations du ministère, son parrain s'était montré très raisonnable. Harry l'avait connu perdu, déboussolé après son évasion d'Azkaban. Voir Sirius reprendre pied peu à peu dans la réalité l'avait soulagé. Et quand il avait appris qu'il y avait une femme qui était à la source de ce changement positif, Harry avait souri et s'était réjoui pour son son parrain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Erika Stewart et que la tragédie survienne. Alors, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Harry Potter, tout jeune chef de l'Ordre à la succession de Dumbledore, avait tant de responsabilités qu'il devait travailler sans relâche s'il voulait être efficace. Sirius Black, quant à lui, faisait docilement ce qu'on lui demandait sans pour autant s'investir, ce qui était déjà étonnant en soi. Mais à chaque réunion, Harry pouvait voir le regard hanté de son parrain sous le masque de fanfaron qu'il présentait au monde. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté d'amener la conversation sur la fameuse Erika, mais Sirius esquivait toujours habilement.

« - Harry ? »  
« - Hm ? »  
« - Où étais-tu perdu ? »

Hermione suivit le regard qu'il avait eu du mal à détacher de la direction du jardin.

« - Elle t'inquiète ? » lui demanda la jeune femme, toujours aussi perspicace.  
« - Et bien, en fait, oui... »  
« - Mais c'est toi qui as suggéré d'en faire notre second espion en titre. »  
« - Je sais, mais... »

Comme il ne terminait pas, Hermione se chargea de compléter sa phrase avec beaucoup plus de justesse qu'il n'aurait pu le faire.

« - Mais elle semble tellement instable que tu n'es pas certain qu'elle ne changera pas de camp. »

Il acquiesça.

« - Harry, c'est Remus qui a présenté sa demande d'intégration. Et Sirius s'en est porté garant. Ils doivent bien la connaître. »

« - Oui, ils la connaissent bien... »

Personne ne savait pour Sirius et Erika Stewart. Telle était la volonté de son parrain et Harry la respectait. Il ne fit donc aucun autre commentaire.

« - Et puis, » ajouta Hermione, « il y a la lettre. »

Ah oui, la lettre. Cette missive mystérieuse qui lui avait fourni un tas de détails concernant les relations passées d'Erika et son utilité évidente une fois réintégrée dans son monde. Harry avait bien pris le temps de vérifier les informations recensées, qui s'étaient toutes avérées exactes, et il avait analysé la logique des arguments avancés, avec l'aide d'Hermione, évidemment. Force était de constater que c'était non seulement sensé mais également bien pensé.

« - Toujours aucune idée de qui aurait bien pu l'écrire ? » demanda Hermione.  
« - Si tu ne le sais pas, » répliqua Harry, « personne ne peut le savoir... »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et entrechoquèrent leurs bouteilles de bièreaubeurre pour trinquer. Harry se désintéressa d'Erika Stewart. Seul l'avenir lui dirait s'il avait eu raison.

* * *

J'ai grand honte, voilà deux semaines que ce chapitre devrait vous être parvenu, mais beaucoup de boulot et d'activités m'ont pris mon temps injustement et à vos dépends. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je ferai mieux pour le suivant! J'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été vaine pour vous et que vous aurez apprécié ces quelques lignes. Faites-le-moi savoir, votre avis m'est précieux!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements:** À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important:** Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Spirale**

Erika resta plantée au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'apparaître. Son appartement. Son salon. Avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, son regard se posa sur la porte qui menait à la chambre qu'elle avait voulu dédier à son fils. Elle pensait qu'elle commençait à guérir. Elle se trompait. Les larmes se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Combien de temps s'écoula alors, elle n'aurait su le dire. La semi pénombre de la pièce la coupait totalement du reste du monde. Et puis, quelqu'un apparut devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux pleins de larmes, et elle vit le visage de Sirius se déchirer. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler, semblant intarissables. Ils ne bougèrent pas et le temps passa, sans prise sur eux.

Quand Erika rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans les bras de Sirius, mais ils étaient dans le divan. Elle sentait sur son visage les sillons que les larmes avaient dessinés sur ses joues. La respiration de son ami était régulière et profonde, il dormait. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était bien dans ses bras, un peu hors du temps. Si elle avait pu y demeurer pour toujours, elle l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait reprendre pied dans la réalité et faire face à ses responsabilités. Mais pas tout de suite...

§***§

Lorsqu'ils avaient réintégré la maison de Sirius, Erika s'était attendue à y trouver Remus, mais il n'était pas là. Sirius était resté évasif quant à la raison de son absence et elle en avait déduit qu'ils devaient s'être disputés. Ce qui l'ennuyait, car c'était sans doute suite à sa réaction démesurée. Elle se promit de mettre les choses au point, dès qu'elle se serait un peu reposée.

« - Erika? »  
« - Hm, oui? »  
« - Ne t'endors pas dans ton assiette... »  
« - Oh, pardon, tu me disais quelque chose? »  
« - Tu n'as pas faim? »  
« - Pas trop, mais ce n'est pas la question, je réfléchissais. Alors qu'y a-t-il? »

Sirius garda le silence un moment. Il hésitait. Elle ne dit rien, attendant simplement.

« - Tu devrais le vendre, » lâcha-t-il alors.

« - Quoi? »

« - L'appartement. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très bas et avait détourné le regard. Elle resta d'abord interdite, puis, très pragmatique, elle rétorqua:

« - Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement? »

Il accrocha alors son regard à celui d'Erika.

« - Je suis très sérieux. »  
« - Mais c'est tout ce qui me reste! »  
« - De ta vie d'avant, oui. Tu vis quand même ici, il ne te sert plus à rien, vends-le. »  
« - Si tu le souhaites, je peux partir, » répondit-elle, vexée.  
« - Par Merlin, Erika, tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça! » cria Sirius en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.  
« - Mais quoi alors? » s'exclama-t-elle en imitant son geste.

Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table.

« - Il est mort, c'est fini, il ne reviendra pas! »

Elle recula vivement, renversant sa chaise, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« - J'en ai assez, » continua-t-il en contournant la table pour se rapprocher d'elle, « de te voir retomber à chaque fois, de te voir vivre comme un spectre! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, Erika! J'ai toujours été là pour toi, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi! Si tu persistes dans cet abattement, je vais devoir m'éloigner de toi, parce que... »

Il était tout près d'elle et il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« - ... parce que je tiens trop à toi pour continuer à te regarder t'éteindre... »

Erika avait baissé les yeux. Elle resta immobile, emmurée dans un lourd silence, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre le sens de l'avalanche de mots que Sirius venait de prononcer. C'était trop tard. Trop de choses avaient changé. C'était trop tard.

« - Erika? »

Toujours dans la même posture, elle trouva suffisamment de souffle pour lui répondre.

« - Lâche-moi. »

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt et, juste avant qu'il n'obtempère et ne retire ses mains, elle les sentit trembler. Un violent sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle et elle s'enfuit.

Quand elle eut transplané, elle se retrouva sous une pluie battante et fut trempée jusqu'aux os en moins d'une minute. Mais cela ne la pressa pas véritablement à sonner à la porte devant laquelle elle s'était rendue. Et puis, elle ne savait même pas s'il était là.

Au bout d'un long moment à rester paralysée devant cette porte, se demandant s'il était judicieux d'être là ou s'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille, elle sursauta en la voyant s'ouvrir.

« - Erika? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Remus qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Entre, tu vas être malade! »

Envolé le fardeau du choix, le temps lui avait imposé la direction à prendre. Elle obéit, mais n'avança pas plus loin que le paillasson, se sentant pitoyable à dégoûter de la sorte sur le sol de Remus.

Après avoir refermé la porte, il s'empressa de la sécher et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au salon où elle ne finit par s'asseoir que sur son insistance. Il s'assit à son tour et relança le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça du QG? » demanda-t-il d'emblée. « Je croyais que tu étais passée au-dessus de cet épisode... »  
« - Je le croyais aussi... » répondit-elle laconiquement.  
« - Tu veux en parler? »  
« - Non. »  
« - Bon, et bien si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais continuer ma lecture. »  
« - Je t'en prie. »

Il prit un livre qui avait été déposé négligemment sur la table basse et se plongea dedans, faisant, semblait-il, totalement abstraction de sa présence. Elle se sentit tout à coup très lasse. Il faisait bon dans la pièce et calme. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour vider complètement son esprit.

§***§

Remus tendit l'oreille quand un souffle profond et régulier le tira de sa lecture. Erika s'était endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Les traits tirés, le front soucieux, il était plus qu'évident que quelque chose la tracassait. Et c'était très certainement en relation avec Sirius. Que s'était-il encore passé entre ces deux-là ?

Estimant qu'il s'était écoulé suffisamment de temps depuis les mots malheureux qu'il avait eus pour son ami, Remus quitta la pièce et transplana chez Sirius.

« - En voilà, des manières, » fut l'accueil qu'il reçut à son arrivée.  
« - Écoute, Sirius, je... »  
« - Ah, laisse tomber, tout était vrai. »  
« - Peut-être, mais les mots employés étaient injustes... »  
« - 'M'en fiche... »  
« - Hm, tu en tiens une sacré couche. »  
« - Si c'est pour critiquer, tu peux partir ! »  
« - Erika est chez moi. »

Un silence.

« - Que lui as-tu dit ? » insista Remus.  
« - Tout... »

Le lycanthrope resta figé. Si Sirius s'était déclaré ouvertement et qu'Erika avait pris la fuite, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

« - Elle ne m'aime pas, » énonça Sirius d'une voix plate.

Remus se laissa tomber dans le divan face à son ami.

« - Je n'y crois pas, » dit-il, quelque peu abasourdi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être fourvoyé à ce point.

« - Tu te rends compte, Lunard ? Je fais fuir les femmes, maintenant... »  
« - Ce n'est pas possible... »  
« - Tu te répètes... »

Erika, pas amoureuse de Sirius ? Non, quelque chose clochait...

« - Elle est en déni total, » conclut-il à voix haute.  
« - Hey, remets-toi, c'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! »  
« - Mais ce n'est pas logique, Sirius... »  
« - La logique s'arrête là où commence Erika, » dit Sirius d'un ton docte.

Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, qui sonnait faux.

« - Il faut que vous vous réconciliiez, » déclara Remus.  
« - Tu te prends pour un marieur maintenant ? » répliqua Sirius en se resservant un verre. « Non, Lunard, si elle est partie, c'est que c'est fini. »  
« - Allons, tu sais bien que les femmes ne sont pas si carrées. Surtout Erika. »  
« - J'en ai assez, » soupira Sirius.

Et au ton qu'il employa, Remus sut qu'il avait renoncé.

« - Bon, » dit-il en se levant, « je vais rentrer. Je te tiens au courant. »  
« - Quand tu veux, » lui répondit Sirius en levant son verre en guise de salut.

Un peu ennuyé de le laisser comme ça, Remus rentra chez lui en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Erika dormait toujours. Il l'observa encore pendant un moment. Elle paraissait si fragile que c'en était troublant. Ayant trouvé en elle son miroir, Remus admirait la façon dont qu'elle avait de s'adonner à son travail et ses amis comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle lui semblait si forte face à l'horrible tragédie que lui avait réservé la vie. Mais il voyait le revers de cette attitude. Au lieu d'accepter la douleur et d'apprendre à la gérer, Erika l'avait fuie, ignorée. Lorsque la douleur s'était présentée à elle à nouveau, elle n'avait pas su faire face. Il faudrait qu'ils en discutent. Et de Sirius aussi. Mais plus tard...

§***§

Quand Erika rouvrit les yeux, une couverture était posée sur elle. Remus n'était plus dans son fauteuil et la lumière avait considérablement baissé. Elle était bien. Pendant un moment, elle hésita à refermer les yeux et à se laisser couler de nouveau vers le sommeil. Mais elle se décida finalement à se lever. À l'image d'un chat, elle s'étira, repoussa la couverture quelque peu à regret et se leva du fauteuil.

Alors elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Deux portes, l'une qui menait au couloir d'entrée, et l'autre sur un endroit inconnu. Allait-elle oser s'immiscer dans la vie privée de Remus plus avant? Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais invitée chez lui, elle avait débarqué totalement à l'improviste. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre indéfiniment dans le salon qu'il revienne. Et puis, son ventre s'était mis à gronder.

Elle franchit la porte inconnue et une douce odeur de cuisson chatouilla ses narines. Elle se dirigea à l'odorat et atterrit à l'entrée d'une cuisine. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Remus lui tournait le dos, affairé à cuisiner. Elle resta immobile, l'observant dans ces gestes anodins.

« - Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux, Erika, » dit-il alors, la faisant sursauter.  
« - Je... je suis désolée, mais comme tu n'étais plus dans le salon... »  
« - Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu dois avoir faim, non? »  
« - Heu, oui... »  
« - Bien, alors assieds-toi, je vais servir. »

Elle obtempéra et attendit qu'il ait terminé de servir et se soit assis à son tour. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et mangèrent en silence. Quand il voulut débarrasser, elle le convainquit de la laisser s'en occuper et il accepta avant de retourner au salon.

Elle prit plaisir à s'occuper des formules simples de nettoyage et séchage de la vaisselle. Ne sachant pas où la ranger, elle la déposa sur la table une fois lavée et retourna dans le salon pour rejoindre Remus.

Il s'était rassis dans son fauteuil et avait une nouvelle fois repris sa lecture. Elle réintégra le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait dormi et tira la couverture sur elle presque instinctivement. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Remus qui souriait en l'observant. Alors elle se sentit violemment rougir et fixa vivement autre chose.

« - Je t'ai gênée? » demanda-t-il.  
« - C'est-à-dire que... je ne sais pas, en fait... »  
« - Erika, arrête de tout garder pour toi. Je suis ton ami. »

Elle soupira, frustrée d'être si maladroite et prévisible. Mais elle n'allait pas se dévoiler si facilement.

« - Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... » dit-elle, volontairement évasive.  
« - À quel propos? »  
« - Et bien, de la mission... »  
« - Ah, et bien, tu pourrais commencer par trouver un moyen de le recontacter... »  
« - Oui, tu as raison. »

Et ils continuèrent de discuter d'une approche adéquate pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez Lucius Malefoy jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis il y eut un moment où Remus sortit des bouteilles de bièreaubeurre. Mais Erika fit attention à ne pas trop en vider pour garder plus ou moins les idées claires et la discussion resta très superficielle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Plus tard dans la journée, quand ils furent complètement éveillés, Remus lui demanda:

« - Pourquoi es-tu ici? »  
« - Tu veux que je parte? »  
« - Ce n'est pas le sens de ma question. »

Un silence.

« - Je... j'ai mes raisons... » répondit-elle finalement.  
« - Tu t'es disputée avec Sirius? »  
« - Pas exactement, mais je pourrais te retourner la question... »

Elle avait usé d'un ton agressif, ennuyée qu'il veuille absolument savoir alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'insister.

« - Tu as raison, nous avons eu des mots, » confirma-t-il, très pragmatique.  
« - De ma faute? »  
« - Non, pas exactement... »  
« - Sur un sujet vital pour l'un de vous? »  
« - Non. »  
« - Alors, il faut y mettre un terme rapidement pour éviter que cela ne s'envenime... »  
« - Et toi? »  
« - Je ne me suis pas disputée avec Sirius. »  
« - Mais tu ne veux plus rester seule avec lui... »

Un autre silence. Comment pouvait-il être si clairvoyant? Comment pouvait-il oser prononcer ce genre de sentence à voix haute? Elle ne répondit pas.

« - Allez, viens, » dit-il en se levant. « on retourne ensemble chez Sirius. »

Elle dévisagea son ami un instant, puis se leva, lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent ensemble chez Sirius.

§***§

Sirius ouvrit sa porte d'entrée après le troisième coup de sonnette, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir d'installer cette saleté d'appareil moldu. Alors il vit Remus et Erika et ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer cette dernière. Pourquoi revenait-elle après l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligée ? Mais il se força à se souvenir qu'il lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue chez lui.

Remus lui présenta des excuses pour son attitude impardonnable que Sirius s'empressa de pardonner. Il fallait bien faire bonne mesure devant Erika qui ne savait pas qu'ils s'étaient vus. Alors ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien comme si le monde n'avait pas tourné de plusieurs degrés pour lui. Erika restait étonnamment silencieuse, comme incapable de se joindre à eux, semblable à ce spectre que Sirius détestait voir en elle. Finalement, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut à l'étage.

« - Alors, » demanda Remus, « que vas-tu faire ? »

L'écho d'une conversation similaire lui revint en mémoire et il soupira tant les choses étaient on ne pouvait plus différentes.

« - Rien, » rétorqua-t-il.  
« - Mais pourquoi ? »  
« - Elle s'en va bientôt. »  
« - Ce n'est pas une raison. »  
« - Lunard, c'est terminé. Affaire classée. Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais maintenant c'est fait. »  
« - Sirius, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, elle a besoin de toi, ça crève les yeux ! »  
« - Pas les siens. »  
« - C'est toi qui avais raison, elle a encore besoin de temps. »  
« - Je n'ai plus de temps à lui donner. Elle va retrouver Malefoy. »  
« - Et tu crois que... ? »  
« - J'en suis sûr. C'est bon, je laisse tomber. »  
« - Elle aurait tellement à gagner avec toi... »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« - C'est toi qui dis ça, » s'exclama-t-il, « alors que tu me connais... »  
« - Justement. »  
« - Arrête de me jeter des fleurs. »  
« - Tu fais ça très bien tout seul, je me contente de dire la vérité. »  
« - Bref, » se rembrunit Sirius, « le sujet est clos. »

Remus hocha brièvement la tête et garda le silence. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant un long moment, leur amitié emplissant l'espace vide entre eux. Sirius se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Il avait pris une décision ferme et Remus la respectait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre en paix avec lui-même.

§***§

Plus tard, alors que Remus était rentré chez lui, Sirius se rendit à l'étage et frappa quelques coups à la porte d'Erika. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il allait regagner sa propre chambre quand il entendit un « Oui ? » distinct.

Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans l'encadrement.

« - Je ne te dérange pas? » chuchota-t-il.  
« - Et bien, pas vraiment, non, qu'y a-t-il? »

Il entra plus avant et ferma la porte derrière lui avec précaution. Erika se redressa dans son lit.

« - Mais, que fais-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

Il s'approcha et la fixa.

« - Excuse-moi, » murmura-t-il.  
« - À quel sujet? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air étonné et Sirius se demanda si elle compartimentait vraiment tout au point d'oblitérer totalement certaines choses.

« - Je ne voulais pas te blesser... » ajouta-t-il.  
« - Me blesser? Mais enfin, Sirius, là n'est pas la question. Je... »

Elle s'arrêta. Il continua de la regarder et constata qu'elle était perdue par rapport à ce qu'ils évoquaient. Elle ne réalisait pas, pas vraiment. Ou bien ne le voulait-elle pas ? Alors il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

« - Sirius, restons-en là, veux-tu? »

Elle l'avait supplié. Comme s'il était revenu à la charge. Ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne le serait plus jamais. Il avait colmaté les petites brèches qu'elle avait ouvertes, il ne restait plus qu'à refermer l'ouverture béante qu'il avait lui-même créée.

« - Très bien, comme tu voudras, Erika. Amis? »

Il lui devait bien cela, il lui avait promis. Et il pourrait s'y tenir, puisqu'elle allait partir.

« - Amis, » répondit-elle d'un ton soulagé et à la fois honteux.

Il hocha la tête. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle ait honte, trop tard pour qu'il regrette.

« - Dors bien, » souffla-t-il.

Et il sortit de la chambre en même temps que de la vie d'Erika. Du moins voulait-il se convaincre qu'il était assez fort pour s'y tenir.

§***§

Les derniers jours passés chez Sirius avaient été éprouvants pour Erika. La majorité du temps, ils s'étaient concentrés sur sa mission, avec une aide presque constante de Remus. Mais une tension de plus en plus palpable s'était installée entre Sirius et elle, pleine de non-dits et de ressentiment, et ils en étaient tous deux les instigateurs. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle s'était réveillée le jour de son départ.

Ils avaient longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait, échafaudé une histoire qui tienne la route, tenté de parer à toute éventualité. Avant de transplaner près du manoir Malefoy, Erika se sentait prête à affronter les Mangemorts. Et tout aurait pu se dérouler selon leur plan s'ils n'avaient pas omis un détail. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans les appartements de Lucius peu après s'être présentée à l'entrée du manoir. Éconduite, peut-être, questionnée, sans doute, au cachot, probablement, mais accueillie, certainement pas. Et pourtant...

Lucius, qui l'avait plantée dans son vaste bureau pour aller vérifier quelque chose, revint dans la pièce et en verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette, avant de se tourner vers Erika. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole, il valait mieux garder toute information pour répondre à des questions précises, plutôt que de se lancer dans des explications qui pourraient s'avérer creuses.

En l'observant davantage, Erika nota que Lucius semblait ne pas avoir l'esprit tranquille et était relativement fatigué. Mais ses traits avaient à peine vieilli, si ce n'était ce front soucieux qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu auparavant. Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait fui cet homme, mais les quatre années passées à ses côtés ne s'étaient pas effacées. Elle avait porté son enfant et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un petit garçon qui l'aurait appelée maman et porterait les traits fins de Lucius. Non, elle devait rester concentrée, ne pas se laisser prendre au charme de cet homme, alors elle chassa la résurgence de souvenirs de son esprit.

« - Ainsi donc, l'enfant prodigue revient parmi les siens, » dit-il.

Erika fronça les sourcils. Une question-piège, sans doute.

« - Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là, » répondit-elle.

Il sourit et lui parut alors encore plus dangereux. Dangereusement attirant aussi.

« - Tu as mûri, Erika, c'est bien... »

« - Oh, je sais pertinemment que ma naïveté te pesait! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Il marqua une pause en la dévisageant, la mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle avait laissé son ressentiment parler pour elle. Combien de fois s'était-elle représentée ces hypothétiques retrouvailles et ce qu'elle aurait dit et fait en femme mâture qu'elle était devenue. Ou plutôt qu'elle croyait être devenue car, à son grand dam, c'était la jeune fille blessée qui venait de s'exprimer.

« - Ai-je jamais laissé entendre pareille chose? »  
« - Et bien... »

Son cœur se serra. Merlin, que cet homme avait du pouvoir sur elle.

« -... malgré toutes tes tentatives pour m'écarter de ton chemin, je revenais toujours et je savais que cela t'exaspérait mais... »

Les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« - Vas-y, continue, » demanda-t-il, l'air intrigué.

Elle inspira lentement afin d'affermir sa voix qui menaçait de trembler.

« - Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Elle avait parlé bas, espérant presque qu'il ne l'entendît pas. L'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Lucius était sans doute celui d'une adolescente, mais il était gravé en elle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

« - Erika, tu n'as jamais compris. »

Elle résista à l'envie de le fixer pour tenter de détecter le mensonge dans ses yeux comme elle le voyait souvent apparaître auparavant. Alors, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était déplacé derrière elle et s'était approché.

« - Tu étais si fragile... Quand tu as disparu sans laisser de trace, j'ai espéré ne pas t'avoir brisée par mégarde. »

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Il mentait, elle en était certaine, mais elle tentait de croire encore un peu à ce qu'il disait.

« - J'ai appris pour notre fils... »

Son souffle avait effleuré sa nuque et la sensation ajoutée à ses paroles la fit trembler.

« - Je suis désolé, cela a dû être une épreuve terrible pour toi. »

Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, silencieuses. _Notre fils_ , avait-il dit. Elle sursauta un peu lorsqu'il posa ses mains fines mais fermes sur ses épaules tremblantes.

« - Tu aurais dû m'en parler, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, « je t'aurais protégée... »

Encore un mensonge... Mais...

« - Tu ne m'aurais pas abandonnée? »

Il l'attira doucement vers lui.

« - Bien sûr que non. »

Comment le croire? Comment savoir? Mais cela relevait du passé, elle ne pouvait rien changer, qu'elle se soit trompée ou non.

Elle fut surprise de sentir les lèvres de Lucius sur sa nuque, mais ne se dégagea pas. Qu'en était-il de toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises depuis près de deux ans et demi? Envolées, sans doute. Peu importait, après tout. Lucius était de nouveau près d'elle. Voilà qu'il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer davantage contre lui, mouvement contre lequel elle ne lutta pas. La chaleur qui envahissait son corps la laissait complètement malléable. Elle pensait l'avoir oubliée et Lucius ramenait tous ses sens à la vie en quelques caresses.

Elle se morigéna mentalement un instant: que faisait-elle de sa mission? Puis elle se détendit. Elle devait espionner. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entretenir de bons rapports avec le sujet de son espionnage.

Lucius défaisait les attaches de sa robe de sorcière, doucement, prenant le temps de la couvrir de baisers. Puis il fit glisser le vêtement sur le corps de la jeune femme, la dénudant. Les bruissements qu'elle entendit dans son dos lui dirent qu'il enlevait également la sienne. Il revint alors contre son dos et elle put sentir son désir érigé avec vigueur. Le contact de leurs peaux lui arracha un soupir. Elle le laissa caresser ses seins avec douceur et doigté. Il descendit une main sur sa hanche, la faisant frissonner, pour ensuite s'aventurer vers son intimité.

Alors qu'elle tremblait de plaisir, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que les mains de Lucius continuaient de parcourir son corps. Ils goûtèrent l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment exquis, puis il l'entraîna sur le grand lit à baldaquins, ouvrit les draps et ferma les rideaux. Lascive, elle le laissa l'installer sur le dos comme il le souhaitait. Il la contempla doucement, de haut en bas. Quand il posa le regard sur son bas-ventre, elle se souvint de sa cicatrice et elle détourna les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et celles-ci s'empourprèrent de honte. Elle sentit qu'il effleurait son ancienne blessure de ses lèvres.

« - C'est très doux, » dit-il.

Il cherchait sans doute son regard. Elle se décida à oser lui faire face. Il avait un léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres et, chose étrange, également au fond des yeux. Cela fit déferler en elle une vague de bien-être à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, qui la fit sourire et tarit ses larmes.

« - Tu es belle. »

L'éloge lui fit de nouveau monter le rouge aux joues, cette fois de plaisir. Et alors qu'il repartait en exploration de son corps, elle se laissa porter par les caresses divines de son ancien amant retrouvé. Elle crut s'envoler lorsqu'il la posséda, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

§***§

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Erika était seule. Le grand lit lui parut soudain très froid et elle tira les draps sur elle. Parfaitement éveillée, attentive, elle écouta les bruits de la pièce pour détecter un souffle, un bruissement de vêtements, mais non, rien, personne.

Elle s'assit dans le lit, les jambes repliées contre elle, et soupira. Jamais il n'y aurait rien d'officiel. Elle attendit, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Peut-être qu'elle s'en moquait. Peut-être cela ne la touchait-il plus assez. Elle haussa les épaules; elle avait une mission. Elle se leva, s'habilla et s'assit au bureau, patiente. Il reviendrait quand il le souhaiterait, et ils reprendraient leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

§***§

Severus observait les échanges autour de la table de réunion de l'Ordre avec intérêt. Depuis que Dumbledore n'était plus là, Potter s'était assez bien débrouillé pour garder une certaine cohésion. Du moins jusqu'à ce jour précis. La réunion hebdomadaire s'était parfaitement déroulée jusqu'au dernier point à aborder. Quand Potter avait mentionné le premier rapport d'Erika Stewart, les membres avaient cru bon de réexprimer leurs doutes extrêmes quant à la fiabilité des informations qu'elle pouvait fournir.

Severus connaissait Miss Stewart. Lucius s'était suffisamment vanté auprès de lui des années auparavant. Il allait donc se désintéresser des jérémiades de tous ces prétendus irréprochables quand l'attitude de Black et Lupin attira son attention. Ils restaient silencieux, occupés à passer les plus inaperçus possible, ce qui était loin de leurs habitudes. Puis il se souvint qu'ils étaient la porte d'entrée dans l'Ordre de leur nouvelle espionne. Pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent à se faire oublier.

« - Silence! » cria Potter. « Vous ne faites plus confiance aux nôtres ? Sirius s'est porté garant pour elle !

Severus sourit intérieurement en voyant Black se ratatiner sur son siège tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

« - Erika ne nous trahira pas, » se contenta-t-il d'affirmer en voyant qu'ils attendaient une réaction de sa part.

Voilà qui était bien loin de l'ardent défenseur des causes perdues. Severus aurait pu faire cette remarque à haute voix et relancer la polémique, mais ils avaient besoin de cette espionne, peu importait si elle retournait sa veste plus tard, alors il s'abstint. Personne d'autre ne fit de commentaire.

« - Bien, » conclut Potter. « J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que ce sujet revient sur la table. Nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire. Faisons-le le mieux possible et nous gagnerons cette guerre. »

Ah, les jolies phrases pour remonter le moral des troupes. Sa participation n'étant plus requise, Severus se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Potter l'interpella.

« - Professeur Rogue ! »

À contrecoeur il se retourna.

« - Oui, Monsieur Potter ? »  
« - J'aimerais vous parler un moment. »

Severus attendit la suite, affichant une expression impénétrable sur son visage. Cette requête tout à fait anormale ne lui disait rien de bon.

« - En privé, s'il vous plaît, » ajouta Potter, lui désignant la porte donnant sur la pièce annexe qu'il savait être parfaitement insonorisée.

Severus acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme. Quand celui-ci eut fermé la porte, il attendit. Ne jamais entamer une conversation dont on ne connaissait pas tous les éléments, un vieux réflexe. Potter ne tourna pas autour du pot.

« - Vous connaissez bien Erika Stewart ? »  
« - Mieux que vous, sans doute. »  
« - Décrivez-la moi. Elle a été votre élève, je crois. »  
« - Vous croyez bien. »

Il marqua une pause, condensant les informations pour être clair.

« - Elle est intelligente, volontaire, obstinée, calculatrice et peut se montrer extrêmement agaçante. »

Potter acquiesça.

« - Étiez-vous au courant de sa relation avec Lucius Malefoy ? »  
« - Je pense que même sa femme le savait. »  
« - Et ? »  
« - Et rien. Il n'a jamais été question que ce soit officiel. Une simple maîtresse longue durée, comme il y en a beaucoup chez les sang-purs. »  
« - La pensez-vous fiable ? J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous êtes jamais exprimé sur le sujet. »  
« - Ça, Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger, il me semble. »  
« - Peut-être... »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Severus s'abstint de tout commentaire. Moins il parlerait, plus vite il serait parti.

« - Pouvez-vous la surveiller ? » demanda finalement Potter.  
« - Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« - Vous m'avez bien compris. Que ce soit pour la dénoncer ou la sauver, j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil ou une oreille sur elle. »  
« - Très bien, dans la mesure du possible. Je ne suis pas à demeure chez les Malefoy, Potter. »

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Severus le salua brièvement et s'en fut.

* * *

 **NdA:** J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon incommensurable retard, mais il y a des moments où la vie vous prend tout votre temps... Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur et, pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient, je ne compte absolument pas l'abandonner, bon nombre de chapitres sont déjà prévus! J'espère également que la lecture de ce chapitre vous aura plue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements:** À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important:** Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Double jeu**

La routine s'installait pour Erika au manoir Malefoy. En jouant les secrétaires pour Lucius, elle assistait à bon nombre d'échanges. Elle était chargée de tout consigner et de tout rendre lisible uniquement par son nouveau « patron ». Cette mesure l'excluait également, elle devait donc faire en sorte de retenir tout ce qu'elle entendait et retranscrivait. Un exercice fastidieux au début pour sa mémoire quelque peu rouillée; un jeu d'excellence, à présent.

Accessoirement et pour s'assurer qu'il ne souhaiterait pas la remplacer trop rapidement, Erika se livrait de temps à autre à Lucius. Plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle se détachait de cet homme. Son choix de servir Voldemort et son inaccessibilité apparente l'avaient séduite dans le passé, même envoûtée. Mais son caractère, sa personnalité ne plaisaient finalement pas du tout à Erika. Alors, coucher avec Lucius était devenu une chose parmi toutes les autres qu'elle avait à faire pour lui.

Un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient, ou plutôt qu'elle l'écoutait déverser le tas d'inepties qu'il pensait qu'elle aimait à entendre, il lui proposa une sorte de promotion.

« - Je vais t'envoyer négocier pour moi, » lui dit-il sans préambule.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonnée, et se composa rapidement un air vivement intéressé tout autant que réticent. Dans l'esprit de Lucius, elle n'était qu'une gamine indécise. Il fallait qu'il continue de croire à ce qui était peu à peu devenu une fable.

« - Ah oui? » dit-elle bêtement.  
« - Tout à fait. Tu en sais suffisamment pour me suppléer efficacement. »

Elle garda un silence mesuré, puis acquiesça sagement.

« - Tu as peut-être raison. »  
« - Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je te sais capable de défendre au mieux nos intérêts. »  
« - Je tâcherai de m'en acquitter correctement. »

Il balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main, signifiant que la conversation était close. Elle n'insista pas. Pourtant, il lui brûlait de savoir qui serait la personne avec qui elle devrait négocier. Quelqu'un d'insignifiant pour la tester sans risque, ou quelqu'un d'important parce qu'il lui faisait réellement confiance? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand il l'embrassa sans prévenir. Elle s'empressa d'y répondre pour ne pas le décevoir, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie.

Elle se prit à espérer qu'il s'en tienne là, mais Lucius n'était pas du genre à embrasser une femme sans en vouloir davantage. Il ne tarda pas à la dénuder, cependant il n'enleva pas ses propres vêtements; il devait avoir autre chose à faire. Il lui intima de se retourner et de se pencher, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Il la pénétra plutôt violemment et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Elle commençait à détester quand il faisait ça. Peut-être n'était-ce pas encore assez plaisant à son goût, car il lui agrippa la poitrine à pleines mains. Ce n'était même pas érotique. Après un moment à l'avoir malaxée de la sorte, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et accéléra les vas-et-vient jusqu'à jouir en elle avec un râle profond. Alors il se retira.

Elle attrapa sa baguette, fit apparaître un linge pour s'essuyer l'entre-jambes, puis le désintégra. Ensuite elle se rhabilla. Tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe, il dit:

« - Nous reparlerons de tout cela bientôt. »

Et il quitta la pièce. Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur la porte qui venait de se refermer et s'assit. Il lui avait fait un peu mal. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Et puis, sa mission, si terrible qu'elle lui avait paru dans un premier temps, progressait bien et elle trouvait cela très stimulant.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait bientôt qu'elle passe au QG pour faire son rapport. Elle attendrait de connaître le nom de sa cible pour être complète. Potter serait sans doute satisfait de sa progression.

§***§

Sirius soupira pour la énième fois, ce qui eut le don de vriller les nerfs de Remus.

« - Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer, » chuchota-t-il.  
« - Par qui ? » demanda Sirius sur le même ton en haussant les épaules. « Il n'y a personne ici. On a encore eu une mauvaise info. »  
« - À ce jeu-là, ils sont aussi forts que nous, » répliqua Remus.

Il s'assit sur le sol, tout aussi convaincu que Sirius qu'il ne se passerait rien d'intéressant ce soir-là. Son ami ne l'imita pas, feignant de s'intéresser à l'objet invisible de leur surveillance. Remus en profita pour l'observer. Sirius semblait extrêmement fatigué.

« - Tu as des difficultés à dormir ? »

Sirius se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et ne dit rien. Remus décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« - C'est à cause d'Erika ? »

Sirius garda le silence mais s'assit face à son ami.

« - Tu n'as pas de nouvelles, je présume, » continua Remus. « Sache que moi non plus. Sa mission doit lui prendre tout son temps libre. »  
« - Mais elle a toujours son travail au Ministère ! »

Sirius baissa les yeux quand Remus le regarda avec intérêt.

« - N'avais-tu pas dit que c'était fini ? » demanda le lycanthrope. « Que ce serait plus facile parce que tu ne la verrais plus ? »  
« - Si, je l'ai dit ! » s'emporta Sirius. « Mais, je ne sais pas, je pensais que ce ne serait pas si radical pour elle... »  
« - Je ne crois pas que ça l'est. »  
« - Elle trouverait le temps d'écrire, alors. Elle l'a toujours fait. »

Remus secoua la tête. Son ami était parfois bien aveugle, contrairement aux apparences.

« - C'est qu'elle se sent assez forte pour ne pas faire appel à toi. N'est-ce pas ce que tu lui as dit ? Que tu ne voulais plus la voir dépérir ? »  
« - À peu près, oui... »  
« - Et bien, ça fonctionne, visiblement. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu enclin à croire ce que Remus lui expliquait. Le lycanthrope, lui, était rassuré de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé au final. Ménager Erika n'était pas la solution pour qu'elle se dépêtre de ses problèmes. Peut-être Sirius et elle trouveraient-ils le moyen de se parler ouvertement, maintenant. Remus ne croyait pas au renoncement définitif de son ami. Mais même s'ils finissaient par se mettre ensemble, il n'était plus certain que cela durerait.

« - Remus, regarde ! » chuchota soudain Sirius.

Le lycanthrope releva la tête et la tourna dans la direction que Sirius lui indiquait. Il aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée entourée de sorciers au visage masqué. Elle faisait un échange avec des Mangemorts. Une fois la marchandise vérifiée, que les deux hommes ne pouvaient voir depuis leur point d'observation, ils transplanèrent tous. Remus regarda Sirius.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda ce dernier.  
« - Je n'en sais rien, » répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. « Mais je te parie que ce quelque chose qui nous échappe est d'une importance capitale. »  
« - Qui a eu l'information sur ce rendez-vous ? »  
« - Erika. C'est elle qui nous fournit la liste des rendez-vous importants. »  
« - Alors elle doit savoir ce qui se cache là-dessous ! On doit lui parler ! »  
« - Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle sache, » tempéra Remus. « Elle joue les secrétaires, elle n'est pas encore dans le secret des dieux. »  
« - C'est vrai. Mais alors... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en ayant l'illumination au même moment.

« - Rogue ! »

§***§

« - Comment ça, non ? Mais tu sers à quoi alors ? »  
« - Sirius ! »

Severus secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux face à tant de démonstration incontrôlée. Typique du cabot. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, à force. Mais tandis qu'il se chamaillait avec le loup, le maître des potions s'interrogea : comment était-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant ? Si cet échange était sur la liste de rendez-vous de miss Stewart, alors Lucius y était allé. Et que diable le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il bien pu donner à quelqu'un sans rien d'autre en retour ? Severus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose d'important se tramait et il n'était pas dans la confidence. Il devait trouver le moyen de s'informer.

« - Hey, tu vas où ? »  
« - Pour autant que je sache, ça ne te concerne en rien, Black. »

Severus s'était détourné des deux autres hommes, considérant que leur demande ne s'adressait plus à lui, et s'apprêtait à transplaner.

« - Attends, » temporisa Lupin, « et pour l'objet transmis, tu as une idée ? »  
« - Non, » répliqua-t-il.

Mais pour ce qui est de ce point, je peux enquêter, compléta-t-il pour lui-même. Et il transplana, droit chez les Malefoy, retirant un léger sentiment de satisfaction à la vue de la mine furibonde de Black.

Il se ressaisit bien vite, cependant, en s'annonçant à l'elfe de maison venu « l'accueillir » à l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. S'enquérir de quel importun osait se présenter sans invitation aurait été plus juste comme description. Mais chez les Mangemorts, et encore pour l'heure, Severus avait un certain passe-droit dont il se servait parfois. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'affichant ouvertement son ennui, Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire en le recevant.

« - Severus, » dit-il de son ton traînant et hautain habituel, « que puis-je faire pour toi ? »  
« - L'Ordre est au courant pour l'échange, » déclara-t-il abruptement comme si lui-même en savait tout.

Lucius se crispa à la mention de l'échange. Tout son corps criait « pas ici ».

« - Viens, » dit-il d'un ton doucereux, « nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. »

Severus le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir qu'il connaissait à présent plutôt bien. Quand Lucius eut refermé la porte du bureau derrière lui, il se transforma littéralement.

« - Tu es fou de mentionner ce genre de choses au vu et au su de tous ! »  
« - À partir du moment où l'Ordre commence à s'en mêler, » répliqua Severus, « je ne vois pas où est le problème. »  
« - Ah, ces imbéciles ont-ils vu notre contact ? »  
« - Non. »  
« - Et le paquet, ils savent ce que c'est ? »  
« - Non. »  
« - Alors nous sommes tranquilles, ils ne le retrouveront jamais. »  
« - Tu t'en es bien assuré ? »

Severus savait comment amener Lucius à parler, même à demi-mots. L'aristocrate tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas abuser de cette technique ou elle se retournerait contre lui.

« - Évidemment, » dit Lucius d'un ton condescendant, « la coupe est intraçable. »

Severus acquiesça doucement. La coupe. Ils n'étaient pas près de voir la fin de cette guerre.

« - Maintenant que te voilà rassuré, » ajouta Lucius, « veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

« - Volontiers, » répondit Severus.

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent de choses sans réel intérêt. Il fallait bien entretenir un certain semblant de convivialité. Severus avait l'habitude, de toutes façons.

« - Mais je ne t'ai pas dit qui était revenu en rampant auprès de moi ? » s'exclama alors Lucius, visiblement très satisfait.  
« - Non, en effet, » admit Severus, bien qu'il avait une petite idée de la personne dont il était question.  
« - Je te le donne en mille : Erika ! »  
« - Qui ça ? »  
« - Enfin, la petite aux cheveux noirs, cela ne te dit rien ? Elle travaille au Ministère... »  
« - Non, je ne crois pas... Ah si, je vois. Elle est revenue ? Et tu as accepté ? Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus d'aucun intérêt... »  
« - Figure-toi que si. Elle est très efficace dans son travail. Et elle est moins attachée, c'est plus agréable. »  
« - Je te crois sur parole. »

Il semblait donc que Miss Stewart était bien dans la place.

« - Bien, » dit Severus en se levant, « je vais devoir y aller. »  
« - Je te raccompagne, » répondit Lucius en imitant son geste.

Ils regagnèrent l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy en silence.

« - Bon séjour à Poudlard. »

Severus inclina la tête et s'en fut. Quand Potter apprendrait la nouvelle à la prochaine réunion, il ne serait pas très heureux. Mais il était inutile de l'alerter avant, sans davantage de détails.

§***§

C'était le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune dirigeant de l'Ordre avait accueilli la nouvelle: Erika devait rallier Andrea Priest à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait appris que les Mangemorts avaient déjà tenté de l'approcher, mais sans franc succès, bien que l'hésitation était chaque fois au rendez-vous. Il lui revenait la tâche ardue de convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose qu'elle savait absolument erroné. Potter souhaitait qu'elle ne montre aucune réticence, ils avaient besoin de savoir s'ils pouvaient encore se fier à Andrea Priest et s'ils allaient devoir la protéger.

Ils sortirent de son bureau et il dit:

« - Nous donnons une petite fête ce soir en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Remus. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? »

C'était l'anniversaire de Remus? Cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

« - Bien sûr, » répondit-elle laconiquement.  
« - Bien, » acquiesça-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle principale du QG où avaient lieu toutes les réunions et fêtes. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était plus venue. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu le temps d'y songer entre toutes ces activités au manoir. Et puis, comme elle faisait son double travail correctement, la vie y était douce, l'argent coulait à flot. Les Mangemorts tels que Lucius et son entourage avaient de quoi mener grand train.

« - Oh, Erika, tu es là ! »

Quelqu'un venait vers elle, une jeune femme qui semblait la connaître mais dont elle n'avait pas souvenance. À mesure qu'elle approchait cependant, Erika la reconnut : Alice, entrée dans l'Ordre en même temps qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers Potter, mais il s'était éclipsé. Alors elle se composa un visage avenant et se prépara à affronter la volubile Alice.

« - Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es venue pour l'anniversaire de monsieur Lupin ? Ou tu as fini ta mission ? Moi je suis encore en entraînement... »

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration. Erika profita qu'elle était à bout de souffle pour répondre.

« - Non et... non. »

Alice resta interdite face à une réponse si concise.

« - Excuse-moi, » ajouta Erika, « il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir. »

Elle avait aperçu Sirius et se dirigea vers lui tandis qu'Alice émettait un faible « Ah, d'accord ». Quand Sirius la vit, son regard joyeux s'assombrit pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il lui offrit un léger sourire et attrapa une bièreaubeurre pour la lui mettre dans les mains quand elle arriva à son niveau.

« - Bonsoir, Erika, » dit-il.  
« - Bonsoir, Sirius. »  
« - Ça va, là-bas ? »  
« - Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, « les choses évoluent bien. Et pour toi ? »  
« - Tranquille pour le moment. »

Malgré leur conversation anodine, il y avait un certain malaise entre eux qui transpirait dans leurs paroles. Il se racla doucement la gorge, comme s'il cherchait à se donner le courage nécessaire pour entamer sa prochaine phrase.

« - Tu sais, tu seras la bienvenue à la maison quand... tu auras fini... si tu veux... »

Il regardait ailleurs, apparemment pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait.

« - C'est gentil, » répondit-elle, « je veux bien. Tu m'aideras pour revendre l'appartement? »

Il resta interloqué un moment, puis sourit doucement.

« - Bien sûr. »

Un silence, tout relatif au vu du bruit de la fête autour d'eux.

« - Tu as déjà vu Remus? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« - Viens... Il se cache... »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les couloirs du QG. Au détour de l'un d'eux, une porte à peine visible était entrebâillée. Sirius la poussa et entraîna Erika à sa suite. Là, Remus était assis, visiblement fatigué. En les voyant entrer, il haussa les sourcils et leur adressa un léger sourire un peu étonné.

« - Erika? » dit-il. « Que fais-tu là? »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Sirius la devança.

« - Elle a trouvé le moyen de venir exprès pour toi! Tu n'es pas content? »  
« - Et bien, si, mais ta mission? »

Le lycanthrope continuait de s'adresser à elle et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer dans le mensonge qui venait d'être avancé.

« - Cela coïncidait avec un de mes moments de liberté. »

En cela, elle n'avait pas menti. Elle s'approcha de son ami pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, » lui dit-elle.  
« - Merci. »  
« - Lunard, » intervint Sirius, « si tu restes encore ici, les autres vont se vexer... »

Il avait un air sérieux, concerné. Remus se leva en soupirant.

« - Très bien, un bain de foule n'a jamais tué personne... »  
« - Sauf qu'un surlendemain de Pleine Lune, ce n'est pas l'idéal, » fit remarquer Erika.  
« - On ne choisit pas le jour de sa naissance, » répliqua doucement le lycanthrope. « Allons-y... »

Ils retournèrent tous trois dans la salle. Erika nota que la plupart des gens présents n'assaillirent pas Remus, l'ayant peut-être déjà salué. Néanmoins, il fut plus sollicité qu'habituellement, ce qui la poussa à s'écarter un peu. Elle vida la bièreaubeurre qu'elle avait en main et en attrapa une autre. Puis elle tâcha de se distraire un peu. Elle observa les gens, ses collègues résistants. Pourtant, elle se sentait aussi éloignée d'eux que la Lune pouvait l'être de la Terre. En interaction, mais sans aucune attache visible.

Sirius était en grande discussion avec un sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En fait, elle ne connaissait réellement personne pour ainsi dire. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter de rester. Le monde dans lequel Lucius évoluait, bien qu'il soit corrompu par Voldemort, lui correspondait bien mieux que cet étrange amas de gens n'ayant qu'une seule chose en commun, un ennemi. Une fois la paix revenue, si elle revenait, les différences reprendraient le dessus et les sépareraient comme avant. Ce principe, sa mère le lui avait trop bien inculqué…

§§§§§

« - Cesse de le regarder de la sorte, il ne te mérite pas. »

À contrecœur, Erika détourna les yeux de Joshua. C'était un beau garçon pourtant, plutôt gentil. Mais la gentillesse ne suffisait pas, elle le savait.

« - C'est mieux, » approuva sa mère. « Allons, montre-moi ta tenue... »

La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même.

« - Parfait, tu es parfaite. Ne l'oublie pas. »  
« - Oui, Mère. »

Le train siffla. Il fallait embarquer. Erika laissa sa mère lui prendre les mains.

« - Passe un bon trimestre. Écris-nous toutes les semaines. »  
« - Oui, merci, Mère. »

Puis elle se tourna vers son père. Il lui sourit doucement, un court instant, puis recouvra tout son sérieux.

« - Bon voyage, ma fille. Nous nous reverrons pour Noël. »  
« - Merci, Père. À bientôt. »

Elle se dirigea vers son compartiment habituel, sans un regard en arrière. C'était ainsi, ses parents avaient déjà transplané. Et tandis que les autres faisaient des signes à leurs parents, elle projetait de discuter avec Joshua. Sa mère ne voyait qu'à long terme, mais elle ne comptait pas se caser définitivement à quinze ans...

§§§§§

Elle sourit en repensant à Joshua. Leur relation n'avait duré que quelques mois. Il y en avait eu quelques autres par après, toujours sans lendemain, lui faisant réaliser à chaque fois davantage que la gent masculine de sa génération ne l'intéressait pas.

Et pour le moment, la gent masculine de manière générale ne l'intéressait pas. Par curiosité, elle se fit plus attentive aux mâles de la pièce. Elle déposa sa bouteille vide et en prit une autre pleine. Non, non, non, décidément non, certainement pas. Ah, Sirius, compliqué, sans doute non. Encore non, toujours non, oh que non! Remus... peut-être, peut-être pas, et puis non. Non, non, non.

Elle cessa de regarder. Elle ne voulait pas « d'homme dans sa vie » pour le moment. Elle avait déjà assez à subir avec Lucius et il lui suffisait amplement quand il se montrait plus ouvert pour assouvir ses quelques envies. D'ailleurs, il avait eu ce point positif qu'elle était finalement parvenue à passer au-dessus du blocage suite à la mort de son fils.

Y songer l'attrista quelque peu. Elle soupira et consulta une horloge. Tiens, le temps passait tout de même plutôt vite. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'écouler. Il était vrai qu'il y avait moins de gens dans la pièce. Elle revint à ses amis. Sirius était toujours en grande conversation, elle n'allait pas le déranger. Mais Remus était adossé à un mur, une bouteille de bièreaubeurre à la main, l'air exténué.

Elle se rapprocha du lycanthrope.

« - Tout va comme tu veux? »  
« - Oh, bah, oui, il faut bien... »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait passablement éméché.

« - Tu as bu beaucoup? »

Il haussa les épaules et sourit.

« - Je n'ai pas compté... »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

« - Tu as vu tout le monde? »

Il regarda à son tour dans la pièce, mit un certain temps à en faire le tour, puis répondit:

« - Oui, je pense. »  
« - Très bien, viens avec moi... »  
« - À vos ordres, mademoiselle! »

Il se décolla du mur et la suivit tandis qu'elle empruntait le chemin que Sirius lui avait montré plus tôt. Ils atteignirent la pièce dissimulée et Erika en ferma la porte tandis que Remus s'affalait dans un fauteuil. Elle s'installa face à lui et l'observa un moment.

« - Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda-t-il quand il s'en rendit compte.  
« - Rien. »  
« - Allez, dis-moi... »  
« - Je suis inquiète pour toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien... »  
« - Oh, c'est gentil... »

Il sourit et enchaîna.

« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. »  
« - Tu as l'habitude de boire dans cet état? »  
« - Bah... »

Il balaya la remarque du revers de la main.

« - Tu t'en fais pour rien, » conclut-il.  
« - Bon, si tu le dis. Je vais te laisser. »

Elle se leva mais il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir et accrocha son regard.

« - Reste... s'il te plaît... »

Et il serra davantage sa prise.

« - Tu me fais mal, Remus... »

Il sembla réaliser qu'il la retenait au moment où il posa les yeux sur son bras.

« - Oh, pardon... » dit-il en la lâchant.

Elle se massa le poignet.

« - Je suis désolé, » ajouta-t-il. « Te faire mal est la dernière chose que je souhaite. »  
« - Ce n'est rien, » répondit-elle doucement.  
« - Si, si, je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié, je ne voudrais pas la gâcher bêtement... »

Il avait baissé la tête et usait d'un ton penaud. Elle secoua la tête et se pencha sur lui en lui attrapant le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« - Remus Lupin, écoute-moi bien, notre amitié ne sera jamais remise en cause pour ce genre de sottises... »

Il sourit, d'un sourire tellement doux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

« - Tant mieux, » dit-il.

Et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. D'abord, elle se laissa faire, paralysée par la surprise. Puis elle continua de se laisser faire, du fait que c'était très agréable. Enfin elle répondit à son baiser, parce qu'elle ne concevait pas de ne pas le faire.

« - Erika! »

Elle sursauta, tout comme Remus, et ils se séparèrent aussitôt pour découvrir que Sirius les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Il les englobait dans sa question, mais il s'adressait à elle en particulier.

« - Nous sommes adultes et libres de faire ce qu'il nous plaît… » répondit-elle avec un aplomb et un calme surprenants, bien que la teinte rouge que devaient avoir prise ses joues n'était pas pour plaider en sa faveur.  
« - Allons, Sirius, calme-toi… »

Remus se voulait apaisant, mais son ton embué d'alcool ne convainquit par Sirius.

« - Laisse tomber, Remus… Erika, j'ai à te parler… »  
« - Si tu veux, » soupira-t-elle.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

« - Tu n'as pas honte ? » explosa Sirius.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Honte de quoi ? »  
« - Ne joue pas avec Remus comme avec… »

Il s'interrompit. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, à peu près certaine de ce qu'il pensait, mais curieuse de l'entendre dire.

« - Comme avec ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impassible.

Il hésita, allait dire quelque chose et se ravisa aussi vite.

« - Lucius, » finit-il par répondre.

Elle acquiesça doucement, sans mot dire. Elle n'avait jamais joué avec personne, mais puisqu'il le prenait ainsi...

« - Bien, » dit-elle. « Au revoir. »

Elle se détourna, fit quelques pas…

« - Mais, Erika… »

… et transplana. Vraiment, elle n'aurait pas dû rester.

§***§

Remus avait vu l'échange entre Sirius et Erika. Il avait été trop lent à se relever pour les rattraper et ne pouvait plus intervenir quand il avait compris que les choses s'envenimaient entre eux.

Derrière la porte entrebâillée, il secoua la tête. Le mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il se rattrapa au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Assis par terre, il ne risquait plus de tomber.

Avait-il vraiment embrassé Erika ? Le souvenir de ses douces lèvres contre les siennes était encore vivace. Il tenta de se reprendre mentalement : venait-il réellement de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres ? Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'Erika ! Ou peut-être un peu ? Non, pas du tout. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas comme ça. Il était en manque, voilà tout ! Oh non, venait-il vraiment de s'avouer ça ? Oui, sans doute, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle ou une autre, c'était le mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ç'aurait été pareil. Quoiqu'une autre ne se serait pas inquiétée pour lui. Erika était trop gentille avec lui. Elle avait eu l'air malheureux. Il avait eu envie de la consoler...

« - Tout va comme tu veux ? »

Remus ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, qui était appuyée contre le mur, trop vite. Sentant la nausée poindre, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière aussi vite.

« - Pas vraiment, » articula-t-il difficilement.  
« - Tant mieux, ça t'apprendra ! »  
« - Sirius... »  
« - Quoi, tu veux ma bénédiction peut-être ? »  
« - Non... »

Un silence. Sirius avait l'air de vouloir partir ou le cogner. Mais il restait là.

« - C'était pas elle, » tenta d'expliquer Remus.  
« - Tais-toi. »  
« - C'est ma faute... »  
« - Arrête. »  
« - Non, écoute Sirius, s'il-te-plaît... »

Sirius lui décocha un regard plein de pitié.

« - T'es salement arrangé... Allez, viens là... »

Il l'aida à se relever et à s'allonger dans le fauteuil.

« - Sirius, je ne l'aime pas... »  
« - Quoi ? »  
« - Enfin, si, mais pas comme ça... Tu sais... »  
« - Tais-toi et repose-toi. »

Le ton de Sirius était toujours sec, il était encore en colère, mais plus autant, plus envers lui.

« - Ne lui en veux pas, » tenta de nouveau Remus.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste fâché avec Erika.

« - C'est moi qui ai voulu... » ajouta-t-il.  
« - Voulu quoi ? »

Remus tentait de rassembler ses idées, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes.

« - L'embrasser, » dit-il en fermant les yeux, « juste l'embrasser... »  
« - C'est sûr que tu n'aurais pas été capable de plus, » plaisanta Sirius.  
« - Oui, » dit Remus en souriant, « c'est sûr... »

Il luttait contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait doucement.

« - Sirius, elle était triste... »  
« - Je sais. »

Remus sourit de nouveau. Sirius avait compris, il pouvait dormir maintenant. Alors il se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres.

§***§

« - Mademoiselle Stewart, puis-je vous parler ? »

Erika releva la tête et sourit aimablement.

« - Bien sûr, madame Malefoy. »

Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait dit non, mais mieux valait ne pas contrarier l'épouse de Lucius.

« - Je souhaiterais vous avoir à mes côtés, » déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Erika haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, attendant d'avoir de plus amples détails.

« - Je trouve que vos talents sont gâchés. Mon époux ne réalise clairement pas votre valeur. Il pourra trouver aisément n'importe quelle autre secrétaire pour vous remplacer dans tous les travaux qu'il vous confie. Néanmoins, peu de gens ont votre capacité à maîtriser les arts de la mondanité qui est toujours de mise en de nombreuses occasions. Votre ascendance parle pour vous et je vous ai vue à l'œuvre en quelques occasions. »

Erika se donna un moment pour évaluer si son espionnage ne pâtirait pas de ce changement, laissant paraître une réflexion sur la proposition et ses avantages.

« - Bien sûr, » enchaîna son hôtesse, « vous n'aurez à vous occuper de rien en ce qui concerne l'aménagement de votre travail au Ministère. Et il va sans dire que votre notoriété reprendrait toute la splendeur qu'elle avait avant l'exil de vos parents. »

Joli coup. Erika retint une grimace. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de tort à sa mission, mais elle devrait jouer plus serré. Cela l'intéressait.

« - Très bien, » dit-elle en refermant le dossier qu'elle était en train de traiter. « Quand commençons-nous, madame Malefoy ? »

Sa nouvelle patronne sourit, très satisfaite d'elle-même.

« - Appelez-moi Narcissa, » dit-elle en lui tendant la main. « Tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez. »  
« - Alors, allons-y, Narcissa, » répondit Erika en serrant la main tendue. « Je suis avide de savoir comment la haute société sorcière a évolué… »

* * *

 **NdA:** Non, à la base, ce n'est pas fait exprès, je devais bel et bien publier il y a une semaine. Mais, au final, ce n'est pas plus mal, car ma beta (et moi-même d'ailleurs) se lance dans la folle aventure du NaNo, donc elle sera dans l'incapacité de corriger le prochain chapitre avant début décembre, ce qui vous donne une estimation pour la parution du chapitre 5. En espérant que cette lecture vous aura intéressé et que vous aurez assez de patience pour attendre la suite...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Mise en place**

La pièce était sombre, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Erika observait discrètement, notant chaque détail. Elle se savait également détaillée de la tête aux pieds, jaugée, jugée. C'est pourquoi elle s'appliquait à garder un air détaché et confiant.

"- Elle a l'air faible."

La sentence claqua dans l'air, d'autant plus désagréable qu'elle était prononcée d'une voix stridente aux accents légèrement hystériques. Narcissa lui avait dit de se taire, de la laisser diriger les choses. Mais face à ce commentaire sans doute inattendu, elle restait silencieuse. Alors Erika prit la parole.

"- Mme Lestrange, je vous remercie du compliment."

L'expression dédaigneuse de son interlocutrice se mua en une vive interrogation.

"- La robe ne fait pas le sorcier," poursuivit Erika. "Mon air faible trompera nos ennemis."

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la Mangemort.

"- Aaah, voilà qui devient intéressant. As-tu d'autres talents cachés de ce genre?"

Erika croisa le regard de Narcissa une fraction de seconde et y lut une grande incertitude quant à la tournure que l'entretien prenait. Elle plaqua son air le plus suffisant sur son visage et répondit.

"- Autant qu'il me plaira d'en montrer."  
"- Tu es bien impertinente!" s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange avec un ton haut perché.

Erika sourit et fit mine de se lever.

"- Et bien, si cela ne vous convient pas..."  
"- Attends!"

Elle lui intima de se rasseoir et se tourna vers Narcissa.

"- Cissy, tu es sûre?"  
"- Absolument."  
"- Mais... viens par ici!"

Elle se détourna et entraîna sa sœur à l'écart, poussant la porte qui séparait de celle d'à côté la pièce dans laquelle avait lieu ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'entretien étrange. Erika ne chercha pas à entendre ce qui se disait. Elle aperçut néanmoins par l'entrebâillement de la porte que la discussion entre les deux sœurs était assez animée. Bellatrix ne semblait absolument pas convaincue.

Un long moment passa. Erika s'était levée et s'était plantée devant la fenêtre. Elle attendait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, un « hmhm » caractéristique la fit se retourner.

"- Bon, mademoiselle l'impertinente, c'est d'accord."

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Erika. Bellatrix s'adressa à Narcissa.

"- Il va falloir la présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Erika dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se trahir. Elle ne connaissait que quelques rudiments d'Occlumancie. Mais Narcissa haussa les épaules.

"- Rien ne presse," dit-elle.  
"- Elle n'est pas marquée..."  
"- Quand la mission sera au point, on le fera."  
"- Bon, très bien. Erika, c'est ça?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Tu es désormais au service du Maître. Trahis et même la mort te paraîtra douce en comparaison de ce que je te ferai..."

Et elle éclata d'un rire vraiment hystérique. Erika acquiesça doucement, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Si peu de temps, qui allait lui enseigner la maîtrise de l'Occlumancie?

§***§

"- Alice."  
"- Qui ça?"  
"- Une des jeunes, elle est extrêmement douée."

Après des fouilles dans sa mémoire, Erika parvint à remettre un visage sur le prénom. Décidément, il devait y avoir un destin qui les liait pour que leurs chemins se croisent sans cesse de la sorte. Elle regarda Harry Potter et soupira.

"- Oui, je vois," dit-elle. "Bon, puisqu'il le faut."  
"- Qu'y a-t-il?"  
"- Elle est naïve."  
"- De moins en moins. Elle s'applique. Ça ira."

Il avait usé d'un ton paternaliste rassurant. Le rôle de chef de l'Ordre lui seyait à merveille.

"- De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix," répliqua-t-elle.  
"- C'est vrai. Je vais vous mettre en rapport. Tu as des disponibilités?"  
"- Pour le moment, toujours mon jour aléatoire de liberté."  
"- Très bien. Jeudi prochain, cela conviendrait-il?"  
"- Normalement oui. Je te préviendrai s'il y a un problème."  
"- Parfait. Bon courage."  
"- Merci."

Ils se serrèrent la main et Erika quitta le QG de l'Ordre. Un instant, elle songea à transplaner chez Sirius. Mais elle partit pour le Manoir Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de dénouer la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés tous les trois. De toutes façons, Remus et Sirius devaient être occupés.

§***§

En terme d'occupation de son temps, Sirius aurait préféré faire autre chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais tout sauf une énième réunion de l'Ordre. Affalé sur sa chaise, il entendait sans les écouter les rapports et doléances des différents membres qui siégeaient au Conseil de l'Ordre. Il avait été nécessaire de mettre en place cette hiérarchie quand le nombre de recrues s'était mis à croître. La guerre qui s'éternisait et l'accession de Harry à la place de chef y étaient pour beaucoup. Il était heureux que Voldemort voulait Harry vivant pour le tuer lui-même, sinon les assassins auraient certainement défilé dans leurs rangs.

Sirius soupira et son regard coula vers son filleul. Harry, très sérieux, écoutait attentivement les informations qu'on lui retransmettait. Était-il possible qu'ils se soient à ce point éloignés ? Oui, ce jeune homme ressemblait de moins en moins à James. Et que pourrait-il bien lui apprendre qu'il ne sache déjà ?

Un coup de pied dans son mollet le tira de sa rêverie.

"- Tiens-toi droit," lui chuchota Remus, "on dirait que tu as trop bu..."

Il y avait peut-être un peu de ça aussi. Sirius hésita sur la conduite à adopter : s'affaler davantage ou se redresser. Il choisit la deuxième solution mais l'appliqua à l'extrême. Il affichait à présent l'air le plus noble et compassé qu'un Black pouvait avoir. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire sur l'instant, puis se concentra à nouveau. Sirius l'observa un moment. Malgré qu'il ait pardonné à son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir parfois Erika dans les bras de Remus. C'était dur. Avait-elle choisi son meilleur ami ? Elle avait bu ce jour-là, mais pas assez pour perdre le contrôle de ses moyens. Pas assez pour ne pas être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Était-il condamné à voir Remus heureux avec celle qu'il avait choisie ? Ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les deux. Bien mieux que lui ne s'était jamais entendu avec elle. Il devrait s'éloigner. Remus ne ferait jamais plus que l'embrasser lors d'une soirée trop arrosée s'il restait dans les parages. Quitte à ce que ce soit foutu pour lui, pourquoi gâcher les chances de son ami ?

" _Bats-toi!"_

Son amour-propre voulait s'en mêler, évidemment. Et il avait bien envie de l'écouter. Pourquoi cela serait-il définitivement perdu ? Pourquoi devrait-il abandonner au profit de Remus ? Il était là le premier, il avait toujours été là, il méritait sa chance.

Le changement de sujet de la réunion arrêta le fil de ses pensées.

"- En ce qui concerne le fameux objet remis aux mains d'inconnus sans doute alliés à Voldemort," disait Harry, "nous n'avons malheureusement pas plus d'informations. Il semble que cet objet et ses nouveaux possesseurs se soient volatilisés on ne sait où."

Cet imbécile de Servilus ne servait vraiment à rien. Il ne devait plus être dans les petits parchemins de Voldemort. Sirius s'intéressa pour la première fois de la réunion à qui se trouvait autour de la table. Rogue n'était pas là. C'était suffisamment exceptionnel pour être remarqué. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Après la réunion, qui ne s'étira pas davantage, Sirius s'apprêtait à vider les lieux quand Harry l'interpella pour discuter avec lui. L'animagus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et investit la cuisine pour se faire un café bien fort. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Un moment plus tard, Harry le rejoignit.

"- Harry, comment vas-tu ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton jovial.  
"- Bien, et toi Sirius?"  
"- Ça va. Dis-moi, que puis-je pour toi? J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire..."  
"- Et bien, en ce moment c'est assez calme. Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as les traits tirés..."

Sirius balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

"- Oui, oui. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose de particulier?"  
"- En fait, oui..."

Harry hésita.

"- Je t'écoute, vas-y," l'invita Sirius. "Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander..."  
"- C'est à propos d'Erika..."  
"- Oh."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à exprimer. Il arrêta de prétendre que tout allait bien et afficha un air plus ou moins distant.

"- Ce n'est pas une demande," précisa alors Harry. "Je voulais te tenir au courant."

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer, se disant que si son filleul lui parlait de cela, c'était qu'il se doutait qu'Erika ne le tenait pas au courant.

"- Elle va devoir prendre la Marque," dit Harry tout bas.  
"- Quoi? Mais je croyais que si cela se présentait, les infiltrés devaient se retirer aussitôt!"

Sirius était outré. Comment Harry pouvait sacrifier quelqu'un de la sorte pour quelque obscure raison? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur Erika?

"- Je lui ai dit d'abandonner. Elle a refusé. Elle a insisté pour continuer. Et elle a demandé que je ne dise rien à ce sujet..."

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle Sirius tenta d'assimiler les choix d'Erika. Elle était suicidaire, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

"- J'ai estimé que tu avais le droit de savoir," conclut Harry.

Sirius acquiesça de nouveau. Il ne décolérait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, balancer au travers de la pièce tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.

"- Je vais te laisser," dit finalement Harry. "Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me joindre."

Il fit un geste vers une de ses poches, désignant le miroir communicant qu'ils n'avaient plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Sirius ne répondit rien. Harry quitta la pièce. Toujours en colère, l'animagus imita son filleul et emprunta la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. Là, il attrapa un coussin et s'affala dans le divan. Quand il parvint à relâcher le coussin, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tant sa colère avait eu du mal à passer. Et il se dit que son cœur avait choisi la pire personne qui soit.

§***§

"- Bonsoir, Erika."

Elle releva la tête de ses papiers et toisa Lucius qui venait d'entrer dans ses appartements sans s'être manifesté avant.

"- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi," lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il haussa le sourcil, sans doute interloqué par le ton ironique qu'elle avait employé.

"- Que voilà beaucoup d'agressivité dans ta voix..."

Il ne semblait pas apprécier.

"- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis occupée, j'ai du travail."  
"- Et quelle soudaine assurance! Que te prend-t-il?"

Il avait presque susurré sa question, à la façon d'un prédateur évaluant sa proie. Il avait même fait un pas en avant, comme pour réaffirmer sa position dominante.

"- Il ne me prend rien. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te prêter mon corps ce soir."  
"- Me "prêter" ton corps? Tu oublies sans doute que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris?"  
"- Quelle importance?" rétorqua-t-elle. "J'en ai assez, trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire."  
"- Je pourrais obtenir de toi ce que je veux dans l'instant," menaça-t-il en prenant sa baguette.  
"- Il serait dommage pour toi que Bellatrix apprenne que son beau-frère force sa nouvelle protégée à coucher avec lui, trompant sa chère sœur par la même occasion..."  
"- Bella...? Sa nouvelle... protégée?"

Elle lui laissa le temps d'assimiler l'information et d'en tirer les conclusions.

"- Tu t'es servie de moi," dit-il avec de la colère contenue dans la voix.  
"- L'élève apprend toujours du maître," répliqua-t-elle. "Maintenant, si tu avais l'obligeance de me laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail..."

Il la fusilla du regard.

"- Cela ne se passera pas ainsi," gronda-t-il.  
"- Bonne soirée, Lucius," se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
"- Bonne soirée."

Et il quitta la pièce, clairement mécontent. Elle haussa les épaules. Un problème de moins.

§***§

Remus n'y tenait plus. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient en planque avec Sirius et ce dernier gardait un silence obstiné. Remus se doutait que c'était dû à son attitude déplacée avec Erika, mais enfin, il s'en était déjà expliqué, que pouvait-il ajouter ?

"- Sirius?"

Il reçut un grognement pour toute réponse. D'ordinaire, Remus aurait abandonné là, mais quelque chose le poussait à insister.

"- Bon, Sirius, dis-moi pourquoi tu me tires la tête, comme ça je serai fixé. Sinon arrête de ruminer dans ton coin!"

Un instant, Sirius le regarda avec un air interloqué. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu haussé la voix, mais la situation l'énervait aussi un peu.

"- Je ne te fais pas la tête," finit par répondre Sirius après un silence.  
"- Bon, alors quoi?"

Un nouveau silence durant lequel Remus faillit perdre patience. La montée de la Lune mettait sa maîtrise habituelle à rude épreuve.

"- Tu te doutes d'où vient le problème," dit enfin Sirius.

Remus soupira.

"- Erika?" dit-il, à peu près certain de ne pas se tromper.

Son ami acquiesça.

"- Sirius, je t'assure que je n'ai aucune intention envers elle. Il faut que tu me croies! C'était un malencontreux concours de circonstances..."  
"- Peu importe," balaya Sirius de la main.  
"- Mais... enfin, non... c'est important, je ne te mentirais pas!"  
"- Tu en es peut-être persuadé," répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules, "ça ne change plus rien..."  
"- De quoi parles-tu? Tu abandonnes?"  
"- Je ne sais pas... Ce qu'elle veut faire est fou..."  
"- Elle t'a parlé d'un projet?" demanda Remus doucement.

Le ton de la confidence qu'employait à présent Sirius l'avait calmé.

"- Harry ne t'a rien dit?"

Que venait faire Harry dans l'histoire ?

"- Non, pourquoi, il aurait dû?"  
"- Je pensais que tu savais... Erika va prendre la Marque."  
"- Quoi?!"  
"- Chuuuut!"

La nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il ne dit rien et quitta son poste d'observation pour s'asseoir, abasourdi.

"- Remus?"  
"- Pourquoi?"  
"- Il parait que c'est nécessaire pour garder sa couverture et frapper un grand coup."  
"- Mais Harry ne lui a pas dit de tout arrêter?"  
"- Si. Elle refuse d'abandonner."  
"- Elle est complètement folle..."

Sirius afficha un petit sourire, comme s'il retirait une certaine satisfaction de cet état de fait. Puis sa mine s'assombrit à nouveau et il reprit sa surveillance.

Remus, encore sonné par la nouvelle, resta assis un moment. Puis il se remit à son poste. Le silence entre Sirius et lui était à présent relatif, fait des mêmes réflexions et inquiétudes.

Après un temps indéfini, l'attente à laquelle ils étaient soumis s'acheva par un événement inattendu. Le bâtiment qu'ils surveillaient abritait une réunion de Mangemorts. Ils en avaient vu entrer en début de nuit et avaient entendu le craquement de plusieurs transplanages à l'intérieur. Cette succession de bruits caractéristique venait de se reproduire. Mais ceux qui étaient sortis à pied du bâtiment avaient abandonné l'un des leurs sur le chemin avant de s'éloigner. Quand il n'y eut plus de mouvement, Sirius demanda:

"- A ton avis, qui ça peut être?"  
"- Ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir," dit Remus. "Imagine que ce soit Rogue..."

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'inarticulé mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir se rétracter. Après avoir pris la précaution de se désillusionner, ils approchèrent du corps inerte. Sans un mot, Remus le déplaça précautionneusement afin de l'identifier. C'était bien Rogue, dans un sale état. Sachant que Sirius faisait le guet, Remus lança quelques sorts de diagnostic.

"- C'est bon," murmura-t-il, "il peut transplaner, viens m'aider."

Ils se désillusionèrent et attrapèrent Rogue de part et d'autre pour transplaner au QG de l'Ordre aussitôt. Arrivés sur place, ils installèrent l'espion dans le premier divan venu. Sirius s'éloigna alors, se désintéressant du sort du blessé, mais il ne sortit pas de la pièce. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se pourrait en effet qu'il ait besoin de lui. Avec les traitements que les Mangemorts infligeaient, on pouvait tout redouter. Le lycanthrope n'était pas médicomage, mais il avait déjà aidé Rogue dans ce genre de situation. Le professeur refusait systématiquement tout traitement officiel, ayant tout un arsenal de potions préparées par ses soins à cette intention. Remus farfouilla dans la boîte à fioles dissimulée dans la pièce et administra l'une après l'autre les potions que Rogue réservait à sa remise sur pied après les réunions de Mangemorts difficiles. Avant qu'il ait bu le contenu de la dernière fiole, toujours en proie aux affres de l'inconscience probablement provoquée par des Doloris à répétition, Rogue se mit à lutter contre cet état comateux et s'agita.

"- Pas elle... non... dois... protéger...," marmonna-t-il.  
"- Du calme, Severus, c'est passé," dit doucement Remus en approchant la fiole.  
"- Non!"

Rogue agrippa le bras du lycanthrope avec force.

"- Danger… trop nombreux…" dit-il, le regard fou.  
"- Quel danger? Qui est trop nombreux?" demanda Sirius, qui s'était approché.  
"- Espions! Stewart..."

Rogue s'affala de nouveau sur le divan, vaincu par l'extrême fatigue qui s'imprimait sur ses traits.

"- Quoi, Stewart?" s'agita Sirius. "Bon sang, Remus, donne-lui sa foutue potion, il parle d'Erika, là!"

Remus obtempéra mais ne se laissa pas gagner par l'empressement de Sirius. Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer Rogue. Après quoi, il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

"- Et alors?" demanda Sirius, fébrile.  
"- Alors il faut attendre. Tu veux le veiller?"  
"- Non merci!"

Sirius marqua une pause, puis reprit.

"- Tu vas rester là?"  
"- Oui."

Remus n'ajouta pas d'explication sur l'état critique du professeur de potions. Il savait que son ami n'en avait rien à faire.

"- Bon," dit Sirius. "Je vais rester avec toi."  
"- Comme tu veux. Tu vas chercher de quoi nous tenir éveillés? Il y en a pour un moment."

Sirius acquiesça et s'en fut. Remus soupira. Qu'allait-il encore arriver à Erika?

§***§

"- Concentre-toi..."

Erika soupira.

"- Tu auras beau me le répéter encore et encore, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas douée pour cela."

Alice haussa les yeux au ciel.

"- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu progresses bien quand tu le veux bien."

Perspicace pour son âge. Ou tout simplement excellente dans son domaine.

"- Peut-être," admit-elle. "J'ai eu une semaine difficile."  
"- Pour ta mission?"

Alice se montrait toujours aussi volubile quand on semblait aborder, fut-ce de très loin, les missions de l'Ordre.

"- Non," rétorqua Erika. "Figure-toi qu'il n'y a pas que l'Ordre qui importe, mon travail au Ministère aussi."  
"- Oh, excuse-moi."

L'aînée eut un geste las.

"- Oublie, ce n'est pas grave."

À la vérité, en arrivant au QG ce soir-là, elle avait cru apercevoir Sirius. L'avait-il vue? Auquel cas, l'évitait-il? Et s'il ne l'avait pas vue, devait-elle essayer de le trouver? Mais s'il était déjà reparti ou jamais passé, ne donnerait-elle pas l'impression d'être stupide de le chercher ici alors que les proches de Sirius savaient qu'elle avait habité chez lui? Elle se tracassait inutilement, elle le savait, mais ne pouvait détourner son esprit de cette idée, d'où son manque de concentration. Elle soupira.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas," se méprit Alice, "tu y arriveras."  
"- Oui, sans doute," dit Erika, abondant dans son sens, "mais pas aujourd'hui."  
"- Au fait, monsieur Lupin m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, il n'y a pas longtemps..."  
"- Ah bon... Que lui as-tu dit?"  
"- Que tu allais bien, que tu venais ici régulièrement pour t'entraîner, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de jour fixe à cause de ta mission..."

La petite ne jouait-elle pas l'entremetteuse, l'air de ne pas y toucher? Erika choisit sciemment de ne pas réagir.

"- Et que la prochaine fois que tu serais là, ce serait aujourd'hui."

Erika sourit. Le visage d'Alice montrait son appétit d'histoires d'amour croustillantes. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Et si elle attendait cela d'Erika, c'était que des rumeurs à son sujet couraient au sein de l'Ordre. Et bien soit, elle allait être déçue.

"- Bien, merci. On reprend?"

L'air interloqué d'Alice la fit sourire à nouveau, mais ce fut la seule réaction qu'elle lui offrit. Sa concentration était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Elle s'était débarrassée du souci qui la distrayait: elle avait décidé de rester au QG le temps qu'il faudrait pour croiser Sirius ou Remus.

§***§

Plus de minuit. Sirius observa Erika qui avait levé la tête de ses papiers au bruit qu'il avait fait en s'approchant de la pièce. Il avait tergiversé depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue dans la journée. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire? Rogue s'inquiétait surtout de voir le nombre d'espions augmenter chez les Mangemorts, les risques de se faire démasquer devenant plus importants. Il était resté vague quant aux intentions de Vous-Savez-Qui, arguant que même si le mage noir s'intéressait particulièrement à Erika, il réservait un accueil spécial à tous les nouveaux Mangemorts importants. Le plan d'Erika était donc conséquent, ce qui expliquait sa volonté de ne pas tout abandonner. Mais de là à se faire marquer, cela le dépassait. Elle avait beaucoup changé, il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment la connaître. Il vit qu'elle haussait les épaules et se replongeait dans son travail. Il avança doucement dans la pièce, ne dissimulant pas sa présence mais ne voulant pas particulièrement s'imposer. Quand elle marqua une pause, il jugea opportun de se manifester.

"- Encore là?" dit-il.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda un instant.

"- Comme tu vois," répondit-elle. "Et toi?"

"- Comme tu vois," dit-il du tac au tac.

Il maintenait une expression aussi neutre que possible sur son visage. Erika avait reposé les yeux sur son dossier, mais ne semblait plus vraiment concentrée. Une panoplie d'expressions passa sur ses traits qu'il aurait été bien en peine de décrypter. Ne supportant plus le silence, il reprit la parole.

"- Et ta mission?"

Question épineuse. Mais elle esquiva le problème comme s'il n'existait pas.

"- Elle progresse bien," répondit-elle en annotant son dossier. "J'ai pu me débarrasser de Lucius."

Sirius perdit sa neutralité à la mention du Mangemort. Heureusement, Erika fixait toujours ses papiers en mordant la lèvre, ce qui lui donna le temps de reprendre contenance avant de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

"- Ah oui? Tant mieux."

Elle ferma son dossier et releva finalement la tête vers lui.

"- Tant mieux pour qui?" demanda-t-elle.

En voilà une drôle de question. Il haussa les épaules, ses idées noires revenant le hanter.

"- Pour Remus, je suppose," répondit-il l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
"- Je ne suis pas avec Remus," répliqua-t-elle froidement.  
"- Pourtant, à son anniversaire..." ne put-il s'empêcher de commencer.  
"- Il avait bu, moi aussi. On ne s'est pas revus depuis."

Finalement, songea Sirius tandis qu'Erika rangeait ses papiers avant de se lever, Remus et elle ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Là où il s'était répandu en explications, elle avait coupé court, affirmant les choses et le mettant au défi de ne pas la croire. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la regarda, surpris ; il ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher.

"- À bientôt," dit-elle.

Et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle avait transplané. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue. Le contact avait été furtif, mais très doux. À quoi jouait-elle donc ? Il abattit un poing rageur sur la table désertée. Fou, il allait devenir fou.

§***§

"- On ne te voit plus très souvent au manoir, Erika," lâcha Lucius inopinément alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés un soir.

Les trois Malefoy et les deux Lestrange focalisèrent leur attention sur elle. Elle prit le temps d'avaler ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

"- Je travaille," répondit-elle simplement.  
"- Tu n'es pas tout le temps au Ministère," répliqua-t-il.  
"- Tu me fais suivre, à présent?" rétorqua-t-elle. "Comment j'occupe mon temps ne te concerne pas."  
"- Peut-être pas moi," continua-t-il, "mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime à savoir ce que font ses Mangemorts."

Elle marqua une pause, déposant ses couverts dans son assiette, puis s'épongeant la bouche avec sa serviette. Alors elle fixa Lucius pour lui répondre.

"- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite savoir tout ce que je fais, il me marquera. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre les décisions à sa place ou de juger pour lui, il est bien plus capable que toi de concevoir des projets de grande envergure et à long terme."

Elle se leva.

"- Bonne soirée," conclut-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à chacun des attablés.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, un concert de voix s'éleva dans son dos. Bellatrix jubilait, Lucius fulminait et Narcissa évitait de se faire prendre à partie par l'un ou l'autre. Quant à Rodolphus, il ne disait rien, comme toujours. C'était très bien ainsi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bellatrix débarqua à l'improviste. Erika travaillait encore.

"- Quel exemple!"  
"- Merci," répondit Erika sans trop savoir si c'était un compliment ou une critique déguisée.  
"- J'espère que ton dévouement sera aussi exemplaire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

Erika posa sa plume et fixa Bellatrix.

"- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas?" dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. "Ne l'ai-je pas requis?"  
"- Hm, pas tout à fait," répliqua Bellatrix en s'asseyant sur le lit, "tu n'as pas demandé à devenir une Mangemort..."  
"- Quand Narcissa m'a demandé si je souhaitais m'investir davantage, j'ai acquiescé en ayant mesuré toute la portée d'un tel engagement..."  
"- Bien, alors tout est parfait!"

Un silence. Erika attendait que Bellatrix lui révèle l'une ou l'autre information, comme la date de son entretien avec Voldemort, mais ce fut un tout autre commentaire qu'elle reçut.

"- Tu es mignonne, tu sais, te l'a-t-on déjà dit?"

Devant l'air effaré d'Erika, Bellatrix partit d'un rire hystérique. Cette femme était encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Erika espéra vivement qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en tenir au même type d'engagement qu'avec Lucius. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une relation avec une femme, mais ce n'était certainement pas celle-là qu'elle choisirait pour commencer, tant la perversion suintait de tous ses pores. Bellatrix s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient plus distants que d'un souffle. Erika se retenait de manifester son aversion pour une telle proximité. Surmontant son dégoût, elle décida de profiter de l'occasion pour demander une faveur.

"- Puis-je m'absenter demain?"  
"- Tu as fini tout notre travail?" demanda Bellatrix en passant l'ongle pointu de son index contre la joue d'Erika.  
"- Bien sûr, sinon je ne demanderais rien."  
"- D'accord, tu as droit à un peu de repos."

Elle se recula brusquement et s'en fut comme elle était venue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Erika resta interloquée un moment avant de clore son travail et de se coucher.

§***§

"- Sirius?"

Il se retourna, surpris de s'entendre appeler.

"- Erika? Mais, que fais-tu ici?"  
"- Je suis de passage, comme souvent, et toi?"

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il errait la plupart du temps au QG pour éviter de tourner en rond chez lui entre les missions. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il espérait la croiser. Elle le regardait étrangement, attendant sa réponse. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui dire, finalement ? Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite après lui avoir lancé un « Viens » péremptoire. Elle se laissa guider. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Sirius préféra ne pas y songer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre inoccupée dont il referma la porte derrière eux. Erika lui tournait le dos, elle semblait tendue.

"- Erika..."

Il détesta sa voix qui était trop rauque, qui lui semblait trop fragile. Mille mots se précipitaient dans sa bouche, voulant tous sortir et disparaître à la fois. Le paradoxe le fit hésiter, le paralysa presque.

"- Sirius," soupira Erika.

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Il tendit la main vers son épaule avant d'avoir pu avorter le geste. Mais au contact, elle se raidit si violemment qu'il retira aussitôt sa main, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, trop de non-dits, de tension, il fallait que cela cesse. Alors il se lança.

"- Erika, je..."  
"- Non," le coupa-t-elle fermement.  
"- Mais...," voulut-il s'imposer.  
"- Non, ne le dis pas," lui refusa-t-elle, "ne dis rien."

Un silence confus.

"- Pourquoi?" hasarda-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément avant d'enfin se retourner.

"- Non," répéta-t-elle doucement avant de marquer une nouvelle pause.

Sirius attendait, les poings serrés. Il n'autorisait plus son cerveau à fonctionne, il refusait de penser. Erika sembla prendre une dose de courage et leva les yeux, accrochant son regard. Il y lut de la tristesse mais aussi de la détermination. Et à l'instant où elle commença à parler, il comprit.

"- Sirius, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça."

Il y avait une fêlure dans sa voix. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait écho à cette fissure qu'il savait ancrée en lui depuis longtemps.

"- Avant, dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu..."

Il avait envie qu'elle arrête de parler.

"- Mais on a trop changé."

... qu'elle ne mette pas de mots sur ce qui n'avait pas encore été défini...

"- Peut-être moi davantage que toi."

... qu'elle ne concrétise pas ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux mais avaient refusé d'admettre jusqu'alors.

"- Tu restes mon ami, Sirius, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement. Je ne veux pas souffrir non plus."

Et paradoxalement, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de parler, car chaque mot enlevait un poids dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le portait.

"- Alors je crois... qu'il vaut mieux en rester là."

Il se sentit acquiescer.

"- Plutôt que de se déchirer en prétendant être ce qu'on n'est plus."

Le silence s'installa entre eux, lourd de tout ce qui ne serait jamais.

"- Tu as raison," dit-il dans un souffle après un moment.

Il pensait être ravagé après une telle déclaration, mais il n'en était rien. Ses yeux restaient secs, il respirait normalement. Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder, mais il la voyait seulement maintenant. Elle avait vieilli.

"- Erika?"  
"- Oui?"  
"- Surtout, fais attention à toi."

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"- Toi aussi," dit-elle.

Il acquiesça également. Elle fit un pas vers lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. La porte. Il s'écarta.

"- Au revoir, Sirius," dit-elle en sortant.  
"- Au revoir, Erika," répondit-il avec un peu de retard.

L'avait-elle entendu? Il haussa les épaules. La blessure était moins profonde qu'il ne le croyait. Il guérirait.

§***§

"- Miss Swire n'est pas là, non."  
"- Ah, c'est ennuyeux, j'ai besoin d'aide en Occlumencie..."

Severus Rogue avait perdu son air suffisant pour le remplacer par de la curiosité à la mention d'Occlumencie qu'avait faite Erika. Elle savait qu'il était émérite en la matière et, à l'annonce de l'absence d'Alice, elle n'avait pas hésité à tenter sa chance.

"- Êtes-vous réfractaire à cette technique?" demanda-t-il l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
"- Pas du tout, mais j'ai débuté il y a peu et j'ai besoin que mes défenses soient efficaces, à défaut d'être parfaites."

Elle marqua une courte pause, ménageant son effet et, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle ajouta:

"- Pourquoi, vous pourriez m'aider?"

Il la toisa d'un air soupçonneux.

"- Il se peut. Vous avez des choses à cacher?"  
"- Des tas, c'est le but de la manœuvre."  
"- Très bien, venez avec moi."

Elle le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs du QG de l'Ordre. À défaut d'avoir une séance supplémentaire avec Alice, elle allait subir une sorte de test avant de devoir affronter Voldemort. Elle ne perdait pas vraiment au change.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Remus. Dans les saluts polis, Rogue n'avait pas perçu l'échange de regard entre son élève d'un jour et le lycanthrope. Trop bref pour en tirer la moindre conclusion, de toutes façons. Les deux amis se verraient après, il attendrait, elle le savait. Ainsi, elle se détacha aisément de cette rencontre inopinée, tout comme elle s'était détachée de celle avec Sirius, et se concentra sur la séance de torture à venir.

§***§

"- Relevez-vous."  
"- Vous êtes certain que c'est nécessaire? Je vais quand même me retrouver au sol dans cinq minutes..."  
"- Vous avez une technique particulière pour vous garder de toute intrusion, qui fonctionne, certes, mais qui est complètement à votre désavantage."

Rogue avait raison et Erika le reconnut en se remettant sur ses deux pieds.

"- Il est vrai que perdre conscience n'est pas des plus sécurisant face à un ennemi potentiel. Comment puis-je remédier à cela?"  
"- Au lieu de penser à mettre un bouclier entre votre agresseur et vous, dirigez-le vers autre chose qu'il vous est loisible de lui révéler..."  
"- Cela semble logique et simple, énoncé comme ça, mais en pratique, comment dois-je procéder?"

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, semblant se demander s'il allait continuer la séance ou non, considérant peut-être qu'il perdait son temps.

"- Préparez des souvenirs que votre interlocuteur est susceptible de juger comme étant ce que vous souhaitez lui cacher et présentez-les-lui après avoir un peu résisté."

Bon, c'était déjà un peu plus clair, mais cela restait toujours un concept. Erika abandonna l'idée de demander un exemple concret et acquiesça.

"- Allons-y," dit-elle.

C'était plus insidieux que les fois précédentes, ainsi elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Rogue avait déjà investi son esprit, ou tout du moins les quelques pensées qui en émergeaient sur le moment. Prise au dépourvu – alors qu'elle était sensée préparer – et un peu déstabilisée, elle se focalisa néanmoins sur le premier souvenir sans importance qui lui vint à l'esprit, une simple discussion avec un collègue du Ministère. Rogue rompit aussitôt le lien, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup violent à la tête et elle chancela, restant debout avec difficulté.

"- J'avais dit quelque chose de susceptible de ne pas vouloir être révélé, pas n'importe quelle conversation quelconque."  
"- Pourquoi... une telle... violence?" demanda Erika encore sous le choc.  
"- Parce que je vous ai réellement agressée."  
"- Ça a le mérite... d'être honnête..."

Elle inspira longuement pour recouvrer totalement ses esprits et en profita pour se parer correctement. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait à cacher, quel que soit son agresseur, fut-ce un ami. Elle était déjà parvenue à dérouter Alice, mais celle-ci ne l'avait jamais agressée réellement. Donc, elle devait donner l'impression...

Encore cette sensation infime mais étrange. Lui résister, cette fois cela devenait douloureux. Ne pas lui montrer cela. Cette étrange discussion...

" _\- Rogue n'est qu'un imbécile!" s'exclama Sirius.  
"- Ah bon? Il n'a pas l'air d'en être un..." avança Erika.  
"- Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir!"  
"- C'est vrai, mais en quoi c'est un imbécile?"  
"- Il l'est, c'est tout!"  
"- Très convaincant..."_

De nouveau ce choc très violent qui lui arracha un cri alors qu'elle tombait à genoux. Rogue s'était retiré de son esprit.

"- C'était volontaire?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
"- Oui," souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.  
"- Alors je vous laisse."

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce et sortit sans un mot, laissant effectivement Erika, seule et mal en point. Incapable de se redresser, elle luttait avec elle-même pour rester consciente. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'elle puisse en prendre la mesure.

"- Erika, tu es là?"

Elle tenta de focaliser son attention sur la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle, mais c'était peine perdue.

"- Oh, je m'en serais douté, Erika, tu vas bien?"

Il s'était penché pour la soulever. C'était Remus. Un véritable chevalier servant. Il était adorable. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et cessa de lutter. La douleur dans sa tête se dissipa et les ténèbres finirent d'envahir sa vision.

* * *

 **NdA** : Voilà, le NaNo est terminé depuis une semaine et ce fut une expérience enrichissante à tous points de vue. Comme je me suis concentrée sur cette fiction, elle a beaucoup évolué et la suite s'est grandement étoffée, l'histoire se compliquant à souhait! J'espère que la lecture vous a intéressé! Même si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-moi connaître vos impressions, je ne peux que m'améliorer grâce à vos commentaires!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements:** À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important:** Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Nouvelle allégeance**

Furieux était un mot trop faible pour décrire son état présent. Mais pour qui cette gamine se prenait-elle ? Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la pièce à grandes enjambées, il heurta quelqu'un dans le couloir.

"- Severus? Mais que...?"  
"- Pas maintenant, Lupin!" cingla-t-il sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter.

Il entendit le lycanthrope marmonner quelque chose en partant dans l'autre sens.

La petite protégée du duo infernal, il était vraiment mal tombé. Cette fille ne tiendrait jamais chez les Mangemorts. Qu'avait donc en tête cet idiot de Potter? Ils couraient au désastre. Si elle était parvenue à faire bonne figure avec Lucius, ce ne serait certainement pas le cas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Faire fi de sa propre couverture mise en place depuis tant d'années en lâchant une novice, quelle inconscience!

C'est donc fulminant qu'il débarqua dans la cuisine. Merlin seul savait pourquoi il s'y était rendu. Puisqu'il y était, un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'avait quand même pas le choix, il devait attendre au QG, alors autant passer le temps. Il attrapa un verre à whisky dans l'armoire dédiée et se mit en quête d'une bouteille assortie. Où pouvaient-elles bien être?

"- Y a plus rien ici..."

La voix dans son dos le fit se crisper. Black. La raison de sa fureur première lui revint en mémoire au pas de charge. L'ancien détenu d'Azkaban tombait mal, il ferait les frais des frasques de sa protégée.

"- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, Black?"

Severus vit l'air dédaigneux s'afficher sur les traits de son interlocuteur indésiré au moment où il se retournait.

"- Je fais une pause entre deux retours d'infos importantes. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant..."  
"- Si ta petite copine faisait moins de bêtises à rattraper, je serais plus efficace."

L'expression de Black changea du tout au tout et son visage se ferma hermétiquement.

"- Si tu cherches l'alcool, un bar a été aménagé dans le salon du premier."

Severus fut désarçonné par le ton indifférent qu'utilisa son vis-à-vis. C'était tellement inattendu de sa part qu'il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire.

"- Merci."

Black quitta la pièce aussitôt. Cela eut le mérite de ramener le Mangemort dans la réalité présente. Il resta un moment immobile, son verre vide à la main. Il venait de remercier Black. Si le fait que celui-ci soit parvenu à le surprendre était à noter dans les anales, sa propre réponse faisait de ce jour un précédent historique. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Se secouant mentalement, il se remit en mouvement et alla chercher le whisky qu'il convoitait dans la pièce mentionnée par Black. Il se servit un verre, évitant de prendre la bouteille avec lui, et partit à la recherche d'une pièce vide et à l'écart. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il s'affala dans un des deux fauteuils qui constituaient son ameublement et avala sa première gorgée de whisky. Il s'autorisa à ne pas penser tandis que le liquide ambré coulait dans son oesophage avant d'atteindre son estomac pour lui procurer une douce sensation de chaleur dans les entrailles. Alors il permit à son cerveau de se remettre en marche.

Peut-être que Miss Stewart n'était pas si exécrable que cela. Au contraire, elle était parvenue à mettre en application ses recommandations. Mieux que cela, elle avait même été fourbe au point de le provoquer. C'était une tendance suicidaire à juguler, mais cela dénotait une certaine aptitude à la manipulation. Potter – et Merlin savait ce qui lui en coûtait de se l'avouer – n'avait sans doute pas fait d'erreur en l'autorisant à continuer ses investigations. Et tout bien réfléchi, si elle survivait parmi les Mangemorts, avoir un allié dans la place pouvait être un avantage considérable.

Severus soupira. Il avait tout intérêt à lui apporter son soutien et son aide. Seulement, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il doutait qu'elle requiert encore ses services à l'avenir. C'était dommageable, elle avait besoin que son esprit soit formé correctement. Ce n'était certainement pas la soi-disant prodige d'Alice Swire qui allait l'y aider. Cette gamine prétentieuse et volubile ne fonctionnait qu'à l'instinct, aucune base structurée. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre former un esprit à l'opposé de l'autodidactisme en n'ayant aucune structure elle-même?

Le Mangemort leva son verre devant ses yeux et fit jouer le liquide ambré qu'il contenait comme si la solution allait y apparaître. En fait, cela l'apaisa un peu. Il consulta l'horloge murale d'un coup d'oeil rapide. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant son rendez-vous. Il fit apparaître un tas de copies devant lui et entreprit de les corriger, se désintéressant momentanément de l'épineux problème qu'allait s'avérer être le prochain marquage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

§***§

La première impression qui lui vint quand elle se réveilla, c'est qu'un Détraqueur devait s'être occupé d'elle. La seconde, c'est que, finalement, l'Enfer devait exister et qu'elle y avait gagné un séjour tant il faisait chaud autour d'elle. Malgré le mal de tête qui lui donnait le sentiment que son crâne allait exploser, elle fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle y parvint, elle se dit que l'Enfer était drôlement moins rouge que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Elle remua pour essayer d'identifier son environnement mais son corps refusa d'obtempérer complètement.

"- Erika?"  
"- Hm?"  
"- Tu es réveillée, bien..."

Une ombre bougea à la limite de son champ de vision, puis s'approcha.

"- Que t'a-t-il fait?"

Il lui fallut un moment pour identifier son interlocuteur rien qu'à la voix. Puis une lumière éclaira son cerveau embrumé. C'était Remus. Alors elle fronça les sourcils.

"- Qui m'a fait quoi?"

Il s'approcha davantage et elle vit qu'il souriait doucement.

"- Qui, Rogue. Quoi, à toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui le suivais tout à l'heure..."

Un nouveau moment à faire surchauffer ses méninges plus tard, elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"- Oh, rien, enfin, je l'ai provoqué, mais bon, il est susceptible."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Cela te dérangerait d'être un peu plus claire?" demanda-t-il doucement.  
"- C'est compliqué... j'ai chaud."

Son regard disait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Avec des gestes lents, il tordit une serviette qu'il appliqua ensuite sur le front d'Erika. Elle soupira d'aise.

"- Tu as de la fièvre," précisa-t-il. "Tu es malade?"  
"- Une allergie à ma mission, sans doute..."  
"- Oh, ça..."

Le silence s'installa entre eux. C'était confortable. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser soigner sans penser à rien. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle fit un effort sur elle-même et se redressa. Pas de nausées, bien, c'était moins grave que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

"- Que comptes-tu faire, comme ça?" s'enquit Remus.  
"- Ce que je dois faire."

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"- Tu n'es pas en état... Repose-toi..."  
"- Je n'ai pas le temps, Remus, je..."

Elle croisa son regard et ils restèrent accrochés. Ils se ressemblaient tellement à l'intérieur qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il retira ses mains. Elle lui sourit.

"- Merci, Remus."  
"- Fais attention à toi."

Elle acquiesça et se leva, puis quitta la pièce.

§***§

"- Monsieur Rogue?"

Il leva le regard vers elle et haussa un sourcil intrigué. Elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon où s'était installé Rogue. La recherche du bonhomme n'avait pas été simple, la fièvre lui compliquant encore la tâche. Elle devait paraître vraiment pâle, mais elle s'en fichait. Il prit le temps de la détailler.

"- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir," déclara-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas de "tout de suite" pour ponctuer sa phrase.

"- Vous vous trompiez, me voilà. Pouvons-nous reprendre?"  
"- Je ne crois pas que vous le puissiez."  
"- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois être capable de faire face à tout moment."

Il resta silencieux sans la quitter du regard.

"- Allez-vous m'aider?" reprit-elle.

La douleur dans ses membres choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester et elle se sentit défaillir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Elle lutta pour rester consciente de ce qui l'entourait, pourtant la réalité semblait changer. On aurait dit les labyrinthes de son enfance. Son père la préparait à l'avenir glorieux de sorcière qu'elle devait avoir et aurait certainement en la soumettant à des tests aléatoires dans des labyrinthes fictifs et flous. À chaque détour, il pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi à affronter, un ennemi, une énigme, ou encore rien, ce qui était le plus dangereux car une pression supplémentaire s'ajoutait au défi: la peur de se faire surprendre.

Elle évoluait à pas mesurés dans cet environnement hostile, mal à l'aise. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver? Et puis, elle réalisa ce qui se passait et sa progression s'en trouva plus maîtrisée. Au croisement suivant, elle tourna à gauche. Il y avait là un peu plus loin un socle surmonté d'un coffret. Elle s'approcha et observa avec suspicion le socle et ses alentours. Sa baguette lui révéla qu'aucun piège ne l'attendait. Il ne restait donc qu'à ouvrir le coffre pour découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Elle s'exécuta avec des gestes lents et regarda à l'intérieur. Un visage la fixait de ses petits yeux mesquins et lui parla.

"- Tu es mignonne, tu sais, te l'a-t-on déjà dit?"

Erika soupira.

"- Oui, Bellatrix, plus d'une fois..."

Le visage dans le coffre sourit puis se transforma.

"- Tu t'es servie de moi," gronda Lucius.  
"- En effet," répliqua Erika, impassible.  
"- Cela ne se passera pas ainsi," dit-il, visiblement contrarié.  
"- Possible..."

La vue d'Erika se troubla alors et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Deux bras passèrent sous ses aisselles pour la retenir. Elle tourna la tête afin de voir à qui ces bras appartenaient.

"- Je vous avais dit que vous ne pouviez pas reprendre," lui fit remarquer Rogue.  
"- C'était mauvais...?" demanda-t-elle, les limites de son crâne menaçant de se désolidariser en une douloureuse explosion.  
"- Trop vite accès à des couches profondes de souvenirs," expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir.  
"- En êtes-vous certain?"

Elle le regarda s'asseoir face à elle et attendit.

"- Reprise de contrôle lors de l'évolution dans le labyrinthe, donc..."

Elle acquiesça.

"- Si vous parvenez à maîtriser cette transition, vous devriez rester en vie..."  
"- J'ai encore besoin..."  
"- De repos. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'inflige pas de Doloris systématique aux nouvelles recrues."

Le ton était sans appel. Il ne lui prêta d'ailleurs plus attention. Elle regarda la porte avec envie, mais ne se sentit pas la force de bouger. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affalée dans le fauteuil qui l'avait réceptionnée. Elle réfléchit un moment à tenter de changer de position et abandonna assez vite l'idée.

§***§

Severus avait installé la jeune femme dans l'autre fauteuil et s'était rassis dans le sien pour reprendre sa correction fastidieuse de copies. Mais le coeur n'y était vraiment plus. Discrètement, il observa Miss Stewart tenter de maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il l'avait vraiment malmenée. A dire le vrai, les incursions mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient désagréables mais rarement aussi violentes. C'était un Legilimens puissant mais pas assez subtil. Il fallait instiller la douleur et le mal-être tout en gardant le contrôle de la connexion sans interférer avec les souvenirs et les pensées. Tout ce que cherchait son Maître était des informations brutes. Pour quelqu'un versé dans l'art de l'Occlumencie active, il était aisé de le tromper.

Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui s'était endormie, le visage crispé. Elle avait du potentiel, mais énormément de progrès à faire. S'il en avait eu le temps, peut-être aurait-il pris un certain plaisir à la former. Elle semblait apte à recevoir son enseignement, qualité rare s'il en était. Cela l'aurait changé de toute cette bande d'abrutis congénitaux que constituait la masse de ses élèves à Poudlard.

Le Mangemort consulta l'heure. Il était temps d'aller à son rendez-vous. Il fit disparaître son tas de copies, éteignit l'éclairage de la pièce et sortit silencieusement avant de transplaner.

L'endroit dans lequel il atterrit était plongé dans une très grande obscurité et il distingua à peine la silhouette de celui qui l'attendait.

"- Toujours aussi théâtral," commenta-t-il, pince-sans-rire.  
"- Cela ne fait pas de mal," rétorqua l'autre.

Severus soupira. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entretenir tout ce mystère entre eux, mais puisqu' _il_ le voulait ainsi, qui était-il pour le contredire?

"- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, cette fois?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Si c'est ce que vous redoutez, je ne vais pas vous demander de jouer au messager."  
"- C'est un bon point, mais encore?" insista Severus.

Un silence.

"- Vous devez protéger miss Stewart."

Severus soupira de nouveau.

"- Il semblerait que tout le monde veuille sauver cette fille..."  
"- C'est indispensable."  
"- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi?"  
"- Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt."

Encore des secrets. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

"- N'ai-je pas prouvé maintes et maintes fois que je pouvais tenir ma langue?" fit-il remarquer en la faisant claquer, légèrement irrité.  
"- Ce n'est pas le propos. Erika Stewart ne sait pas et ne doit pas savoir ce qui peut l'attendre à moins d'y être confrontée directement."  
"- Cela ressemble étrangement à du Harry Potter," nota le Mangemort.  
"- C'est possible."  
"- Bien," capitula Severus. "La protéger contre elle-même fait-il partie de mes devoirs?"  
"- Non, bien évidemment. Elle me semble de toutes façons suffisamment équilibrée pour..."  
"- Équilibrée? Vous avez perdu tout sens commun?"  
"- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"  
"- Le peu que j'ai vu dans son esprit..."  
"- Ah, vous la formez à l'Occlumencie. Très bien. Continuez."  
"- Comme si j'en avais l'occasion!"  
"- Autant que faire se peut, alors..."  
"- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va la marquer dans quelques jours, je ne la verrai plus d'ici-là."  
"- Faites pour un mieux. Je vous fais confiance."

L'entretien était clos. Mais Severus ne parvenait pas à se défaire du goût amer de la bataille perdue d'avance.

§***§

Les visages torturés, manifestations de ses peurs, eurent finalement raison de son sommeil. Malgré l'absence de fenêtres au salon dans lequel elle se trouvait, il était plus sombre que quand elle s'était endormie. Il n'y avait plus personne. Rogue avait certainement éteint en partant. Elle se redressa dans le fauteuil. La fièvre semblait s'être dissipée et ses membres répondaient à ses injonctions. Il y avait trop longtemps sans doute qu'elle s'était absentée de ses appartements chez les Malefoy. Elle se leva et transplana directement là-bas. Il faisait nuit. Elle consulta l'horloge sur laquelle un rayon de Lune tombait. Presque deux heures. Elle soupira: l'idée d'avoir encore à subir les reproches de Lucius l'assommait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Bien que l'endroit à présent familier lui semblait rassurant, elle n'était quand même pas très à l'aise. Dans une demeure de Mangemorts, entourée de Mangemorts, en passe de devenir une Mangemort elle-même, elle ne savait plus trop où se situer...

§§§§§

"- Erika! Tiens-toi bien! Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver, tout doit être parfait."  
"- Oui, Mère."

La jeune fille soupira mentalement. Elle n'aimait pas les invités de ses parents. Ils étaient pompeux et dénigraient constamment leurs hôtes. La première fois, Erika, sûre de son bon droit, avait fait remarquer à ses parents, après la soirée, qu'il était scandaleux que ces gens se comportent de la sorte avec eux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris quel jeu de stratégie était la société dans laquelle ses parents évoluaient. Et surtout, elle avait découvert ce que manigançait sa mère à son propos. Maxence était un parti sûr. Une assurance pour la famille d'avancer dans les sphères d'influence. Un aller simple vers l'Enfer pour elle. Surtout que, malheureusement, cet abruti semblait intéressé par elle. Pour ne pas froisser ses parents et surtout ne pas se faire couper les vivres, elle jouait les gentilles filles polies en leur présence. L'essentiel était de constamment se faire chaperonner pour éviter les situations délicates.

Sauf que la fin de sa septième année se profilait rapidement à l'horizon et les prises d'engagement sérieuses allaient être à l'ordre du jour. Rien qu'à cette idée, Erika sentit son cœur se soulever. L'idée de s'en servir pour se faire porter pâle lui traversa l'esprit.

Alors elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

"- Ne nous fais pas honte," lui murmura son père de sa voix grave et empreinte d'autorité.

Elle se figea. Faire ou ne pas faire honte. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre. C'était ainsi, elle était un pion, une monnaie d'échange. Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement à l'attention de son père. Non, elle ne leur ferait pas honte. Pas encore...

§§§§§

"- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre… Vous pensez que Sirius va nous quitter?"  
"- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer…"  
"- Désolée, Remus, mais je ne parviens pas à m'y faire…"

Le lycanthrope laissa un sourire fugitif éclairer un instant son visage. Puis il reprit son sérieux et revint à la conversation qu'il avait avec Hermione.

"- Oui, Sirius est capable de tout lâcher en ce moment… Ou alors il va se donner à fond et risque de foncer tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes…"

Hermione afficha un air songeur.

"- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi?"

Remus allait répondre quand la question percuta son esprit. Qu'attendait-il vraiment? Rien en soi. Il voulait juste discuter, pas amener une solution. La situation se résoudrait d'elle-même à un moment ou l'autre, il en était certain. Lui-même ferait juste davantage attention à son partenaire de mission s'il sentait qu'il risquait de déraper.

"- Et bien," commença-t-il, "rien de particulier…"  
"- Pourquoi m'en parler alors?"  
"- Parce que tu connais Sirius et que je voulais parler de lui…"

Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione, tout aussi attentionnée qu'elle pouvait l'être parfois, n'était pas la bonne personne à qui s'adresser. En fait, il ne pouvait réellement parler à personne pour le moment, toutes les parties étant trop impliquées et/ou absentes.

"- Je suis désolée Remus, je ne peux pas être d'une grande aide à ce propos. Peut-être que Harry…"  
"- Non," rétorqua-t-il, "il a suffisamment à penser comme ça, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien, ce n'est qu'une passade, ça ira mieux très vite, je pense."

Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il n'était pas obligé de le préciser.

"- Ah, très bien," répondit Hermione.

Un silence léger s'installa entre eux. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Remus. Ils étaient installés au salon du premier étage du QG et il s'occupait à lire un livre avant qu'elle n'arrive. Si elle ne souhaitait pas continuer à discuter, il ne s'imposerait pas et reprendrait sa lecture. Mais elle avait apparemment autre chose à dire.

"- Au fait, où pensez-vous qu'a disparu le fameux objet que vous avez vu échangé par les Mangemorts?"  
"- Je n'en ai aucune idée, vraiment," répondit-il. "Si nous avions une idée de l'identité du receveur, on pourrait au moins trouver l'une ou l'autre piste, mais là, nous sommes dans le noir complet... "  
"- C'est vrai," reconnut-elle. "Mais c'est difficile d'être à ce point ignorant des choses! J'aimerais que nous puissions agir…"  
"- En l'occurrence, je ne vois pas trop comment pour l'instant…"

Hermione sembla se plonger dans ses pensées, signe d'une intense activité cérébrale pour elle. Elle réfléchissait sans doute à comment résoudre le problème de l'information. C'était le nerf de cette guerre. Les deux camps étaient sans cesse dans l'expectative de ce que l'autre allait faire. On aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient les pions d'un immense échiquier dont ils étaient incapables d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ils jouaient la partie en aveugle, ignorants des forces de l'adversaire et même de leurs propres forces. Pour gagner du terrain, il faudrait qu'ils puissent prendre du recul, suffisamment pour savoir où se diriger. Mais cela aurait requis un observateur capable de se trouver à peu près partout à la fois. Irréalisable donc.

Remus soupira. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de l'organisation de l'Ordre. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas bien comment elle pourrait être améliorée. Ils faisaient avec les moyens qu'ils avaient. Certes peu efficaces, mais c'était toujours cela de pris.

"- On n'est pas assez nombreux," marmonna Hermione.  
"- Il faudrait que les sorciers prennent conscience de la menace pour que cet état de fait change," répliqua Remus.  
"- C'est vrai, mais… attendez, quoi?"

Habitué à ce que la jeune femme n'écoute qu'à moitié pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Remus répéta patiemment.

"- Mais oui!" s'exclama Hermione. "C'est exactement ça!"  
"- Pardon?"  
"- Si les sorciers ne nous rejoignent pas, c'est qu'ils sont mal informés et totalement apeurés! Il faut changer ça! On doit donner nos informations à un maximum de gens! Ainsi, notre réseau s'étendra bien davantage et nous pourrons enfin agir!"  
"- Je ne doute pas du bien-fondé de cette révolution, mais ça risque de ne pas plaire à beaucoup de gens…"

En son temps, Dumbledore avait instauré le culte du secret et Harry était bien parti pour suivre cette voie. Quant aux membres, ils étaient tellement habitués à ce mode de fonctionnement qu'ils allaient être très réfractaires à un tel changement. Lui-même, bien que très ouvert d'esprit, sentait la répulsion que lui inspirait l'idée de devoir tout dire et s'afficher ouvertement.

"- Quand on veut gagner, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices!" assena Hermione.  
"- Avec un peu de diplomatie, cela passerait sans doute mieux…"

Hermione prit un air boudeur. Comme une enfant à qui on interdit d'utiliser son nouveau jouet. Remus secoua doucement la tête et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Si la jeune femme voulait faire la révolution, libre à elle. C'était une bonne idée, mais il ne se sentait ni l'envie ni la patience de la défendre et encore moins de la mettre en place.

§***§

Toute cette mise en scène rappelait vaguement à Erika une autre situation similaire. Tout compte fait, les deux camps étaient organisés de manière très proche. Les Mangemorts arrivaient peu à peu. En tous cas, ceux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Tous ne se présentaient pas à visage découvert. La confiance régnait. Entourée de Narcissa qui ne bougeait pas et de Bellatrix qui trépignait d'impatience, Erika tentait de se composer un air impassible sur le visage. Après tout, elle était sensée vouloir cette appartenance, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait pas s'en réjouir pour autant.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?" siffla Bellatrix.

Narcissa et Erika tournèrent ensemble la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu. Severus Rogue.

"- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Bella," commenta Narcissa, "Severus a la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres."  
"- Moui," accepta Bellatrix de mauvaise grâce, "il n'empêche que je ne le crois pas."

Erika écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontaient les deux sœurs. Elle s'appliquait à sembler ne s'intéresser à rien en particulier, mais elle observait Rogue discrètement. Après leur échange, elle avait revu Alice une fois et s'était abstenue de continuer leurs séances devenues inutiles. Pour progresser encore, il lui fallait quelqu'un de la trempe du Mangemort. Elle hésitait à lui demander de l'aide à nouveau. Tout dépendrait de son test avec le fou auquel elle s'apprêtait à être liée.

Erika se secoua intérieurement et chassa ces pensées distrayantes. Elle s'appliqua à se concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'elle ne devait pas révéler. Elle en avait sélectionné quelques-uns, mais si le contact se prolongeait, ils en amèneraient d'autres qu'elle aurait préféré éviter mais auxquels elle devait être prête à faire face.

La lumière de la pièce se mit à vaciller et les conversations se figèrent. Erika connaissait les entrées magistrales du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour habiter au manoir, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu en personne, si tant est qu'on pouvait utiliser ce terme avec lui. Elle en fut pour ses frais. On le lui avait décrit, mais cela ne lui rendait pas justice. La première sensation qui envahit Erika fut le dégoût. Tout ce que dégageait cette approximation d'être humain la repoussait profondément. Il regardait ses Mangemorts tour à tour, comme s'il les jugeait sans pour autant vraiment les voir.

Et puis il accrocha son regard. Juste une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui glacer les os. Elle fut impressionnée par la maîtrise et la puissance qui émanaient des yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle sentit également quelque chose de froid lui frôler l'esprit et s'appliqua à ne pas laisser paraître qu'elle s'en était aperçue. La sensation d'être totalement déshabillée sous le regard et l'esprit de son futur maître dura encore un moment pendant lequel elle s'interrogea volontairement sur le choix d'un corps si peu avenant. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, la précédente apparence de Lord Voldemort était celle d'un homme plutôt bien de sa personne. Ou alors la magie noire n'était-elle pas capable de recréer la beauté.

Elle en était là de sa réflexion quand elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement malgré elle. Le sujet de toute l'attention des Mangemorts de la salle avait cessé de la fixer et s'était assis dans le siège qui lui avait été réservé tel un trône. Rogue lui parlait à voix basse.

"- Assez, Severus," intima le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Ma décision est prise."

Il décocha un regard explicite à Bellatrix qui s'inclina aussitôt.

"- Maître," dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, "voici Erika Stewart..."  
"- Qu'elle approche."

Bellatrix se redressa, attrapa Erika par le bras et la fit avancer comme si elle n'en était pas capable toute seule. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être menée à l'abattoir et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut un doute: était-ce si terrible que cela? Mais elle se ressaisit aussi vite et s'inclina devant son futur maître quand elle fut au bon endroit. Il la laissa dans cette position inconfortable pendant un moment, prolongeant la tension, s'assurant sans doute que tous les regards soient sur elle.

Elle commençait à se lasser quand elle sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son esprit. Aussi froid que la première fois sinon plus, mais assurément beaucoup plus intense. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ployer sous la charge et se retrouva à genoux. Mentalement, néanmoins, elle tint bon. Les techniques de Rogue s'avérèrent très efficaces. Enfin, la pression disparut et elle parvint à se relever, quelque peu étourdie.

"- Approche, Erika," lui intima Voldemort, et elle eut l'étrange impression au ton qu'il employa qu'il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle s'exécuta et releva sa manche gauche instinctivement. Elle se déplaçait comme un automate. Il brandit sa baguette et l'apposa sur l'avant-bras dénudé d'Erika. Personne n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qui suivit. Elle lutta longtemps avant de hurler de douleur. Le dessin de la Marque s'imprima lentement sur son bras et dans sa tête, le lien avec Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts s'insinuant dans son esprit, un peu comme la toile d'une araignée qui se tisserait et s'étendrait insidieusement.

Quand elle reprit contact avec la réalité, elle se demanda comment il était possible qu'elle soit encore debout. Instinctivement, elle porta le regard sur son avant-bras: la Marque y luisait d'un noir d'encre. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Voldemort. Il souriait, visiblement satisfait. C'était fait, elle était une Mangemort.

§***§

"- Au fait, tu es toujours dans le genre révolutionnaire ou tu laisses ça aux plus jeunes maintenant?"  
"- Dis tout de suite qu'on est vieux…"  
"- Tu détournes mes propos."  
"- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas drôle, sinon…"

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil qu'il voulait assassin à son ami. Le sourire de Sirius lui confirma qu'il avait raté son effet. Il haussa les épaules et se servit à nouveau une assiette généreuse du plat de pâtes qui trônait au milieu de la table. Sirius n'avait pas son pareil pour cuisiner les pâtes, c'est pourquoi Remus n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quand son ami lui avait proposé de manger chez lui.

"- Bon, et quoi?"  
"- Hm?"  
"- C'est quoi ta révolution que tu veux laisser aux enfants?"  
"- Ah ça? Trois fois rien…"  
"- Te fais pas prier, Remus…"  
"- Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus te taquiner…"  
"- Tu m'as l'air en grande forme, toi…"  
"- Possible. Je ne m'en rends pas compte."

De son avis, c'était Sirius qui était plutôt en petite forme. Quelqu'un aurait parlé de relativité des points de vue. Erika manquait cruellement. C'était ça le problème.

"- Alors, tu vas encore tourner longtemps autour du pot ou tu vas te décider à lâcher le morceau?" reprit Sirius après un court silence.  
"- Hermione veut nous officialiser."  
"- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?"  
"- De l'Ordre."  
"- Ah bon, je préfère ça…"

Remus soupira bruyamment et se remit à manger silencieusement.

"- Allez, c'est bon, explique, je ne t'interromprai plus," promit Sirius.  
"- Très bien. Hermione pense donc que nous ne sommes pas assez efficaces. C'est pourquoi elle veut partager nos informations avec un maximum de gens."  
"- Mais c'est du suicide! Si un Mangemort apprend qu'on sait pour les Horcruxes…"  
"- Attends, l'idée c'est de conscientiser la population sorcière. Plus il y aura de gens au courant de notre résistance, plus on aura d'informations en retour dans tout le pays."

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"- Oui, ça se tient," dit-il, "mais ça reste aléatoire. Et puis, Harry va accepter ça?"  
"- Je ne sais pas," répondit Remus. "C'est à Hermione de l'en convaincre, c'est son idée."

Sirius acquiesça.

"- Elle est quand même brillante, cette petiote…"

Remus sourit.

"- On a rarement des imbéciles, au sein de l'Ordre… Sauf toi, peut-être…"

Quand Sirius tenta d'attraper l'assiette de pâtes du lycanthrope, celui-ci se leva prestement, ayant anticipé le mouvement. S'ensuivit une course-poursuite dans la maison qui était une excellente thérapie pour Sirius du point de vue de Remus.

§***§

Erika soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était complètement dépassée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était complètement coupée de l'Ordre, sa maîtrise n'étant pas celle de Rogue. Au vu de ce qu'elle devait accomplir, ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec au moins le chef du camp opposé était problématique. Malgré cela, elle devait tenir son rôle. Ce qui s'avérait de plus en plus difficile au vu de la réputation d'efficacité qu'on lui avait taillée. Les sœurs Black avaient complètement adhéré à son plan audacieux qui avait été approuvé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'ennui, c'était qu'à présent que presque tous les détails logistiques étaient réglés, il ne manquait plus qu'à fixer la date pour passer à l'action. Ce point dépendait d'Erika seule, cerveau et clé de voûte de l'opération.

En effet, pour progresser dans sa mission, elle avait quelque peu outrepassé les consignes et fait savoir à Narcissa et Bellatrix qu'elle côtoyait des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mieux, qu'elle pouvait les convaincre de se regrouper en grande partie sous le prétexte de coincer un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Devenir elle-même une Mangemort avait alors coulé de source pour prouver sa bonne foi. Le souci résidait dans le fait que jusqu'alors, personne dans l'Ordre n'était au courant de ce plan. Et c'était le minimum requis. Mais comment s'assurer qu'ils ne risqueraient pas leur vie en intervenant? Autant tout était réglé côté Mangemorts, autant tout était à faire côté Ordre.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Bellatrix la pressait de mettre le plan à exécution. Une date, il ne manquait pratiquement plus qu'une date, elle le savait et insistait régulièrement. Erika ne pouvait pas se permettre de griller sa couverture aussi rapidement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas du genre clément. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de dégâts dans les rangs de l'Ordre bientôt, elle serait démasquée. Sa situation était critique, elle serait bien folle de ne pas le reconnaître.

Erika se leva et quitta son bureau. C'était le milieu de soirée, le moment idéal au Manoir pour croiser du monde. Un peu de provocation ne lui déplairait pas.

Comme pour répondre à son besoin de divertissement, elle entendit la voix de Lucius un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Curieuse de savoir à qui il parlait, elle tendit l'oreille. Une voix féminine répondit aux accents doucereux de l'aristocrate. Erika dut résister à l'impulsion de débarquer aussitôt dans la pièce. Elle avait beau avoir fait son deuil de cette relation aussi inutile que sans avenir, les vieux sentiments restaient tout de même ancrés profondément en elle. Elle haussa les épaules. Le temps remédierait à cet inconvénient. Le temps, et surtout la distance.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de la pièce pour distinguer la conversation pas secrète mais néanmoins très discrète qui s'y tenait.

"- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Monsieur Malefoy," disait la voix féminine, extrêmement hésitante.  
"- Allons, une demoiselle à l'air aussi intelligent que le vôtre ne peut que saisir la portée de mes propos," lui susurrait Lucius en retour.

Erika sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Lucius l'avait séduite de la même manière. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui avait pas réservé ces avances particulières, mais l'entendre la rendait honteuse d'avoir encore cédé il y avait peu.

"- À moins," continuait-il, "que votre discrétion ne vous empêche de me répondre..."  
"- Et bien... c'est-à-dire que... en fait..."

"Quelle éloquence," songea Erika. Elle devait être jeune et particulièrement jolie pour que Lucius s'attarde sur une gourde de ce style. Quelque peu sadique, elle décida d'attendre encore un peu pour savoir comment cette supposée poupée allait s'en sortir face au prédateur blond platine.

"- Que voilà une jolie couleur qui teinte vos joues," ajouta Lucius. "Elle vous va à ravir."  
"- Oh... je..."  
"- Il ne faut pas laisser cet afflux sanguin perdurer, ce serait dommage qu'il ne dégénère en fièvre..."

À son ton, Erika devinait qu'il s'était rapproché au-delà de ce que la décence permettait.

"- Je vais bien," tenta d'assurer la jeune fille d'une voix un peu chevrotante. "Mais... que..."

Erika dut tendre l'oreille davantage pour comprendre les mots suivant de Lucius.

"- Douce et chaude... Cette joue serait-elle à l'image de sa propriétaire?"  
"- Bonsoir, Lucius."

Erika, jugeant qu'il était opportun pour elle de se manifester à ce moment précis, était entrée dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Devant elle, Lucius lui tournait le dos et, penché comme il l'était au-dessus d'un fauteuil, l'empêchait de voir la jeune fille qui y était assise. Avec des gestes lents et parfaitement maîtrisés, il se redressa et se tourna vers elle.

"- Bonsoir, Erika. Tu cherches quelqu'un, peut-être?"

Elle sourit. En présence de sa nouvelle proie, il se devait de rester courtois, surtout que rien n'était encore fait. Un instant, Erika songea à expliquer qu'elle devait retrouver Narcissa dans cette même pièce à peu près cinq minutes plus tôt, juste pour voir la panique passer furtivement sur les traits de son ancien amant, mais elle abandonna l'idée, optant pour une autre approche.

"- À vrai dire, non," répondit-elle poliment. "Tu ne me présentes pas à ta nouvelle amie?"

Il grimaça. Le message était clair, elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout entendu. Il s'écarta néanmoins.

"- Pardon," dit-il, "je manque à tous mes devoirs..."  
"- Erika ?"

Son prénom prononcé sur un ton incrédule fusa au moment où elle posait les yeux sur la jeune fille, qui se révéla être Alice Swire. Quelle imprudence, Harry Potter aurait dû attendre avant de l'introduire chez les Malefoy.

Le regard de Lucius passa de l'une, qui s'était composé un air impassible, à l'autre, qui avait tout du poisson sorti hors de l'eau.

"- Vous vous connaissez?" demanda-t-il d'un air faussement ingénu.  
"- Nous nous sommes croisées au Ministère," répondit aussitôt Erika pour pallier à tout autre impair de la part d'Alice.  
"- Croisées?" insista l'aristocrate.

La jeune femme soupira intentionnellement, comme si le sujet n'avait strictement aucune importance.

"- Durant sa scolarité, je pense, elle s'intéressait aux emplois proposés par le Ministère et il se trouve que c'était à mon tour de faire faire le tour du propriétaire ce jour-là... Tu sais comme les enfants peuvent avoir un intérêt démultiplié envers certaines choses ou personnes..."

Et une remarque bien placée, Alice était plus jeune que son fils et Erika s'était fait un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler. Trop conscient de l'affront qu'il venait de subir, Lucius écumait sous un masque de calme apparent. Profitant de cette distraction et sous couvert d'une curiosité qu'il interpréterait uniquement comme étant dirigée vers sa future nouvelle amante, Erika fixa Alice droit dans les yeux. Elle lança un Legilimens informulé et sentit une énorme vague de peur déferler dans l'esprit d'Alice. Avant qu'elle ne le lui ferme, Erika lui ordonna:

" _Tiens t'en à cette version des faits, n'alimente pas et tout ira bien."_

Puis elle rompit le lien et cessa son observation.

"- Je vais vous laisser," dit-elle d'un ton neutre. "Bonne soirée."  
"- Bonne soirée," répondirent ses deux interlocuteurs.

Elle quitta la pièce et retourna dans ses appartements. Elle avait cherché une distraction, elle avait trouvé un problème supplémentaire. Elle devait assurer ses arrières en tenant compte d'Alice, sans l'incriminer mais sans la laisser faire un faux pas. Cette gamine n'était certainement pas capable de rester dans un tel nid de vipères en y ayant vu un autre espion de l'Ordre. Sauf si Erika parvenait à la gérer correctement, ce qui ne serait probablement pas une sinécure.

En réintégrant ses appartements, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Il lui fallait une victime, quelqu'un qui recevrait le blâme à sa place. Lucius était un candidat parfait. Ça ne lui ferait pas de tort et son ancienneté lui assurerait de survivre. Mais comment rejeter la faute sur lui? Jouer sur les deux tableaux de manière avérée était vraiment périlleux, comment faisait Rogue? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande, à l'occasion. En attendant, elle se creusa les méninges pour incriminer le tombeur de ces jeunes dames dans ses manigances.

* * *

 **NdA** : Maintenant que ff est remis de ses petites maladies de début d'année, en avant, voici le prochain chapitre enfin publié. Je ne suis pas trop en retard, vous noterez! Et puis bon, entre l'enlèvement des décos de Nowel, les nombreuses visites à l'hosto pour checker si bébé va bien (sérieusement, on peut pas amener un bébé à terme le dernier mois sans que les gynécos ne paniquent?) et le boulot, j'ai été pas mal occupée. En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue! Sinon, les gentilles reviews positives sont aussi fortement appréciées! Rendez-vous dans un mois pour la suite!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements:** À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important:** Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Renversement**

Erika courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Plus elle mettait de la distance entre elle et le Manoir, plus elle avait l'impression que les limites de la propriété s'éloignaient d'elle. Les images des dernières heures défilaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre comment les choses avaient à ce point dégénéré.

§§§§§

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge: une heure du matin. Elle travaillait décidément beaucoup trop tard. Elle soupira et s'étira.

"- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente…"

Erika sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Pourtant, Bellatrix ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, habituellement. Il fallait rester sur ses gardes, ce n'était pas bon signe. D'autant plus qu'elle avait sa baguette à la main.

"- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas connu pour sa patience, je fais au plus vite."

A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment amener les choses auprès de l'Ordre. Et le timing devait être si précis qu'elle avait peur qu'un de ses amis soit blessé ou pire. Par contre, elle se félicitait de l'implication qu'elle avait trouvée pour Lucius.

"- C'est trop lent."

La sentence avait claqué dans l'air, laissant un froid entre les deux Mangemorts. À part la soeur Carrow, il n'y avait pas d'autres femmes marquées, pour ce qu'Erika en savait. Peut-être la gent féminine était-elle assez lucide pour ne pas se lier de la sorte à un fou. Toujours était-il qu'en matière de similitude entre Bellatrix et elle, la Marque était leur seul point commun. Si intelligente et avenante qu'elle avait pu être, le vis-à-vis d'Erika avait tout perdu dans sa folie. Son admiration - amour? - pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rongée, exacerbant sa cruauté, et son séjour à Azkaban n'avait rien arrangé.

"- On pourrait croire que tu cherches à nous piéger, Erika…"

Bellatrix lui tournait autour, pointant sa baguette vers elle l'air de rien. Erika fronça les sourcils.

"- Et que me vaut cette soudaine méfiance?"  
"- Oh, qui parle de méfiance?" susurra Bellatrix. "Tu es des nôtres, nous sommes liées à jamais…"

Un lien qui ne lui plaisait pas, apparemment. Elles s'observèrent l'une l'autre pendant un moment. Alors la raison du comportement de Bellatrix apparut clairement à Erika. Elle était jalouse. Les quelques fois où Voldemort leur avait rendu visite, il avait accordé beaucoup d'attention à Erika. Celle-ci l'avait prise pour ce que c'était, il la jaugeait. Mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas plus à Bellatrix.

"- Oui, nous sommes dans le même camp, raison de plus pour me faire confiance, comme notre Maître."  
"- Qui te dit qu'il te fait confiance?" explosa la Mangemort.

Mauvais choix, c'était mal parti et elle ne pouvait que s'enfoncer.

"- Sinon, il m'aurait retiré les rênes de la mission," répliqua-t-elle, tentant de garder la tête haute, fidèle à elle-même.  
"- Toujours aussi impertinente!"

Non seulement sa voix avait pris un ton hystérique, mais son visage écumait de rage. Erika se leva de son siège par prudence. Il valait mieux être en position de se défendre. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle n'avait de toutes façons pas envie de ramper, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament.

"- C'est pour ça que je suis devenue Mangemort."  
"- Tu oses?"  
"- Parfaitement!"

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Bellatrix.

"- Maintenant, si tu avais l'obligeance de me laisser travailler…"  
"- Comme si tu allais me dicter ma conduite!" répliqua Bellatrix en partant d'un rire fou.

Et sans qu'Erika ne parvint à comprendre comment, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol avec une violence qui l'assomma à moitié. Sonnée, elle encaissa les coups que Bellatrix, assise à califourchon sur elle, lui assenait avec un énorme livre. Quelque part dans son cerveau, une pensée inutile émergea, la sermonnant de toujours acheter des livres traitant trop précisément des sujets sur lesquels elle faisait des recherches. Puis une autre information revint au premier plan de son esprit: la douleur. C'est ce qui lui permit de finalement réagir et de faire basculer la Mangemort hystérique sur le côté en roulant sur elle-même. Entre rire et hurlement, Bellatrix la traitait de tous les noms. Comment les choses avaient-elles dégénéré à ce point? Erika chercha sa baguette des yeux. Du rouge entachait sa vision. Bellatrix avait vraiment frappé très fort pour la faire saigner avec un livre. D'ailleurs, elle recommençait, un coup violent enfonça la tête d'Erika entre ses épaules, ce qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Avec un réflexe qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir encore, elle esquiva le coup suivant et se traîna hors de la portée de la folle furieuse. Toujours pas de baguette en vue. Erika avait du mal à focaliser, encore sous le choc des coups de butoir que son crâne venait d'encaisser. Bellatrix balança le livre qui lui avait servi d'arme et pointa sa baguette sur Erika. Paniquée, celle-ci s'agrippa à l'un des pieds de son bureau avec une main, cherchant de l'autre un objet quelconque à utiliser. À l'aveuglette, elle sentit plusieurs formes qui ne la convainquirent pas. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'entendait même pas le monologue strident que Bellatrix lui servait. Alors, le coupe-papier frappé aux armoiries éteintes de sa maison passa sous sa main. Erika le serra fort et fit mine de s'écrouler à côté du bureau, de telle manière qu'elle soit suffisamment proche de son adversaire. Bellatrix s'approcha encore davantage pour se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

"- Tu es faible," lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. "Endo…"

Le Doloris de Bellatrix ne passa jamais ses lèvres. Le bras d'Erika fusa, plantant son arme improvisée dans la poitrine de la Mangemort qui la fixa, choquée, avant de s'écrouler. Erika regarda pendant un instant le corps inerte sur le sol dans une position improbable. Une pensée impassible lui effleura l'esprit: "Ça y est, je n'ai plus à me soucier de maintenir ma couverture." Alors la réalité la rattrapa. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Et vite.

§§§§§

Un trait lumineux passa non loin d'Erika, tandis qu'elle continuait de courir. Elle avait le souffle court, ses jambes refusaient presque de la porter, mais l'énergie du désespoir lui permettait d'avancer encore. Un autre trait fusa, dangereusement proche. Plus que quelques mètres, quelques pas, et elle pourrait transplaner. Enfin, elle se transporta ailleurs aussi vite que possible, loin de son poursuivant.

Aussitôt elle reconnut l'endroit. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, au cas où la Marque permettrait d'une manière ou d'une autre de la retrouver. Amener une escouade de Mangemorts à portée de la maison de Remus n'était pas lui rendre service. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de réfléchir à son point de chute, son ami et confident s'était imposé de lui-même.

Sans tergiverser davantage, Erika envisagea la possibilité de faire un transplanage des plus dangereux. Se fixer sur des coordonnées abstraites plutôt qu'un endroit concret. Elle avait déjà débattu de cette idée au Ministère, sans qu'on l'écoute réellement. Cela ne leur plaisait de toutes façons pas à cause de l'extrême anonymat de cette technique. Elle n'avait pas le temps de mesurer les risques. Elle se contenta de transplaner vers des nombres, en espérant vivement ne pas se retrouver dans un arbre ou une maison.

Mais la plaine dans laquelle elle se vit atterrir ne lui offrait aucune protection. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et aperçut une ferme au loin. Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée vers cette source de cachettes potentielles. Une grange, les portes grandes ouvertes, l'attendait. C'était d'un banal. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et se permit enfin de s'arrêter. Sa respiration était tellement bruyante qu'elle se maudit de ne pouvoir entendre les bruits alentour. Quand enfin elle reprit un rythme normal, elle constata qu'à part les bruits de la nature à l'extérieur, il faisait très calme.

Elle avisa un tas de foin et s'écroula dessus. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le fermier n'avait pas besoin de passer par sa grange dans l'immédiat. Dès qu'elle aurait récupéré un peu, elle bougerait.

"- Oui, mais… pour aller où?" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner au QG de l'Ordre, sa Marque les trahirait tous à un moment ou l'autre, très certainement.

La Marque…

Elle porta instinctivement le regard à son avant-bras gauche. Rien, aucune douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore au courant. Cela ne tarderait pas. Une fois le déshonneur admis d'avoir hébergé une traîtresse sous leur toit et de lui avoir donné un tel crédit, les Malefoy avoueraient tout à leur terrible Maître. Elle souffrirait. Mais elle avait une consolation: quand un Mangemort souffrait de la colère de Voldemort, tous les autres en faisaient les frais. Ainsi, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se prépare à l'encaisser. Donc elle devait se reposer. De toutes façons, elle était fatiguée. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le foin et ferma les yeux. Alors le visage de Bellatrix s'imposa à elle. À un moment hystérique, terrifiant, à un autre vidé de sa substance, inerte, figé dans un étonnement incrédule.

Erika se recroquevilla en frissonnant. Voilà qu'elle avait tué. Une personne horrible, certes, mais une personne quand même. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement choquée. Plutôt dégoûtée d'avoir dû se salir les mains comme une Moldue. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était ainsi. Plus lasse que jamais, elle s'appliqua à repousser les images désagréables pour dormir un peu.

§***§

Severus était occupé à finir son rapport presque satisfaisant au Maître quand plusieurs craquements retentirent dans la pièce annexe. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvint, il n'était pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre se présente en même temps que lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait à avoir l'exclusivité des informations que son prétendu fidèle espion lui ramenait. Néanmoins, il était aussi tellement lunatique qu'un changement dans ses habitudes était constamment à prévoir. Cependant, au geste qu'il fit pour intimer le silence à son Mangemort et aux traits durcis sur son visage, Severus devina que cette arrivée impromptue n'était pas du tout prévue. Il attendit donc patiemment que son Maître daigne lui dire quoi faire. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

"- Nous continuerons après, mon cher Severus, il semblerait que j'aie des invités…"

L'espion acquiesça et se posta sur le côté droit de son Maître. Il n'avait pas été congédié, aucune raison de quitter la pièce. Le silence régna pendant un long moment, comme si les nouveaux arrivants hésitaient à venir se présenter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par s'impatienter et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette énervé. Severus n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la porte. En l'occurrence, si sa vue ne lui jouait pas encore de tour, les Malefoy, qui se décidèrent finalement à entrer en faisant des courbettes. Lucius en tête, Narcissa sur ses talons et venait enfin Drago. Pour qu'ils se présentent en famille complète, quelque chose d'important s'était passé. Et à voir leurs têtes, quelque chose de très négatif.

"- Lucius," l'accueillit Voldemort d'une voix froide, "que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, ainsi que celle de ta famille?"

Le ton était tout sauf mondain. Les Malefoy se ratatinèrent. Lucius se racla la gorge.

"- Maître," dit-il d'une voix incertaine, "il y a eu un… problème… au Manoir."  
"- Un problème? Quel genre de problème?"  
"- Et bien, Erika a décidé de changer de… camp…"

Severus observa attentivement Lucius. Erika n'était pas là, donc elle s'était échappée, un bon point pour elle. Mais comment avait-elle grillé sa couverture?

"- Tu nous as donc amené une traîtresse, Lucius… Et où est-elle à présent?"  
"- Elle s'est enfuie… Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à l'arrêter…"  
"- À l'arrêter, dis-tu? Vous l'avez donc prise en flagrant délit de traîtrise et pas un de vous n'a eu la bonne idée de ne fut-ce que l'assommer pour me l'apporter? Où était Bella?"

Narcissa jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, vers la porte. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Rodolphus entra dans la pièce, portant Bellatrix dans ses bras. Ou plutôt, le corps de Bellatrix. En y regardant bien, Severus constata qu'elle était morte. Erika l'aurait tuée? Voldemort se leva et s'approcha du corps de sa plus fidèle servante.

"- Maître," dit Rodolphus, "je réclame la vengeance pour le meurtre de ma femme."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ignora et porta la main au visage figé de la morte.

"- Bellatrix… ma fidèle Bella… comment a-t-elle osé te faire ça?"

La tension magique dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Severus se prépara à encaisser la colère de son Maître en barricadant son esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait. En espérant que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

§***§

"- Vraiment? Vous en êtes certain?"  
"- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Potter?"

En effet, le professeur de potions ne semblait pas vraiment en état de faire de l'humour, si tant est que cela fut possible. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

"- Merci de m'avoir rapporté l'information si rapidement," dit Harry sans relever le ton agressif. "Vous devriez vous reposer, à présent."  
"- Comme si j'avais le temps…"  
"- Prenez-le."  
"- On donne des ordres maintenant?" répliqua Rogue, puis, balayant la remarque que Harry s'apprêtait à faire d'un geste las de la main: "Tous les Mangemorts sont dans le même état que moi, ou pire. Il ne se passera rien de très grave pour le moment."

Il grimaça et son bras gauche tressaillit imperceptiblement.

"- Bien," accepta Harry. "Je vais convoquer le conseil de l'Ordre, mais comme vous connaissez déjà le contenu des informations qui y seront données, vous pouvez vous en passer."  
"- Trop aimable…"

Ne se faisant pas prier une nouvelle fois, Rogue quitta le bureau définitivement improvisé que Harry avait investi au QG de l'Ordre. Le jeune homme sourit. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas cordiaux, mais il y avait un certain respect qui leur suffisait à tous les deux.

Ainsi donc, Bellatrix Lestrange était morte. Erika avait trouvé le moyen de clôturer sa mission sur un point d'orgue magistral. Sans se faire tuer, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Cette femme était un atout non dédaignable, Harry avait bien fait de suivre les conseils du mystérieux auteur de la lettre anonyme. À présent, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle ne méritait pas un sort funeste, pas après les risques qu'elle avait pris et les sacrifices auxquels elle avait consenti. Encore une preuve de son intelligence, elle n'était pas venue se réfugier auprès des membres de l'Ordre. Elle était donc perdue quelque part dans la nature, seule. Mais quelque chose disait à Harry qu'elle ne serait pas abandonnée longtemps. Un sixième sens inopiné peut-être.

Après cette entrevue, le jeune chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ne vit pas les heures défiler. Rien que la réunion du conseil lui prit une bonne part de son temps et de son énergie. Comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, Remus et Sirius exigèrent presque de mettre sur pied une expédition de sauvetage pour Erika, aussitôt contrés par les autres qui ne voyaient que la Marque qu'elle avait acquise récemment et le danger que cela pouvait représenter pour tout le monde. Après bien des débats stériles, violents et parfaitement inutiles, Harry jugea que les protagonistes s'étaient suffisamment époumonés et signifia la fin des discussions en leur rappelant que leurs objectifs étaient tout autres. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était préparé, Sirius rendit les armes aussitôt. Seul l'air renfrogné de Remus lui indiqua que le lycanthrope n'était pas d'accord mais qu'il ne protesterait pas. Après quoi, Harry distribua des ordres de missions à mettre en place en urgence pour profiter de l'instabilité des Mangemorts. L'action à venir calma les esprits échauffés et ramena l'union au sein du groupe.

Hermione choisit le moment d'après réunion pour venir lui présenter son projet. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il crut perdre son sang froid. Révéler publiquement l'existence de l'Ordre? Un blasphème… Mais la jeune femme tempéra sa vision extrême des choses et lui exposa patiemment et avec passion ses arguments qui ne manquaient pas de logique et d'intérêt. Doucement, il se laissa convaincre par le bien-fondé de sa démarche, se rangeant à son analyse éclairée des choses. Il tint néanmoins à garder le contrôle en limitant le genre d'informations divulguées et les personnes contactées pour servir de relais. Parvenus à un accord, les deux amis se quittèrent en souriant, mais fatigués. Il était déjà tard.

Harry réintégra son bureau pour continuer ce à quoi il était occupé quand Rogue avait débarqué. Sa recherche des objets potentiellement horcruxes. Il soupira bruyamment et s'attela à la tâche. Il finirait bien par avoir une piste.

§***§

Cela faisait un mois qu'Erika transplanait à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne. Après s'être munie d'une carte Moldue suffisamment précise, elle avait commencé à mettre au point sa technique de transplanage abstrait. En se concentrant suffisamment, elle pouvait sentir si un élément physique se trouvait à ses coordonnées d'atterrissage avant d'amorcer son transplanage. Donc, pour un sorcier mentalement discipliné, cela s'avérait efficace et relativement fiable. Si jamais elle réintégrait un jour la communauté sorcière, il faudrait qu'elle écrive un article là-dessus.

En attendant, trouver des maisons moldues inoccupées s'était avéré un travail à temps plein. Sous sortilège de Désillusion, elle observait les allées et venues, inspectait les maisons potentiellement vides et jetait son dévolu sur l'une ou l'autre qui s'avérait effectivement vide. Ne pas dormir dans son propre lit n'était pas le plus adéquat, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'habitait plus chez elle, donc cela ne la gênait pas vraiment. Mais les jours défilaient et la fatigue commençait à la harasser peu à peu. Elle ne se permettait pas une nuit complète à un endroit unique et ne dormait jamais profondément, sur le qui-vive et en alerte au moindre bruit.

Erika regardait autour d'elle sa nouvelle chambre pour quelques heures sans réellement la voir. Ses pensées dérivaient sans qu'elle parvienne à en reprendre le contrôle. Elle se prenait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien occuper Remus et Sirius. À moins qu'ils ne soient pris par une quelconque mission pour l'Ordre, ils étaient très certainement assis dans le salon de Sirius, celui-ci sirotant un verre de whisky et Remus plongé dans un livre. Avant tout cela, elle aurait complété le trio qu'ils avaient formé pendant deux ans en étalant sa paperasse partout sur le divan.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Puis, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de les refouler, le sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de sa vie qu'à ces moments-là intensifia ses larmes et sa vue se brouilla complètement. Elle en vint à se demander pourquoi elle fuyait. Rien ni personne ne l'attendait vraiment. Si elle se laissait attraper et s'arrangeait pour être tuée plutôt que capturée, l'Ordre serait préservé et on la citerait en martyre.

Le craquement sonore qui survint dans la pièce la paralysa un instant. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si prête à mourir que cela. Au travers des larmes, elle distingua une silhouette noire qui fondit sur elle. Elle sursauta violemment quand deux mains lui agrippèrent les bras et voulut s'en dégager. Peine perdue, la poigne était de fer et elle se sentait vidée de son énergie.

"- Il faut vous reprendre!" intima l'homme. "Maintenant!"

Pas d'agression? Erika ne comprenait pas.

"- Fermez votre esprit tout de suite!"

Cette dernière injonction la ramena dans la réalité et elle parvint à identifier son vis-à-vis. C'était Rogue.

"- Qu'est-ce… que vous… faites là?" articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

C'était comme si on la vidait de l'intérieur.

"- Pas le temps," marmonna-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur elle. "Accrochez-vous…"

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, elle se sentit aspirée contre lui. Il lui fit effectuer plusieurs transplanages successifs et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle s'écroula à quatre pattes et vomit le peu que son estomac contenait. Alors, à bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos.

"- Miss Stewart?" dit Rogue en se penchant par-dessus elle. "Restez avec moi."

Il en avait de bonnes, lui. Elle était exténuée et n'aspirait qu'à se laisser couler vers le sommeil. Une gifle retentissante lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Quand les avait-elle fermés?

"- Hey…," protesta-t-elle faiblement.  
"- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente de vous localiser. Vous devez le contrer. Fermez votre esprit."

Elle tenta de se redresser et sentit une main l'aider dans son dos.

"- Non… ne veux… pas…," bégaya-t-elle, harassée de fatigue.  
"- Concentrez-vous. Bloquez votre flux de pensées. Intériorisez-les."

Elle tenta de se focaliser sur ce qu'il lui disait. Se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux… et ramassa aussitôt une gifle.

"- Aie!"  
"- Ne fermez pas les yeux ou vous perdrez totalement le contrôle."  
"- Aidez… moi…"  
"- Je ne peux pas. Je risquerais d'être identifié."  
"- Comment…?"  
"- La Marque. Repoussez son influence."

Chaque fois qu'elle avait affaire à Rogue, il était question de notions abstraites. C'était trop compliqué à saisir. Avant, en Potions, c'était plus simple. Au moins, elle pouvait suivre les instructions. Une nouvelle gifle la ramena au présent.

"- N'y arrive… pas…"  
"- Concentrez-vous," répéta-t-il.

La Marque. La brûlure sur son bras. Source de douleur bien réelle. S'y ancrer. Ressentir la douleur. S'en imprégner. Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer jusqu'alors? Cela faisait tellement mal. Elle commença à trembler sous l'assaut des vagues de douleur qui irradiaient tout son corps.

"- Encore," dit Rogue. "Coupez le lien."

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Oui, elle avait identifié le lien qui tentait de la submerger. Mais comment le couper? Un lien, c'était un fil. Un fil tendu à l'extrême parce que les deux côtés en voulaient le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher son côté, sinon elle perdrait la bataille. Il fallait le couper, avait dit Rogue. Elle avait besoin d'une paire de ciseaux. Quels étaient les ciseaux de l'esprit? Une idée se forma peu à peu et la solution se présenta d'elle-même. La volonté serait ses ciseaux. Elle la banda contre l'influence de la Marque et y mit le peu de force qui lui restait. Alors, comme des ciseaux coupent un fil, le lien se rompit net et la pression disparut.

Erika reprit enfin complètement contact avec la réalité. Elle était assise à même le sol d'une pièce carrelée et Rogue se tenait derrière elle, l'enserrant de ses deux bras. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, elle cessa et Rogue la lâcha.

"- Vous avez de la chance, Miss Stewart," dit-il en se relevant. "Beaucoup seraient déjà morts à votre place."

Elle l'imita, mais à peine sur ses pieds, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et n'évita une nouvelle rencontre avec le sol que parce que Rogue la rattrapa.

"- Il ne faut pas vous croire dotée de super-pouvoirs pour autant," cingla-t-il en l'aidant à se diriger vers un fauteuil.  
"- Laissez-moi deviner," répondit-elle en s'asseyant le plus dignement possible, "je dois me reposer?"  
"- Votre aplomb est impressionnant pour quelqu'un avec de telles tendances suicidaires," rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Tout avait basculé lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller à songer à Sirius et Remus. En évoquant ses amis, elle eut un pincement au coeur qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire piéger à nouveau. Néanmoins, cela n'expliquait pas tout…

"- Comment avez-vous su?" demanda-t-elle.  
"- Je porte une Marque également, au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas…"  
"- Si c'était la seule chose qui vous ait permis de me localiser, vous n'auriez pas été le premier à me trouver," répliqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle laissa passer un moment, puis:

"- Alors?"  
"- Alors, il est d'autres moyens qui permettent de localiser quelqu'un."  
"- Vous saviez depuis le début où je me trouvais? Je vais tuer Harry Potter…"  
"- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherais. Mais Potter n'est pas au courant."  
"- Potter n'est pas…? Mais alors qui?"  
"- Vous le saurez en temps utile. Pour l'heure, reprenez des forces. Vous en aurez besoin quand je reviendrai."  
"- Vous allez partir en espérant que je reste sagement ici sans bouger?"

Il la toisa un instant, semblant juger de ses dires. Puis il accrocha son regard. Élève, elle ne l'avait jamais soutenu, respectueuse qu'elle était de son directeur de maison et professeur. Mais elle n'était plus une élève et elle se prit à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il les avait si sombres, si mystérieux… Il rompit le contact aussi abruptement qu'il s'était établi.

"- Oui," dit-il enfin. "Reposez-vous."

Et il s'en fut.

Erika soupira. Qu'il se soit introduit subrepticement dans son esprit pour s'en rendre compte ou qu'il s'en soit simplement douté, il avait raison: elle était trop exténuée pour envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre que de dormir. Plus tard, si l'occasion s'en présentait, elle fourrerait son nez dans les affaires du Maître des Potions…

§***§

"- Remus? Je peux te parler?"

Surpris d'être interpellé alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de Harry, le lycanthrope s'arrêta net et revint sur ses pas.

"- Oui, bien sûr, Harry, qu'y a-t-il?"  
"- Entre et ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît."

Remus s'exécuta sans poser de question. Il n'était pas inhabituel que Harry demande des entretiens privés à l'occasion. Le jeune homme soupira en s'arrachant à la lecture de la liasse de parchemins qui étaient étalés devant lui.

"- Excuse-moi," dit-il en invitant Remus à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. "Les informations remontant à un millénaire sont un peu difficiles à décrypter…"  
"- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hermione?" proposa le lycanthrope avec un sourire.  
"- Oh, elle est sur tout autre chose pour le moment, ça l'occupe à temps plein…"

Remus garda son sourire, imaginant sans difficulté la jeune femme défendre bec et ongles son nouveau cheval de bataille qu'était l'amélioration des performances de l'Ordre.

"- Bref," reprit Harry, "j'ai une requête à te faire."  
"- Je t'écoute."  
"- Tu te souviens d'Alice Swire?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Elle a pris la place d'Erika Stewart auprès de Lucius Malefoy."  
"- Ah."

Remus n'approuvait pas particulièrement ce genre d'infiltration, surtout que la petite Alice était très jeune pour se mesurer à un prédateur comme Malefoy père. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de discuter les choix de Harry. Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire.

"- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans la place et elle s'est proposée d'elle-même."  
"- Ah bon? Et bien, c'est de l'investissement rapide…"  
"- N'est-ce pas? Je suis à peine plus âgé qu'elle mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre son enthousiasme…"  
"- Elle n'a pas traversé toutes tes épreuves, Harry. Elle ne réalise sans doute pas bien ce qu'une guerre implique vraiment."  
"- Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il lui faut un contact avec nous et elle ne peut pas se libérer comme le faisait Erika. J'aimerais que tu joues le rôle de récepteur."  
"- Je n'y vois aucune objection."  
"- Parfait. Merci."  
"- C'est normal. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler?"

Harry hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

"- En fait, oui," répondit-il. "Au sujet d'Erika…"  
"- C'est bon, Harry, tu as raison et tu es dans ton droit."  
"- Non, mais, je sais que Sirius et toi n'êtes pas du tout d'accord et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Aurais-je agi différemment si ç'avait été Hermione ou Ron à sa place? C'est la question que je me suis posée. Au début, j'arrivais à la même volonté que vous. Et puis, j'ai tenté de réfléchir objectivement et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne pourrais pas agir différemment, même pour mes amis proches. Ce serait déloyal dans ma position de mettre en danger des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. C'est pour ça que j'ai tranché de cette manière."  
"- Je sais, Harry, ta position n'est vraiment pas simple. Mais je te rassure, ni Sirius ni moi ne mettrons en péril l'Ordre pour retrouver Erika. Elle se terre certainement quelque part pour échapper à Voldemort, ce qui est l'attitude la plus intelligente à adopter. Et s'il y a du changement, Severus nous en avertira certainement aussitôt."  
"- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Et j'espère que Voldemort s'en lassera."  
"- Avec la mort de Bellatrix, j'en doute, mais on peut effectivement espérer."

Harry acquiesça doucement. Remus le plaignit sincèrement. Lui-même avait connu la guerre au même âge que le filleul de son ami, mais il ne l'avait jamais vécue aussi intensément, encore actuellement.

"- Tu fais du bon boulot, Harry, continue comme ça."

Le sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme lui poignit le coeur. Il recevait sans doute rarement ce genre d'encouragement. On attendait tellement de lui que tout était toujours normal ou négatif. Remus se promit que pour lui, rien ne serait plus jamais considéré comme allant de soi.

"- Merci Remus. Je fais de mon mieux."

Le lycanthrope acquiesça.

"- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps," ajouta Harry que l'expression des sentiments mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

N'étant pas très à l'aise lui-même avec ce genre de déclarations, Remus ne demanda pas son reste et laissa Harry travailler tranquillement.

§***§

"- Monsieur Lupin?"

Remus leva la tête à la mention de son nom. La jeune Alice se tenait près de la table dont il occupait une des chaises dans le bar moldu qu'il avait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous.

"- Bonjour Alice," la salua-t-il. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."  
"- Bonjour! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard…"

Elle prit place sur la chaise en face de lui.

"- Bien sûr que non. L'heure n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?"

Elle opina du chef en souriant.

"- Un chocolat chaud, s'il-vous-plaît!"

Alors qu'il interpellait un serveur pour passer commande, il se dit qu'elle était vraiment enjouée pour quelqu'un qui passait à présent une bonne partie de son temps chez les Malefoy. Erika n'avait jamais montré un tel enthousiasme, bien consciente du jeu dangereux dans lequel elle évoluait et des risques qu'elle pouvait encourir. Mais peut-être que cette attitude apparemment insouciante était tout à l'honneur de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Lucius Malefoy s'y laisserait peut-être tromper suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse obtenir des renseignements importants. En attendant…

"- Alors," demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, "où en êtes-vous?"  
"- Ah, heu…"

Elle regarda autour d'elle subrepticement et se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice qui n'avait rien à envier aux vieux films moldus sur l'espionnage.

"- On peut vraiment aborder le sujet comme ça? Ici?"  
"- Bien sûr. À moins que vous n'ayez une information extrêmement sensible, mais je doute que ce soit le cas…"

Il garda pour lui qu'elle afficherait très probablement un air complètement paniqué si elle avait détenu ce genre d'information. Elle commençait à lui taper sur le système. Elle le regarda avec un air grave.

"- Vous avez raison. Excusez mon manque de professionnalisme."

Il balaya l'incident d'un geste de la main.

"- Je vous écoute," l'invita-t-il à commencer.  
"- Oui, alors, pour l'instant, je dois faire du secrétariat essentiellement. Donc il n'y a pas grand chose de probant qui en ressort. Par contre…"

Elle hésita un moment.

"- Oui?" dit-il, espérant qu'elle se déciderait à parler.

Le serveur décida d'apporter la commande à ce moment précis et Alice afficha un air ignorant qui ne trompait personne. Remus régla en se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de Harry pour choisir cette fille comme remplaçante après Erika. Ou alors, elle jouait extrêmement bien la comédie et il en faisait malheureusement les frais. Il n'était cependant pas d'humeur à encaisser sagement.

"- Alors?" relança-t-il Alice lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné.  
"- Et bien, Lucius est assez nerveux depuis qu'Erika les a trahis… Comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe tout en le redoutant…"

Secrétaire, hein? Mais cela valait le coup d'être noté.

"- Cela peut avoir son importance, merci de l'avoir mentionné."  
"- Pas de quoi!" répondit-elle en souriant. "Au fait, on a des nouvelles d'Erika?"

Remus tiqua. C'était un sujet tacitement non abordé. Mais Alice n'était peut-être pas au courant.

"- Non, on n'a plus aucun contact. Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte…"

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais le simple fait de l'évoquer lui serra le coeur, bien qu'il sache que Severus leur aurait aussitôt annoncé si ç'avait été le cas.

"- Ah, mais non, ne t'en fais pas, Lucius dit que tous les Mangemorts le sauront quand elle mourra."

 _Quand_ et pas _si_ … Elle parlait comme eux. Son aversion pour elle monta d'un cran. Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez cette fille. Il l'observa tranquillement tandis qu'elle sirotait son chocolat chaud. Elle avait pourtant l'air bien innocente. Peut-être avait-elle bêtement repris les propos de celui pour qui elle travaillait. Remus se promit de faire la lumière sur tout cela.

* * *

 **NdA:** Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Je n'en suis pas peu fière, un tournant dans l'histoire soutenu par un peu d'action, j'espère encore une fois que cela vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir par review! Et aussi si ça ne vous a pas plu! Je veux tout savoir, en fait! Et rendez-vous dans un petit mois pour le prochain chapitre!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Assaut**

"- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisée à fureter…"  
"- Vous ne me l'avez pas interdit non plus. Je ne suis pas partie, c'est ce que vous vouliez, bien que cela vous mette en danger et moi aussi. Alors vous assumez."

Severus prit une profonde inspiration en détaillant la jeune femme qui lui répondait si effrontément. Il avait retrouvé Erika Stewart dans son laboratoire personnel en train de faire l'inventaire des livres et potions qu'il possédait. Le fait n'était pas grave en soi, c'était plutôt la forme qui le dérangeait. Et cette façon de dire qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pensait n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Si au moins elle lui avait présenté des excuses sincères, il aurait pu pardonner sa curiosité toute naturelle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui aggrava son irritation somme toute légitime.

"- Vous vous croyez sans doute au-dessus de toute politesse parce que vous avez semé la pagaille chez les Mangemorts?"  
"- Non," rétorqua-t-elle avec un aplomb désagréable. "Juste parce que ma liberté de mouvement est entravée sans raison valable."  
"- Vous ne tiendrez pas une journée de plus dehors!"  
"- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Vous seriez débarrassé de moi, cela ne vous conviendrait-il pas? Je vous mets en danger…"

Severus tiqua. Si le ton s'était enflammé pendant leur altercation, la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée était symptomatique de tout autre chose.

"- Relevez votre manche gauche," ordonna-t-il.  
"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…"  
"- Faites-le. Tout de suite."

Avec un air parfaitement réticent et des gestes lents, elle finit par s'exécuter. La Marque sur son bras était rouge sang. Un instant, il resta figé devant ce spectacle macabre. Le tatouage infâme lui dévorait le bras, rongeant sa chair comme l'aurait fait un puissant venin. Elle devait souffrir le martyr.

"- Satisfait?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.  
"- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?" répliqua-t-il.  
"- Je ne vais pas me plaindre à propos de quelque chose que vous subissez comme moi."  
"- Détrompez-vous."

Il releva sa propre manche pour lui montrer. Sa Marque était d'un profond noir d'encre, tout à fait normale, à peine la sentait-il.

"- Mais…," balbutia-t-elle. "Comment fait-il?"  
"- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez déclenché en tuant Bellatrix. Jamais il n'aura de cesse de vous retrouver. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais songé à perfectionner l'usage de cette marque si ce n'avait été pour vous forcer à vous démasquer à distance. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il tire non seulement une joie malsaine à ressentir votre souffrance mais aussi de la force. En acceptant cette douleur, vous contribuez à son pouvoir."  
"- Comment savez-vous…?"  
"- Votre attitude. Vous devez lutter. Et pour ce faire, vous devez pouvoir encaisser la douleur, ce qui est impossible sans aide au-delà d'une certaine limite que vous avez largement dépassée…"

Il parcourut ses fioles qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota - soit elle n'avait rien touché, soit elle était aussi méticuleuse que lui - et lui en donna une.

"- Buvez ça."

Elle ouvrit le flacon et fronça le nez en inhalant l'odeur.

"- Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, un air passablement dégoûté sur le visage.  
"- Vraiment," affirma-t-il.

Elle obéit et vida le contenu de la fiole d'un trait, avant de s'étrangler.

"- C'est horrible…," décréta-t-elle.  
"- Je vous l'accorde," admit-il. "Mais efficace."

Elle acquiesça. Après quelques instants, il constata que les traits de son visage se détendaient légèrement. Il avait été aveugle de ne pas voir qu'elle était si crispée. Depuis quand se laissait-il détourner par des détails insignifiants, occultant ceux qui étaient importants? Sans doute depuis qu'on lui imposait de toutes parts de protéger cette femme. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial? Ce n'était pas Potter, tout de même…

"- Merci," dit-elle en lui rendant la fiole.

"- De rien," répondit-il par automatisme en rangeant le contenant dans le bac de fioles à nettoyer.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il savait quelle était l'étape suivante à amorcer, mais il n'était pas certain de sa pleine coopération. De plus, malgré le repos qu'elle avait pris, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, la Marque brûlante ayant effrité ses défenses. L'entraîner tout de suite était nécessaire à sa survie - à leur survie à tous les deux en fait - mais pouvait s'avérer risqué avec un esprit usé. Elle se racla la gorge doucement, le tirant de sa rêverie.

"- Excusez-moi…"  
"- Oui?"

Elle hésita un moment. C'était consternant de voir qu'elle pouvait presque lui crier dessus pour qu'il la mette à la porte, mais qu'une fois raisonnée, elle adoptait une attitude un peu farouche. Peut-être le fait qu'il ait été son professeur jouait-il.

"- En fait, je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose à manger pour moi," se décida-t-elle à expliquer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, épaté par sa propre bêtise.

"- Bien sûr, suivez-moi."

Il l'emmena dans la petite cuisine qui lui servait si rarement. D'ailleurs, l'elfe que Dumbledore lui avait attribué en son temps fut bien étonné d'être convoqué.

"- Sers à Miss Stewart ce qu'elle voudra," lui commanda-t-il sans explication.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant commande auprès de la jeune femme et disparaissant le temps de se fournir les ingrédients nécessaires.

"- Où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-elle après le départ de l'elfe.  
"- Chez moi," répondit-il, laconique.  
"- Ça je m'en doutais un peu, mais où est-ce?"  
"- Moins vous en savez, mieux vous vous porterez."

Elle haussa les épaules, comme remettant à plus tard l'acquisition de l'information qui lui était refusée. Il se promit de faire attention à ce qu'il laisserait filtrer au fil des échanges qu'ils seraient amenés à avoir.

"- Bien, je vous laisse vous restaurer, rejoignez-moi dans le salon quand vous aurez fini."

Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur une des deux chaises autour de la table de la cuisine. Il quitta la pièce et fit un crochet par son laboratoire. Il avait deux potions sur le feu pour l'Ordre et autant pour le Maître, il ne s'agissait pas de les rater. Trouvant une certaine sérénité à effectuer des tâches habituelles dans ses préparations, il laissa son esprit vagabonder quelque peu. Le petit appartement que Dumbledore - encore lui - lui avait fait acquérir des années plus tôt était parfaitement fonctionnel, mais peut-être un peu étroit pour deux personnes. Une chambre, un salon, une cuisine et une pièce qu'il avait transformée en laboratoire, c'était largement suffisant pour lui. Il n'utilisait d'ailleurs pratiquement pas la majorité des pièces. Plutôt que de la laisser dormir dans le canapé, Severus se dit qu'il mettrait la chambre à disposition de la jeune femme, lui-même ayant son appartement à Poudlard. Après tout, elle allait vivre ici pendant un certain temps, sans doute. En espérant qu'elle tienne suffisamment longtemps pour rester en vie.

Quand il eut terminé de compléter la préparation de ses potions, Severus s'installa dans le salon. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

"- Je suis là," s'annonça la jeune femme.  
"- Asseyez-vous," dit-il en lui désignant le canapé.

Elle obtempéra et attendit la suite sans un mot.

"- Tout d'abord, au vu de l'évolution catastrophique des choses, notre premier objectif va être de vous renforcer mentalement."  
"- Attendez," l'interrompit-elle. "Je comprends que vous m'ayez aidée lorsque je vous l'ai demandé avant tout ça… Mais pourquoi continuez-vous à présent? Quel est votre intérêt dans tout ça?"  
"- Vous garder en vie."  
"- Pourquoi? Cela demande à l'évidence énormément de ressources et vous n'avez certainement pas que ça à faire."  
"- Vous avez raison. Cependant, j'espère davantage que votre survie dans cet investissement de ressources."  
"- Ah."  
"- Puisque vous tenez à le savoir, votre esprit est très réceptif à la magie. Bien formé, il pourrait s'avérer être une arme de choix contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autant qu'il a créé un lien particulier avec vous sans se rendre compte que vous pouviez le retourner contre lui."  
"- Je peux faire ça?"  
"- Pas maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas assez entraînée et bien trop faible pour y arriver. Mais avec un peu de temps…"  
"- Je vois. Alors allons-y. Que dois-je faire?"

Parfait. Il était parvenu à amener les choses de sorte à avoir son entière coopération. Il espérait simplement que l'issue de cet entraînement particulier ne leur serait pas fatal.

§***§

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était encore lancé dans une longue diatribe qui n'intéressait réellement personne en soi mais que tous les Mangemorts se faisaient un devoir d'écouter bien sagement en ponctuant quand il le fallait de cris indignés ou d'acclamations reconnaissantes envers leur Maître. Severus ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait juste plus de chance que les autres quand il était en cours à Poudlard ou soi-disant infiltré dans une mission de l'Ordre. Mais en l'occurrence, cette fois, il n'échappait pas au supplice du discours. Il avait heureusement eu l'intelligence de se placer dans un groupe habitué qui répondait bien, ce qui lui laissait le loisir de se préparer à toute attaque mentale massive ou physique ciblée éventuelle. L'entraînement avec Erika portait ses fruits, mais il était parfois obligé de s'exposer pour lui montrer le résultat qu'il attendait d'elle. Dans ces cas-là, il mettait tout en oeuvre pour brouiller les pistes afin que le Maître ne le reconnaisse pas mentalement, mais c'était ardu comme exercice, même pour lui. Cacher son identité mentale était tout autre chose que de fermer son esprit aux attaques extérieures.

"- N'est-ce pas, mon cher Severus?"

Ah, ce n'était pas bon signe.

"- Oui, Maître."

En général, il se satisfaisait de cette réponse.

"- Bien, alors explique-nous encore pourquoi on ne la trouve pas?"

Il était encore question d'Erika. L'explication qu'il avait donnée au Seigneur des Ténèbres en privé ne lui avait pas plue, voilà donc l'humiliation publique qui s'ensuivait.

"- Un maître occlumens doit sûrement l'aider à accroître ses défenses."  
"- Et qui est-ce?"  
"- Personne ne le sait…"

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner, mais l'absence d'informations pour un espion lui était généralement préjudiciable.

"- Les petits amis de Harry Potter n'ont donc aucune idée d'où elle se trouve?"  
"- Non, Maître."

Il l'avait répété à chaque fois qu'il était interrogé, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lassait vite.

"- Et ils ne la cherchent pas."  
"- Non. Ils jugent plus prudent de la laisser se débrouiller seule."  
"- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrait l'aider à m'échapper?"  
"- Non, Maître. Si c'est un membre de l'Ordre, il cache très bien son jeu, mais j'en doute, je pense plutôt à un élément inconnu."

C'était la théorie qu'il avait décidé de présenter, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Bien qu'elle commençait vraiment à sentir le soufre, à présent. Cette fois, il en était certain, il n'en réchapperait pas indemne.

"- Veux-tu savoir ce que je lui fais subir, Severus? Ainsi, tu pourras être plus à même de juger qui serait capable d'apprendre à cette traîtresse meurtrière à se prémunir de ma colère…"  
"- Si vous le jugez utile, Maître," s'entendit-il répondre.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, dire non aurait été refuser un ordre direct.

"- Tu es un fidèle serviteur, Severus, tu seras récompensé si tu la trouves…"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva sa manche et apposa sa baguette sur sa propre Marque. Juste avant le contact, Severus se prit à se demander si tout cela valait vraiment la peine. Mais il avait signé longtemps auparavant déjà, le temps des remises en question était bien révolu. La douleur l'assaillit d'abord violemment, puis se distança alors que son maître faisait pression sur son esprit tel un Détraqueur assoiffé. Il devait résister pour garder les idées claires, mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Un jeu d'équilibriste se mit en place dans son esprit. Il était sans filet, toute chute lui serait fatale.

§***§

"- Sirius? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas de garde cette semaine?"  
"- J'ai du temps, alors j'ai libéré Ron. Et toi, tu traînes au QG bien souvent, il me semble…"  
"- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois retrouver Alice, mais je ne sais pas encore où."  
"- Pauvre Remus, enchaîné à une petite fille…"  
"- Ne m'en parle pas, cette fille est désespérante…"

Sirius s'affala dans le fauteuil en face de celui dans lequel Remus était déjà installé.

"- Allez, raconte," dit-il.

Il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour désespérer Remus et Sirius était curieux de connaître son avis sur cette petite chose qu'il avait vue régulièrement au QG avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de la circulation.

"- Figure-toi que Harry l'a choisie pour remplacer Erika auprès de Malefoy…"  
"- Ah bon? Depuis quand?"  
"- Avant même qu'elle n'ait dû s'enfuir…"  
"- Hm, oui, ça correspond."  
"- Tu tiens les comptes?"  
"- Non, mais je me demandais où était passée la blondinette…"  
"- Maintenant, tu le sais…"

Sirius acquiesça.

"- Je les ai vues travailler ensemble, parfois, peut-être qu'Erika la préparait…"  
"- C'est possible," approuva Remus. "Mais elle a perdu son temps alors."  
"- A ce point?"  
"- Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si elle joue la comédie ou si elle est vraiment aussi naïve…"  
"- Donc il est possible que ce soit Malefoy qui aille à la pêche aux infos…"  
"- Je ne sais pas s'il imagine qu'il pourra en tirer quelque chose, elle n'est pas reliée à l'Ordre, il n'y a qu'Erika qui a joué le même double jeu que Severus."  
"- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance, à ce cornichon?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Moi je doute de plus en plus."  
"- Pourquoi?"  
"- Erika a tenu quelques mois alors qu'il fait ça depuis des années… C'est louche."  
"- Erika a tué Bellatrix, ça fait toute la différence."  
"- Ouais, en attendant, tous les Mangemorts sont à ses trousses…"  
"- Oui, et pendant qu'ils la cherchent, ils ne font pas autre chose."  
"- Dis tout de suite que c'est un mal pour un bien!"  
"- Exactement. Elle est visiblement parvenue à bien se cacher, donc c'est positif pour nous."  
"- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça."

L'air blessé que prit Remus fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles à Sirius. Mais il ne pouvait pas les ravaler.

"- C'est aussi mon amie," répliqua le lycanthrope d'une voix sourde. "Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à te demander où elle peut bien être."  
"- Je…," hésita Sirius.

Puis il choisit de se taire. Comment expliquer à Remus qu'il ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça pour Erika? Bien sûr, il espérait qu'elle puisse les rejoindre rapidement, mais il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait plus facilement que la plupart des gens dans sa situation. Leur mise au point lui avait rouvert les yeux sur les capacités de la jeune femme et il se félicitait qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de fixer les choses entre eux. Il envisageait les choses plus sereinement. Il guérissait vite. Pour parfaire la cicatrice, il ne lui restait plus qu'à combler l'espace qu'il avait un temps espéré qu'Erika occupe. Il en était conscient, mais ne se sentait pas prêt. C'est pourquoi il continuait d'errer comme une âme en peine entre sa maison et le QG. Il avait besoin de s'occuper.

"- Tu…?" demanda Remus, habitué à ne pas se laisser rebuter par les silences obstinés dans lesquels se murait parfois Sirius.  
"- Je pense que…"  
"- Ah, Remus!"

Harry sauva la mise de son parrain en intervenant de manière fort opportune.

"- Bonsoir Sirius," ajouta le jeune homme.  
"- Bonsoir, Harry. Que nous vaut l'honneur?"  
"- Je viens donner à Remus l'information qu'il attend."  
"- Ah, je suis de trop alors," dit Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds et en faisant un clin d'oeil pour signifier qu'il comprenait. "À plus tard, peut-être…"

Et il s'éclipsa.

§***§

"- Concentrez-vous."  
"- Vous aurez beau me le répéter un million de fois, je n'en serai pas plus efficace pour autant…"

Rogue soupira. Erika en profita pour s'octroyer une pause. Elle se leva du canapé du petit salon de l'appartement de Rogue et en fit le tour pour dégourdir ses jambes.

"- Arrêtez ça," ordonna presque Rogue, "vous allez me donner le tournis…"  
"- Un esprit sain dans un corps sain," répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. "Ça ne sert à rien d'entraîner mon esprit si mon corps devient complètement amorphe."  
"- Faites comme bon vous semble," abandonna-t-il aussitôt.

Tandis qu'il pensait sans doute qu'elle ne faisait pas attention - ou alors il s'en fichait éperdument - elle le vit se pincer l'arête du nez avec une grimace. Il ne dormait pas assez. Il ne mangeait pas assez non plus, mais sur ce point, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de leçon. Elle haussa faiblement les épaules. Il était adulte et faisait ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il lui reconnaissait ce droit également. Il avait bataillé pendant deux semaines pour qu'elle se nourrisse correctement, mais rien à faire. Elle avait perdu l'appétit suite aux attaques successives du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était peut-être une mauvaise réaction. Les quelques fois où elle avait eu faim, la douleur l'avait assaillie peu de temps après et son estomac avait rendu tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Depuis, elle ne faisait que grignoter de temps à autre, de préférence après un assaut violent dont elle était certaine qu'il ne se répéterait pas dans l'immédiat. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Rogue avait fini par abandonner l'idée de l'exhorter à manger quand elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à faire la cuisine et manger avec elle. Ils avaient maintenu le statu quo sur ce point et d'autres équivalents depuis.

Elle n'était revenue sur cet accord tacite que par deux fois, lorsque le Maître avait décidé de faire savoir à son espion ce qu'il lui infligeait régulièrement. Erika connaissait à présent par coeur les potions qui lui permettaient de passer outre un assaut par la Marque et elle les avait administrées à Rogue quand elle avait constaté les effets d'un assaut semblable sur son hôte. Il avait protesté après coup, arguant qu'il lui faudrait en préparer à nouveau pour elle et que cela lui prendrait du temps qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dépenser à cela. Ce à quoi elle avait contré que s'il n'était plus là pour les préparer, un petit stock d'avance ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Ils s'en étaient tenus à cela, encore un statu quo.

Erika prit une profonde inspiration et se rassit à sa place.

"- Voilà," dit-elle, "on peut reprendre si vous le voulez."

Il focalisa son regard sur elle et elle en eut le vertige pendant une fraction de seconde. À quoi avait-il pensé, où s'était-il perdu pendant ces quelques minutes pour que ses yeux reflètent une telle intensité? Le regard de Rogue était déjà redevenu impénétrable et elle aurait pu croire avoir halluciné, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Oui, il y avait de sombres choses, des horreurs même, dans le passé du Mangemort, dans son présent certainement encore. Mais cette hantise qui l'habitait parfois était spéciale, indéfinissable pour Erika.

"- Vous vous laissez encore distraire," fit remarquer Rogue.  
"- Excusez-moi," répondit-elle en s'arrachant à ses réflexions.

Ils reprirent l'exercice là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Encore une trouvaille bien abstraite de Rogue. La théorie était excellente, il n'y avait rien à y redire. Mais pour ce qui était de sa mise en application, c'était tout autre chose. Encore une fois, Erika n'avait aucune base concrète sur laquelle s'appuyer, elle devait inventer la technique de bout en bout pour parvenir au résultat escompté. Rogue ne pouvait que la guider par la voix sur ce qu'il pensait être juste - et était juste, selon lui, pas vaniteux du tout, non, non - car s'il s'aventurait dans l'esprit d'Erika, il risquait d'être repéré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après qu'Erika ait testé, sous la direction de Rogue, plusieurs aspects du lien que le Maître établissait via la Marque, il s'était avéré qu'il était possible de retourner le flux et ce, à divers degrés. La jeune femme s'était donc d'abord entraînée à renforcer son esprit défensivement. Une fois qu'elle fut capable de repousser aisément Rogue, celui-ci la fit passer à l'étape suivante, à savoir tenter d'influer sur le lien le plus subtilement possible. Ils avaient réfléchi longuement à ce qu'elle devrait faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais que l'effet soit visible afin qu'ils aient la confirmation de la réussite de leur tentative. Pour une fois, la manie de prononcer des discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait leur être utile. L'idée était de lui imposer un mot qui reviendrait régulièrement dans ses propos. Quelque chose qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons mais qui n'aurait pas été son choix premier. Une autre séance de réflexion plus tard, ils avaient déterminé que ce serait "l'infâme traîtresse" pour la désigner. Comme actuellement il citait souvent Erika dans ses discours, il serait aisé pour Rogue de vérifier la réussite de leur entreprise.

Mais pour ce faire, il fallait d'abord qu'elle parvienne à insuffler cette idée au Seigneur des Ténèbres via cette fichue Marque. Ce pour quoi Rogue l'exhortait à se concentrer. Ce contre quoi tout son être luttait bien malgré elle. Elle voulait retourner cette arme mise en place contre elle, mais les rappels sans cesse renouvelés de la douleur qu'elle pouvait en recevoir avaient conditionné en elle un instinct primaire, sauvage, qui lui intimait de fuir ce lien. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Rogue, elle savait que la raison devait dominer l'instinct. Mais c'était très difficile à mettre en pratique. Alors, quand elle détecta qu'un nouvel assaut se préparait au moment même où elle commençait à toucher du bout du doigt spirituel ce curieux canal de communication, elle ne parvint pas à garder le contrôle et se rétracta. Son corps, lui, se tordait de douleur depuis un moment déjà quand elle en prit conscience.

"- Profitez-en!" lui intima Rogue. "Miss Stewart, c'est le moment idéal! Vous êtes prête, faites-le, sous couvert de son attaque, il ne se rendra compte de rien, il ne vous verra même pas!"

Peine perdue, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. C'était de la folie, elle allait mourir.

"- Erika! Fais-le!"

L'ordre tonna bien davantage dans sa tête qu'à ses oreilles. Sous la douleur, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence furtive dans sa tête. Mais curieusement, elle se rattacha à cet ordre comme à une bouée de sauvetage et appliqua le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point aussi naturellement que si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle remonta le flux de douleur jusqu'à sa source et implanta l'idée dans la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie. Après quoi elle se laissa couler de retour en elle-même. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à faire face à la vague dévastatrice de douleur qui irradiait de son bras gauche dans tout son corps et fut tentée un moment d'y échapper en se laissant absorber par la voix qui lui murmurait que tout irait mieux si elle le laissait prendre le contrôle. Une autre voix lui parlait au loin, beaucoup moins doucereuse, beaucoup plus pressante.

"- Erika, ne lâche pas! Accroche-toi!"

C'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Tenir le coup. Ça passerait. Ça finissait toujours par passer. Et Rogue serait là pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Elle n'était pas seule. Alors elle s'accrocha.

§***§

Remus appréhendait désormais ce moment plus que tout autre. Écouter Alice était presque un supplice. Elle montrait un enthousiasme débordant pour tout et c'en était lassant parce que bien souvent pas justifié. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il accueillit la jeune femme quand elle se présenta à leur point de rendez-vous. Cependant, pour cette fois, l'insupportable sourire constamment plaqué sur ses lèvres avait disparu et elle semblait apeurée, bien que tout aussi excitée que d'habitude. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Aussitôt, Remus songea à Erika. C'était encore et toujours le sujet central de Voldemort, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle devait être concernée.

"- Bonsoir, Remus," dit Alice d'un ton nettement moins enjoué qu'habituellement.  
"- Bonsoir, Alice," répondit-il d'un ton neutre. "Comment vas-tu?"

"- Ça peut aller… sauf qu'on a un problème."  
"- Ah, quel genre de problème?"  
"- Du genre très ennuyeux…"  
"- Je t'écoute."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour.

"- On peut aller s'asseoir quelque part?" demanda-t-elle. "Ça risque de prendre du temps…"  
"- Oui, bien sûr."

C'était très mauvais. Non seulement il était parti pour être coincé avec Alice toute la soirée, mais en plus elle avait de terribles nouvelles à lui communiquer. Ils se rendirent dans un pub assez calme sans être louche et s'installèrent côte à côte à une table. Il devait passer pour un homme en pleine crise de la quarantaine, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour discuter d'informations sensibles sans éveiller l'attention.

Après avoir passé commande, Alice se lança dans un historique de la situation - dont Remus se serait bien passé - pour le situer correctement. Son esprit tourné vers le futur potentiellement à risque, il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille lui expliquer comment la traque d'Erika avait pris une place considérable dans le quotidien des Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy. Quand elle aborda le sujet de la Marque détournée, il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur elle.

"- En somme, si j'ai bien compris," l'interrompit-il, "Voldemort est à présent capable de cibler qui il veut faire souffrir au travers de sa Marque et il en va de même pour l'appel…"  
"- C'est tout à fait ça," répondit-elle.  
"- Mais quel est le problème?"  
"- En fait, Erika aurait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser ça à son avantage."  
"- Quoi, la Marque?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Par exemple?"  
"- Erika aurait troublé l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres…"  
"- Elle a fait ça?"  
"- Si ce que m'a dit Lucius est vrai, oui. Il y aurait apparemment quelqu'un qui l'entraîne pour ça, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle n'était pas si douée que ça quand je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois…"  
"- Mais ils ne les ont pas trouvés, ni l'un ni l'autre?"  
"- Non, ce qui leur vaut des séances punitives assez impressionnantes, paraît-il…"  
"- Mais si Voldemort est au courant à propos d'Erika, pourquoi la laisse-t-il faire?"  
"- Pour l'appâter, je crois. Il attend qu'elle tente plus gros pour la ferrer. Et ça ne saurait tarder…"  
"- Oh… si seulement on pouvait la prévenir…"  
"- Personne ne sait où elle est?"  
"- Non, personne. Elle se débrouille seule depuis que sa couverture est tombée."  
"- Quel courage…"

Remus trouva que le ton d'Alice démentait quelque peu ses propos. Mais peu importait, il fallait prévenir Severus. Quelque chose disait à Remus que c'était lui qui avait trouvé Erika et qui l'entraînait. Hors de question de partager cette information avec qui que ce soit d'autre que le principal intéressé, cependant. Mais dans quelle entreprise folle le faux Mangemort s'était-il lancé? Remus espéra qu'il aurait le temps de lui poser la question avant que Voldemort passe à l'offensive.

§***§

C'était arrivé sans prévenir et elle l'avait bien cherché. Cette fois, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Impuissant, il ne pouvait que constater l'ampleur de l'attaque, sûrement ultime, qui la touchait. Il doutait qu'elle en réchappe.

"Tu as appris à me trouver, me voilà, qu'attends-tu?" lui susurrait la voix de son assaillant, tonnant dans sa tête comme un concert infernal de cloches d'une église. Elle ne pouvait pas y répondre, il l'avait envahie. Il était partout et pourtant insaisissable. Elle ne pouvait pas le chasser. Il l'avait paralysée. Quelque part, elle était vaguement consciente que son corps physique subissait une douleur insupportable, mais elle était incapable de s'y intéresser, son esprit occupé comme il l'était avec cette bataille - la dernière, sans doute.

Quand elle se mit à convulser, il réagit. Jusque-là, il était resté spectateur horrifié, ayant rarement vu une telle torture à la fois mentale et physique. Il se dégageait du corps de la victime une telle aura de magie noire qu'il en était lui-même profondément dégoûté. Néanmoins, si la bataille spirituelle ne revenait qu'à elle, il ne pouvait pas laisser son corps la lâcher, alors que peut-être elle parviendrait à avoir le dessus dans sa tête, si mince soit cette chance. Il se précipita dans son laboratoire et attrapa tout un tas de fioles sans y prêter une réelle attention. Il fallait qu'il en ait le plus possible pour parer à toute éventualité. Il revint dans le salon et étala toute son armada de potions sur la table basse avant de revenir à sa future "patiente". Elle convulsait toujours et il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'approcher d'elle pour la ramasser et l'installer dans le canapé. Une fois l'horreur passée, la méthode avait repris le pas sur son comportement et il ne pensait plus qu'en terme de choix d'actions à mener pour sauver ce corps de la ruine. Patiemment, il lui fit boire une potion après l'autre, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec, attendant que les effets se manifestent dans les temps impartis, ce temps pouvant aller de quelques minutes à parfois des heures. La lutte était longue, il ressentait à présent la fatigue, mais elle était toujours en vie, toujours en proie à la douleur. Cela ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup encore un peu.

Elle luttait encore. Elle n'était pas lâche, elle avait des principes et quitte à se faire exterminer, autant que ce soit avec panache. Le goût de l'exploit l'avait toujours titillée. Ce n'était pas maintenant, avec cette dernière chance de briller pour ce en quoi elle croyait, qu'elle allait abandonner. Cela ne lui plaisait pas et il le faisait savoir. Parfois, il redoublait d'efforts pour la tromper, essayant de lui faire dévoiler tous ses secrets. Mais le culte du secret l'avait bercée depuis sa plus tendre enfance et l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Elle ne trahirait pas. Il n'apprendrait rien d'elle. Plus besoin de lui servir une diversion puisque elle était son ennemie avérée. Donc elle pouvait refuser tout net de lui donner accès à sa mémoire, à ses souvenirs. Son dernier rempart de volonté. Il y avait des gens qui comptaient pour elle et pour qui elle comptait. Loin d'être une faiblesse comme il le pensait, c'était une force dans laquelle elle puisait de l'énergie pour le combattre. Elle ne les décevrait pas. Ce choix qu'elle posait alimentait la rage, qui l'habitait à présent, de le vaincre ou de ne rien lui céder dans la défaite. De plus, elle avait toujours vaguement conscience de l'état de son corps et il semblait, si pas s'améliorer, en tous cas stationnaire. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa lutte. Et tout aussi puissant qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas maintenir un assaut de cette ampleur indéfiniment. Elle devait tenir, ne fut-ce qu'encore un peu. Il y avait une chance qu'elle gagne. L'espoir s'ajouta à la rage. Elle renforça ses barrières. La vague suivante fut plus violente, réponse émotionnelle à sa volonté qui se consolidait. Mais cela dura moins longtemps. Il s'essoufflait. C'était bon signe.

Son corps ne convulsait plus depuis longtemps déjà, mais ses traits étaient toujours extrêmement crispés. Ce n'était pas fini, mais ça n'empirait pas, donc c'était bon signe. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage comme pour en balayer la fatigue. Peine perdue, les heures passées à surveiller l'état physique du corps inerte dans son canapé lui avaient pompé toute son énergie et il avait déjà pris suffisamment de potions lui-même pour rallonger sa vigilance. Se permettant une pause, il se leva du sol où il s'était assis pour être plus près du canapé et alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Il paraissait que c'était un défatigant. Il aurait pu en boire des litres avant de ressentir cet effet au point où il en était. Quand il revint dans le salon, un loup immatériel y pénétra également et se dirigea vers lui.

"- À Severus Rogue," dit la voix désincarnée de Lupin. "J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'une attaque de grande ampleur est imminente pour Erika. J'espère qu'elle parviendra à s'en sortir."

Puis le Patronus s'évapora. Le message du lycanthrope était sibyllin. Un Patronus ne pouvant délivrer son message qu'au destinataire désigné dans des circonstances pouvant être précisées par l'auteur, c'est que Lupin hésitait à faire confiance aux oreilles indiscrètes qui l'entouraient. Mais s'il s'était adressé à lui en particulier, c'est qu'il se doutait qu'il savait où était Erika et qu'il connaissait la nature de l'attaque potentielle - et effective - que le Seigneur des Ténèbres projetait. Severus força son cerveau fatigué à réfléchir. Qui pouvait bien avoir donné ces informations à l'Ordre? Y avait-il un autre espion? Il s'était tenu à l'écart bien trop longtemps, il faudrait qu'il reprenne contact avec Potter rapidement.

Erika reprenait consistance dans son propre esprit. Il s'essoufflait encore. Il ne manquait plus grand chose. L'intensité de l'attaque l'avait grandement affaiblie, mais elle se rendit compte qu'à présent cela s'était réduit aux habituels rappels d'esclavage par la Marque qu'elle subissait si souvent. Elle pouvait rompre le lien. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle avait été totalement démasquée, sur tous les fronts. Elle ne devait pas maintenir le contact pour attaquer elle-même en sous-marin. Elle devait juste survivre. Alors elle le bouta hors de son esprit.

Severus se figea quand il entendit un gémissement. De quelle nature était-ce? Il observa la jeune femme avec attention. Ses traits se détendaient. Elle avait réussi. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il ressentit un vif soulagement. Qu'il inhiba aussitôt. Il avait encore besoin d'adrénaline pour l'assister. Elle remua faiblement. Elle allait émerger. Il attrapa une fiole, passa sa main libre sous la tête de la jeune femme et présenta la potion à ses lèvres. Elle but sans rechigner. Il se passa un moment suspendu dans le temps où rien ne se produisit, puis elle battit des cils et ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Elle luttait pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Alors elle accrocha son regard. Il y lut une profonde reconnaissance, brutale, entière, qui le heurta de plein fouet car il ne s'y attendait pas.

"- Ré… réu… ssi?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il acquiesça.

"- Oui, tu as réussi, Erika."

Elle sourit. Et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle était tirée d'affaire. Mais pour combien de temps encore?

* * *

 **NdA:** Me voici et on time, cette fois! Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! On se retrouve dans un mois pour la suite!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Nouveau départ**

"- Vous ne pouvez pas rester, Miss Stewart! La distance…"  
"- On n'en est pas certain! Il se peut que ça ne change rien du tout! Et depuis quand suis-je redevenue "Miss Stewart", Monsieur Rogue?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas nous ramener à l'élève et au professeur quand vous voulez m'imposer votre point de vue. On ne pourra plus jamais être ça. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie tellement de fois ces temps-ci que c'est impossible que je vous voie encore comme mon méchant professeur de potions!"

Son regard noir lui jeta des éclairs à cette mention de méchant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Écoutez, Severus, je ne prétends pas être facile à vivre, mais vous tenez à ce point à ce que je m'en aille?"  
"- Je ne veux plus avoir à revivre ça," cingla-t-il.  
"- Je suis désolée."  
"- Vous pouvez l'être! J'ai rarement dû administrer autant de potions à une seule personne en si peu de temps. Mon stock diminue à vue d'oeil et je n'ai pas le temps de le reconstituer. Plus vous serez loin, mieux ça vaudra."

Sa dernière phrase lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à le comprendre un peu, à communiquer avec lui au cours de cette étrange formation sur la magie de l'esprit qu'il lui avait dispensée. Et surtout, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Il avait pris des risques insensés pour la sauver. De manière désintéressée. On le lui aurait expliqué avant tous ces événements, elle ne l'aurait pas cru possible. À présent, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui à qui elle confierait sa vie les yeux fermés. Elle savait qu'il était froid sciemment pour couper les ponts plus facilement, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant d'entendre ce genre de choses. Elle avait le choix de réagir ou de laisser tomber. Elle ne voulait pas d'un énième simulacre de dispute. Alors elle abandonna.

"- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez."

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour emballer les maigres possessions qu'il lui avait permis d'acquérir durant son séjour chez lui.

"- Attendez, Erika…"

Elle se figea avant d'avoir franchi la porte du salon mais ne se retourna pas.

"- Oui?" répondit-elle.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ou ne veux pas qui compte. C'est votre survie."

Elle eut un étrange frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. On aurait dit qu'il répétait ces mots comme appris par coeur d'une leçon que quelqu'un lui aurait enseignée.

"- Cela ne change rien au résultat," rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle s'isola dans la chambre, fermant la porte avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, et se jeta sur le lit. Quand elle s'était enfuie du Manoir Malefoy, elle savait qu'elle devait se couper de tout et tout le monde. Elle l'avait accepté sans y songer. Le rythme de vie qu'elle avait alors adopté ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la solitude que cela avait entraîné. Puis Rogue était venu la sauver. La façon dont elle résumait les événements lui parut puérile, mais en fait, c'était bien de ça qu'il était question. S'il n'était pas intervenu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait trouvée et tuée. De plus, bien qu'il n'était pas souvent là, elle pouvait parler régulièrement à quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas seule. Si elle s'en allait, il n'y aurait plus personne avec qui parler. En tous cas, plus personne qu'elle connaissait. Ce serait dur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il avait raison. Le Maître ne tarderait pas à se remettre de son échec et elle devait trouver un moyen de lui échapper définitivement. Ou en tous cas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il passe à autre chose. L'étranger paraissait une excellente idée. La France la tentait bien. Au sud, il faisait meilleur, toute l'année et en particulier pendant l'été qui s'annonçait assez mauvais en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et parcourut la pièce des yeux. Simple, pas de décoration, juste une armoire et une table de chevet en plus du lit. C'était suffisant pour dormir. Elle se leva et ouvrit l'armoire. Rogue n'habitait pas vraiment ici, c'était un point de chute en-dehors de Poudlard. Il n'y entreposait donc rien du tout. Seules deux robes pendaient à la barre, les siennes, en plus de celle qu'elle portait. Elle les attrapa et conjura un sac dans lequel les fourrer. Elle compléta son bagage avec ses sous-vêtements et referma l'armoire. Elle soupira. Voilà, elle ne vivait plus là désormais. Restait à trouver un lieu de chute. Peut-être Rogue avait-il des connaissances sur le bassin méditerranéen français. Elle sortit de la chambre et rallia le salon pour le lui demander. Il n'y était plus. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et alla dans le laboratoire. Il était penché sur un chaudron. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, même si elle savait qu'il avait déjà repéré sa présence dans la pièce.

"- Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider une dernière fois," exposa-t-elle.  
"- Je vous écoute."  
"- Vous connaissez des gens dans le sud de la France? Ou un endroit propice pour atterrir par transplanage?"

Il releva la tête et fit mine de réfléchir.

"- Non," finit-il par répondre. "Je n'ai jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne et je n'ai pas eu accès à ce genre d'informations."  
"- Ah, et bien dans ce cas, si vous pouviez vous procurer une carte de cette zone pour moi, je pourrais m'y rendre aussitôt."

Il acquiesça et se pencha à nouveau sur son chaudron. Elle quitta la pièce et s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour attendre. Conjurer la carte elle-même pourrait la faire repérer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rogue sortit du laboratoire et se rendit à la cuisine. Quand il en revint, il s'assit dans le fauteuil.

"- J'ai demandé à l'elfe de s'en procurer une," dit-il.  
"- Ah, merci, je n'y avais pas songé…"

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et persista. C'était étrange. D'habitude, soit il n'était pas là, soit ils travaillaient à une quelconque technique. Enfin, l'elfe revint avec la carte demandée. Erika le remercia, ce qui le gêna comme toujours et il disparut dans la cuisine avant de se transporter jusqu'à Merlin seul savait où. Elle étala la carte sur la table basse et choisit un lieu d'atterrissage potentiel pour en mémoriser les coordonnées.

"- Vous êtes certaine que c'est sans danger, à si longue distance?"  
"- La distance importe peu avec cette façon de procéder. Je vous l'apprendrai, à l'occasion."  
"- Je vous en serai gré, cela semble très pratique."  
"- Ça l'est."

Un nouveau silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle replia la carte et la mit dans son sac.

"- Voilà," dit-elle, "je m'en vais."

Il se leva.

"- Je vous souhaite bon voyage. Que tout se passe bien."

Cela semblait déplacé, de la part de quelqu'un d'apparence aussi rigide que Rogue. Elle considéra ces quelques mots avec d'autant plus d'importance.

"- Merci. Je donnerai des nouvelles si j'en ai la possibilité. Mais moins vous en savez, plus vous serez en sécurité par rapport à moi."  
"- En effet."  
"- Ne laissez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous malmener plus que de raison."  
"- Comme toujours."

Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle se recula et amorça son transplanage. Rien de physique à ses coordonnées d'atterrissage. Avant de compléter son transfert, elle fit un petit signe de la main. Puis elle découvrit un décor totalement différent autour d'elle. Elle se mit aussitôt en quête d'un endroit où se dissimuler. En robe, elle n'était pas vraiment discrète et des Moldus pourraient la trouver drôlement accoutrée. Mais elle avait un nouveau but. Retourner un jour en Grande-Bretagne pour aider ses amis qui se battaient entre autres pour elle.

§***§

Remus regarda sa cheminée s'activer avec curiosité. Il n'attendait aucun appel. La tête de Harry se matérialisa dans les flammes.

"- Bonjour Remus," salua le jeune homme.  
"- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu?"  
"- Bien, merci. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais il faudrait que tu viennes au QG."  
"- Pas de souci. Maintenant?"  
"- Oui, si c'est possible."  
"- Très bien, j'arrive."  
"- Merci, Remus."

Le lycanthrope attendit que le feu se désactive avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette et de clamer l'adresse du QG. Quand il arriva là-bas, Harry l'accueillit avec un air ennuyé. Remus fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer, en retrait dans la pièce, Severus qui attendait les bras croisés et visiblement très contrarié.

"- Harry?" dit-il, quelque peu inquiet.  
"- Remus, voilà, le professeur Rogue souhaitait te voir rapidement."  
"- Ah, très bien."

Il se tourna vers le demandeur.

"- Je suis là, Severus, que me veux-tu?"  
"- En privé, Lupin," cingla Rogue.  
"- Comme tu veux," répliqua Remus. "Ici, ou…?"  
"- Suis-moi."

Il obtempéra, sentant que le professeur de potions était à prendre avec des pincettes pour le moment. Son intuition aurait-elle été juste concernant Erika? Le lycanthrope espéra vivement qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé, qu'il avait réagi à temps. Ils s'isolèrent dans une petite chambre inoccupée et Rogue posa des protections dans la pièce afin qu'ils ne soient pas entendus. Alors il fixa son vis-à-vis avec un regard meurtrier.

"- Depuis quand?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
"- Quoi, Severus?"  
"- Ne joue pas avec moi, Lupin…"  
"- Je ne joue pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux."

Un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se jaugèrent.

"- Depuis quand sais-tu que je m'occupe de Miss Stewart?"  
"- Je ne m'en étais même pas douté jusqu'au dernier rapport d'Alice."  
"- Alice?"  
"- Oui, elle est infiltrée auprès de Malefoy."  
"- Ah."  
"- Tu n'étais pas au courant?"  
"- Non. L'obsession du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour retrouver l'assassin de Bellatrix m'occupe à temps plein."  
"- Je comprends."  
"- Ce rapport date de quand?"  
"- Il y a une semaine."  
"- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir plus tôt? Trois jours, Lupin!"  
"- Je n'étais pas sûr de… pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?"  
"- Elle a failli y rester, voilà ce qui s'est passé…"  
"- Oh non… Comment va-t-elle?"  
"- Elle a survécu. Et elle est partie, définitivement."  
"- Tu sais où?"  
"- Bien sûr que non. Cela perdrait de son intérêt si tout le monde pouvait révéler cette information."  
"- Bien."

Remus s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas tergiversé, peut-être aurait-il évité à Erika de risquer une nouvelle fois sa vie. Heureusement, elle avait eu Rogue à ses côtés. Il n'empêche qu'il faisait un bien piètre ami.

"- La prochaine fois que tu as une illumination, agis tout de suite," lui intima Rogue. "La vie des autres peut en dépendre."  
"- Si tu n'avais pas toujours cette manie de tout garder pour toi, je t'aurais prévenu dans la minute! Tu connaissais mes liens avec Erika!"  
"- Justement! Moins tu en savais, mieux c'était! Personne ne devait savoir, c'était plus prudent…"  
"- De quel droit peux-tu décider de ça?"  
"- Elle t'avait dit où elle était? Non. J'ai respecté sa décision, qui était en accord avec la mienne."  
"- Mais comment l'as-tu trouvée? Et pourquoi la cherchais-tu?"  
"- J'ai été obligé de la trouver pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer tout de suite. Que sais-tu de l'évolution de la Marque?"  
"- Que Voldemort s'en sert beaucoup plus précisément."  
"- Alors tu en sais assez pour comprendre pourquoi je suis intervenu."

Rogue avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû attendre. Mais s'il avait été certain de ne pas mettre quelqu'un en danger… et puis il y avait Alice et son attitude bizarre. Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire totalement confiance. Mais il n'y avait personne à qui il pouvait en parler.

"- Bon," dit-il, mal à l'aise, "si tu en as fini?"

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et quitta la pièce aussitôt. Remus le suivit à pas plus mesurés. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui l'ennuyait à personne. Erika aurait été un interlocuteur idéal. Mais il doutait de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau avant très longtemps. Alors il se résigna à errer au QG pendant un moment, tenant compagnie à Harry qui était justement de garde, avant de finalement rentrer chez lui pour s'écrouler de fatigue.

§***§

Lorsque Severus arriva dans la résidence où se cachait le Maître, il n'était pas prêt. Comment le serait-il? Il avait congédié Erika sans la moindre considération pour la convalescence dont elle aurait eu besoin et il s'était emporté face à Lupin. Quel imbécile, celui-là! Severus n'en revenait toujours pas qu'on puisse tergiverser à ce point. En temps de guerre, l'hésitation n'était pas de mise. Il fallait agir. Le Patronus et son message prouvaient que Lupin était suffisamment intelligent pour dissimuler les choses. Alors pourquoi avoir attendu trois jours? Ils auraient pu mettre ce temps à profit pour élaborer une défense convenable, peut-être même une contre-attaque. Au lieu de quoi, Erika avait failli mourir et lui s'écrouler de fatigue avant d'avoir pu la sauver. Le seul point positif à en retirer était que l'attaque avait duré si longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être dans un piteux état pour le moment. Severus avait dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour lui concocter les philtres de régénération et de force qu'il lui réclamait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'aient pas été trop efficaces. Il se secoua intérieurement. Il n'était plus temps d'espérer, il était là et ne pouvait plus rien faire que subir. Heureusement que Bellatrix était morte. Elle aimait tant torturer qu'elle en avait fait un art reconnu par le Maître. Il se serait certainement fait une joie de lui déléguer le cas Severus Rogue, pour la peine.

Il entra dans la pièce où s'étaient déjà rassemblés la plupart des Mangemorts et fit mine de se joindre à eux quand un signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'en dissuada. Il voulait apparemment son espion près de lui. Peut-être était-ce bon signe? Severus se dirigea vers la gauche du Maître. Se placer à sa droite en ces temps troublés aurait été commettre un impair de taille. Légèrement en retrait pour ne pas être observé à son insu, il jeta lui-même un coup d'oeil à la petite assemblée réunie. Les fidèles convoqués étaient peu nombreux. La chair à canon n'était pas requise pour cette séance.

Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et le silence s'abattit sur tous les Mangemorts. Il avait beau être un être abject, il fallait lui reconnaître que cela restait toujours impressionnant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pour attirer l'attention qu'il avait déjà complètement et balaya la pièce du regard.

"- Faites-le entrer," siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Deux possibilités. Soit un Mangemort qui avait failli, soit un ennemi capturé. Severus attendit avec une certaine appréhension que les deux masqués chargés de ramener le prisonnier reviennent. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Il évita néanmoins de manifester sa curiosité ou de la penser trop fort. Il n'était que trop conscient du regard en biais de son Maître. Il gardait donc une expression impassible sur le visage.

Le prisonnier fut bientôt jeté à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jeune homme tout fraîchement sorti des cours, pour autant que la mémoire de Severus ne lui fasse pas défaut. Un certain Twin. Du diable s'il se souvenait du prénom de ce Poufsouffle insignifiant. Le Maître se pencha légèrement en avant et le prisonnier se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même.

"- Alors, mon jeune ami, que faisais-tu à rôder autour de la propriété de ce cher Lucius?"

Un imperceptible gargouillis de mots émergea du jeune homme terrorisé.

"- C'est une nouvelle langue?" lança son persécuteur à la cantonade, forçant les Mangemorts à rire à la mauvaise plaisanterie. "Peux-tu t'exprimer avec des mots que nous comprenons?"

Le prisonnier acquiesça.

"- Alors nous t'écoutons."  
"- Pour voir Alice."

Severus vit Lucius lever les yeux au ciel devant la réponse donnée. Comme s'il trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule et n'y croyait qu'à moitié. La fameuse Alice devait être l'infiltrée - et son nouveau joujou sexuel, par extension. Ce poltron faisait-il aussi partie de l'Ordre? Que ce soit le cas ou pas, cela n'expliquait pas sa présence au Manoir. Pourquoi voulait-il voir Miss Swire?

"- Et qui est cette… Alice?" continua le Maître, imperturbable.  
"- Une amie…" fut la nouvelle réponse effrayée.  
"- Et cela justifie que tu t'introduises par effraction chez un noble sorcier?"  
"- N…non…"  
"- Voilà déjà un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Donc tu ne me dis pas tout… Ce n'est pas bien de mentir… Endoloris!"

Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur sur le sol en hurlant. Il n'avait pas l'air très résistant. Severus se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parviendrait à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre avant de le rendre fou ou de le tuer. Le jeu des mauvaises réponses aux questions posées dura encore un moment. Twin n'était plus qu'une masse humaine effondrée sur le sol. Alors le Maître décida de changer d'approche.

"- Severus," dit-il, "Va chercher l'information dans son esprit."  
"- Moi, Maître?" réagit l'interpellé avec une fraction de seconde de retard.  
"- Oui, toi, connaîtrais-tu quelqu'un d'autre qui s'appelle Severus dans cette pièce?"  
"- Pas que je sache," reprit l'espion avec un ton moins déférent.  
"- Alors vas-y. Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache."

Severus comprit aussitôt que le mage noir était loin d'avoir récupéré son plein potentiel. Sinon il aurait fouillé l'esprit du jeune homme lui-même. Qu'il demande à son soi-disant fidèle Mangemort de le faire à sa place prouvait qu'il avait encore suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas le soupçonner de traîtrise. C'est donc rasséréné que Severus tendit sa baguette vers le pauvre prisonnier.

"- Legilimens!"

Aussitôt, il eut accès à une flopée de souvenirs sans importance. Une bien maigre défense qu'il balaya rapidement. Les couches de souvenirs s'effacèrent devant lui pour lui laisser peu à peu le plein accès aux informations qu'il cherchait. Cet imbécile était membre de l'Ordre. Potter ne serait pas content, car Severus doutait qu'il en réchappe. Du coup son lien avec Miss Swire devenait plus évident. Même promotion, même choix de s'engager chez les "gentils" dans la guerre. Mais capacités bien différentes. Là où la jeune Alice était parvenue - Merlin seul savait comment - à se distinguer pour obtenir une mission plus risquée, Alexander Twin en était resté au stade de l'information glanée chez des partisans de l'Ordre. Cependant, loin d'être jaloux, il n'avait vu qu'un point négatif à la promotion de son amie: l'éloignement. Il était amoureux d'elle et la distance compromettait ses chances auprès de la demoiselle concernée. Alors il avait tenté de la contacter directement. Et s'était fait prendre.

Severus se retira de l'esprit embrumé par les Doloris successifs et baissa sa baguette.

"- Alors?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton où poignait l'impatience.  
"- Il n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa petite amie et voulait savoir pourquoi," résuma l'espion.  
"- C'est tout?"  
"- Hélas, oui, Maître, juste un jeune imbécile amoureux."

Severus entendit de petits rires dans l'assemblée. Nul doute que l'un d'eux était émis par Lucius. Le mage noir fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu en es certain, Severus?"  
"- Absolument."  
"- Alors, tue-le! Cet idiot m'a fait perdre mon temps!"

Severus ne tergiversa pas. Sa couverture ne pouvait pas être compromise pour si peu. Et quelque part, c'était rendre service au jeune homme que de l'achever tout de suite plutôt que de le torturer avant d'arriver au même résultat. Le Mangemort repenti leva de nouveau sa baguette vers Alexander Twin, toujours recroquevillé au sol.

"- Avada Kedavra!"

Le faisceau de magie vert fusa vers le corps qui se trouva aussitôt privé du souffle de vie. Severus ne vit pas sa poitrine qui s'était soulevée une dernière fois. Il avait fermé les yeux en prononçant le sort funeste et s'était détourné dès la sale besogne accomplie, comme toujours dans ces cas-là.

§***§

"- Tu ne le trouves pas étrange, ces derniers temps?"  
"- Qui ça?"  
"- Remus."  
"- Oh, Sirius, vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles, tous les deux!"  
"- Quoi? Mais… comment ça?"  
"- Au lieu de passer par un intermédiaire comme moi, vous n'avez qu'à vous parler directement…"

Sirius prit un air boudeur pendant quelques secondes puis fit mine de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Hermione avait raison, il fallait qu'il discute avec son meilleur ami. Curieusement, il lui semblait que Remus était plus affecté que lui par la disparition définitive d'Erika. Avait-il menti en lui affirmant ne rien vouloir d'elle? Non pas que cela ait encore une réelle importance pour lui à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami se voiler la face de la sorte. Mais s'il se trompait?

"- Avant de parler directement avec lui, je veux m'assurer que je ne m'invente pas d'histoire…"  
"- Tu sais," répondit distraitement Hermione, "si tu vois quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose…"  
"- Comment en es-tu si sûre?"  
"- Parce que vous, les hommes, êtes si bouchés la plupart du temps que si vous vous rendez compte d'une différence, c'est qu'elle existe et est bien visible…"  
"- Oh."

Il sourit. La verve de la jeune femme cachait quelque chose. Et selon elle, s'il s'en était rendu compte, c'est que ce n'était pas un petit quelque chose.

"- Et sinon, comment va Ron?" demanda-t-il innocemment comme s'il cherchait à changer de sujet.  
"- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, comment il va? Je ne suis pas sa mère!"  
"- Oh, doucement, c'était une simple question…"  
"- Même réponse que pour Remus, adresse-toi à lui directement…"  
"- Très bien, je ne t'embête plus."

Cette fois il reprit sérieusement le travail qu'elle lui avait demandé d'effectuer avec elle. Ils dressaient un inventaire des personnes potentiellement au courant de choses intéressantes et susceptibles de prêter une oreille attentive à leur cause. Non pas que celle-ci soit vaine, mais la désinformation était toujours d'actualité et faisait des ravages parmi les sorciers qui ne cherchaient pas à s'impliquer. La peur de se voir pris pour cible était naturelle et bien répandue, mais étonnamment, la possibilité d'y mettre un terme en luttant et éliminant sa source n'effleurait que rarement l'esprit de la plupart des gens. C'était ce contre quoi Hermione voulait lutter pour rendre l'Ordre plus efficace. Objectif louable s'il en était, mais la mise en pratique s'avérait tout de même très fastidieuse.

Se laissant de nouveau distraire, Sirius observa la jeune femme penchée sur ses parchemins, parfaitement concentrée. Ses cheveux bouclés en bataille tombaient régulièrement devant ses yeux malgré la pince qui tentait de les retenir et Hermione les chassait d'un mouvement distrait pour qu'ils viennent se replacer au même endroit quelques trente secondes plus tard. C'était comique et cela le fit sourire.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en relevant inopinément la tête.  
"- Rien," répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Dis-moi, d'où t'es venue cette idée?"

Il désigna toute la paperasse étalée sur la table.

"- Oh, la base, c'est juste le fait que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux au sein de l'Ordre pour être efficaces. On récolte trop peu d'informations et même comme ça on n'a pas assez de monde pour les vérifier toutes. Et quand on a une piste intéressante à suivre, on arrive presque toujours trop tard pour l'exploiter."  
"- C'est vrai. Et tu penses que tous ces gens vont nous rejoindre?"  
"- Le but premier n'est pas qu'ils se joignent à nous, mais qu'ils nous aident juste un peu. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour se retrouver face au danger. Mais aider à vaincre ce qui vous terrifie est une motivation suffisante pour que certains sorciers nous fassent parvenir des informations qui nous seront peut-être très utiles et que nous aurions sans doute eues trop tard ou pas du tout."  
"- Bien raisonné," admit-il. "Toi, tu sais te servir de ton cerveau!"

Elle sourit en le remerciant et se replongea dans ses parchemins pour cacher ce qu'il eut quand même le temps de voir: le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il sourit lui-même en reprenant sa part du travail. Il était encore capable de complimenter une femme, même si jeune fut-elle. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui.

§***§

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à Erika pour se fondre dans la masse française. Elle s'était procurée des livres pour parfaire sa connaissance du français et avait décroché un petit job de comptable chez les Moldus. Cela lui avait permis de s'offrir un modeste logement et de s'habiller correctement. Ses brefs contacts sorciers l'avaient suffisamment renseignée pour qu'elle garde un oeil sur ce qui se passait dans le monde magique par le biais du journal sorcier français. Mais elle préférait rester à distance pour le moment afin de se faire totalement oublier.

La théorie de Rogue s'était avérée exacte. La distance avait tellement atténué les effets de la Marque que mis à part de rares picotements elle ne sentait plus rien. De rouge sang et enflée, l'abominable cicatrice était d'abord redevenue noire avant de commencer à doucement s'estomper pour ne plus apparaître que comme un vieux tatouage ordinaire. C'était bon d'être libérée de cet aspect horrible de son sacrifice. En conséquence, elle voyait enfin son acte contre Bellatrix comme ce qu'il était: une belle avancée pour l'Ordre et mise à mal pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce soir-là, Erika rentrait doucement chez elle par un chemin peu fréquenté, une habitude qu'elle avait vite prise pour pouvoir transplaner au moindre signe de danger. C'était presque la Pleine Lune, ce qui rendait le faible éclairage des petites rues bien suffisant pour voir assez loin. Remus devait se sentir vraiment aux aguets s'il était en mission ou devait tourner comme un lion en cage s'il était resté chez lui, chez Sirius ou au QG. Erika soupira. Il y avait des jours comme ça où elle se sentait vraiment seule, isolée et loin de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Son retrait volontaire du monde sorcier ne facilitait pas les choses. Sans mépriser les Moldus, elle les trouvait passablement sans intérêt. Ne cherchant pas à se lier particulièrement à la population locale, elle faisait son travail de la journée et passait le reste du temps chez elle ou à se ravitailler en nourriture et boisson et parfois vêtements. Si elle avait été dépressive, il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus longtemps de ce régime pour qu'elle craque et revienne en Grande-Bretagne. Severus ne lui aurait jamais pardonné un tel acte. Il était ouvertement hostile à la lâcheté et la faiblesse d'esprit. Et en matière d'isolement social, il en connaissait un rayon. Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importait, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser aller à la dépression.

Une ondulation bizarre dans l'air sous un réverbère attira son attention. Le même effet que lorsque le soleil chauffait trop fort l'atmosphère. Sauf que le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà et que les températures n'atteignaient pas les sommets escomptés en été. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle tourna à l'angle de la rue précédent l'endroit où elle avait vu la bizarrerie, se désillusionna et reprit son chemin sans bruit. Il y avait fort à parier que cette ondulation était due à l'utilisation du même sort qui la cachait à présent, il lui suffisait donc de trouver dans quel sens était passée la personne ainsi dissimulée. Veillant à bien rester dans les ombres pour ne pas se faire voir elle-même, elle n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête longtemps pour trouver. Une autre ondulation passa sous le réverbère et elle prit la direction vers laquelle semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous tout un tas de sorciers désillusionnés.

Elle aboutit bientôt dans un parc agrémenté d'une plaine de jeux pour enfants et se dépêcha de se mettre derrière un arbuste en entendant des éclats de voix. Elle repéra rapidement d'où ils venaient. Un groupe de sorciers - ils étaient tous en robe, facile à deviner - se tenaient en cercle et semblaient bien s'amuser.

§§§§§

"- Regardez ce gros lourdeau! Il est même pas capable de rester debout!"  
"- C'est peut-être parce que tu l'as saucissonné, tu ne crois pas?"  
"- Oh, Erika, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie!"  
"- Vous êtes des nazes, vous vous en prenez toujours à plus faible! Où est l'intérêt?"

Un silence. Maxence se détacha du groupe qui encerclait le pauvre Poufsouffle et vint se placer devant la jeune fille.

"- Et tu te crois plus maligne, sans doute?"  
"- Bien sûr! Je prends n'importe lequel d'entre vous en duel quand il veut!"

Aucun des autres garçons ne fit mine de bouger. Quand Erika se leva de la barrière sur laquelle elle était appuyée, certains eurent même un mouvement de recul. Un rictus de mépris s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"- Quand je le dis, des nazes…" dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le Poufsouffle. "Finite Incantatem!"

Dès qu'il fut libéré, le gamin s'enfuit.

"- Voilà, tu nous as privé de notre récréation," fit remarquer Maxence.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"- Tu n'avais qu'à m'en empêcher," lui rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Il afficha une moue boudeuse et détourna les yeux.

"- Je ne peux pas…"  
"- Parce que je suis une fille? C'est minable…"  
"- Parce que ta mère me l'a interdit!" répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.  
"- Et depuis quand fais-tu ce que ma mère te demande? Déjà que moi je m'en fiche…"  
"- Depuis que ma mère m'a demandé de le faire…"

Il la regarda de nouveau, un air gourmand au fond des yeux. Cela ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille. Elle l'envoya valser par-delà la clôture pour la forme et son cri confirma que la cabane hurlante avait encore de beaux jours devant elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en leur tournant le dos, certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le cran de l'attaquer, elle se dit que quelque chose de pas très net se préparait chez elle.

§§§§§

Erika avait suffisamment passé de temps pendant son adolescence avec ce genre de groupes qui pensaient détenir la vérité pour les reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil. Ces gars-là s'en prenaient à quelqu'un de plus faible qu'eux, mais à coup de sortilèges bien plus destructeurs qu'un simple maléfice du saucisson. Sa baguette la démangea, mais seule elle n'était sans doute pas de taille et ce n'aurait pas vraiment été judicieux de se faire remarquer de la sorte. Elle se demanda alors ce que les sorciers dissimulés comme elle faisaient là. Des renforts ou des opposants au groupe? Qu'attendaient-ils pour intervenir?

C'est alors que le premier sort fusa. Le groupe dissimulé attaquait l'autre groupe. La manière dont ils s'étaient placés permettait à Erika d'être en-dehors de l'altercation tout en pouvant observer tout ce qui se passait. Les attaquants étaient bien organisés. Leurs coups étaient espacés mais touchaient presque à chaque fois. De leur côté, les attaqués envoyaient des sorts à tout va sans pour autant viser efficacement et manquaient quasiment chacune de leur cible. Cependant l'échange s'éternisait, car les attaquants ne voulaient certainement pas prendre le risque de toucher la ou les personnes qu'ils étaient venus libérer. Les attaqués avaient au moins saisi cette idée et faisaient un mur de leurs corps pour ne pas laisser leurs prisonniers s'échapper.

Erika hésita… intervenir ou rester bien cachée? La seconde option était la plus sage, au vu de sa résolution très raisonnée. Mais la première lui faisait fort envie. Si elle restait encore longtemps inactive, elle finirait par se rouiller. Au diable les bonnes résolutions, l'action lui manquait trop. Elle se rendit à nouveau visible, mais resta bien cachée derrière son arbuste. Avec la lumière de la Lune, dès qu'elle tirerait, elle serait repérée, au moins par les attaquants. Elle avait donc tout intérêt à bien viser. Elle choisit sa cible, la plus proche. Quelle chance, il avait la même corpulence que son ex-prétendant Maxence. Cela ne lui ferait que davantage plaisir de le mettre hors circuit. Le sort fusa de sa baguette, informulé, et alla le percuter de plein fouet. Il s'écroula aussitôt. Elle remarqua qu'il y eut un temps mort dans l'assaut des attaquants. Ils cherchaient sans doute à déterminer si cette nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation leur serait profitable ou s'il fallait l'éliminer tout de suite. Autant continuer sur sa lancée. Le sorcier suivant du groupe de grosses brutes des collèges se vit envoyé au tapis de la même manière que son prédécesseur. Les attaquants reprirent le combat. Il ne leur fallut plus très longtemps pour maîtriser tous les sorciers qui faisaient obstacles à leur sauvetage.

Quand les méchants furent tous hors d'état de nuire, les assaillants sortirent de leur cachette pour s'occuper des deux personnes qui s'étaient fait malmener. Deux d'entre eux se détachèrent néanmoins du groupe pour la trouver. Se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à ne pas se montrer, elle se leva doucement avec les mains en l'air, baguette bien visible. Les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent tout en gardant une distance respectable. De quoi pouvoir parler sans hurler.

"- Qui es-tu?" demanda l'un d'eux.  
"- Quelqu'un qui pense que les grosses brutes n'ont pas voix au chapitre."  
"- C'est ce qu'il semble," acquiesça le second. "Tu nous suivais?"  
"- J'avoue que je vous ai vus passer dans la lumière des lampes. J'étais curieuse."  
"- Et tu as décidé de nous aider, comme ça, gratuitement?"  
"- Je faisais déjà ça là d'où je viens, pourquoi pas ici…"

Les deux hommes conversèrent un instant à voix basse.

"- Rentre chez toi et fais comme si de rien n'était," reprit celui qui avait pris la parole en premier lieu auparavant. "Ça vaut mieux…"  
"- Je pourrais, en effet," répondit Erika. "Mais vous m'intriguez… On dirait que vous n'en êtes pas à votre coup d'essai, mais vous n'êtes pas complètement au point…"

Les années passées à écouter les stratégies de son père en combat comme en politique servaient finalement à quelque chose.

"- Si tu veux rester, on ne va pas refuser, on manque de main d'oeuvre," dit le second. "Mais il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu t'engages jusqu'à la fin."  
"- Ça semble très sérieux. On dirait le discours de gens en guerre…"  
"- Tu atterris ou quoi?" s'exclama le premier.

"- Je suis anglaise," crut-elle bon de préciser. "Chez moi c'est la guerre. Ici, je ne sais pas…"

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard.

"- Bon, tu peux nous suivre si tu veux," conclut le second. "On a peut-être des choses en commun."

Et il se détourna, montrant qu'il était certain qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas. Ou en tous cas, pariant sur ce fait. Son compagnon, lui, attendit qu'elle ait baissé les bras, rangé sa baguette et se soit portée à son niveau pour se mettre en mouvement.

"- Alors, qui es-tu?" réitéra-t-il avant qu'ils aient rejoint le groupe.  
"- Je m'appelle Erika. J'ai fui pour ne pas me faire tuer. Ça te va comme CV?"  
"- Ah ouais, sympa. Moi c'est Eric!"  
"- Enchantée."

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment l'être. Mais il semblait qu'elle avait fait une bonne pioche en suivant ces gens. La France n'était apparemment pas si paisible que son gouvernement magique le laissait entendre sur la scène internationale…

* * *

 **NdA** : Et voici la suite! Et fin de la première partie! J'ai divisé cette fic en plusieurs parties selon les rebondissements qui ouvrent sur une nouvelle phase de l'histoire. Cette première série de chapitres a pu paraître longue et hésitante, mais il fallait mettre le cadre en place. Si cela vous a plu, la suite devrait vous ravir! Dites-moi tout en review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - A l'essai**

Erika avait suivi le petit groupe de sorciers qui se félicitaient de leur intervention et du sauvetage réussi de leurs compagnons. Celui qui s'était présenté à elle comme un certain Eric était loin d'être aussi agressif qu'il l'avait laissé paraître. De plus, le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle était une fugitive avait fait apparaître une certaine forme de respect dans ses yeux. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Par contre, l'autre sorcier qui s'était adressé à elle ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, l'observant constamment du coin de l'oeil. Par rapport à toute la bande, il était plus âgé, peut-être la cinquantaine. Elle-même devait faire un peu plus vieille que le groupe qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un bus scolaire. La surveillance constante dont elle était l'objet ne la gênait pas outre mesure. C'était normal, pour eux, elle sortait de nulle part. En fait, l'insouciance dont les autres faisaient preuve à son égard la chagrinait. À moins qu'ils ne fassent totalement confiance à leur aîné et s'en remettent à lui. Dans les deux cas, elle le plaignait sincèrement. Les leaders n'avaient pas une vie facile, ils étaient souvent isolés des autres. Elle n'aurait voulu de ce rôle pour rien au monde, quelle que soit l'organisation concernée.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une bâtisse en piteux état.

"- Viens avec moi," lui murmura l'aîné du groupe, la faisant sursauter.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si près d'elle. Il était vraiment discret. Elle se détourna et le suivit. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-derrière elle, les sept autres avaient disparu. Sans doute le bâtiment était-il sous Fidelitas. Il la conduisit dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

"- Que cherches-tu?" lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle hésita.

"- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas," avoua-t-elle.  
"- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir passé ton chemin?"

Il usait d'un ton dur, froid, cassant.

"- Chez moi, j'aidais les gens comme vous," répondit-elle.  
"- Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué?"  
"- Ma couverture a été… compromise."  
"- Explique-toi…"  
"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais," rétorqua-t-elle. "Si ces informations sont révélées à la mauvaise personne, je risque ma vie…"  
"- Très bien. Il y a deux possibilités."  
"- J'écoute."  
"- Ou tu t'en vas après que j'ai effacé ta mémoire, ou tu me révèles qui tu es vraiment avec ma parole que je ne dirais rien à personne."  
"- Je vois une faille pour chaque possibilité."  
"- À mon tour d'écouter."  
"- Je suis Occlumens, l'Oubliette ne fera effet que pendant un temps limité sur moi. Et votre parole ne vaut rien pour moi."  
"- Nous voici donc dans une impasse. À moins que…"  
"- Oui?"  
"- Un Serment Inviolable pour ne pas révéler ce que tu me diras."  
"- Vous êtes prêt à prendre un tel risque alors que vous ne me connaissez pas?"  
"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tendance à te faire confiance…"

Elle haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Les Français et leur indécence… Cela ne résout quand même pas le problème, il n'y a pas d'Enchaîneur potentiel ici."  
"- Détail."  
"- D'importance. Je ne veux pas qu'un de vos petits protégés se mette en tête de m'espionner parce qu'il saura que je cache quelque chose…"  
"- Ce ne sera pas l'un d'eux, mais quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance. Donne-moi ton bras."

Elle le regarda avec méfiance.

"- Nous allons de ce pas voir cette personne," expliqua-t-il.  
"- Bon, très bien," abdiqua-t-elle.

Il attrapa le bras qu'elle lui tendit et le serra contre lui, la forçant à un rapprochement qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Puis il transplana avec elle. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre d'escorte. Ils reparurent aussitôt dans un vaste jardin parfaitement entretenu où il la lâcha immédiatement et s'éloigna.

"- Hey!" le héla-t-elle en courant presque pour le rattraper. "Hm, vous pourriez au moins me dire comment vous vous appelez, ce serait plus simple…"  
"- Bertrand."  
"- Enchantée. Très bien, Bertrand, où allons-nous?"  
"- Tu verras."

Elle soupira. Les faiseurs de mystère l'exaspéraient, surtout avec le genre de petit sourire en coin que son interlocuteur affichait. Elle se borna donc à le suivre, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait faire énoncer les termes du serment à cet Enchaîneur inconnu. Ç'aurait été un membre de l'Ordre, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Mais elle ne pouvait pas remettre les pieds en Grande-Bretagne et refusait de mettre l'un d'eux en danger en révélant sa position pour qu'il vienne. Donc elle devait s'en tenir à cet étranger. Elle ne souhaitait pas contraindre ce Bertrand avec trop de choses à ne pas révéler à son propos, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus être trop précise au risque de voir son secret éventé par l'Enchaîneur. Cruel dilemme. Elle réfléchit encore un moment pendant qu'ils marchaient, puis l'illumination lui vint. Ne pas révéler les détails de sa mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix serait une parfaite clause. C'est donc rassurée sur la conduite à tenir qu'elle pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment sans y prêter attention. Bertrand la fit emprunter un dédale colossal de couloirs à sa suite qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler Poudlard à Erika. En terme de grandeur seulement, car l'architecture du présent bâtiment était bien différente de celle de l'antique château. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte au-dessus de laquelle titrait "Bureau de la Directrice" qu'Erika comprit.

"- Madame Maxime," souffla-t-elle.  
"- Elle-même," dit celle-ci en ouvrant la porte. "Entrez, je vous prie."

Bertrand fit signe à Erika de passer devant lui. Elle obtempéra avec beaucoup de réserve. C'était que la directrice de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons était impressionnante. Savoir que ce serait elle l'Enchaîneur n'était pas fait pour rassurer complètement. Néanmoins, sa fidélité à Dumbledore dans un premier temps et à Harry Potter ensuite n'était plus à démontrer, c'est pourquoi Erika n'avait pas décidé de tout bonnement s'enfuir.

"- Bien," dit Bertrand, prenant la parole quand ils furent installés de part et d'autre de l'immense bureau. "Nous sommes donc ici pour un recrutement dans les règles."

Erika tiqua. Dans les règles? Cela se passait donc toujours de la même façon, Serment Inviolable à la clé? Les Français étaient vraiment des gens bizarres. Au bout de combien de serments perdait-on le fil de ce qu'on pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire? Le risque était excessivement élevé de faire une erreur d'appréciation. Le résultat fatal aurait dû faire réfléchir à deux fois.

"- Et donc," continua Bertrand, "comme dans toute bonne transaction, ce sera donnant donnant."  
"- Ah tiens, je me disais aussi…"  
"- C'est logique, non?"  
"- Tout à fait," confirma-t-elle. "Alors quel en sera le sujet?"  
"- Tout ce qui te sera révélé à propos de notre mouvement doit rester secret."  
"- Cela va de soi, pourquoi pas."  
"- Parfait. Nous pouvons donc procéder."

Erika donna les termes du serment que devait respecter Bertrand à Madame Maxime et il fut scellé. Puisque cela était une procédure régulière, la directrice de l'école de magie française enchaîna aussitôt sur le serment à accepter par Erika.

"- Maintenant que les formalités sont remplies, nous pouvons discuter. Une pièce disponible pour cet usage?"  
"- Toujours," répondit Madame Maxime. "Suivez-moi."

Elle les emmena dans le dédale de couloirs et leur montra la pièce qui leur était dévolue. Une fois la porte close, Erika jeta quelques sorts pour empêcher qu'ils soient écoutés. Rogue lui avait transmis des habitudes tenaces. Bertrand eut une moue approbatrice.

"- Tu serais bien la première à faire montre d'une telle prudence avant d'intégrer la résistance."  
"- C'est-à-dire que j'appartiens déjà à une résistance, cela coule de source pour moi."  
"- Vu comme ça…"

Il tira une des chaises rangées contre un mur et s'assit dessus.

"- Allez, je t'écoute."

Elle l'imita, mais préféra se servir de sa baguette.

"- J'ai eu pour mission d'infiltrer les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Il se fit d'un coup beaucoup plus attentif. Cela lui parlait, apparemment. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, l'invitant à poursuivre.

"- D'abord comme simple informatrice auprès d'un Mangemort avéré, ensuite comme Mangemort moi-même."  
"- Tu l'as effectivement fait? Tu as un tatouage?"

Elle remua sur sa chaise.

"- Vous êtes drôlement bien renseignés pour des étrangers."  
"- Nos alliés nous transmettent des informations importantes pour ne pas nous faire infiltrer. La… Marque, c'est ça? Cela fait partie d'un trait qui disqualifie des postulants à la résistance."  
"- Alors c'est ici que nous nous arrêtons puisque…"

Elle remonta sa manche gauche pour lui dévoiler sa Marque.

"- Continue ton histoire," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "C'est moi qui jugerai de la validité de ta candidature."  
"- Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à dire. Ma mission s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu, j'ai dû éliminer un des plus proches sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me recherche encore pour cela, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû fuir mon pays."

Il acquiesça doucement.

"- Par éliminer, tu veux dire tuer?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Volontairement?"  
"- C'était de l'auto-défense, mais j'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais, oui."  
"- Tu recommencerais?"  
"- Dans les mêmes circonstances, bien sûr."  
"- Bien. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder cela pour toi, je t'y enjoins vivement, d'ailleurs, cache toujours bien ton bras."  
"- Ça veut dire que vous m'engagez…?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la fois étonné et ironique.  
"- Disons que tu as droit à une période à l'essai…" répondit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.  
"- Alors c'est à mon tour de vous écouter."

Elle apprit ainsi que la résistance française était organisée de manière cellulaire afin de limiter la divulgation inopinée d'informations sensibles ou non. Cela leur permettait de garder aussi un contrôle assez important sur leurs membres via le Serment Inviolable. C'est pourquoi les cellules variaient de cinq à dix personnes et n'avaient en leur sein qu'un seul contact. Lui-même n'était en relation qu'avec trois ou quatre autres contacts. Les cellules agissaient individuellement, par rapport aux informations qu'elles collectaient ou recevaient de leurs cellules soeurs. Les frappes étaient petites mais chirurgicales et couvraient toute la France. Les sorciers, pour mettre en place ce mode de fonctionnement, s'étaient largement inspirés des Moldus.

"- C'est très efficace," reconnut Erika. "Bien rôdé apparemment. Mais, si je peux me permettre une petite question…"  
"- Vas-y."  
"- Contre quoi vous battez-vous?"  
"- À la base, contre tout ce qui aurait pu donner la possibilité à un mage noir tel que votre Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir en France. C'était beaucoup plus relâché à l'époque, un travail de fond, nous nous voyions une fois par mois pour faire le point. Mais on n'a pas été assez efficaces et elle est quand même parvenue à étendre son emprise."  
"- Elle?"  
"- Notre mage noire française. Roxanne."  
"- Pas de surnom tordu empreint de pouvoir?"  
"- Non. Ça reste officieux, donc ça lui permet de nier toute implication officiellement. Par contre, nous savons qu'elle est en relation avec votre Voldemort. Ils seraient alliés…"

Erika ne dit rien de plus. Si seulement elle pouvait communiquer cette information à l'Ordre. Mais qu'avait fait l'Ordre pour l'aider après que sa mission se soit achevée? Si ce n'avait été Rogue, elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il était. Et il avait affirmé que Potter n'était pas au courant. Elle décida qu'à présent, elle oeuvrait pour la France. C'était sa vie qu'elle essayait de sauver, après tout.

§***§

Tandis qu'il l'observait compulser une énième fois ses notes et tout retourner dans son sac, Sirius se dit que Hermione devait être hyperactive. Très investie aussi. C'était son projet, qui ne faisait pas l'unanimité, donc elle avait intérêt à ne rien laisser au hasard pour parvenir à un résultat probant. L'animagus était certain qu'un échec la ferait se terrer pendant un très long moment, ce qui n'était pas vraiment souhaitable pour l'Ordre. De toutes façons, c'était une bonne idée, il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en route.

"- C'est bon, tu sais," dit-il  
"- Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en cherchant ce sur quoi il aurait pu émettre un avis parmi ses affaires ou sa mise.  
"- Ça va bien se passer."  
"- Comment le saurait-on? C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça!"  
"- Fais-toi un peu plus confiance, tu t'es très bien préparée, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas."  
"- Justement si, il y a plein de raisons pour que nous ne recevions que des refus! C'est pour ça qu'il faut être prêt à toute éventualité d'argumentation, même illogique…"

Sirius lui saisit les poignets pour qu'elle arrête d'agiter ses mains en tous sens sous l'effet de la nervosité.

"- Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire mieux. Maintenant on y va."

Elle ne protesta pas. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient conjointement sur ce projet, elle avait appris que ce n'était pas la peine de le contredire quand il avait décidé quelque chose. De fait, elle attrapa la poudre de cheminette et annonça leur adresse clairement avant de se faire transporter. Il marqua une pause avant de la suivre. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui remonter le moral? Il haussa les épaules. Être lui-même était son point fort et cela avait souvent déridé Erika, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas avec Hermione? Il prit une poignée de poudre à son tour et entra dans la cheminée pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Quand il la rejoignit, elle avait eut le temps de s'épousseter. Il fit de même rapidement pour rester présentable.

"- Par où?" demanda-t-il.

Ils avaient pris une cheminée publique et c'était elle qui s'était chargée de toute la logistique. Elle lui désigna une direction sans desserrer les lèvres. Il acquiesça et se mit en route sans la forcer à parler. Sans doute la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait-elle de lui répondre. Quand elle se mit à sa hauteur, il lui passa familièrement un bras autour des épaules, sans rien dire. Si elle se tendit au contact, elle ne recula pas et finit par adopter la même allure que lui. Il sourit, satisfait de pouvoir la soutenir à sa manière. Ils atteignirent bientôt l'adresse où ils devaient se rendre car elle ralentit subtilement le pas. Il ôta son bras et réintégra une distance plus appropriée. Hermione manifesta leur présence en utilisant la sonnette prévue à cet effet et bientôt, un homme vint ouvrir. Il les regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"- Oui?" dit-il, suspicieux.

Hermione se racla la gorge. C'était elle qui avait pris contact avec les résidents de cette adresse, c'était donc à elle de les introduire.

"- Bonjour," dit-elle, "je suis Hermione Granger. Nous avons été en contact il y a peu et avons fixé ce rendez-vous. Voici mon partenaire, Sirius."

Il hocha la tête doucement en guise de salutations à l'homme qui paraissait assez hostile à leur venue et se prépara à forcer les choses pour ne pas rendre la première tentative d'Hermione caduque. Ils entendirent alors une voix féminine derrière l'homme.

"- Allez, laisse-les entrer, on ne perd rien à les écouter…"  
"- Bon," ronchonna l'homme. "Si tu y tiens. Allez-y."

Ils furent reçus dans une petite maison bien tenue et invités à s'installer dans le sofa face à du thé et des petits fours. Très traditionnel et ouvert comme accueil, la femme était beaucoup plus avenante que son mari. Sirius observa tranquillement leur attitude alors qu'Hermione leur présentait la situation et l'intérêt de travailler en coopération. Il n'intervenait que très ponctuellement, pour renforcer les propos de la jeune femme ou éclaircir un point concernant la précédente guerre.

Au final, l'entrevue se passa relativement bien et le couple se dit prêt à les aider au niveau informatif avec les faibles moyens qu'ils avaient. Hermione les remercia grandement et leur promit qu'eux-même seraient tenus au courant de tout ce qui pouvait interférer avec leur vie. Ils se montrèrent reconnaissant sur ce point particulier et tinrent à ce qu'ils emportent un panier de petits fours avec eux.

Les trois rendez-vous suivants furent plus mitigés, mais c'était des contacts possibles que Sirius avait avancés et avec lesquels c'était lui qui avait engagé leur nouvelle procédure. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que toutes ses vieilles connaissances de la première guerre soient de parfaits petits espions pour l'Ordre. Que la sélection d'Hermione se soit avérée plus judicieuse était un bon point pour la jeune femme. Lui avait simplement cherché à élargir les possibilités en s'assurant au maximum qu'un refus ne se solderait pas par l'effet inverse de celui recherché, à savoir le retour d'information à Voldemort sur leur volonté d'étendre leur réseau.

C'est donc globalement assez contents d'eux qu'ils rentrèrent au QG de l'Ordre. Sirius plaisanta une bonne partie de la soirée sur les gens les plus coincés du monde qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans l'après-midi, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione. Ils mangèrent ensemble en préparant leur journée du lendemain, le week-end devant être mis au maximum à profit car la jeune femme travaillait de la semaine.

Quand elle évoqua le fait de rentrer chez elle car il se faisait tard, il acquiesça, se disant qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire de même.

"- Tu vois," dit-il avant qu'elle n'emprunte la cheminée. "Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en faire."  
"- Nous ne serions pas arrivés à ce résultat si je ne m'étais pas inquiétée un peu…"  
"- Oui, mais lorsque tout était prêt, ce n'était plus nécessaire."  
"- Oui, c'est vrai," admit-elle.  
"- Allez, sauve-toi! Ce sera encore mieux demain!"  
"- Bien sûr, plus de contacts pour moi!"

Il sourit et lui fit un signe quand elle disparut dans les flammes vertes. Il préféra rentrer en transplanant. Pour une fois, il ne se servit aucun verre d'alcool et se mit directement au lit, certain de pouvoir dormir un peu mieux, satisfait de ce qu'il accomplissait à présent.

§***§

Quand Bertrand lui avait énoncé l'adresse du lieu de rencontre de leur cellule avant de partir de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, Erika ne s'était pas attendue à un tel changement. La vieille bâtisse s'était transformée en un bâtiment neuf. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que l'extérieur, elle aurait pu s'en remettre plus vite que ce n'était présentement le cas. Les Français ne regardaient pas à l'utilisation de leur magie quand il s'agissait de leur confort. Il y avait deux salons, une grande salle à manger, une cuisine extrêmement fonctionnelle et à la pointe de ce qui se faisait dans le monde magique et une salle de réunion optimale. Rien que pour le rez-de-chaussée. Les deux étages comprenaient chacun cinq grandes chambres et une salle de bain avec baignoire et douche, ainsi que deux toilettes séparées comme leurs homologues du dessous.

C'était Eric qui s'était chargé de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Très jovial avec elle à présent qu'elle faisait partie des leurs, le jeune homme s'était révélé être un véritable moulin à paroles. Il se chargea également de faire les présentations avec tous les autres membres de la cellule. Erika se promit de faire l'effort de faire un minimum connaissance avec chacun d'entre eux. Le nombre réduit du groupe permettait une réelle proximité. Parfois trop marquée pour l'anglaise pur souche qu'elle était, mais elle s'y ferait et ils se feraient à sa réticence aux contacts.

Quand ils passèrent à table pour partager le repas, elle resta encore en mode observateur pendant un long moment. Il y avait une telle osmose entre eux qu'ils n'y virent aucun inconvénient. D'un point de vue externe, ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'une joyeuse colonie de vacances avec un surveillant compréhensif en la personne de Bertrand. Erika se demanda s'ils avaient seulement jamais été confrontés à l'horreur d'un massacre. Bertrand peut-être. Mais les autres, sûrement pas. De petites frappes, de l'information correcte, c'était l'essentiel de leur mission. Mais si cette Roxanne était alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'allaient pas tarder à devoir changer leur fusil d'épaule et plonger davantage dans une véritable guerre.

"- Allez, Erika, dis-nous quel était ton job dans la grande île," dit Bertrand pour l'inclure au groupe, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Les autres se turent, lui donnant la parole. Elle se racla doucement la gorge.

"- Rien de bien passionnant, j'en ai peur," dit-elle. "J'étais une gratte-papier au Ministère de la Magie."  
"- Tu bossais au Ministère Britannique?" s'exclama Eric. "Ce devait être passionnant! Toutes les prises de décision se font là!"  
"- La France doit encore différer de nous sur ce point. Le Ministère est très rigide et en même temps très étendu, on y fait de tout, une bonne moitié de la population sorcière de chez nous y travaille. Donc il peut y avoir des boulots très intéressants, comme la recherche au Département des Mystères, mais aussi des boulots moins passionnants, comme de relire les textes de lois pour les corriger… parfois pas en bien."

Un silence religieux s'abattit sur la tablée, comme si elle venait de leur prêcher la Bible de Merlin. Elle nota le sourire discret de Bertrand et lui lança un regard assassin. Elle était prête à parier qu'habituellement, c'était à lui qu'ils réservaient ce genre de réaction. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et continua de relancer la conversation autour d'elle périodiquement. Ce petit jeu auquel elle se prêta bon gré mal gré dura une bonne heure jusqu'à ce la jeune Lise fasse savoir qu'elle était fatiguée et allait se coucher. Sylvie lui emboîta le pas. Elles avaient toutes deux été durement malmenées durant leur enlèvement et personne ne trouva à redire à leur besoin de repos. Charles, le petit ami de Lise, la suivit après avoir tenu cinq honorables minutes de plus. Les quatre jeunes restant se lancèrent dans une partie de cartes sur l'initiative d'Eric, non sans avoir proposé à Erika et Bertrand de participer, ce qu'ils refusèrent poliment. Ils regardèrent les deux équipes composées respectivement de Eric et Aurélie d'une part et Arnaud et Damien d'autre part gagner et perdre successivement avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de stratégies prétendument gagnantes mises en place.

Erika laissa son esprit vagabonder, se demandant vaguement ce que Sirius ou Remus faisait à l'instant. Elle se prit aussi à imaginer Rogue dans son laboratoire en train de préparer des potions compliquées. L'ambiance calme de discussions décousues avec ses deux amis et celle plus studieuse avec son ancien professeur lui manquaient tout autant. Elle trouvait un peu trop agressif les éclats de voix et les rires liés à la partie en cours entre les quatre jeunes gens.

Eric lui avait montré sa nouvelle chambre et elle avait décidé d'emblée d'y rester à demeure. Elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de garder l'appartement qu'elle louait ni le travail de comptable qui lui permettait de le payer, elle résilierait les deux le lendemain. Alors elle se leva pour se retirer au calme. Tandis qu'elle s'y dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant, elle ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir qu'elle était suivie. Ce devait être Bertrand, la seule personne encore éveillée et inoccupée. Elle attendit sur le seuil de sa chambre, se retournant pour lui faire face.

"- Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda-t-elle, quelque peu lasse.  
"- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, ça va?"

Il avait un air réellement soucieux.

"- Oh, juste un peu fatiguée, rien qu'une nuit de sommeil ne saurait réparer."  
"- Tu es sûre? Si tout ça te chamboule un peu, il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler."

Il ne s'était pas désigné directement, mais les jeunes semi-insouciants de la maisonnée n'étaient pas aptes à recevoir ses confidences de toutes façons.

"- C'est gentil, mais… ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes."  
"- Oh, vous les Anglais…" fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
"- Merci," dit-elle. "J'apprécie l'intention. Vraiment. Mais…"

Elle hésita.

"- Je comprends," dit-il avec sérieux cette fois. "Pas encore. Ce n'est rien. Quand tu le sentiras, n'hésite pas."

Elle acquiesça.

"- Repose-toi bien dans ton nouveau lit! Bonne nuit…"  
"- Merci. Bonne nuit également."

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle ait refermé la porte de sa chambre pour s'éloigner. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

§***§

Remus consulta sa montre de nouveau pour constater qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux minutes depuis qu'il avait fait ce même geste pour la dernière fois. Il n'empêche que c'était étrange, l'heure du rendez-vous était passée de quarante minutes et Alice n'avait jamais plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Peut-être avait-elle eu un empêchement. Mais alors, elle aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de le prévenir. Elle pouvait être relativement insouciante, mais c'était quelqu'un de plutôt bien organisé. Sans nouvelles d'elle, qu'allait-il décider de faire? Combien de temps lui donnait-il encore? Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la possibilité que ce cas de figure se présente, donc il n'avait aucune idée du comportement qu'il devait adopter.

Remus n'aimait pas être laissé dans l'expectative de la sorte. Il était prévoyant, d'habitude. Comment n'avait-il pas songé à cette possibilité? Sans doute s'était-il montré trop de fois pressé d'en finir avec ces rencontres régulières pour avoir ne fut-ce qu'envisagé cette option. Alice était toujours tellement contente de le voir et de lui faire son rapport. Il attendait celui-ci lui-même avec impatience. Comment l'autre camp avait-il vécu la dernière fuite d'Erika? Combien de temps encore avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs pleines activités destructrices maintenant que leur cible était hors de portée? Ces questions et leurs petites soeurs étaient nécessaires pour que l'Ordre s'organise un peu plus efficacement. Alice détenait peut-être les réponses attendues. Et elle choisissait ce moment pour ne pas se présenter avec son entrain habituel et sa volubilité mal placée? Remus ne l'aimait pas, mais il était assez lucide pour reconnaître qu'elle était assez utile.

Il se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver de la sorte, cela ne changerait rien aux faits. L'arrivée de la Pleine Lune bientôt avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il soupira et se résigna à commander un nouveau verre avec quelque chose à grignoter pour patienter. Ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper également l'esprit. Une tâche bien ardue quand toutes ses références tombaient les unes après les autres. Il songea à Severus qui avait protégé Erika alors que lui-même en avait été incapable. Pour cela il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers le professeur de potions. Pas la peine de le lui dire pour autant. Il serait capable de s'imaginer la même chose que Sirius. Mais non, c'était juste une amie, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en convaincre. Une amie très chère, cependant. Personne ne l'avait compris comme Erika depuis Lily. Peut-être Tonks aurait-elle pu, avec un peu de temps…

Il s'imposa d'arrêter de réfléchir. Repenser à sa femme lui poignait toujours le coeur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par les émotions. Il but une longue gorgée de sa boisson et jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte par réflexe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir enfin passer Alice. Il se signala à elle par un rapide petit signe et attendit qu'elle se soit installée et ait commandé pour lui demander:

"- Que s'est-il passé?"  
"- Quoi? Mais…"

Elle consulta sa montre.

"- Je n'ai que cinq minutes de retard, je ne comprends pas, de quoi parlez-vous?"  
"- En réalité, c'est une heure et cinq minutes," crut-il bon de préciser.  
"- Ah bon? Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude?"

Il secoua la tête.

"- C'est toi qui avais demandé un changement de l'heure pour une raison que tu ne m'as pas précisée."

Elle se tapa le front du plat de la main.

"- Le rendez-vous! Désolée, Remus, il a été annulé il y a un moment déjà et je n'ai plus pensé à notre arrangement…"

Elle avait l'air profondément ennuyé alors Remus haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas grave."

Il l'observa plus attentivement car quelque chose lui paraissait anormal. Elle n'était pas souriante. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. De plus son regard semblait hanté. Quelque chose d'imprévu devait en être la cause.

"- Alice, que s'est-il passé?"

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

"- Que… quoi? Mais rien… de quoi parlez-vous?"  
"- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu n'as pas une mission facile, si on garde le contact comme ça, c'est pour que tu ne perdes pas pied. Raconte."

"- Oh, Remus… Ils… ils l'ont tué…"

Elle avait chuchoté, mais le lycanthrope eut l'impression qu'elle avait crié. Le sanglot qu'elle retenait à présent le touchait particulièrement.

"- Qui ça?" murmura-t-il à son tour.  
"- Alex…"

"- Par Merlin…"

Il savait que le jeune homme était porté disparu, mais personne n'avait encore pu confirmer ce qu'Alice venait de lui dire. Elle devait le savoir depuis un moment. Elle avait été à l'école avec lui et avait intégré l'Ordre en même temps que lui. Ce devait être extrêmement dur pour elle.

"- Je suis désolé," dit-il dans un souffle, parce qu'il fallait dire quelque chose, mais sachant que ces mots étaient vides de sens pour la personne touchée.

Elle garda le silence. Son chocolat chaud arriva mais elle n'y toucha pas pendant un long moment. Enfin, elle tendit la main vers la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle inspira profondément.

"- Bien, vous voulez entendre mon rapport, je suppose?"

Il avait attendu en sirotant sa propre boisson en silence. Il fut étonné qu'elle intériorise autant.

"- C'est comme tu veux, tu as tout ton temps, on n'est pas pressés. Si tu veux aussi parler de la suite ou annulation de ta mission, ça peut se faire…"  
"- Annuler? Mais non… il n'y a pas de raison… c'est important…"  
"- C'est toi qui vois, Alice."  
"- Alors je vais vous faire mon rapport."

Et elle enchaîna sur la reprise d'activités "classiques" des Mangemorts et la remise sur pied progressive de Voldemort. Quand ils se quittèrent, il resta sur un sentiment très mitigé et espéra vivement que la jeune femme parvienne à passer au-dessus de cette apathie légitime mais pas vraiment idéale dans sa position.

* * *

 **NdA** : Voici donc le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Il est assez transitoire et en cela je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas particulièrement accroché, mais c'est un mal nécessaire. En tous les cas, vos commentaires à son sujet sont toujours les bienvenus! Et vos pronostics pour la suite aussi, si vous en avez! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un mois, comme toujours!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Toujours plus**

Erika venait de se réveiller et tentait de décoller ses paupières. Elle n'était pas chez elle, mais ça, c'était une donnée constante. Restait à déterminer quel endroit étranger l'avait accueillie cette nuit. Pour ce faire, elle devait parvenir à émerger du sommeil. Mais le lit était confortable et bien chaud, comment vouloir le quitter alors qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si bien? Elle ne se souvenait plus quand elle avait eu envie de continuer à se reposer, de se rendormir pour un temps indéterminé que seul son corps connaissait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'urgent à faire, des impératifs à respecter. Elle cherchait essentiellement une occupation quand elle avait rejoint l'Ordre mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle devrait vivre à ce point sur le fil du rasoir pendant si longtemps.

"- Allez, tout le monde debout! Si vous pouvez vous amuser, vous pouvez aussi vous lever et travailler! Debout!"

L'appel sous Sonorus eut pour effet de la replacer immédiatement dans le contexte qui flottait à la limite de sa conscience. Le bâtiment de sa cellule dans la Résistance, sa nouvelle chambre. Elle se promit de tuer Bertrand. Mais d'abord, elle avait besoin d'une douche. Bien à contrecoeur, elle repoussa la couette au bout de son lit. Elle frissonna aussitôt et se leva dans la foulée pour enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, en l'occurrence ceux de la veille. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas d'autres. Elle devait impérativement passer à son appartement pour récupérer ses maigres possessions. La douche et ensuite le règlement de ses affaires en suspens. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre quand son regard se posa sur son avant-bras gauche tendu pour abaisser la poignée de la porte. La Marque. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer en T-shirt. Elle récupéra son pull et l'enfila. Alors elle sortit enfin dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain… pour constater qu'elle était troisième en attente de son tour. Les désavantages de la cohabitation. Elle hésita entre se résigner à attendre ou retourner se coucher et passer plus tard.

"- Soit tu te lèves avant le clairon, soit tu te dépêches quand tu l'entends!" lui dit Eric avec bonne humeur et des cernes conséquents sous les yeux en voyant la moue dubitative qu'elle devait afficher.  
"- Il manque encore quelqu'un, non?" dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.  
"- Non, Bertrand est déjà passé. Avant on avait un avantage à loger à son étage, mais maintenant on est quatre partout…" fit remarquer Aurélie, pas plus fraîche qu'Eric.  
"- S'il n'y a que ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je prends le dernier tour à chaque fois," répliqua Erika.  
"- Oh, les filles, vous battez pas," dit Eric en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Erika lui lança un clin d'oeil.

"- Je suis gagnante, une bonne demi-heure en plus au lit…"

Et elle fit demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre sans leur laisser la possibilité de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire ou de répondre.

"- Ah, Erika, bonjour, bien dormi?"

Elle se figea, la main sur sa poignée de porte. Finalement, elle ne gagnerait sans doute rien ce matin.

"- Bonjour Bertrand. Oui, merci."  
"- Tant mieux. Aujourd'hui, on a une petite reconnaissance routinière à effectuer, tu pourras te joindre à l'équipe qui y va. Ça te mettra dans le bain."  
"- Surveillance ou intervention potentielle?"  
"- Juste de la surveillance."  
"- Tu sais, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin…"  
"- Pour être efficace en équipe, il faut se connaître. Tu n'as pas le choix."  
"- Bon. Mais je dois d'abord résilier mes contrats de travail et de logement et récupérer mes affaires."  
"- J'ai des documents à disposition dans le bureau pour les résiliations et tu pourras transplaner dans la matinée pour tes affaires."  
"- Toujours très prévoyant. Très bien, merci…"

Elle réintégra sa chambre sans autre commentaire. Tout compte fait, si c'était pour y aller en transplanant, autant faire son sac tout de suite. Elle atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon combiné cuisine du petit trois pièces meublé qu'elle habitait depuis son arrivée en France. Quitte à être là, autant prendre sa douche directement. Elle prit des vêtements propres dans l'armoire de sa future ex-chambre et investit sa salle d'eau pour une vingtaine de minutes. Quand elle fut prête, les idées un peu plus claires, elle sortit son sac. Elle dut l'agrandir magiquement car depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne le nombre de ses possessions avait sensiblement augmenté. Elle y fourra ses chaussures, ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette - comment avait-elle eu l'intention de se laver de l'autre côté sans cela? Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle avait fait vite. Elle retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre en transplanant, son sac à la main. Elle le posa sur le lit qu'elle avait refait d'un coup de baguette et entreprit de tout ranger. Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, elle croisa Eric qui attendait toujours son tour. Erika nota qu'Aurélie prenait vraiment son temps dans la salle de bain et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle évite de la suivre.

"- Ne laisse jamais passer une fille avant toi," dit-elle à l'attention du jeune homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
"- Comme si j'avais eu le choix…" soupira-t-il.

Et avant qu'il ne lui demande comment elle-même avait fait pour être déjà prête, elle descendait les escaliers. Elle rejoignit la salle à manger où trônait un petit déjeuner conséquent. À part Bertrand, il n'y avait que Damien et Arnaud à table. Personne ne parlait. Erika s'installa au même endroit que la veille et se servit raisonnablement. Tout sentait incroyablement bon. Il y avait certainement trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, le faisant par nécessité et jamais par envie. Les viennoiseries françaises étaient un délice.

"- Vous transmettrez à vos camarades que je vous attends tous dans la cour dans une heure pour l'entraînement matinal," dit Bertrand en se levant de table.

Hochements de tête et grognements en signe d'assentiment furent tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse de la part des garçons attablés. Apparemment, les petits français n'étaient pas des lèves-tôt. Quand elle fut rassasiée, Erika débarrassa son coin de table et s'installa dans le divan d'un des salons pour attendre l'heure de l'entraînement. Personne ne la rejoignit. Sans doute préféraient-ils rester attablés en attendant les derniers du groupe. Elle ne s'en faisait pas. Elle avait l'habitude de rester isolée et cela ne la gênait absolument pas, que du contraire. Bertrand pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, connaître ses partenaires et faire ami-ami avec eux étaient des notions bien différentes qu'elle avait l'intention de ne pas fusionner. Moins elle développerait d'attaches, plus elle partirait facilement quand le moment serait venu.

§***§

Severus hésitait. Garder les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de ses appartements ou tourner en rond dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La deuxième option était assez tentante. L'heure du couvre feu était passée et prendre des élèves en flagrant délit de non respect des règles serait très jouissif. Mais cela l'obligerait quand même à surveiller l'heure pour quitter le château au bon moment. Et l'idée de pérégriner sans l'assurance de donner au moins une punition dans le temps qui lui restait ne l'enchantait finalement pas tant que ça. Il prit donc sa décision par pure fainéantise, restant bien immobile dans son fauteuil face à l'horloge. Il évita tout de même de garder le regard fixé sur les aiguilles.

Puisqu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui, il se permit de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Depuis qu'il avait dû commettre le meurtre de la jeune recrue de l'Ordre, il y avait eu une recrudescence des activités létales des Mangemorts. La chasse à Erika avait quelque peu figé leurs actions meurtrières, malheureusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas oublié sa cadence et sa volonté d'accéder au pouvoir en écrasant tout ce qu'il considérait comme inférieur.

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir jouer au jeu dangereux de l'espion? Combien de massacres inutiles verrait-il encore sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit? Il était fatigué de cette vie. Mais d'autre part, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de mourir. Car que pourrait-il jamais faire d'autre? Enseigner les potions à des bandes d'ignares jusqu'à un âge avancé n'était pas franchement ce qu'il avait un jour imaginé comme plan de carrière.

L'horloge sonna l'heure pile. Le temps avait fini par passer, comme toujours. Severus se leva et enfila une cape par-dessus ses robes pour se garder du froid. Ce n'était pas les moment de tomber malade. Il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir, autant être prévoyant. Il se posta devant sa cheminée, attendant qu'elle s'active. Se faire inviter par cheminée était une procédure peu commune, à la limite du désuet, mais obligatoire en ce qui concernait Poudlard. Et puis c'était aussi un peu dangereux, on ne pouvait avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où on se rendait ou de la personne qui ouvrait le passage. Sauf en cas de rendez-vous fixé d'avance, comme c'était présentement le cas pour Severus.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les flammes ne deviennent vertes. Il s'y engouffra sans hésiter. Lorsque le déplacement fut terminé, il lui fallut les quelques secondes habituelles pour se remettre de la désorientation inhérente à ce type de voyage. Puis il prit le temps d'observer l'endroit où il se tenait à présent, permettant à sa vue de s'habituer à la pénombre.

"- Pile à l'heure, Severus," l'accueillit son hôte provisoire.  
"- Avais-je le choix?" rétorqua-t-il, ne se trouvant pas d'humeur à plaisanter.  
"- Non, en effet. Comment allez-vous?"  
"- Comme si cela avait la moindre importance… Au fait!"  
"- Que voilà bien d'empressement, Severus, que se passe-t-il, vous avez un rendez-vous?"

Le Mangemort soupira et choisit de ne pas répondre. Cela valait mieux pour éviter d'alimenter toute rumeur possible. Le silence perdura un moment.

"- Bien. Je souhaitais vous remercier de l'excellent travail que vous avez accompli avec Miss Stewart."

Severus manqua de s'étrangler.

"- L'excellent travail? Il s'agissait de lui sauver la vie, pas de mener une quelconque expérience!"  
"- Allons, allons, je n'ai jamais parlé d'expérience…"

Non, il n'en parlait jamais bien sûr…

"- Pour votre information, son implantation en France se passe parfaitement bien."  
"- Son implantation?" releva Severus en haussant les sourcils. "Ne me dites pas que vous aviez prévu cela aussi?"  
"- Prévu, non. Néanmoins, je l'avais espéré."  
"- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'elle choisisse la France comme destination."  
"- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait choisi une autre destination comme pays étranger."  
"- Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous?"  
"- Ses origines."

Severus ne renchérit pas. Il ne savait que trop bien que le passé d'une personne la conditionnait vers des possibilités d'avenir limitées.

"- Severus, j'ai un service à vous demander."  
"- Le contraire m'eut étonné… De quel ordre?"  
"- Pourriez-vous jouer les messagers à nouveau? Il faudrait délivrer cette lettre discrètement…"  
"- Ce devrait être assez simple," acquiesça Severus. "L'Ordre est en effervescence avec la reprise d'activité des Mangemorts… Pour qui est-ce?"  
"- Miss Granger."  
"- Très bien. Considérez que c'est chose faite."  
"- Je vous remercie. Que tout aille bien pour vous. Ménagez-vous."  
"- Comme si j'avais le choix…"

§***§

"- Je te dis que ce doit être important!"  
"- Depuis quand tu te laisses dicter ta conduite par un sinistre inconnu?"  
"- Qui te dit qu'il est sinistre? Et pourquoi pas une?"  
"- Hein? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le propos!"  
"- Moi je suis sûre que c'est une femme! Et puis on peut lui faire confiance!"  
"- Bon, et si elle est en fait un personnage imaginaire et que c'est un piège!"  
"- Impossible!"  
"- Et pourquoi pas?"  
"- Parce que ce n'est pas la première lettre…"

Remus avait dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre cette dernière réponse d'Hermione à Sirius. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, le lycanthrope allait se décider à aller à leur rencontre quand ce furent eux qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

"- Pas la première? Mais… quand en as-tu parlé?" demanda Sirius.  
"- Ce n'est pas à moi que c'était adressé," rétorqua la jeune femme.  
"- Oh, alors forcément, pas besoin de nous mettre au courant…"  
"- Au courant de quoi?" demanda inopinément Remus, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. "Bonjour. Oui, on vous entend dans toute la maison, moi surtout…"  
"- Bonjour Remus," répondit aussitôt Hermione, piquant un fard. "Vous pensez vraiment qu'on nous a entendus partout?"  
"- Salut Remus," dit Sirius, nonchalant. "Comment va?"  
"- Bien, merci. Non, Hermione, c'était une plaisanterie… Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer…"  
"- Ah, tant mieux…" soupira-t-elle. "Et désolée."  
"- En même temps, il y a peu de gens qui passent ici, ces temps-ci," fit remarquer Sirius.  
"- Cela ne répond pas à ma question," relança Remus.

Hermione décida de s'asseoir mais garda le silence. Sirius s'installa sur l'accoudoir près d'elle et ne dit rien non plus. Il avait cette attitude de celui qui sait un peu mais ne prendra pas l'initiative de parler pour l'autre. Remus fronça les sourcils et les observa tour à tour, un peu frustré de ne pas être mis dans la confidence alors qu'il avait entendu presque l'intégralité de leur dispute. Puis il remarqua ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Sirius s'était également positionné comme un protecteur, prêt à intervenir si Hermione en avait besoin. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qui se faisait inconsciemment. Sans doute depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur l'élargissement de la sphère d'influence et de renseignements de l'Ordre. Il se concentra donc sur Hermione, certain de la mettre mal à l'aise en la fixant plus longtemps que la bienséance ne le permettait. Soit elle craquait, soit ce serait Sirius qui interviendrait. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps et sourit quand ils réagirent de concert.

"- Et bien, j'ai reçu une lettre qui me laisse entendre qu'il serait temps de jouer sur le plan international," dit Hermione.  
"- Tu es trop curieux," fit remarquer Sirius.

Sans relever l'intervention de son ami, Remus s'intéressa à la réponse de la jeune femme.

"- Sur le plan international? Qu'est-ce à dire?"  
"- Qu'on doit arrêter de tenter de s'en sortir seuls et essayer de forcer les autres pays à s'impliquer, avec comme argument à l'appui qu'ils sont plus proches du même genre de désastre qui nous touche qu'ils ne le croient."  
"- Tourné comme ça, je le prendrais plutôt comme une menace," fit remarquer Remus.  
"- C'est exactement ce que je me tue à lui dire!" s'exclama Sirius, visiblement content que son ami soit du même avis que lui.  
"- Je peux être diplomate, quand je veux…" rétorqua Hermione, affichant un air un peu boudeur.

Et alors qu'il se rappelait qu'elle était encore fort jeune, Remus nota qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre ces deux-là qu'il aurait été incapable de définir. Il ne put s'empêcher de les observer tandis que Sirius rassurait Hermione à propos de sa capacité à être diplomate. L'animagus expliquait tant bien que mal qu'elle avait fait montre de ses talents lors des divers entretiens qu'ils avaient menés mais qu'elle choisissait rarement cette voie, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il était loin d'être le parfait ambassadeur. La réaction de son ami fit sourire Remus, l'indignation feinte dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils étaient observés et rougit de nouveau en se taisant. Sirius redonna alors son attention à son ami comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"- Bon, Hermione" dit Remus, "qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est un conseil à suivre?"

Il était toujours abasourdi de la facilité avec laquelle il réendossait le tabard de professeur quand il s'agissait de ses anciens élèves. La moue ironique de Sirius lui confirma que son approche était très académique.

"- Et bien…" hésita la jeune femme.  
"- C'est le fait qu'il y a déjà eu des lettres de ce type auparavant?" ajouta Remus, lui facilitant les choses en orientant directement la conversation sur ce qu'il avait entendu.  
"- En fait, oui," s'avoua-t-elle vaincue.  
"- Et peut-on savoir quel en était le contenu?"  
"- Je ne les ai pas toutes lues, mais la dernière était adressée à Harry et lui suggérait vivement d'intégrer Erika à l'Ordre sans se poser de questions," dit-elle très vite, comme pour se soulager d'un fardeau qui l'alourdissait grandement.  
"- Ce qui s'est effectivement avéré redoutablement efficace," commenta sombrement Remus.  
"- Oui," acquiesça Hermione.

Sirius n'intervint pas. Encore actuellement, il évitait de parler quand il était question d'Erika. Leur rupture avait été étrange, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de relation autre qu'amicale à proprement parler, mais il ne semblait pas mal s'en porter. Son grand détachement apparent faisait mal à Remus, surtout qu'ils avaient été si proches, tous les trois, mais au vu de la situation actuelle, c'était peut-être pour un mieux.

"- Alors, quelle est ta décision?" demanda-t-il à la jeune femme pour se couper de ces pensées encombrantes.  
"- Vous… pardon, tu n'essaies pas de m'en dissuader, comme Sirius?" s'étonna-t-elle.  
"- Non, je ne ferais sans doute que répéter ce qu'il t'a déjà dit. Tu es suffisamment intelligente et réfléchie pour penser à tout et choisir en conscience."

Le visage de son ami passa de la satisfaction de constater qu'ils étaient toujours du même avis à l'indignation de se voir être le seul à avoir remis en cause la capacité d'Hermione à se débrouiller par elle-même. Il ignora superbement Remus à partir de cet instant-là. Le lycanthrope ne s'en fit pas, cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

"- A vrai dire, ça se tient, donc j'ai bien envie d'essayer," déclara Hermione.  
"- Alors, vas-y," l'encouragea Remus. "Et tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution des choses. Je suppose que tu vas devoir passer par les voies officielles pour certaines démarches."  
"- Tout à fait," acquiesça-t-elle. "C'est là que ça se corse…"  
"- Si tu te fais pincer par le Ministère, ne viens pas te plaindre," lâcha Sirius, contrarié.  
"- Ne t'inquiète pas," répliqua-t-elle, "j'ai quelques ficelles à tirer, on me doit des services à l'international, justement…"  
"- Mouais…"

§***§

Le premier entraînement auquel elle avait assisté était d'anthologie pour Erika. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Tout était à faire. Elle n'était pas étonnée que les combats s'étaient limités à des escarmouches et que la dénommée Roxanne ait pu prendre un ascendant malgré leur superbe organisation. À croire que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons ne formait pas ses sorciers à pouvoir ne fut-ce que se défendre face à des ennemis potentiels. Il ne fallait même pas parler d'attaquer. Elle avait mieux compris pourquoi son intervention lors du sauvetage des deux filles avait été non seulement déterminante mais aussi si efficace. Ce qui l'avait surprise, par contre, c'est que Bertrand lui demande d'assumer les entraînements suivants. Sans être une novice, elle n'avait jamais brillé aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et récemment, elle s'était même avérée plus douée pour les Forces du Mal elles-mêmes. Elle les appréhendait mieux, comprenait leur mécanisme, ce qui lui permettait de potentiellement les retourner contre ses adversaires qui en faisaient usage.

Sur le coup, le manque de connaissance des gens de sa cellule lui avait fait dire oui immédiatement à la requête de Bertrand. Mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois, elle s'était demandée comment elle pourrait s'y prendre. Et cela ne lui était pas venu.

"- Écoute, Bertrand, je crois que finalement, c'est une mauvaise idée," le harponna-t-elle une heure avant son premier cours.  
"- Mais pourquoi?" rétorqua-t-il. "Tu te débrouilles très bien, beaucoup mieux que moi, tu nous as mis une raclée à tous en même temps…"  
"- Entre se défendre soi-même et apprendre aux autres à le faire, il y a une marge. Ça s'appelle le professorat et je n'ai pas la fibre pour ça du tout…"  
"- Ça va aller, tu as le trac, c'est tout…"  
"- Je ne plaisante pas… Ce ne sont pas les sorts avec lesquels j'ai le plus d'affinité, encore moins maintenant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Alors qu'il souriait, toute trace d'amusement s'effaça de son visage et il la regarda sombrement.

"- Tu penses que ça peut influencer ta magie?"  
"- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certaine."

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment durant lequel ils réfléchirent tous les deux à une solution potentielle à leur problème.

"- Je crois que j'ai une idée," dit-elle alors.  
"- Je t'écoute."  
"- Pour cette fois, on ne peut plus reculer, sinon je vais nous mettre en porte-à-faux tous les deux face aux autres. Je vais donc me limiter aux sortilèges de base qui doivent être connus et les aider à les renforcer."  
"- Oui, mais ensuite?"  
"- Tu t'entraînes avec moi et tu leur retransmets…"  
"- Quelle est la différence?"  
"- En duel et avec ton expérience, je n'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer beaucoup pour que tu comprennes les mécanismes dont je ferai usage et nous progresserons vite. Par contre, avec tout un groupe de novices, je ne m'en sortirai jamais, je te dis que je suis un exécrable professeur. Par contre, toi, tu t'en sors très bien pour retransmettre tes connaissances."

Il acquiesça doucement, songeur.

"- Oui, ça pourrait le faire," admit-il. "J'espère juste qu'on pourra détourner les questions malvenues, s'il y en a…"  
"- Comme tu dis, s'il y en a. Je peux me montrer encore plus mauvais professeur que je ne le suis, si tu veux, ils ne voudront plus jamais de moi pour les entraîner…"

Bertrand éclata de rire.

"- Attention à ne pas obtenir l'effet inverse, quand même…" fit-il remarquer.  
"- Ne t'inquiète pas, en matière de faire fuir les gens, je suis passée maître…"  
"- Crois-le ou non, j'ai des doutes."

Erika ne dit rien et Bertrand n'ajouta pas un mot. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla vaquer aux occupations qui retenaient son attention avant qu'elle ne l'interpelle. De la paperasserie, si elle avait bien vu ce qui mobilisait la plupart de son temps. Apparemment, les Français étaient très à cheval sur leurs procédures, même dans le cadre d'organisations secrètes comme la Résistance.

Ce qui restait de l'heure passa très vite sans que la jeune femme ait la moindre idée de comment elle allait aborder les choses. Lorsque toute la cellule se regroupa dans la cour pour l'entraînement, des sourires gênés ou francs d'encouragement étaient sur tous les visages. Erika fit abstraction de la faible connaissance qu'elle commençait à acquérir de ses compagnons résistants afin de tous les traiter de la même façon. Elle commença par l'extrême base, un Expelliarmus, qu'ils connaissaient heureusement tous, mais ne maîtrisaient pas forcément. Ils étaient de bonne volonté et bien attentifs - ils savaient où était leur intérêt - mais Erika ne les ménagea pas une seule seconde, distribuant commentaires acerbes et remarques désobligeantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin à doser leur puissance magique pour utiliser tous les niveaux de pouvoir du sort. Plus de deux heures avaient passé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"- C'est bon," dit-elle enfin, "on peut arrêter là pour aujourd'hui…"

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Erika sourit en son for intérieur. Elle comprenait le plaisir malsain que Rogue avait à donner ses cours de cette manière détachée et hautaine que pouvait conférer la connaissance pointue d'un sujet. En l'occurrence, l'Expelliarmus ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'effort à être enseigné. Mais elle doutait de pouvoir maintenir ce niveau d'exigence au fur et à mesure qu'ils progresseraient. Restant encore dans l'idée du méchant professeur, elle ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la cour et alla s'installer dans son salon de prédilection pour lire. Elle avait trouvé un gros ouvrage qui traitait d'Occlumencie et de Legilimencie, sujet qui l'intéressait au plus haut point. Les livres sorciers avaient malheureusement tendance à rester dans leur pays, ce qui nuisait grandement au partage des connaissances et à la possibilité d'évoluer régulièrement vers de nouvelles choses.

Erika avait à peine entamé sa lecture qu'elle fut rejointe dans le salon par Bertrand.

"- On peut savoir ce qui te prend?" s'exclama-t-il.  
"- Á quel sujet?" répondit-elle, immédiatement sur la défensive.  
"- A propos de l'entraînement!"  
"- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord…," commença-t-elle, prête à lui rappeler leur conversation toute récente.  
"- Tant que tu étais un exécrable professeur, oui! Mais tu es loin d'être exécrable!"  
"- Je t'ai dit que je ferais les bases aujourd'hui," rétorqua-t-elle. "Les élèves de treize ans maîtrisent ce sort chez nous…"  
"- Mais la manière dont tu les as poussé à se dépasser, à atteindre le niveau que tu voulais est incroyable! Ils en redemandent et attendent la prochaine fois avec impatience!"  
"- Ah zut…"  
"- Comme tu dis… Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ne pas inverser la tendance recherchée…"  
"- Oui, je sais, mais je pensais vraiment les dégoûter… J'ai eu un professeur qui agissait pareillement et qui repoussait la grande majorité des élèves."  
"- Ce ne sont pas des élèves, Erika, ils en veulent et ce que tu leur as montré les a vraiment motivés…"  
"- Mais ce n'est pas parce que je peux faire ça avec des sorts de base que je suis une experte en la matière! Honnêtement, j'étais loin de briller en défense… C'est juste qu'avec toutes ces guerres, la culture de mon pays est peut-être beaucoup plus orientée combat que pour vous… Je suis une piètre combattante, chez moi…"  
"- Ça on s'en fout!" dit Eric en débarquant dans le salon.  
"- Oui, tout ce que tu peux nous apprendre nous servira," ajouta Charles qui était sur les talons de son ami.  
"- Mais vous ne préférez pas que Bertrand vous explique?" demanda Erika, acculée.  
"- Ben tant que c'est des trucs que tu maîtrises, non," dit Eric. "Sans vouloir te vexer, Bertrand!" ajouta-t-il dans la foulée.  
"- Y a pas de mal," répondit Bertrand en balayant le malaise d'un geste. "Si tu deviens exécrable quand tu ne maîtrises plus," ajouta-t-il pour Erika, "je reprendrai les rênes. Ça te convient?"  
"- Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez…" capitula Erika. "Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps comme ça, je vous l'assure…"  
"- Ouais, ouais…" minimisa aussitôt Eric. "Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim!"

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant. Erika soupira, légèrement amusée. C'était une bande de gosses, vraiment. Mais ils avaient du potentiel. Il suffisait d'un bon coup de pouce.

§***§

Harry était totalement concentré sur la lecture passionnante mais extrêmement ardue du grimoire qu'une nouvelle relation lui avait déniché. Il se doutait bien que lire ce genre d'ouvrage n'était pas bon, que ce soit pour sa magie aussi bien que pour sa santé mentale. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, cela traitait d'Horcruxe et son ennemi en avait fait son arme ultime. Il devait absolument les trouver et les détruire avant de l'affronter, ce qui impliquait de savoir comment les repérer. En toute connaissance de cause - et surtout des conséquences malsaines qu'il devrait combattre - Harry potassait donc des livres de magie noire. Celui-ci était particulièrement intéressant car il expliquait en détail le mécanisme de création de cette abomination qu'était un Horcruxe. Il frissonna en imaginant la sensation que procurait la scission de l'âme au moment où le sortilège se mettait en place pour aller en attacher le morceau ainsi arraché sur un objet choisi. Il n'aima pas du tout ce que ça pouvait représenter. On devait se sentir incomplet, divisé de la sorte. Sept. Voldemort l'avait fait sept fois. S'il n'était déjà pas très sain d'esprit pour se lancer dans une pareille entreprise, il était certain qu'à présent, il devait être complètement fou. L'auteur du livre le précisait, l'âme n'était pas faite pour être éparpillée. Ce qui expliquait très probablement que Voldemort n'avait jamais décidé de s'attaquer à plus vaste territoire que la Grande-Bretagne.

"- Harry, ça marche!"

Le jeune homme crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque alors qu'il sursautait violemment suite à l'entrée fracassante que venait de faire Hermione dans son bureau. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il la regarda avec un air de reproche.

"- Oui, entrez, bonjour Hermione," dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
"- Oh, pardon, Harry," répondit son amie, sans avoir l'air repentante pour autant. "Je te dérange?"  
"- Non, pas vraiment. Assieds-toi et explique-moi ce qui marche…"

Tout en réintégrant son siège, il lui désigna celui en face, laissant toutes ses notes et sa documentation étalée sur le bureau. Habituellement, il cachait tout sous un sortilège d'illisibilité, ce qui faisait apparaître le fatras pour du chinois à toute personne qui tentait d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, mais il n'avait aucun secret pour son amie. Quitte à subir le froncement de sourcils caractéristique de sa profonde désapprobation qui venait une nouvelle fois de s'afficher sur les traits de la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur les documents en s'asseyant. Mais comme elle ne dit rien, il ignora ce nouvel avertissement silencieux.

"- Je t'écoute," l'invita-t-il à reprendre ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. "Qu'est-ce qui marche?"  
"- Ah, oui, l'extension!" répondit-elle, de nouveau passionnée. "Beaucoup de sorciers ont été réceptifs à notre démarche et on a déjà des retours très intéressants! Il faudra que tu compiles toutes les informations avant notre prochaine réunion pour qu'on se répartisse efficacement sur le territoire afin de vérifier les informations qui nous arrivent…"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire ça.

"- Hermione, tu es plus douée que moi pour ce genre de synthèse…"  
"- Mais Harry, c'est toi que les gens suivent…"  
"- Oui, oui, je sais," balaya-t-il la remarque d'un ton las. "Il n'empêche que ceci prime…"

Nouveau froncement de sourcils alors qu'il désignait ses recherches.

"- Je veux bien prendre le temps d'écouter attentivement ton résumé des informations et prendre les décisions en conséquence," poursuivit-il. "Mais je ne peux pas faire le tri moi-même. Tu veux bien m'aider?"

Elle réfléchit un petit moment, hésitant visiblement à le laisser continuer seul la préparation de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il la connaissait trop bien. Mais elle ne lui en fit pas part à haute voix.

"- Bon, très bien," céda-t-elle. "Je vais commencer tout de suite."  
"- Merci, Hermione…"  
"- Oui, de rien…" dit-elle en se levant.

Il la regarda quitter la pièce rapidement. Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez son amie. Un regain d'énergie et une certaine pondération qu'il ne lui connaissait pas habituellement. Il était bien mal placé pour la juger, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle s'assagissait. Il haussa les épaules. De leur trio, c'était normal que ce soit elle qui passe par cette phase en premier lieu. Elle avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur Ron et lui. Ron… cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus passé du temps ensemble à ne rien faire de particulier. Il faudrait qu'ils se voient autour d'une bièreaubeurre, à l'occasion. Harry regarda son tas de notes et d'ouvrages. Oui, il faudrait et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait besoin de souffler.

* * *

 **NdA** : Un mois de passé, un nouveau chapitre en ligne! Les choses se mettent en place tout doucement. Je ne vous promets pas davantage d'action le mois prochain, mais des éléments clé vont être dévoilés. Des hypothèses? Dites-moi tout!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Les équilibristes**

"- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux…"

Erika soupira. Bertrand pouvait parfois se montrer si tatillon que c'en était agaçant.

"- En quoi cela poserait problème?" demanda-t-elle.  
"- C'est trop précis. La moindre fuite et une bonne partie de notre système s'écroule…"  
"- Tu exagères…"  
"- A peine. Tu sais combien l'information est la monnaie de la guerre…"  
"- Trop bien, oui."

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

"- Bon, alors que suggères-tu?" reprit Erika. "Tu m'as dit que notre contact cellulaire avait donné son aval."  
"- Mouais, elle m'a surtout laissé entendre qu'on ne devait pas se faire griller, sinon on serait tout seuls."  
"- Pas bête comme technique. Ça découle de ce morcellement si efficace que vous avez. Une cellule pourrie est aussitôt coupée des autres."  
"- J'aimerais bien que ma cellule ne soit pas pourrie, si tu le permets…"  
"- Mais oui. Au fait, pourquoi nous?"

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce geste qu'elle ne supportait plus depuis qu'elle approfondissait ses connaissances théoriques en magie de l'esprit. A défaut de pouvoir pratiquer avec un expert, elle emmagasinait tout ce qu'elle pouvait en relation avec sa propre expérience. Elle était presque certaine que Bertrand n'était pas Legilimens, ou en tous cas pas assez doué pour se permettre une incursion discrète. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise quand on la fixait trop longtemps. C'est pourquoi elle détourna aussitôt les yeux.

"- Tu devrais perdre cette habitude," dit Bertrand.  
"- Quelle habitude?"  
"- Celle de ne pas soutenir le regard de ton vis-à-vis. On dirait que tu as des choses à cacher."  
"- C'est précisément le cas," rétorqua-t-elle. "Et c'est aussi un moyen de me préserver."  
"- Ah bon? Explique."

Il avait cette insatiable curiosité d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur tout. Il aurait été un agent infiltré qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Mais elle était sûre qu'il était loyal à la cause qu'il défendait ouvertement. C'est pourquoi elle s'expliqua.

"- Es-tu familier de la magie de l'esprit?"  
"- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler…"  
"- Un contact visuel peut faciliter l'accès aux pensées de sa cible pour un Legilimens entraîné. Surtout si la cible n'a aucune notion d'Occlumencie…"  
"- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas…"  
"- Non, mais c'est devenu un réflexe. Quitte à passer pour quelqu'un de peu fiable et qui a des choses à cacher, je le fais complètement."  
"- Hm, pourquoi pas…"

Un silence. Erika réfléchit une seconde.

"- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," l'accusa-t-elle.  
"- Quelle question?"  
"- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Pourquoi nous?"  
"- Ah ça… je pensais que c'était évident…"  
"- Fais comme si j'étais bête et explique-moi."

Il sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils auraient pu tourner autour du sujet longtemps comme ça. Seulement, c'était assez sérieux pour qu'il mette un terme à leur petit jeu.

"- Nous donnons nos informations à un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix."  
"- Ah. Tu sais qui?"  
"- Une certaine Hermione Granger."

Erika acquiesça.

"- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous discutons de ce qui sera dit ou pas à la Grande-Bretagne. Ton avis est important, pour autant qu'il soit pondéré par un point de vue français."  
"- C'est compréhensible. Il est évident que mon nom ne sera jamais mentionné lors de ces échanges?"  
"- C'est un point indiscutable, en effet, cela irait à l'encontre des serments que nous avons prêté."  
"- Parfait. Au pire, certains membres de l'Ordre reconnaîtront ma patte, mais ça me paraît tout de même peu probable, si vous appliquez suffisamment de filtres entre eux et moi."  
"- Ce qui sera le cas, inévitablement."  
"- Bien."

Un nouveau silence. Cela se passait souvent comme cela entre eux. Bertrand n'était pas quelqu'un de loquace, il préférait écouter la plupart du temps. Quant à Erika, elle avait appris à se taire depuis bien longtemps, même s'il lui arrivait de devoir lutter contre son éducation qui l'avait conditionnée à prendre l'ascendant sur ses vis-à-vis à tous niveaux. Ils en étaient donc à réfléchir chacun de leur côté, attendant que l'autre ait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire pour en discuter. La jeune femme se demandait quel avait été le processus de réflexion qui avait poussé Hermione Granger à se placer dans un contexte international. Malgré son rôle d'espion, Erika n'avait pas été au fait de toutes les informations que détenait l'Ordre. Un élément extérieur devait les avoir poussés à revoir leur politique, peut-être avaient-ils appris pour la fameuse Roxanne.

"- Bertrand?"  
"- Oui?"  
"- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais qui est cette Roxanne?"  
"- C'est vrai, tu n'avais pas encore demandé."

Il marqua une pause, rassemblant visiblement ses idées.

"- Je ne peux pas la comparer mieux qu'à un requin," dit-il finalement. "Elle est sortie de nulle part il y a quelques années et a progressé à une vitesse hallucinante au sein de nos politiques comme si elle avait tout préparé depuis longtemps et que tout se déroulait selon ses plans. À présent, ils lui mangent tous dans la main. Elle a juste un gros désavantage, c'est une femme."  
"- Je te demande pardon?"  
"- Tu m'as bien entendu. Les sorciers sont des machos notoires, c'est encore très marqué en France, une femme n'a pas les mêmes droits qu'un homme dans la réalité, même si sur le papier ce devrait être le cas."  
"- Je ne l'ai pas ressenti."  
"- Tu vis en marge de la société. Nous prônons la devise française des Moldus. Mais si tu devais progresser dans notre système, tu finirais par te cogner contre le plafond de verre. C'est ce qui arrive à Roxanne."  
"- Attends, elle n'a quand même pas décidé de se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres juste pour ça?"  
"- Oh non, il y a bien plus longtemps que ça qu'elle verse dans la magie noire. Mais il est possible qu'elle ait ajouté le sexisme à sa liste d'arguments en faveur de ses choix."

Cela donnait matière à réfléchir. Erika était abasourdie d'apprendre que les sorciers étaient toujours en retard de plus d'une guerre sur les moldus. L'ascendance en Grande-Bretagne, l'égalité des sexes en France. Qu'en était-il ailleurs? Elle remarqua que Bertrand l'observait avec intérêt.

"- Quoi?" s'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive.  
"- Rien," répliqua-t-il. "Je constate juste que tu ne réagis pas beaucoup…"  
"- Question d'éducation. Je n'en pense pas moins."  
"- Ça ne m'étonne pas."

Elle sourit. Pas question de tomber dans le piège du débat inutile.

"- Et si nous reprenions le tri de nos informations?"

Il acquiesça en lui souriant en retour. Il tenterait encore sa chance pour la pousser à se lancer dans un discours féministe, c'était certain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être vigilante.

§***§

"- Ça y est!"

Hermione déboula dans le salon passablement échevelée avec des parchemins froissés à la main brandis comme s'ils étaient le Graal. Sirius sourit. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle apportait et l'excitation dont elle faisait preuve ne tarda pas à le gagner. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

"- Alors?" demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'installait.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour de la pièce et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de la verrouiller. Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? On est au QG…"  
"- Parce que ce sont des informations sensibles et qu'elles doivent être triées et filtrées avant d'être révélées à tout le monde."

Il acquiesça, se rangeant à cette opinion qui prônait un peu de secret pour une fois.

"- Bon, alors, tu as quelque chose d'important?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle afficha un air concerné et empreint de gravité, ménageant sans doute son effet. Sirius commençait à la connaître pour travailler souvent avec elle, alors il attendit qu'elle daigne lâcher le morceau. Ce qu'elle fit assez vite, puisqu'il ne réclamait pas de nouveau l'information.

"- Voldemort a une alliée en France."  
"- Quoi?" s'exclama Sirius. "Tu en es sûre?"  
"- Certaine. La Résistance est formelle sur ce point et c'est de loin l'information la plus importante qu'ils nous ont communiquée."

Le cerveau de l'animagus se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

"- Alors," dit-il à voix haute, "il est possible que l'objet échangé qui serait une coupe d'après Rogue ait mis les voiles vers la France?"  
"- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, c'est même la plus haute probabilité."  
"- Donc on va pouvoir tenter de savoir ce que c'est! Quand est-ce qu'on part?"  
"- Oh là, doucement, on ne va nulle part…"  
"- Ah bon? Pourquoi? Il faut qu'on récupère cette coupe, c'est sans doute important si Voldemort a voulu la planquer en France!"  
"- Oui, c'est certain, mais on doit laisser les Français agir comme ils le souhaitent."  
"- Ah."

Sirius ne cacha pas son air déçu. Il manquait cruellement d'action et une petite virée en France ne lui aurait pas déplu. Hermione le regarda avec un air indécis sur le visage. Elle faisait souvent cette tête quand l'envie le disputait à la raison dans sa tête. Surtout quand il affichait ce qu'elle qualifiait arbitrairement d'air de "chien battu". Il accentua sa déception, tentant de la faire céder.

"- On peut les laisser faire et enquêter discrètement de notre côté…" suggéra-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire. Il venait de perdre la manche, apparemment, ainsi que toute crédibilité.

"- Quoi?" se renfrogna-t-il, à moitié offensé.  
"- La discrétion et toi, ça ne va pas vraiment de pair," répondit-elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
"- C'est ça, moque-toi!" rétorqua-t-il.

Elle rit de nouveau face à son indignation presque feinte. Il se sentait un peu piqué dans son orgueil, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

"- Bon, alors, on fait quoi?" demanda-t-il pour mettre fin à sa séance d'humiliation.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un moment. Elle avait retrouvé tout son sérieux quand elle répondit.

"- C'est essentiellement un échange d'informations qui nous lie à la France, enfin à la Résistance, pour l'instant. Donc, comme ils ont fait le premier pas en nous livrant celles-ci, nous devons répondre dans la même mesure."  
"- Ce qui signifie, encore de la paperasse," soupira Sirius.  
"- Oui, nous devons examiner attentivement ce qu'ils nous ont communiqué et rédiger une liste de ce que nous acceptons de partager avec eux en retour. Avec l'aval de Harry ensuite."

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais peut-être qu'après les informations viendrait l'action. Ce fut donc avec cet espoir comme carotte pendue devant le nez de l'âne qu'il était qu'il s'attela à la tâche que leur avait dévolue Hermione.

§***§

Ce n'était vraiment plus de son âge. Il se faisait l'impression d'un gamin trop curieux. Les témoins de son attitude y verraient-ils le comportement d'un voyeur? Il espérait être assez discret pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. D'habitude, même quand il tentait d'attirer l'attention, on ne le voyait pas vraiment, alors s'il s'effaçait, il devait devenir pratiquement invisible. Il décida de remiser ces pensées parasites et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait entrepris. Voyant Alice quitter la boutique dans laquelle elle était entrée une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, Remus reprit sa filature.

Jusque-là, il n'avait ni confirmé ni infirmé ses soupçons à l'endroit de la jeune espionne. Mais il continuait de se demander ce qui avait pu pousser Harry à la choisir pour la placer dans les griffes de Malefoy. Quel que fut son engagement envers leur cause, elle était bien trop jeune. À peine sortie de l'école. Et puis sa mémoire lui rappela que lui-même s'était engagé auprès de Dumbledore dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il se remémora également que Severus avait accepté de devenir un espion directement en contact avec Voldemort alors qu'il avait à peine vingt ans. Ses motivations n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures qui soient, mais le résultat était le même. Ils avaient tous commencé très jeunes leur carrière de résistant. Alors, au fond, pourquoi pas? Harry avait sans doute détecté chez Alice quelque chose qui échappait à Remus.

Pour l'heure, elle ne faisait rien qui puisse la désigner comme espionne, que ce soit pour l'un ou l'autre camp. Étant secrétaire à plein temps de Malefoy, elle faisait des achats somme toute classiques. Des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre. C'était une jeune fille coquette, ce qui avait impliqué des arrêts dans des boutiques de vêtements et autres accessoires féminins. Rien de très attrayant et pas le moins du monde compromettant. Ce que redoutait Remus, c'était surtout qu'Alice ait à remplir les mêmes "devoirs" auprès de Lucius que ceux auxquels se pliait Erika. Et le lycanthrope devait reconnaître que le Mangemort restait bel homme. Il était également très charismatique et un esprit facilement impressionnable - comme celui d'Alice d'après ce que soupçonnait Remus - pouvait se laisser tromper. Avait-elle succombé au charme du blond platine et retourné sa veste par la même occasion? C'était ce qu'il tentait de découvrir, mais cette filature n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche. À quoi s'attendait-il? À ce qu'elle mentionne à haute voix son attachement pour le Mangemort? Aucune chance. Non, il devait provoquer les choses, amener le sujet, l'obliger à se trahir. Et quoi de mieux qu'une rencontre inopinée?

Alors qu'elle avait son attention portée sur la vitrine d'un magasin purement féminin, Remus la bouscula sciemment à la manière de quelqu'un qui ne regarde pas où il va.

"- Oh, pardon," bredouilla-t-il, "je suis navré, je ne vous avais pas vue, laissez-moi vous aider à ramasser…"  
"- Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, il n'y a rien qui casse… Mais… Remus?"

Il ne l'avait pas regardée, lui laissant l'initiative de le reconnaître en premier. Quand elle l'interpella par son prénom, il leva les yeux vers elle.

"- Oui?" feignit-il d'un ton interloqué d'être reconnu. "Oh, Alice?"  
"- Ça alors," dit-elle, réellement surprise, "je ne vous savais pas si maladroit! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vraiment, il n'y a rien qui ait pu casser dans mes sacs, ne vous donnez pas cette peine."

Il fut surpris de l'impolitesse dont elle fit preuve à son égard et la laissa lui reprendre des mains les quelques sacs qu'il avait ramassé. Il était trop tard pour les inspecter discrètement quand il réalisa qu'elle avait dit ça à escient pour détourner son attention et l'empêcher de tomber accidentellement sur le contenu de ses achats. Elle avait donc quelque chose à cacher. Et elle n'était pas si innocente qu'elle voulait le faire croire, l'ayant manipulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse partir tout de suite.

"- Veuillez me pardonner, j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées," répondit-il. "Je vous offre à boire pour effacer cet incident."

Ce n'était pas une proposition, le ton qu'il avait employé lui refusait de s'esquiver. Un air contrarié passa furtivement sur les traits de la jeune fille, mais elle accepta avec un sourire.

"- Avec plaisir, c'est très aimable de votre part, j'avais justement soif après toutes ces emplettes!"  
"- C'est parfait. Y a-t-il un endroit que vous préférez?"  
"- Et bien, puisque vous me laissez le choix, le pub au bout de cette rue est très confortable."  
"- Allons-y, alors."

Ils cheminèrent côte à côte jusqu'au pub en question et s'y installèrent à une table pour deux, face à face. Après avoir commandé leurs boissons et qu'elles aient été déposées sur la table, Remus mena la conversation d'un ton badin. Il prit soin de ne pas paraître très intéressé par la majorité des réponses d'Alice, toujours très prodigue en détails insignifiants, soucieux d'avoir avec elle la même attitude qu'habituellement. Néanmoins, il écouta attentivement tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de son travail chez les Malefoy. À son grand dam, elle ne montra aucun des signes qu'il connaissait chez les femmes entichées d'un homme dont elles parlaient. Si elle devait coucher avec le Mangemort, elle ne le faisait pas par amour. Mais à plusieurs reprises, elle détourna habilement la conversation, chaque fois que Remus s'enquérait d'une manière ou d'une autre de ce qui touchait à ses rapports avec les membres de l'Ordre ou les Mangemorts. Comme si elle avait peur de dévoiler quelque chose en en parlant. L'application qu'elle y mettait la désignait comme coupable, elle redoutait sans doute qu'un ou plusieurs mensonges ne soient trop visibles. Mais avant que Remus ait pu pousser plus avant en lui posant une question directe, elle se leva de table.

"- Il se fait tard," dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse, "et je dois encore acheter l'une ou l'autre chose avant de rentrer."  
"- Mais naturellement," répondit Remus en se levant à moitié de sa chaise pour saluer son départ.  
"- Merci pour les verres!" ajouta-t-elle en ramassant ses sacs. "Au plaisir de vous croiser à nouveau!"

Et elle s'en fut. Remus se rassit et contempla son verre à moitié vide. Cela reflétait bien son humeur. Il était à présent certain qu'Alice n'était pas fiable, mais il n'avait aucun élément pour le prouver. Personne ne le croirait sur parole, à part peut-être Sirius. On lui dirait plutôt avec un air compatissant qu'il devenait paranoïaque. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il en parle, il devait d'abord rassembler des preuves. Et en attendant qu'il y parvienne, veiller à ce qu'aucune information sensible ne remonte vers Alice. Il soupira et vida son verre avant de quitter le pub.

§***§

L'entraînement avait été épuisant. Ces fichus gamins apprenaient vite. Et comme ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient de l'énergie à revendre. Non pas qu'Erika se considère comme vieille, au contraire, elle pensait avoir encore de belles années devant elle… si la guerre finissait un jour. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait une différence entre la vingtaine et la trentaine et elle n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face.

"- Il faut bien s'avouer vaincu quand c'est le cas," murmura-t-elle dans un soupir en enlevant son pull.

"- On devient trop forts pour toi, 'Rika?"

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant Eric dans son dos et se dépêcha de renfiler le vêtement qui dissimulait la Marque.

"- Ben quoi?" dit-il d'un ton taquin. "Tu n'oses pas te mettre en T-shirt devant un bel homme comme moi?"  
"- En fait d'homme, je pensais plutôt à un gamin," répliqua-t-elle, cinglante. "Et arrête d'escamoter mon prénom, je déteste ça…"  
"- Encore en train d'embêter les demoiselles, Eric?" dit Bertrand en arrivant à son tour dans le salon, en nage.

Le ton qu'il avait employé se voulait intimidant, mais après deux mois passés dans la cellule, Erika avait appris à lire sur son visage et il avait juste envie de faire mousser le jeune homme.

"- Oh non," bredouilla ce dernier, "c'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai rien dit d'embêtant, tu sais… Dis-lui, toi, Erika!"

Il ne mentait pas, mais elle s'amusait trop à le voir essayer de se défendre parce qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi la subtilité dont pouvait faire preuve Bertrand.

"- La prochaine fois, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir," dit-elle au jeune homme.  
"- Mais, mais…"

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il comptait ajouter après sa série de "mais" et emprunta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, un obstacle l'en empêcha: Bertrand avait mis son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Elle leva les yeux pour le congratuler sur sa performance avec Eric quand elle croisa son regard. Il la fusillait. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, surprise et quelque peu agacée de cette attitude.  
"- Tu cherches les ennuis?" lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid et agressif à la fois.  
"- Les ennuis? Mais pourquoi?"  
"- Parce que dévoiler aussi cavalièrement tes secrets alors que ton anonymat est indispensable, surtout maintenant, j'appelle ça chercher les ennuis!"  
"- Mais enfin, Bertrand…"  
"- Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu serines à ces gosses qu'ils doivent être plus prudents que lorsqu'ils cherchaient une mornille dans le sac de leur mère, mais tu n'appliques même pas tes propres conseils!"

Ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle le fusilla du regard à son tour.

"- Peut-être est-ce parce que je pensais être entourée de gens qui seraient du même côté que moi!" lui lança-t-elle, venimeuse.  
"- Jamais! Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir qu'on ne peut se fier à personne!"  
"- Mais enfin, il ne s'est rien passé!"  
"- Ça aurait pu!"  
"- Quand bien même, qui te dit que ça se serait mal passé?"  
"- Ça se passe toujours mal… C'est ce qu'il faut toujours envisager…"

Son ton s'était radouci et une lueur désespérée avait tout à coup hanté son regard.

"- Bertrand?" demanda-t-elle, tout vindicatisme envolé de son ton.  
"- Les préjugés sont toujours les plus forts chez les gens qui se croient justes et droits…"

Erika en resta sans voix, tant cette assertion trouva un écho à l'intérieur d'elle. Bertrand accrocha son regard et ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence. Toute pensée construite avait déserté son esprit qui repassait en boucle la phrase que celui qui l'avait prononcée avait tant chargée de sens. Puis, lentement, comme si la réalité était déformée suite à un choc physique violent, Erika vit plus qu'elle ne sentit Bertrand poser la main sur son épaule.

"- Et crois-moi, les jeunes sont les plus réfractaires aux parcours qui sont sortis des sentiers de la justice. Tu ne dois jamais leur faire confiance."

Elle acquiesça doucement, puis son regard se porta sur un mouvement dans le dos de Bertrand. Alors elle vit Eric qui passait sans doute dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sauf qu'il s'était arrêté car il devait avoir entendu une partie de leur conversation. Et la fin ne l'avait pas réjoui, elle pouvait le voir à son visage contracté. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se détourna aussitôt, repartant vers les escaliers presque en courant.

§§§§§

"- Allez, raconte…"  
"- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise?"  
"- Je veux tout savoir de la belle et mystérieuse Erika…"

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"- Bon," abdiqua-t-elle, "pose-moi des questions alors…"

Joshua la regarda droit dans les yeux. Erika dut lutter pour ne pas détourner la tête. Sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle devait être dominante, avoir toujours l'ascendant et se montrer infaillible devant les autres. _Tes faiblesses ne doivent pas exister, même à tes propres yeux_ , lui avait-elle répété. Alors la jeune fille resta droite et affecta un air assuré.

"- Que penses-tu de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?" finit-il par demander.

Elle en resta interloquée une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions auquel elle s'attendait. Mais elle reprit rapidement son aplomb.

"- Que c'était un extrémiste," répondit-elle sur le ton de quelqu'un qui a une opinion bien arrêtée.  
"- Mais encore?"  
"- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, le mot extrémiste se suffit à lui-même."  
"- Mais toi, que vas-tu choisir?"  
"- Je ne comprends pas ta question… Il n'y a rien à choisir."  
"- Mais si! Soit tu es avec lui, soit tu es contre lui…"  
"- Il est mort, Joshua, Harry Potter l'a tué, plus personne ne peut être avec ou contre lui…"  
"- Mais ses idées lui ont survécu et il a toujours des fidèles qui croient à son retour…"  
"- Ils pourrissent à Azkaban parce qu'ils ont été trop stupides et se sont faits prendre!"

Joshua la regarda alors comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme s'il voyait un épouvantard.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, irritée.  
"- Tu les cautionnes!"  
"- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"  
"- Si, si on avait dix ans de plus, tu serais une Mangemort!"  
"- Tu débloques complètement! Être Mangemort, c'est être un mort en sursis! Il faut être fou pour se déclarer ouvertement!"  
"- Donc toi, tu ne dirais rien mais tu n'en penses pas moins!"

Erika soupira. La conversation commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

"- Si tu crois, petit Poufsouffle, que tout le monde pense que les Moldus sont un bien pour notre société, tu te trompes!"  
"- Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner jusque-là!"  
"- Il faut savoir nuancer ses propos, je ne fais que rapporter des faits…"  
"- Et en cela tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux… Typiquement Serpentard…"  
"- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te gêner non plus, jusque-là… Mais si tu as besoin d'une bécasse sans cervelle, je te conseille de rester avec des filles de ta maison, elles ont le profil parfait!"  
"- Petite prétentieuse… Allez, salut…"

Joshua se leva et s'en alla. Erika le regarda partir. Cela ne faisait pas un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle s'en remettrait. Mais elle se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à éprouver des sentiments pour un "gentil". Ils étaient trop étroits d'esprit…

§§§§§

Erika reporta son regard sur Bertrand. Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

"- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire," lui répondit-elle finalement.  
"- Bien."

Il se redressa - quand s'était-il voûté? Erika n'aurait su le dire.

"- On se voit au souper," conclut-il d'un ton cordial comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation.  
"- Oui, à tout à l'heure."

Erika ferma la porte de sa chambre et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Leur échange verbal avait été plus épuisant que l'entraînement qui l'avait précédé. Quelque part dans sa tête, la curiosité voulait qu'elle en sache plus sur Bertrand qui semblait avoir un passé plus troublé qu'il ne l'admettait ouvertement. Mais plus tard, il n'était pas encore temps.

§***§

Les volutes de fumée qui émanaient du chaudron où bouillonnait une potion dessinaient des motifs abstraits dans lesquels Severus aimait se perdre parfois. Mais ce jour-là, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher des pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Plus tôt dans la journée, Potter leur avait appris que les Français devaient également faire face à une mage noire qui sévissait dans leur pays et qui s'était alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il trouvait donc normal de faire de même en s'alliant à la Résistance. Cependant, leur fragmentation en cellules indépendantes les unes des autres rendait la tâche plus ardue. La coordination entre les deux pays n'en était donc qu'au stade expérimental. Granger et la directrice de Beauxbâtons - il n'avait fallu à Severus que peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était elle leur contact avec la Résistance - s'évertuaient à trouver un accord pour contenter tout le monde. Le maître des potions de Poudlard soupira. La politique avait décidément son mot à dire partout. Néanmoins, quelque chose le turlupinait. L'idée d'une nouvelle méthode de transplanage avait été abordée. Il était prêt à parier qu'Erika avait trouvé le moyen de se fourrer dans les ennuis en France aussi. Mais comme personne n'avait fait le rapport, il ne dirait rien. Son anonymat était sa seule protection contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"- Mais elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête et finira par se faire repérer…" maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Il secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez. Quelle heure pouvait-il être? Tard, sans doute, s'il en jugeait par sa fatigue et son incapacité à se concentrer comme il l'aurait souhaité. La journée avait été longue et la réunion de l'Ordre très éprouvante. Il n'avait pas eu l'envie de retourner à Poudlard directement, le vendredi soir étant synonyme de rondes particulièrement intenses - surtout en ce début d'année où les élèves s'étaient "tellement" manqués. Mais son laboratoire n'était pas fait pour l'aider cette fois. Aucune potion en cours ne requérait sa pleine concentration, ce qui permettait malheureusement à ses pensées de continuer à vagabonder librement. Dépité, il se leva et alla s'installer dans le salon. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en fixant le canapé vide avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Erika avait passé deux mois chez lui et cela faisait à présent autant de temps qu'elle était partie, mais il s'était habitué à sa présence continuelle et trouvait toujours bizarre de ne plus la trouver là. Il jurerait sur Merlin que ce n'était pas le cas si quelqu'un osait le prétendre, mais il avait apprécié la compagnie assez réfléchie de la jeune femme et leurs échanges constructifs. Severus tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il pensait d'elle lorsqu'elle était élève de sa maison. Peine perdue, aucun détail de plus ne lui revenait par rapport à ce qu'il avait donné comme description à Potter en son temps.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il aurait été si facile d'ignorer ces images et sons qui tournaient en arrière-plan dans sa tête et de se laisser couler vers le sommeil. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention dans le flux de pensées désordonné. Lupin. Son comportement était on ne pouvait plus étrange, ces derniers temps. Lui si plein de bonnes intentions diplomates habituellement, toujours prêt à apaiser les tensions quand les réunions de l'Ordre coulaient doucement vers le chaos, voilà qu'il se tenait en retrait et ne parlait que quand on le lui demandait. Severus se concentra sur ses souvenirs en plissant les paupières sur ses yeux toujours clos. Non, Lupin ne faisait pas que ne plus intervenir. Il observait. Tout le monde. Et il notait mentalement les propos de chacun.

Severus rouvrit les yeux. Si lui-même ne pratiquait pas cette technique depuis de nombreuses années, il n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Le loup-garou était-il devenu un espion? Non, si c'était le cas, Severus serait déjà mort étalé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais alors que faisait Lupin? Il faudrait trouver le temps de le suivre pour découvrir ce qu'il manigançait. Mais pas ce soir.

Soudain, Severus fut tiré de sa torpeur par une douleur sourde sur son avant-bras gauche. Il prit le temps d'analyser la douleur pour savoir à quoi s'attendre en arrivant près du Maître. C'était un appel général, il ne lui était pas uniquement destiné. Il se leva et s'étira avant de transplaner dans la tanière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il eut juste le temps de constater qu'il était dans les premiers arrivés avant d'être appelé.

"- Severus, viens."  
"- Oui, Maître," répondit-il avec déférence en s'avançant, la tête légèrement courbée en signe de soumission.

"- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de la traîtresse?"  
"- Non, Maître, sinon je vous en aurais aussitôt fait part…"  
"- Oui, j'en suis sûr, mon cher Severus. Je veux que tu ouvres tes oreilles bien attentivement dans l'Ordre pour un autre sujet également…"

Severus barricada instantanément ses défenses mentales pour que rien ne transparaisse au cas où la mention du sujet l'étonnait.

"- Vois-tu, j'ai une affaire en cours avec la France," poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Et il se pourrait que les petits pantins de Potter fourrent leur nez où ils ne devraient pas. Si c'était le cas, dis-le-moi tout de suite et dissuade-les de poursuivre leurs investigations par là. Tu as compris?"  
"- Parfaitement, Maître."  
"- Très bien," conclut-il avant de hausser le ton pour inviter tout le monde à écouter ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais Severus n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il fallait à présent qu'il trouve le moyen de retarder le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendrait que l'Ordre était effectivement impliqué dans ce qui se tramait en France. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il découvre de quoi il retournait pour mieux s'en prémunir. Il soupira intérieurement avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Un nouveau jeu d'équilibriste venait de se mettre en place et il avait déjà les deux pieds sur la corde. Il ne devait pas regarder en bas car, comme toujours, il n'y aurait pas de filet pour le rattraper.

* * *

 **NdA** : Le voici enfin, en toute fin de journée, pardon, pardon, beaucoup de choses à faire! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas? Toujours est-il que voici venu le moment de me faire savoir si mon histoire vous plaît toujours ou si vous la trouvez bonne à jeter! Toute la palette de nuances entre ces deux extrêmes étant également bienvenue!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Conjointement**

"- Et c'est là que nous les rejoignons pour doubler le nombre d'assaillants par surprise!"

Sirius sourit. L'enthousiasme d'Hermione était impressionnant à voir. Il en était presque contaminé. Presque. Car cela restait du suicide, selon lui.

"- Heu, je vais encore passer pour l'idiot de service, mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup de surprise si on doit aller en France, selon moi. Les contrôles des portoloins internationaux sont très stricts, tout le monde saura exactement combien d'entre nous se trouvent là-bas…"  
"- Et bien non, Ron, car c'est là toute l'astuce! Nous transplanerons depuis ici même."  
"- Pardon?"

La surprise du rouquin était légitime et il ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'exprimer tout haut ce que tous les visages affichaient. Sirius était content d'avoir été briefé par Hermione avant son exposé à la réunion. Au moins, il avait le temps de regarder les gens tranquillement sans devoir se concentrer sur l'assimilation de ce nouveau concept. Qu'il trouvait toujours suicidaire, il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. C'est ainsi qu'il constata que Remus n'avait pas l'air fort intéressé par la réunion mais plutôt par ceux qui y assistaient. Cela faisait un petit moment que Lunard semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, mais Sirius préférait laisser le choix à son ami de s'en ouvrir à lui ou pas. Cependant, si cela perdurait, il lui tirerait les vers du nez, comme toujours. Quelqu'un d'autre ne s'était pas montré surpris par les propos d'Hermione. Rogue écoutait attentivement, à l'inverse de Remus, mais il semblait très au fait de la chose. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous.

"- C'est la nouvelle technique de transplanage dont on a déjà parlé," expliquait Hermione. "Au lieu de visualiser l'endroit, on se branche sur des coordonnées chiffrées. C'est brillant!"  
"- Mais complètement fou!" releva McGonagall. "Et s'il y a un obstacle à l'arrivée? Ce ne serait pas très constructif de se retrouver dans un mur!"

La directrice de Poudlard soulevait le point problématique essentiel. Aussitôt les autres approuvèrent et se mirent à parlementer. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter.

"- Cela a déjà été testé," cria-t-elle presque pour couvrir le brouhaha. "Transplaner sur des coordonnées inconnues n'est pas donné à tout le monde, à cause des obstacles, évidemment. Mais si on vous fournit des coordonnées d'atterrissage sûres, le problème est résolu. Et ce sera le cas!"  
"- Qui nous prouve que ce sera sûr?" objecta Ron.  
"- On va aider la Résistance, ils seraient bien idiots de nous donner de mauvaises coordonnées," rétorqua Hermione.  
"- Mais et si c'était un piège?" répliqua Ron de nouveau. "C'est vrai, on n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Résistance avant, pourquoi existerait-elle vraiment? Si Voldemort veut nous piéger, il ne s'en sortirait pas mieux que ça!"

Nouvelle approbation de l'assistance à laquelle il évita de se joindre bien qu'il pensait sensiblement la même chose. Seuls Remus et Severus restèrent complètement silencieux. Le premier n'était pas assez attentif et le second haussait les yeux au ciel. Hermione prit la balle au rebond.

"- Et vous, Professeur Rogue, qu'en pensez-vous?" demanda-t-elle.

Le silence s'abattit sur la tablée et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Mangemort reconverti. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ménageant apparemment son effet. Sirius se fit extrêmement attentif. Il fallait détecter s'il allait détourner la question pour couvrir quelque chose.

"- Je l'ai déjà vu faire," déclara Rogue, parfaitement impassible au grand dam de Sirius. "C'est très efficace et parfaitement sûr si on connaît les coordonnées auxquelles on se rend."  
"- Qui?" demanda Remus, prolongeant le silence car il était maintenant très rare qu'il prenne la parole.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, avec cet air extrêmement ennuyé qu'il affectait quand la question qu'on lui posait lui semblait parfaitement déplacée. Sirius se prépara à apprécier une joute verbale.

"- Si par là tu veux demander si ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui auraient mis cette technique au point, Lupin, la réponse est non, sinon vous en auriez déjà fait les frais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas du genre à attendre pour utiliser ses nouveaux jouets…"

Sirius fut déçu pour la joute qu'il attendait. Remus acquiesça simplement, comme si cela avait effectivement été le sens de sa question, mais Sirius détecta dans son regard une lueur étrange, comme s'il avait compris autre chose dans les mots pompeux de Rogue.

"- Bien," reprit Hermione, ramenant l'attention sur elle. "Il est évident qu'on ne va pas vous demander de transplaner comme ça du jour au lendemain. Un entraînement est prévu avant qu'on doive passer à l'action."  
"- Tout à fait," enchaîna Harry. "D'ailleurs, cette première mission conjointe avec la Résistance - et je ne doute pas qu'elle existe, j'ai été personnellement en contact avec ses membres - se fera uniquement avec des volontaires. Je ne vous demande pas de décider maintenant. Voyez comment se passe l'entraînement pour vous et si la méthode de transplanage vous convient et que vous voulez participer, alors dites-le-moi. Nous devons réussir et nous allons le faire!"

Les discours de Harry étaient toujours très fédérateurs. Sirius approuva enfin le projet à ce moment-là. Mais il le trouvait toujours un peu suicidaire quand même. Cela dit, comme il avait vraiment besoin d'action, il se porterait volontaire, quoi qu'il arrive. Il connaissait le français, c'était un atout que personne ne pouvait nier. Et puis, avec Hermione, c'était leur projet, alors il était normal qu'il fasse partie de la mission.

La réunion se clôtura sur les encouragements de Harry et se prolongea non officiellement dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde était plutôt content de la tournure que prenaient les choses car ils allaient enfin agir. Sirius allait rejoindre Remus quand il le vit s'éclipser discrètement avec Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces deux-là manigançaient quelque chose. L'animagus se prépara à les suivre quand son attention fut attirée par une conversation qu'il ne devait peut-être pas entendre.

"- Excuse-moi, Hermione…" disait Ron.  
"- Mais non," rétorqua la jeune sorcière. "Ton intervention était utile pour que j'explique les choses."  
"- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais."  
"- Oh, et bien…"  
"- Pourquoi tu m'évites? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te demande pardon…"  
"- Je sais, mais c'est compliqué."  
"- C'est toi qui compliques tout…"

Mauvaise réponse, songea Sirius.

"- Tu vois," répliqua Hermione, "tu n'envisages jamais que ton point de vue…"  
"- Mais enfin, je…"  
"- Laisse tomber, Ron…"

Sirius se retourna aussitôt en voyant Hermione esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas être surpris à écouter aux portes.

"- Ah, Sirius, tu tombes bien," lança Hermione. "Justement je voulais te voir…"

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un grand faux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Pour donner le change, il sourit également mais de manière plus réservée. Alors il croisa le regard du rouquin par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Ron n'avait pas l'air content. Mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si le jeune homme ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes. Alors il choisit d'ignorer Ron et donna toute son attention à Hermione. Bien lui en prit car il passa une excellente fin de soirée, évitant sciemment de demander à la jeune femme ce qui n'allait pas quand elle se plongeait dans le silence, lui donnant au contraire matière à se distraire en lui racontant des tas d'anecdotes amusantes de sa scolarité. Les femmes compliquaient toujours tout, mais il était inutile de le leur dire, il suffisait de simplifier pour elles.

§***§

Les craquements caractéristiques des transplanages résonnaient constamment à ses oreilles. Tout l'Ordre n'avait pas répondu présent à cet entraînement particulier et finalement c'était préférable. Harry en serait quitte pour une bonne migraine qui mettrait sans doute une grosse journée à passer. Quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione, Sirius et lui avaient parfait leur technique afin de pouvoir expliquer correctement aux autres. Ils devaient absolument être trois pour qu'il y en ait toujours un au départ et un à l'arrivée pendant que le troisième transplanait. Ce qui avait étonné Harry, c'était que Sirius soit ce troisième. Il savait que quelque chose de froid s'était installé entre Hermione et Ron, mais c'était très étrange que son meilleur ami ne soit pas avec eux. Hermione s'en était expliquée par une pirouette, prétendant qu'il s'était montré réfractaire à la méthode et qu'il n'était pas vraiment pédagogue. Comme elle semblait passablement énervée à l'évocation de Ron, Harry s'était abstenu de rétorquer que Sirius était comme Ron, sur ce coup-là. Il avait juste haussé les épaules et s'était concentré sur le transplanage. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils en perdaient déjà trop depuis trop longtemps.

Il consulta le parchemin qui venait de recevoir un message d'Hermione. Elle avait lié deux feuilles de parchemin pour pouvoir communiquer à distance avec une encre qui s'effaçait après lecture du message. C'était très ingénieux, comme tout ce que la sorcière mettait au point.

"- Comment ça se passe au départ?" était-il écrit sur le parchemin. "Il y en a très peu qui sont arrivés ici et comme prévu, ils sont désorientés. On les remet d'aplomb avant qu'ils ne retournent vers toi."

C'était un problème qui devait se résoudre rapidement s'ils voulaient être prêts pour la mission conjointe. Et ce ne le serait qu'à force d'entraînement. Arriver désorienté pour prendre des adeptes de magie noire par surprise ne serait pas des plus efficaces. Harry prit la plume et l'encre spéciales pour rédiger sa réponse sur le parchemin.

"- Ici, ils se concentrent mais ne sont pas à l'aise avec le concept. Tu peux m'envoyer Sirius? Il retournera avec toi quand ils seront plus nombreux à l'arrivée."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"- Il transplane à l'instant."

Le craquement sonore résonna précisément comme il finissait de lire le message. Son parrain se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ici?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Écouter ce que je raconte pour leur expliquer comment y parvenir et ensuite donner ton propre ressenti… Ça pourrait être un début pour avancer…"

L'animagus acquiesça.

"- Vas-y, je te suis," dit-il.

Harry opina du chef et se dirigea vers le groupe de ceux qui n'étaient plus qu'à deux doigts de parvenir à un résultat. Du moins le pensaient-ils. Impossible de juger, un transplanage était réussi ou raté, si on se perdait entre les deux, on se désartibulait.

"- Bien," dit-il en s'arrêtant devant les quelques sorciers qui semblaient désabusés. "Je vais vous réexpliquer le principe et vous me direz à quel moment cela vous pose problème et vous empêche de concrétiser, d'accord?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Harry recommença son explication. Il prit garde à développer chaque étape en repensant à toutes les questions qui lui étaient venues lorsque Hermione leur avait exposé la théorie. Les demandes de précision ne furent pas très fournies jusqu'à ce que Sirius, après lui avoir demandé ouvertement la permission d'intervenir, ne réoriente le point de vue de l'un des sorciers. La comparaison imagée qu'employa son parrain était simpliste, mais elle fut efficace. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le transplanage était réussi. Harry céda sans tarder sa place à Sirius auprès des volontaires à l'entraînement et se mit en retrait afin d'observer les échanges. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer que Ron évitait ostensiblement Sirius. Il allait se diriger vers lui pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas quand son parrain le devança. Il resta donc à distance mais continua d'observer. Le parchemin magique se manifesta alors.

"- Les transplanages sont mieux réussis, mais je vais avoir besoin de Sirius ici à présent. Ça ne te dérange pas?"

Il sourit. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de volontaires au point de départ, contre une bonne vingtaine à celui d'arrivée. Il griffonna rapidement sur le parchemin.

"- Aucun problème, je te l'envoie."

Et il s'approcha de son parrain.

"- C'est bon, j'ai compris," disait Ron d'un ton irrité.  
"- Mais enfin, Ron, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?" demanda Sirius.  
"- Ne fais pas l'innocent."  
"- J'y suis bien obligé puisque tu ne veux rien me dire!"  
"- Laisse tomber. Je vais me débrouiller seul, comme toujours…"  
"- Ce serait idiot alors que…"  
"- Ne me traite pas d'idiot!"

Le ton montait sans que Harry n'y comprenne rien. Et apparemment son parrain non plus, mais il fallait parfois se méfier avec Sirius. Ron avait l'air vraiment contrarié.

"- Que se passe-t-il ici?" demanda Harry du ton le plus neutre qu'il parvint à utiliser.  
"- Rien du tout," rétorqua aussitôt Ron en affichant un air boudeur.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"- Je te le laisse," dit-il à Harry en faisant mine de s'éloigner.  
"- Attends. Hermione m'a demandé de te renvoyer avec elle parce qu'elle commence à être débordée."  
"- Ah, très bien, j'y vais alors. À tout à l'heure, Harry."

Ils se firent signe de la main avant que Sirius ne disparaisse dans un craquement sonore. Harry se retourna sur Ron.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron?" demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
"- Mais rien, je te dis…"  
"- Ça m'étonnerait…"  
"- Mêle-toi de tes affaires…"  
"- Ça y est, tu recommences… Si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cet entraînement, il ne fallait pas venir!"  
"- Ça n'a rien à voir…"  
"- Alors mets de côté tes réactions de gosse et concentre-toi… Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'iras pas en France et ça m'ennuierait parce que j'ai besoin de toi là-bas…"

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement embarrassé. Harry le planta sur place pour s'occuper des derniers volontaires qui n'étaient pas encore parvenus à transplaner. Il entendit alors dans son dos un craquement caractéristique. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Ron avait transplané. Il sourit. C'était facile de motiver son meilleur ami. Il espérait juste que son ressentiment envers Sirius, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ne poserait pas de problème en mission.

§***§

"- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout."  
"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

Erika haussa les épaules.

"- Ça sent le piège à plein nez," répondit-elle.  
"- Bien sûr," rétorqua Bertrand, "c'est nous qui le leur tendons…"

Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et Erika le fusilla du regard.

"- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment," insista-t-elle.  
"- Mets-le de côté."  
"- Comme si c'était si simple! Je ne peux même pas vous accompagner!"  
"- Quelqu'un reste toujours derrière pour réceptionner et soigner les blessés. En l'occurrence, tu es le meilleur choix puisque tu ne peux pas te retrouver avec ton ancienne cellule…"  
"- Au risque de les mettre tous en danger, oui, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas Médicomage!"  
"- Tu connais les bases comme tout le monde ici. Les cas les plus graves seront envoyés à la clinique après triage."  
"- Tu parles de ça comme si c'était routinier."

Bertrand releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Ils passaient le début de nuit dans le salon le moins fréquenté, un verre à la main. Il avait laissé la bouteille posée sur la table basse au lieu de la ranger dans le bar comme il le faisait toujours. Sûrement en prévision d'une longue discussion nécessitant ce genre d'encouragement. Erika ne soutint pas le regard de son vis-à-vis plus de cinq secondes.

"- Tu fuis encore…" remarqua-t-il.  
"- C'est ce que je fais de mieux," répliqua-t-elle.

Il soupira bruyamment.

"- Trouve autre chose à faire de mieux, alors…" dit-il.  
"- Venant de toi, c'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité!"  
"- Comment ça?"  
"- Tu évites constamment de répondre aux questions qui pourraient te dévoiler et tu contournes les sujets qui pourraient trop s'en approcher…"

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant le contenu de son verre comme s'il y cherchait l'inspiration. Erika se garda de prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence était le meilleur moyen de le faire parler… l'alcool aidant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la bouteille. Le niveau du liquide avait bien diminué et elle n'avait pas bu beaucoup.

"- Tu écoutes trop bien, Erika…" finit-il par dire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, pas certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir.

"- Pour ça, je t'admire," continua-t-il. "Peu de gens sont capables d'entendre ce qui ne se dit pas entre les phrases prononcées."

Erika se sentit rougir violemment. Bertrand n'était jamais aussi franc dans l'expression de ses sentiments. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait du sang britannique. Pour cacher son étonnement, elle but une gorgée à son verre, mais le liquide avalé trop précipitamment lui brûla la gorge et elle s'étrangla un peu avec, déclenchant une quinte de toux irrépressible. Peu importait, au moins cela cacherait son rougissement.

"- Par contre, tu n'es pas capable de boire!" remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu vexée, mais ne dit toujours rien, en partie parce que sa voix aurait été passablement rauque suite à son étouffement passager.

"- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'aborde ce genre d'opération de manière routinière, c'est parce que c'est effectivement de la routine, pour moi."

Erika se tut encore un moment. Puis elle prit la parole de manière incisive pour le pousser à continuer car il semblait s'être plongé dans des souvenirs désagréables.

"- Quand?"  
"- Ah, voilà encore une démonstration de ton écoute prodigieuse… Une simple question qui devrait m'amener à te préciser des tas de choses…"

La jeune femme restait toujours aussi étonnée. D'habitude, Bertrand parlait par courtes phrases simples. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait développer des concepts plus éthérés et utiliser des mots plus recherchés. Elle devait d'ailleurs s'accrocher pour saisir toute la subtilité de ce qu'il disait car elle n'avait plus pratiqué le français de haut vol depuis de longues années.

"- Bien, puisque tu sembles ne plus vouloir rien dire et m'écouter, je vais donc parler… il y a de cela neuf ans, j'ai participé à une opération de guerre moldue appelée Tempête du Désert. Je voulais savoir ce que je valais physiquement et mentalement, sans l'aide de la magie."

Erika n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette guerre moldue qu'il mentionnait. Élevée dans la stricte et pure tradition sorcière d'une ancienne famille, on ne lui avait fait aucun cours sur ce genre d'informations, sans intérêt. Elle supposait que les guerres moldues devaient être très barbares, ce que Bertrand lui confirma.

"- C'était catastrophique. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les Moldus sont doués quand il s'agit d'inventer des techniques et des objets pour se détruire les uns les autres. En cela ils sont beaucoup plus efficaces que nous, d'ailleurs."

La jeune femme se demanda si on pouvait vraiment qualifier d'efficace le fait de tuer d'autres humains plus vite qu'ils ne pouvaient vous tuer.

"- Et donc, les opérations du style de celle que nous mettons au point avec tes amis britanniques, j'en ai vues beaucoup."

Il releva la tête et accrocha de nouveau le regard d'Erika. Cette fois, elle fit l'effort de le soutenir, sachant qu'il n'en dévoilerait pas davantage sur son incursion dans la société moldue mais qu'il lui avait fait une faveur en lui racontant ce court résumé d'une période de sa vie.

"- Si tu veux t'en sortir indemne, prend de la distance."

Elle acquiesça doucement.

"- Et ne fais pas cette tête-là!"

Il se resservit un verre, fit signe à Erika d'approcher le sien pour qu'il le remplisse aussi et reposa la bouteille sur la table.

"- Santé, Erika!" dit-il en entrechoquant leurs deux verres. "A notre réussite!"  
"- Oui," répondit-elle d'un ton faible au toast porté. "A notre réussite…"

§***§

"- Non, Damien, pas comme ça… Oh, allonge-toi, je vais le faire!"

Erika courait dans tous les sens. Elle le savait, elle s'en était doutée depuis le début et les événements lui avait donné raison. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui payait à présent. La note était salée pour la cellule. Ils étaient tous blessés, plus ou moins gravement. Elle maintenait les plus sévèrement touchés du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais comme elle l'avait clamé haut et fort, elle n'était pas Médicomage. Et puis, les blessés légers ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche en passant leur temps à vouloir se lever pour l'aider.

"- Bon, maintenant ça suffit!" s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant une nouvelle fois vers Aurélie pour l'obliger à se recoucher. "Le premier d'entre vous qui se lève encore de son lit, je le transforme en couverture!"  
"- Pourquoi en couverture?" releva Eric, prenant toujours un malin plaisir à intervenir.  
"- Comme ça vous ne pourrez plus vous redresser et au moins vous serez vraiment utiles," rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle soupira, soudain consciente de l'agressivité de sa remarque. Elle savait que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était aider.

"- Écoutez, vous êtes tous blessés, si vous saccagez ce que j'essaie de faire pour vous soigner, vous m'empêchez de m'occuper de ceux qui en ont le plus besoin…"

Plus personne ne dit rien et les regards coulèrent vers les deux lits de camp qu'Erika avait conjurés où étaient étendus Lise et Arnaud. Les plus jeunes du groupe. Les plus candides aux entraînements. Les seuls qui n'avaient jamais été confrontés à une bataille rangée jusqu'alors.

Certaine que cette fois les autres se tiendraient tranquille, Erika se pencha sur Lise dont elle avait à peine arrêté les hémorragies. Ses sorts tenaient bon, mais cela ne suffirait évidemment pas. Arnaud n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ils devaient être hospitalisés de toute urgence. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'on lui dise où les emmener. Et seul Bertrand connaissait la localisation de la clinique qui ne s'étonnerait pas de recevoir de tels blessés.

"- Mais où traîne-t-il encore, celui-là!" s'énerva-t-elle.  
"- Tu parles de Bertrand?" demanda Damien.  
"- Oui, qui d'autre?"  
"- Il manque encore Charles, aussi," précisa Eric.  
"- C'est sans doute qu'il tient encore debout, lui," reprit Erika, acide, "il aura sans doute été plus attentif aux entraînements que vous…"

Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à ajouter à cette remarque, si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas totalement vraie. Ils auraient pu être plus assidus, c'était certain, mais ils avaient tout de même énormément progressé. Là n'était pas la question en fait. Ils n'avaient juste eu aucune idée de ce dans quoi ils fonçaient tête baissée. Le seul qui le savait les y avait envoyés sans aucun remord. C'était la guerre. Et lui aussi il avait raison. Mais devant tout le sang répandu sur le sol de la salle à manger qui servait à présent d'infirmerie, Erika ne raisonnait pas logiquement. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, peu importait qu'il ait eu raison.

"- Et l'Ordre?" finit-elle par demander.

Il fallut un moment pour que les jeunes gens qui étaient encore conscients autour d'elle ne réalisent qu'elle s'adressait à eux. Elle leur laissa le temps d'assimiler sa question.

"- Ils s'en sortent mieux que nous," répondit Aurélie.  
"- C'est peu de le dire," ajouta Eric. "Quel style! Ils sont impressionnants!"  
"- Et il y en a de sacrément jeunes!" renchérit Sylvie. "Cette fille avec les cheveux dans tous les sens, elle se battait comme une lionne!"

Erika ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. La description d'Hermione était éloquente. Elle se demanda qui d'autre avait franchi la distance avec elle pour les rejoindre.

"- Bertrand et Charles sont restés avec eux pour nous couvrir," précisa inutilement Damien.  
"- J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront tous indemnes," dit Erika en soupirant.

Un craquement sonore déchira le silence relatif de la pièce, faisant apparaître Bertrand et Charles en son centre. Le premier soutenait le second qui était inconscient. Erika se précipita aussitôt sur eux pour examiner le jeune homme.

"- Je n'ai pas pu…" commença Bertrand.  
"- M'en fiche," répliqua Erika. "Quel sort?"  
"- Un truc bizarre qui l'a saigné presque à mort…"  
"- Sectumsempra…" murmura la jeune femme. "Par Merlin, je ne peux…"  
"- Il a été stabilisé par un gars sur place," la coupa aussitôt Bertrand. "Mais il lui faut des soins complémentaires."  
"- Comme pour Lise et Arnaud."

Elle s'éloigna d'eux et se plaça entre les deux lits où se trouvaient les deux jeunes, les enserrant de ses bras.

"- Vous," dit-elle à la cantonade, "vous restez sagement sur votre lit et vous vous reposez. On revient dès que possible."

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle posa le regard sur Bertrand.

"- Où?"  
"- Tu n'y arriveras pas seule…"  
"- J'ai toute ma magie en stock, toi non. Où?"  
"- La clinique…"  
"- Visualise-la."

Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis obtempéra. Elle vit la destination dans l'esprit de Bertrand et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. L'instant d'après, elle effectuait un double transplanage d'escorte avec Lise et Arnaud.

§***§

"- Ça va?"

Erika ne releva même pas la tête quand Bertrand s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle ne répondit pas non plus.

"- Tu sais que tu en tiens une couche?" remarqua-t-il  
"- Je te demande pardon?"  
"- Un tel transplanage est virtuellement impossible pour tout sorcier moyen…"  
"- Pour moi aussi normalement."  
"- Mais tu l'as fait."  
"- Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu as vu ce que ça m'a coûté?"  
"- Oh oui."  
"- Au fait, merci."  
"- De quoi?"  
"- De les avoir empêchés de me clouer dans un lit aussi…"  
"- Tu es juste épuisée, pas blessée."  
"- Juste épuisée? La dernière fois que j'ai vécu ça, je…"

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle avait failli mentionner sa mésaventure avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"- Tu quoi?" demanda Bertrand.  
"- Laisse tomber."  
"- Ah, je vois."

Un silence. Elle se sentait vraiment vidée, comme si elle avait aussi participé à la bataille avec les autres. Les autres…

"- Il faut rentrer," dit-elle en se redressant.

Le monde mit un moment à se stabiliser autour d'elle, mais elle lutta. Ils devaient rentrer. Il fallait s'occuper des autres.

"- Tu ne pourras pas," remarqua Bertrand.  
"- Mais si. Au fait, on est là depuis quand?"  
"- Pas assez longtemps pour qu'ils meurent de faim à la maison. Je m'occuperai d'eux en rentrant."  
"- Comment vont les trois autres?"

Il marqua une pause. Elle redouta le pire.

"- Leurs jours ne sont plus en danger," dit-il finalement. "Mais on ne va pas les revoir tout de suite en-dehors d'ici."

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit volontiers et il l'aida à se mettre debout. Il ne fit aucune remarque pendant qu'elle peinait à rassembler ses forces pour se tenir droite et enroula leurs bras quand il jugea qu'elle tenait bien debout. Les Français et leur promiscuité. Mais elle n'était pas en position de faire des caprices. Elle retourna donc à la cellule à l'inverse de la manière dont elle en était partie.

§***§

"- Entrez…"

Severus s'exécuta aussi promptement qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal, bien que cela lui demande un effort de concentration au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait habituellement se permettre. Harry releva la tête pour le regarder et un air horrifié se peignit sur ses traits. Severus ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

"- Professeur! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici? Pourquoi pas chez vous ou à Poudlard?"

Le ton plein de sollicitude du jeune homme lui mit une claque bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle potion régénératrice qu'il aurait pu avaler.

"- J'ai des informations importantes," rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec mais pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait souhaité.  
"- Et ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain? Il est…"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du bureau puis reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

"- Bon, ça va, on est déjà demain," abdiqua-t-il. "Je vous écoute."

Severus prit une profonde mais discrète inspiration, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Après l'attaque conjointe surprise, les Français avec Roxanne à leur tête avaient crié au scandale. Le message que la mage noire avait adressé au Seigneur des Ténèbres était un équivalent sophistiqué de la beuglante. Il avait causé de nombreux dégâts au sein des Mangemorts et avait forcé le Maître à dévoiler cette alliance à tous ses fidèles. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Severus avait évidemment feint l'ignorance, mais il fallait un bouc émissaire. Comme souvent quand l'Ordre infligeait une défaite aux Mangemorts, même si cette fois c'était indirect, le maître des potions faisait les frais de la colère titanesque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fois n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à déguster.

"- Une contre-attaque est prévue," dit-il finalement à Potter.  
"- Le contraire m'aurait étonné," acquiesça le jeune chef de l'Ordre. "Savez-vous déjà où et comment?"  
"- Non, et je doute d'être dans les premiers confidents de cet assaut. Par contre, je suis certain que les Français n'interviendront pas. Le but de la manoeuvre est de forcer l'Ordre à rester sur le sol britannique."  
"- Hm, donc Voldemort a peur de cette alliance…"  
"- C'est fort probable."  
"- Alors nous ne changeons rien à nos plans. Bien que les Résistants aient été fortement blessés, l'opération a été un succès. On doit continuer. De toutes façons, cet endroit est le seul où nous nous rassemblons vraiment et il est incartable. Ailleurs, aucune attaque ne pourra réellement nous faire de tort."  
"- Sauf si cette attaque consiste à faire tomber les têtes de l'Ordre une par une…"  
"- Moui, vous avez raison, il faudra donc que ces têtes restent au QG le plus souvent possible. Vous y compris, à dater de maintenant…"

Severus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'en était fini de la relative quiétude dont il pouvait jouir dans son appartement à l'occasion. Mais pour l'heure, cela avait au moins l'avantage de lui permettre de ne pas devoir transplaner ailleurs. Les Doloris et la torture par la Marque avaient été particulièrement violents ce soir-là. Depuis que Bellatrix était morte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repris exclusivement l'art qu'elle possédait de faire souffrir. Et malheureusement pour ses Mangemorts et ses adversaires, il l'avait encore perfectionné.

Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, le regard de Severus se posa sur un des nombreux parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau. Il s'attendit à subir une force de répulsion pour ne pas lire comme chaque fois qu'il s'attardait sur les documents que consultait Potter et était déjà résigné à ne pas lutter contre. Mais rien ne se produisit et il put saisir l'essence du document. Encore cette damnée chasse aux Horcruxes. Si c'était bien ce qui permettrait de rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres définitivement mortel, il était certain que c'était ce qui avait la priorité dans les recherches de l'Ordre. Mais Potter passait trop de temps dans ces documents et autres livres qui suintaient de magie noire.

"- Vos recherches avancent?" se prit à demander Severus.

Potter sembla revenir de très loin quand il focalisa de nouveau son regard.

"- Oh, et bien, plus ou moins. Une réponse amène constamment une dizaine de nouvelles questions, alors c'est beaucoup de travail…"  
"- Et vous n'êtes pas très doué pour ça," remarqua Severus.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, c'était juste un constat. Potter l'avait compris, car il acquiesça.

"- En effet. Et je ne veux pas mêler Hermione à ça, elle n'est pas du tout persuadée que tout ceci va pouvoir me conduire au moins à l'une ou l'autre piste."

Il avait désigné l'ensemble des documents d'un geste las. Avant que son cerveau ne soit parvenu à lui dire de garder la bouche fermée, Severus avait parlé:

"- Je peux peut-être vous aider…"

Il regretta ses mots aussitôt. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire avec son travail de professeur et son double espionnage. Mais le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira à la proposition.

"- Vous feriez ça? Vraiment?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit le tour de son bureau et rassembla un tas de notes éparses qu'il tendit à Severus.

"- Je suis certain d'avoir correctement consigné tout ce que j'ai lu qui pouvait être important," dit-il. "Le souci est que je ne parviens pas à relier les informations entre elle pour leur donner un sens. Je dois être passé à côté de quelque chose qui a sauté aux yeux de Dumbledore. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas indiqué cette voie…"

Severus fit la grimace. Potter suivait toujours aveuglément les indications du vieux sorcier. Mais Dumbledore avait en effet toujours eu le chic pour dénicher un semblant d'explication là où le commun des mortels ne voyait que des choses sans lien.

"- Très bien," dit-il en prenant la liasse de parchemins. "Je verrai ce que je peux en tirer."  
"- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Mais pas maintenant. Vous avez besoin de repos."  
"- Il me semblait pourtant que je ne m'adressais pas à Molly Weasley…"

Potter sourit. Severus haussa les épaules et quitta le bureau avec sa nouvelle mission. Une de plus. Cela s'arrêterait-il un jour?

* * *

 **NdA** : Oui, oui, six jours de retard, ce n'est pas très correct, mea culpa, la vie de famille, tout ça... Bref. Cela vous a-t-il plu quand même? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me le dire! On se retrouve dans moins d'un mois pour le prochain chapitre!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Avant la bataille**

"- Vous en êtes sûr?"  
"- Potter, si ce n'était pas le cas, pensez-vous sincèrement que j'aurais perdu mon temps à venir vous exposer ma théorie?"  
"- Ah, donc cela reste une théorie…"  
"- Oui, jusqu'à ce que suffisamment d'éléments viennent l'étayer. Vous avez mieux?"  
"- Heu, non…"  
"- Alors je vous suggère de ne pas rester planté là béatement et de vous mettre au travail sur-le-champ."  
"- Au travail?"

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter la migraine qu'il sentait poindre.

"- Oui, Potter, au travail pour mettre au point un plan pour récupérer cet Horcruxe…"  
"- Ah, oui, bien sûr!"

Il pivota sur lui-même puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers Severus.

"- Au fait, merci."  
"- Ne perdez pas de temps avec ces futilités!"

Potter haussa les épaules et s'en fut. Ce garçon était impossible. Severus déposa le tas de parchemins qu'il avait annotés sur l'autre tas qui traînait sur le bureau du jeune chef de l'Ordre et quitta la pièce. Il réfléchissait à l'endroit auquel il allait se rendre à présent quand Black l'interpella.

"- Hey, Rogue!"

Severus se fit violence pour garder un air impassible sur ses traits et se retourna pour faire face à l'importun.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?" demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il parvint à emprunter.  
"- Y a une chauve-souris qui n'arrête pas de griffer ta fenêtre, là-haut!"  
"- Une chauve-souris?"  
"- Comme je te le dis! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres…"  
"- Ne t'a…"

Severus coupa sa phrase net. Il venait de comprendre qui était l'expéditeur du message qui l'attendait. Il allait lui payer cher cet affront.

"- Quoi?" demanda Black.  
"- Rien."

Il ne prêta plus attention à l'animagus et monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre provisoire. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour l'animal qui attendait impatiemment. Une chauve-souris. Décidément, il aurait eu droit à tout. Severus détacha le message de la patte du mammifère et fit apparaître un morceau de viande depuis les réserves de la cuisine. L'animal déchiqueta sa récompense avec un plaisir évident. Le message était simple. Des coordonnées codées. Severus eut tôt fait de les déchiffrer et transplana aussitôt à l'endroit révélé. Il n'avait pas participé à l'entraînement que Potter avait proposé, mais il n'était pas resté sourd quand des explications succinctes avaient été données lors d'une réunion. Son premier transplanage sur coordonnées fut un succès. Enfin, sauf s'il n'avait pas atterri au bon endroit. Mais au moins n'y avait-il pas eu d'obstacle à son arrivée.

"- Vous voilà."

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé de coordonnées. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi il était là.

"- Qu'y a-t-il cette fois?" demanda-t-il d'un ton las avec une très nette trace d'énervement qu'avait laissée le coup de la chauve-souris.  
"- Vous ne semblez pas heureux de me voir."  
"- Je n'ai pas de raison spéciale de l'être, il me semble."  
"- En effet."

Un silence. Rien ne changeait. Mais Severus était patient, il attendit donc que son interlocuteur se décide à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit finalement.

"- Je vous félicite pour votre perspicacité."  
"- Merci," répondit Severus. "Mais si c'était le seul but de cette entrevue, vous auriez tout aussi bien pu me l'écrire."  
"- Très juste. Erika Stewart doit être protégée."  
"- Vous me l'avez déjà demandé. Je l'ai fait. À présent elle est dans la nature on ne sait où."  
"- Vous ne croyez pas plus que moi à cette fable…"  
"- C'est vrai. Mais la France est vaste."  
"- Vous allez sans doute être amené à la recroiser bientôt."  
"- La Résistance?"  
"- C'est possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne doit pas mourir…"  
"- Pas encore, vous voulez dire."  
"- Pourquoi sous-entendrais-je une chose pareille?"  
"- Je ne sais pas, une intuition. Mais comment savez-vous qu'elle sera mêlée à une action commune? Ce serait faire tomber sa couverture inutilement."  
"- Miss Stewart n'est pas du genre à rester en arrière éternellement, il me semble."

Severus n'était pas certain de cet état de fait. Tout dépendait de l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait trouver à intervenir ou pas et de la nécessité urgente ou non à le faire. Erika était une personne réfléchie. Elle n'abattrait pas sa seule carte sans une bonne raison.

"- Toujours est-il que lorsque cela se présentera, vous devrez la défendre, quoi qu'il en coûte."  
"- Le pion Erika a beaucoup plus d'importance que vous ne le laissez entendre, donc," remarqua Severus d'un ton acide.  
"- Pour vaincre Voldemort, chaque personne impliquée est importante."  
"- Et chaque sacrifice consenti bon gré mal gré est nécessaire, oui, je sais. Et bien, si vous en avez terminé avec vos recommandations…"

"- Oui. Portez-vous bien."  
"- Toujours. Vous aussi."  
"- Merci."

Severus retourna au QG aussitôt. Encore une mission dans une mission. Encore protéger Erika même au détriment des autres membres de l'Ordre. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial? Il allait falloir qu'il le découvre. Soudain on tambourina à la porte de sa chambre.

"- Rogue!"

Encore Black. Décidément.

"- Allez, dépêche-toi, réunion urgente!" s'écria l'autre derrière la porte.

Puis Severus entendit le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent rapidement. Il se résigna à les suivre. Apparemment, Potter avait trouvé quoi faire pour récupérer le premier Horcruxe manquant.

§***§

"- Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit?" chuchota Erika.  
"- Bien sûr!" répondit Eric sur le même ton. "Je suis natif d'ici, je connais cette ville comme ma poche."  
"- Une ville, c'est vite dit… Un grand village tout au plus…"  
"- Oh ça va, je suis fier de mes racines."  
"- Tu es un sorcier, tu appartiens à la communauté sorcière, voilà une source de fierté. L'endroit où tu as grandi importe peu."

Eric arrêta net sa progression.

"- Tu parles comme une raciste," déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Elle se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

"- Une raciste? En quoi être fier d'être sorcier est-il plus raciste que fier de sa ville?"  
"- Tu es une sang pur, je parie…"  
"- C'est possible, et après? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…"  
"- Laisse tomber."

Il fit mine de recommencer à marcher mais Erika le retint.

"- Certainement pas. Nous parlons tous les deux d'un type d'appartenance, explique-moi en quoi la tienne est légitime et la mienne proscrite. Je n'ai pas bien saisi la nuance. Peut-être que ton code de légitimité est plus valable que le mien…"

Eric fit la moue. C'était un garçon intelligent mais qui parlait souvent avant de réfléchir à la portée de ses mots.

"- Bon, ça va, tu as gagné," abdiqua-t-il.

Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir de la sorte.

"- En quoi ai-je gagné?" rétorqua-t-elle.  
"- La fierté de son appartenance est légitime, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce qui est proscrit est de rabaisser les gens qui ne font pas partie de ce dont on est fier."

Elle acquiesça doucement. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas résumé aussi bien. Il était doué. Il comprenait très vite aussi. Elle esquissa un rapide demi-sourire puis lui désigna la maison esseulée au bout de la rue.

"- C'est là?"  
"- Oui. Allons-y."

Il ouvrit la marche et ils feignirent de se promener. À un angle qui était formé par une autre rue, ils s'engouffrèrent dans celle-ci, s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne et se désillusionnèrent. Ensuite ils se remirent en route vers leur destination. Ils firent le tour de l'habitation qui semblait abandonnée depuis un certain temps. Erika notait mentalement tous les détails qui lui semblaient d'importance. Elle savait qu'Eric, tout proche, faisait de même. En rentrant, ils mettraient en commun leurs informations pour être le plus complet possible. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour, ils s'abritèrent derrière un buisson, toujours sous sortilège de désillusion. Erika conjura une bulle de silence autour d'eux afin qu'ils ne soient pas entendus.

"- On essaie de rentrer ou c'est trop risqué?" demanda Eric.  
"- C'est évidemment trop risqué. Mais cela nous donnerait un sérieux avantage de savoir comment est configurée la maison…"

Elle hésitait. Il aurait été stupide de risquer leur vie à tous les deux pour des informations somme toute utiles mais pas indispensables.

"- J'ai une idée," dit alors Eric.  
"- Je t'écoute."  
"- Je connais le gars qui tient l'agence immobilière du coin. Il aura peut-être eu accès aux plans de la maison."  
"- Ah, ce serait fort à-propos. Allons-y."

Eric acquiesça et Erika supprima le charme qui les isolait. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'habitation jusqu'à être hors de vue de tout oeil indiscret et enlevèrent le sortilège de désillusion qui les camouflait toujours. Ils reprirent leur route de façon détachée, en silence. Après quelques instants cependant, Eric reprit la parole.

"- Tu t'entends bien avec Bertrand," dit-il.  
"- Plus ou moins," admit-elle. "Pourquoi?"  
"- Vous êtes toujours fourrés à deux à la maison."  
"- C'est possible."  
"- C'est évident, je dirais!"  
"- Bon. Et alors?"  
"- Tu es intéressée?"

Erika resta interloquée un court instant. Puis elle éclata de rire.

"- Ben quoi?" demanda Eric. "En quoi c'est drôle?"  
"- Excuse-moi," répondit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire, "c'est juste que… C'est l'impression qu'on donne?"  
"- Avec les autres, on a parié sur lequel vous surprendrait en train de vous embrasser…"  
"- Oh, et bien, je suis désolée pour vous tous, mais vos paris vont tomber à l'eau," dit-elle en recouvrant son sérieux.  
"- C'est vrai? J'en étais sûr! Tu as quelqu'un chez toi!"

Le visage de Sirius souriant sauta aux yeux d'Erika et elle serra les poings. Remus s'imposa aussi à sa mémoire, ainsi que Severus. Les gens qu'elle appréciait lui manquaient cruellement, mais elle parvenait à l'oublier la plupart du temps.

"- Excuse-moi," dit Eric.  
"- De quoi?" répliqua-t-elle un peu agressivement.  
"- D'avoir parlé de chez toi. On dirait que ce n'est pas très joyeux, ce que ça t'évoque."  
"- Chez moi, c'est ici. Je n'ai pas d'autre adresse."

Eric ne dit rien d'autre. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était propre à clore la conversation et il l'avait compris. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Il y avait un peu de monde dans les rues qu'ils empruntaient à présent. Bientôt, Eric désigna une vitrine et ils entrèrent dans le cabinet de l'agence immobilière. Erika laissa le jeune homme mener la conversation et fit mine de regarder ce que l'agence avait à proposer. Elle se laissa bientôt prendre à son propre jeu, admirant les quelques belles maisons qui étaient à vendre dans la région. Eric avait raison d'éprouver une certaine fierté à avoir grandi dans cette petite ville. Le patrimoine y était pittoresque et pas dénué d'intérêt. Bientôt, il lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Elle salua l'agent et suivit Eric hors du cabinet. Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit où s'abriter des regards pour rentrer.

"- Alors?" demanda-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas entendu votre conversation."  
"- Ah, je pensais que tu écoutais. Il a cherché, mais cette maison n'a jamais été mise en vente depuis des décennies. Donc personne n'en a les plans mis à part le notaire qui s'est occupé du dernier héritage. Et les notaires ne sont pas des gens faciles à convaincre…"  
"- Dommage. On a toujours notre repérage extérieur."  
"- Oui, c'est déjà ça. Tiens, là, ça devrait aller."

Ils se faufilèrent dans une rue minuscule et transplanèrent aussitôt à la cellule. Erika n'était pas fâchée de rentrer. Elle n'aimait pas se promener trop longtemps parmi les Moldus. Cela lui rappelait trop sa cavale après qu'elle ait tué Bellatrix et c'était une partie de son existence qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle s'attabla avec Eric et ils dressèrent les plans de ce qu'ils avaient repéré. Après quoi, Erika s'isola dans sa chambre. Cette journée avait eu un effet très négatif sur son humeur. La nuit devrait suffire à lui permettre de recouvrer sa neutralité coutumière. Tout du moins, l'espérait-elle.

§***§

Remus observait Sirius du coin de l'oeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été appariés pour une mission de surveillance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion ou le temps de discuter tranquillement. Cela faisait un long moment que Remus n'était plus certain de ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire à son ami. À vrai dire, il ne parvenait plus à lire en lui aussi ouvertement que ces dernières années. Il ne pouvait en nier le côté positif, il avait retrouvé le jeune homme qu'il avait côtoyé avant son incarcération à Azkaban. Mais cela le perturbait également. Sirius avec son plein potentiel était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

"- Je sais que je suis admirable, mais j'apprécierais que tu ne me regardes pas en coin tout le temps," lâcha Sirius en plantant son regard dans celui de Remus avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

S'il ne se trompait pas, Remus était prêt à parier que le Don Juan était de retour et qu'il avait une femme dans sa ligne de mire. Mais pouvait-il en parler? Mettre le sujet sur la table, comme ça, sur le ton de la plaisanterie? Il hésita trop longtemps, le moment était passé, cela sonnerait faux. Alors il ne dit rien, c'était encore préférable.

"- Tu as perdu ta langue, Lunard?" reprit Sirius. "Il fut un temps où tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion…"  
"- Quelle occasion?"  
"- Celle de me faire savoir que tu uses de Legilimencie de manière illégale sur ma personne."  
"- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait penser une chose pareille?"  
"- Quand tu parviens à me décoder, c'est l'impression que tu me donnes…"  
"- Ah, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que ça te gênait."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

"- Je te tends une énorme perche pour me battre et tu te frappes toi-même avec à la place! Tu es impossible! Qu'est-ce que tu as?"  
"- Moi? Mais rien…"  
"- Allons, pas de ça entre nous. Ouvre-moi ton coeur…"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air pathétique réussi de son ami.

"- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Erika?"

Un silence. Qui perdura un long moment. Avait-il été trop direct? Sirius avait l'air ennuyé. Mais du diable si Remus en connaissait la raison. Merlin seul savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de l'animagus.

"- On a rompu," lâcha alors Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

Remus resta interloqué.

"- Rompu? Vous étiez ensemble?"  
"- Enfin, non, on n'était pas ensemble, mais on a tout arrêté avant de franchir le pas."

Le lycanthrope acquiesça. À présent il comprenait la réserve de son ami.

"- Et ça ne t'a pas fait aussi mal que tu le croyais, bien au contraire…" dit-il alors.

Sirius soupira de soulagement. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Tu croyais que j'allais t'en vouloir pour ça?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Ben, tu semblais tellement y croire…"  
"- Mais c'est ta vie, Sirius, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je t'ai conseillé dans ton sens parce que tu n'envisageais pas les choses sans elle…"  
"- C'est vrai. Mais avoue que tu y croyais!"  
"- Oui, quand même. Mais je n'étais pas certain que ça durerait par contre."  
"- Espèce de marieuse, va!"

Remus haussa les sourcils, affectant d'être blessé. Puis il afficha un air carnassier.

"- En parlant de ça… tu traînes beaucoup avec Hermione, ces temps-ci…"  
"- Quoi? Mais non, on travaille ensemble, c'est différent!"  
"- C'est vrai que ce doit être très contraignant…"  
"- Non, pas du tout, elle est… Oh, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois!"  
"- Je ne crois rien du tout, Sirius… Tu t'enfonces tout seul…"

Remus observa son ami qui cherchait quoi dire pour sa défense. Mais le lycanthrope voyait maintenant très clairement que Sirius avait le béguin pour la jeune fille.

"- Qu'en dit Ron?" lâcha Remus, retournant sciemment le couteau dans la plaie.  
"- Hein? Mais j'en sais rien moi… Ils sont ensemble?"  
"- Je ne sais pas. Ça a toujours été assez chaotique entre eux, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir."  
"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'inquiète d'un gamin de vingt ans, de toutes façons?"  
"- Parce que tu cours après son éventuelle copine de vingt ans aussi?"  
"- Ça y est, je m'en doutais que tu allais la placer, celle-là… Vas-y, lâche ton venin, je vais finir par les choisir au berceau, c'est ça?"  
"- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais bon, tu dois bien admettre que tu pourrais être son père…"  
"- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas intéressée…"

"- Qui sait… les jeunes actuels sont bizarres…"  
"- A qui le dis-tu…"

Ils restèrent silencieux, reprenant leur surveillance. Remus se sentait mieux. Une incompréhension de moins dans son paysage d'inconnues. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait récupéré une relation normale avec Sirius qu'il pouvait tout lui confier sans crainte. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Jamais Sirius ne le trahirait volontairement. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune preuve contre Alice, seulement des soupçons qu'on pouvait imputer à un esprit un peu paranoïaque. Il ne fallait surtout pas inquiéter la jeune fille qui devait sans doute avoir un autre contact au sein de l'Ordre. Un mot de trop et elle ferait encore plus attention à ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait. Non, il devait absolument la coincer seul. Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait.

§***§

"- Bonjour Alice."  
"- Bonjour Remus. Comment allez-vous?"  
"- Bien, et toi?"  
"- Ça va."

Encore un nouveau pub. Ils l'avaient trouvé lors de leur dernière rencontre, qu'ils avaient effectuée à l'extérieur sous forme de balade dans les rues du Londres moldu. Alice semblait bien connaître les grandes artères comme les petits coins pittoresques. Il avait abordé ce sujet l'air de ne pas y toucher, cherchant à en savoir plus sur celle qu'il considérait presque complètement comme une ennemie. De cette conversation à bâtons rompus dans un cadre moins "professionnel", il avait appris qu'elle était avant tout une jeune femme assez banale, qui n'avait pas eu une enfance particulière et qui n'avait apparemment rien qui puisse la rattacher indubitablement à un camp ou l'autre. À vrai dire, il était même curieux, au vu de sa nature plutôt ordinaire et calme, qu'elle se soit engagée dans le conflit qui déchirait le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être cela avait-il été pour suivre son ami Alexander, qui était quelqu'un de plus impliqué, pour autant que Remus pouvait s'en rappeler.

Il revint au présent pour commander leurs boissons au serveur et reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

"- Je t'écoute Alice, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau pour que tu aies voulu que nous nous revoyions plus tôt que prévu?"

Il eut l'impression de la tirer de ses pensées. Elle semblait préoccupée. Elle prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de répondre.

"- Et bien, il y a quelque chose qui se trame au manoir," dit-elle finalement.

Il acquiesça, mais n'ajouta rien, attendant patiemment qu'elle formule les choses comme elle le voulait sans lui donner d'éléments qui pourraient lui permettre d'orienter ses propos dans un sens précis. Il ne lui accordait plus aucun crédit, il sentait la trahison et la manipulation émaner d'elle chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa mission d'infiltration. Pour une secrétaire, elle en savait beaucoup trop. Mais sans preuve, le doute persistait. Au fond de lui, le lycanthrope savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la condamner sur une simple conviction.

"- J'ai entendu une conversation," poursuivit-elle. "C'était au sujet d'une opération à l'étranger."  
"- A l'étranger?" feignit d'être surpris Remus. "Voldemort ne se cantonne pas à la Grande-Bretagne?"

Alice sursauta à la mention du nom du mage noir. Remus ne releva pas mais nota ce détail mentalement. Il avait vu un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais il ne savait pas trop à quoi l'imputer.

"- Non, le sei… Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a une affaire en cours avec un autre pays… européen je crois."  
"- Sur le continent, alors," abonda-t-il dans le sens d'Alice.  
"- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre du pays…"

Attendait-elle qu'il lui dise ce que l'Ordre en savait? Faisait-elle du contre-espionnage? Mais Severus distillait déjà ce genre d'informations. Et il était fiable. Harry, après Dumbledore, lui faisait confiance. Remus vit un moyen de discréditer la jeune femme tout en renforçant la position du Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Il choisit donc de ne strictement rien révéler à Alice. Ce n'était de toute façon pas nécessaire à sa mission qu'elle sache ce qui se passait au sein de l'Ordre.

"- C'est dommage," dit-il. "Cette information aurait été bien utile. C'est pour bientôt?"  
"- Quoi donc?"  
"- L'opération dont tu parlais."  
"- Ah oui. Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre, mais ce n'est pas un projet à très long terme, de ça je suis certaine."  
"- Très bien. Peux-tu m'en dire davantage sur le sujet?"

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Pour Remus, elle était plutôt en train de peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait avancer ou pas.

"- Je crois que les Mangemorts ont pour mission d'empêcher l'Ordre de récupérer quelque chose qui serait caché dans ce pays."  
"- Que savent-ils?"  
"- On dirait qu'ils sont persuadés que vous savez où chercher."  
"- Il nous suffira donc de les suivre pour trouver ce qu'ils doivent garder caché… Bien joué Alice. Merci."

Un air déçu passa furtivement sur les traits de la jeune femme. Il avait bien joué. C'était peu, mais il était fier de lui. Ainsi donc, chaque camp tentait de se jouer de l'autre en minimisant ce qu'il savait pour obtenir un maximum de confirmations. Si le seul pion des Mangemorts à jouer sur ce plan était Alice, l'Ordre restait gagnant avec Severus dans ses rangs. Soudain, une faille se révéla à l'esprit de Remus. Si Alice était bien une traîtresse, la position de Severus était compromise.

"- Vous semblez soucieux," remarqua la jeune femme.  
"- Pardon? Oh, non, il y a des périodes où je suis plus distrait qu'à l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas."

Si elle savait pour sa condition de loup-garou, l'allusion lui paraîtrait évidente. Sinon, tant pis pour elle. Il demanda la note au serveur et se fit un devoir de la régler pour tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Remus n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Trouver un moyen de prévenir Severus. Mais ce ne serait pas facile, voire même impossible, car ils ne devaient se recroiser qu'en France, et ils ne seraient pas dans le même camp. Toute cette opération de récupération sentait de plus en plus le soufre et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

§***§

Lucius prit un air hautain tandis que Severus tentait de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il devait s'y prendre avec l'Ordre pour garder leur confiance tout en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient sur une fausse piste.

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends autant de précautions. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu leur devais quelque chose…"

Severus soupira.

"- L'intérêt d'un espion, c'est qu'il soit utile. Si je ne leur rapporte que de mauvaises informations, ils ne me trouveront plus aucune utilité. Ils pourraient même remettre en doute ma loyauté envers eux. Cela nous desservirait grandement si plus personne ne pouvait espionner Potter et sa clique d'aussi près que je le fais actuellement."  
"- Hm, ça se défend… Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de tout ça maintenant? Tu as rempli tes missions successives auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans y laisser ta peau jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Aurais-tu besoin de mon aide?"  
"- Je ne suis pas certain que le Maître appréciera la nouvelle quand il apprendra que l'Ordre a quand même décidé d'intervenir en France malgré mes tentatives répétées pour l'en dissuader…"  
"- Ne pas l'apprécier est un doux euphémisme, Severus…"

Lucius marqua une pause, puis reprit.

"- Mais si tu crois que je vais attirer ses foudres à mon endroit pour te soulager la conscience, tu te fourvoies."  
"- Je m'en doutais un peu," répliqua Severus, cynique. "Ce n'est pas le but de mon propos. Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de tourner cette incursion à notre avantage."  
"- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi t'en fais-tu?"  
"- Je ne m'en fais pas, je souhaite simplement soumettre mon idée au grand tacticien que tu es…"  
"- La flatterie est toujours agréable à recevoir, Severus, mais je sais reconnaître quand elle cache quelque chose d'autre que de la peur ou de la soumission."  
"- J'ai besoin d'un appui pour présenter cette idée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu la trouves réalisable et intéressante à appliquer, ton argumentation soutiendra mon rapport et nous y gagnerons tous les deux."

Lucius fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

"- Je ne vois pas ce que tu retires de cet arrangement," dit-il finalement.  
"- C'est évident," lâcha Severus d'un ton badin. "Pendant que tu t'attires les faveurs du Maître en apportant la solution au problème posé par Potter et sa bande, il oublie que je lui ai annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle et je ne devrai pas subir une énième salve de Doloris ce mois-ci."  
"- Pourquoi pas, mais tu pourrais t'attirer les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en proposant toi-même ta propre solution."  
"- Si on dissocie la bonne nouvelle de la mauvaise en l'apportant par un messager différent, cela permet d'oublier plus facilement qu'il y a eu du négatif à l'origine du positif. Même si mon idée agrée le Maître, il me fera payer mon échec d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tandis que si c'est toi qui lui annonces qu'il y a une solution, il se montrera peut-être plus magnanime à mon égard."

Lucius sourit.

"- Mon cher Severus, tu as un esprit si retord que je ne m'étonne plus de la confiance que le Maître t'accorde. S'il y en a un qui peut mener l'Ordre par le bout du nez, c'est bien toi. Si ce n'était pour cet obstiné de Potter, tu serais bien capable de les rendre totalement inefficaces tous autant qu'ils sont!"  
"- Mais Potter et ses petits Gryffondor loyaux ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille…"  
"- Dommage pour toi…"

Severus acquiesça, se permettant d'afficher un petit air exaspéré. Il ne lui était toujours pas devenu difficile de le faire quand il songeait à Potter. La force de l'habitude, sans doute. Et puis, ce gamin resterait toujours exaspérant…

"- Très bien, Severus," reprit Lucius. "Ton plan me plaît. Présente-moi cette idée que tu as eue pour transformer ton échec en réussite."

Le Maître des Potions se retint de hausser les yeux au ciel. Son échec… Si seulement il savait à quel point la situation était inverse de ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était…

"- Le principe est de profiter de ce que l'Ordre veut nous tendre une embuscade en France pour retourner leur plan contre eux… On leur fait croire qu'on tombe dans leur piège, et c'est le nôtre qui se referme sur eux."  
"- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…"

Severus haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que c'était une traîtresse que le plan qu'elle voulait mettre au point ne peut pas être utilisé à notre avantage… Et cette fois, il ne sera pas présenté par une étrangère, mais par une personne sûre."  
"- Hm, peut-être… Bien, retrouve-moi dans deux heures au Manoir, nous peaufinerons les détails là-bas et je déciderai alors si cela vaut la peine d'être mis en branle."  
"- Parfait."

Les deux hommes se quittèrent. Severus transplana près de Poudlard et retourna dans ses quartiers. S'il parvenait à ses fins, la partie allait être difficile à jouer, mais pas impossible à gagner. Il soupira en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Erika avait eu une excellente idée, il était temps qu'elle soit mise en application. Mais cette fois, toutes les parties concernées seraient au courant de leur rôle. Cependant, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, il serait perdant.

§***§

Erika soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Jetant un coup d'oeil alentour, elle put constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à n'aspirer qu'à une seule chose, son lit. Ils étaient fatigués au-delà du possible, ayant renforcé leurs entraînements tout au long de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Bien qu'ils aient encore des difficultés pour les sorts de Défense de plus haut vol, les membres de la cellule étaient tous devenus des duellistes aguerris. Mais malgré que Bertrand ait insisté à plusieurs reprises - ce qui leur avait valu leur lot de disputes glaciales - Erika refusait toujours de leur enseigner l'attaque. Elle en savait beaucoup de par sa tradition familiale pendant son enfance et ses relations mal placées qui s'en étaient suivies. Cependant, elle restait persuadée que la Marque donnerait une teinte de magie noire à tout sort ayant la possibilité d'être utilisé à de mauvaises fins. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait quand même une grande probabilité pour que cela attire l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas.

Mais pour ce soir, ce n'était pas la question de l'entraînement qui marquait le désaccord entre Bertrand et elle. Il voulait que tous les détails de l'opération soient revus encore une fois. Erika trouvait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil serait plus productive que de ressasser encore ce que tous savaient parfaitement à présent. Merlin savait qu'ils y avaient passé du temps en plus de leurs entraînements. Pourtant, Bertrand avait insisté, et borné comme il pouvait l'être, il persistait dans son entreprise de rappel bien que la moitié de son public n'était déjà plus capable de lui accorder sa pleine attention.

Erika leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Il était déjà bien tard. Le lendemain - en fait c'était déjà le lendemain, plus de minuit - à l'aurore, ils seraient tous sur le pied de guerre. Cette fois, Erika s'était préparée. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve confrontée à la même situation que lors de leur précédente opération commune avec l'Ordre. Elle avait ouï dire qu'il y en avait eu d'autres avec des cellules françaises d'autres endroits et le bilan était généralement au moins aussi catastrophique qu'il ne l'avait été pour eux. Les Français étaient vraiment mal préparés pour ce genre d'interventions, mais il fallait leur reconnaître un courage à toute épreuve. C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait que Bertrand et elle s'étaient assurés que les jeunes seraient plus à même de se défendre cette fois, Erika avait pris soin de lire un maximum de choses à propos de Médicomagie et de s'entraîner à en mettre une majorité en pratique.

"- Erika, c'est là que tu interviens…"

La mention de son nom attira son attention. Que venait de dire Bertrand, au juste? Il en était déjà à la fin? Elle avait vraiment beaucoup décroché.

"- Je crois que tu dors debout, comme la plupart d'entre vous," reprit Bertrand, "alors je vais répéter maintenant que j'ai ton attention. Quand je t'enverrai un signal dont nous allons convenir juste après, tu transplaneras près de moi."  
"- Pardon? En pleine bataille? Au vu et au su des deux camps?"  
"- Exactement."  
"- Bien que cela ne me déplairait pas de participer, il est hors de question de griller ma couverture," rétorqua-t-elle. "En plus, je me suis préparée pour accueillir les blessés correctement."  
"- Ça tombe bien, tu pourras mettre en pratique sur place après la bataille. Mais il y en a suffisamment d'entre nous qui doivent rester en arrière et qui pourront tenir ce rôle ici. On a besoin de tes compétences sur place. L'élément de surprise sera un atout non négligeable. Tes amis de l'Ordre se sentiront davantage soutenus et nos ennemis seront très probablement désarçonnés. Ça peut jouer en notre faveur."

Erika se retint de formuler à voix haute ce qui lui traversa l'esprit alors que Bertrand lui décrivait les effets positifs de cette apparition. Severus serait présent. Mais dans l'autre camp. Quelles conséquences pour lui aurait sa présence soudaine dans cette bataille? Elle se secoua mentalement. Elle ne devait pas y songer. Rester concentrée sur leur objectif. Bertrand continua son rappel, mais il ne restait plus grand chose à dire. Bientôt la pièce se vida pour ne plus que les laisser seuls.

"- Va dormir," lui intima Bertrand.  
"- Et notre signal convenu?"  
"- Il n'y en a pas."  
"- Comment ça?"  
"- Tu viens avec nous, mais tu restes planquée. Tu transplaneras au milieu du groupe quand tu voudras. Et si besoin est."

Elle fronça les sourcils, forçant ses méninges à travailler contre leur gré.

"- C'était prévu dès le début?"  
"- Oui. C'est important pour eux."

Il fit un signe du menton pour désigner l'étage. Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se permettre de ne risquer la vie de personne. Peut-être.

"- Merci," dit-elle.  
"- Pour?"  
"- Me donner l'opportunité de garder ma couverture. Même si ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas…"  
"- Qui sait?"  
"- Ils sont trop déterminés, trop malsains pour ne pas faire de sérieux dégâts même s'ils sont fichus…"  
"- Je sais."  
"- Bien sûr que tu sais. Comment fais-tu?"  
"- Quoi donc?"  
"- Pour continuer?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard devenant flou pendant un instant.

"- Une vie à venger," dit-il enfin tout bas.

Erika acquiesça. C'était la meilleure des raisons. La seule qui puisse donner autant d'énergie. La seule qu'ils pouvaient tous partager. Dans quelques heures, la journée serait marquée du sceau de la vengeance. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

* * *

 **NdA** : Me revoilà! Après une rentrée compliquée avec les enfants et des difficultés à trouver un nouveau rythme de vie de croisière, enchaînées par un NaNo pas évident à suivre, je suis de nouveau parée pour publier régulièrement! Voici donc le chapitre 14! Avez-vous aimé? N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos commentaires et questionnements en review! On se retrouve après la nouvelle année pour des choses sérieuses, une bataille à remporter! D'ici-là je vous souhaite une excellente fin d'année et de joyeuses fêtes!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - La coupe**

"- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils ne nous attendaient pas!" hurla Sirius pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de déchirement que les sorts faisaient en continu, fusant de partout.

Remus conjura un Protego rapide pour empêcher un sort de les atteindre. Il le sentit vibrer violemment au moment où il absorbait le maléfice avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

"- Bien sûr que non!" répondit-il en criant à Sirius. "C'est normal, on vient leur reprendre un Horcruxe!"

Ils se baissèrent tous les deux instinctivement en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules alors que l'abri de fortune derrière lequel ils se trouvaient tremblait sous l'impact d'un sort certainement destiné à faire mal. En silence, bien que ce fût une notion toute relative, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit, ils échangèrent des tirs avec les Mangemorts et leurs équivalents français qui semblaient les dépasser largement en nombre. Voldemort voulait éliminer l'Ordre une bonne fois pour toute, et il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre mieux pour parvenir à ses fins. Cependant, il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient un atout dans leur manche. Ils avaient pu se préparer aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être pour ce genre de mission semi-suicide, bien décidés à repartir avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

"- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Rogue!" pesta Sirius.  
"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas eu l'ombre d'une chance…"  
"- Parce que tu trouves qu'à un contre cinq on a une chance?"  
"- Oui."

Nouveau silence relatif. Nouvel échange de tirs.

"- Loin de moi l'idée de te trouver trop optimiste, mais je pense qu'on est mal barrés," reprit Sirius pendant l'accalmie qui suivit.  
"- Pense autre chose alors. Penser et être sont très différents…"  
"- Alors je t'annonce qu'on est mal barrés… Remus!"

Le lycanthrope se sentit poussé sur le côté avec violence tandis que leur abri de fortune explosait vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Légèrement sonné par le choc, il reprit pleinement pied dans la réalité quand il sentit une odeur de chien caractéristique. Sirius avait le poil plus noir que jamais et il grondait contre leurs assaillants. Remus roula sur lui-même, serrant fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

"- On va les avoir," dit-il au grand chien noir qui se tenait tout à côté de lui.

Sirius se remit à grogner. C'était leur ancien code, du temps où ils n'étaient que des gosses qui jouaient dehors pendant les vacances. C'était le moment où, après avoir été malmenés par des ennemis imaginaires, les deux garçons se jetaient à corps perdu dans la bagarre et pulvérisaient leurs assaillants avec brio. Parfois, quand James avait terminé de faire réviser Peter, ils étaient quatre à défendre les bons contre les méchants. Remus serra les dents. Les bons, les méchants, tout cela était très relatif au final. La traîtrise faisait loi. Il avisa les quatre Mangemorts masqués qui se dirigeaient vers eux, persuadés de ne plus avoir qu'à achever leurs cibles. Comme ils se trompaient…

Sirius bondit sur le premier de leurs ennemis, lui arrachant sa baguette au passage. La diversion était parfaite pour que Remus puisse assommer le plus éloigné par un sort bien placé. Tandis que l'animagus terminait de déchiqueter sa cible - Remus ne préférait pas penser à l'issue de ce combat au corps à corps contre un énorme chien animé par un esprit trop humain - le lycanthrope se chargea des deux derniers Mangemorts qui étaient sans doute trop ahuris pour réagir efficacement. L'un d'entre eux rejoignit son collègue déjà envoyé au tapis, mais l'autre reprit ses esprits et ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement. Un duel acharné s'engagea. Remus n'avait pas le temps de penser. Les sorts s'enchaînaient, prononcés ou informulés, plus ou moins intenses, agressifs ou défensifs, mais jamais il ne parvenait à prendre le dessus contre le serviteur de Voldemort, pas plus que ce dernier n'était capable de dominer Remus. Si cela perdurait, ce serait à l'épuisement que l'un des deux remporterait le duel. Cela n'était même pas envisageable, sinon il perdrait. La lune était montante, elle lui drainait une partie de son énergie pour préparer cette damnée transformation. Il se sentait déjà faiblir. Il inspira profondément et donna tout ce qu'il pouvait dans le sort d'expulsion qu'il lança à son adversaire. Qui esquiva. Sirius avait raison, il était mal barré. D'autant plus qu'il se sentit incapable de parer le sort de contre-attaque que le Mangemort lui lança. Oh, il leva bien sa baguette pour tenter de formuler un Protego, mais dans le même temps il repensa aux trop rares bonnes choses qui avaient pavé sa vie. Alors qu'il commençait à les énumérer, une énorme gerbe d'étincelles explosa devant lui et Sirius surgit de nulle part pour envoyer le Mangemort dans l'autre monde. Remus trouva le moyen de penser au fait que si lui se préoccupait essentiellement de mettre ses ennemis hors d'état de nuire, Sirius n'avait pas ce genre de considération. L'animagus les éliminait purement et simplement.

"- Remus, va t'abriter!"

L'injonction mit un moment à percuter dans son esprit embrumé.

"- Quoi?"  
"- Dégage, Remus!" hurla Sirius. "Tu es blessé, tu ne peux plus te battre, la voie est libre par là, va te cacher!"

Le lycanthrope regarda dans la direction que son ami avait désignée. Effectivement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ennemis par là. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il tourna la tête pour expliquer à Sirius qu'il comptait bien rester sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la propriété si tranquille qu'ils avaient abordée, mais l'animagus le prit de vitesse.

"- N'y pense même pas! Tu t'en vas, tout de suite! Ton bras!"

Remus se décida à regarder le membre que Sirius lui montra et qui lui semblait être un peu gourd. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Le peu de vêtement déchiré qui recouvrait encore son bras gauche était gorgé de sang qui maculait tout autant la peau dessous. Sale blessure. L'espoir de pouvoir garder son bras s'il se sortait vivant de ce bourbier dans lequel ils s'étaient tous enlisés lui traversa l'esprit de manière fugace. Il accrocha le regard de Sirius.

"- Fais attention, Patmol…"

Sentant probablement la tension que Remus avait mise dans ces mots, Sirius lui rendit son regard et lui répondit avec la même intonation grave.

"- Toi aussi, Lunard…"

§***§

"- Harry, attention!"

Le cri d'Hermione lui parvint assourdi par les bruits de la bataille qui avait pris une énorme ampleur à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils venaient de franchir le seuil après s'être débarrassé des deux alliés des Mangemorts qui étaient restés à l'intérieur quand la diversion avait été lancée. Le Horcruxe n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. La coupe de Poufsouffle trônait au milieu du salon, ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de monter à l'étage. Et l'aura de magie noire qui s'en dégageait ne laisser planer aucun doute sur l'éventualité d'une copie, bien qu'Hermione avait insisté pour utiliser un sort de vérification. La rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient entrés et sortis ne laissait donc pas présager une telle dégradation de la situation à l'extérieur. Néanmoins, avec Hermione et Ron à ses côtés, Harry se sentait invincible. C'est pourquoi la décharge d'adrénaline qui se répandit dans ses veines fut très intense quand un tir de baguette le frôla in extremis alors qu'il se baissait rapidement pour l'éviter. Leurs ennemis semblaient déchaînés et en surnombre. Ce n'était pas bon. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la configuration et Harry comprit que les siens étaient en danger. Il avisa un groupe de Mangemorts qui s'acharnaient sur des jeunes Français et s'apprêtait à aller rééquilibrer les forces quand une poigne de fer le retint par le bras.

"- Harry, n'y va pas!"

Il se retourna avec colère.

"- Je dois y aller, Ron! C'est à cause de moi s'ils risquent de se faire tuer!"  
"- Non, c'est pour ce truc, là, pour que tu le détruises!"

Ron désignait la coupe. Harry posa son regard sur l'Horcruxe et se sentit happé l'espace d'une seconde par l'objet maléfique. Quand il releva les yeux, Ron le couvrait aux côtés d'Hermione. Non, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Pas plus que tous les autres sorciers qui se battaient juste là. Il n'était pas indispensable et d'autres que lui parviendraient bien à détruire cet Horcruxe. Une baguette de plus pouvait faire la différence. Il se plaça donc entre ses deux amis, comblant l'espace vide qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de devoir boucher. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la moue réprobatrice d'Hermione avant de répliquer à une attaque. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que sa présence n'attire les ennemis et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent légèrement débordés. Mais cela ne dura pas éternellement, car leurs alliés étant soulagés, ils vinrent bien vite à leur rescousse. La tendance ne s'inversa pas vraiment, mais la bataille semblait plus rangée qu'avant. Cela le fit serrer les dents, mais un groupe qui se battait avait besoin d'un élément fédérateur, et qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était lui cet élément. Pourtant, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec son interprétation des choses. Sirius surgit de nulle part devant lui. Entouré comme l'était déjà Harry, il n'eut plus l'occasion d'intervenir dans l'échauffourée, et l'animagus se chargea des ennemis qui lui faisaient directement face. Après quoi, ses mouvements l'obligèrent à reculer. Encore et encore. Jusque dans le bâtiment même. La colère de Harry monta dans les tours au fur et à mesure que son parrain le faisait quitter la bataille sans possibilité de s'y soustraire. Dès que Sirius se tourna enfin vers lui, il l'apostropha:

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, tu peux me dire?"  
"- Je sauve l'Ordre et la Résistance!"  
"- Quoi? Mais ils ont besoin de moi! Et de toi, ça fait deux personnes de moins qui se battent pour les autres pendant qu'on discute sur des considérations douteuses!"  
"- Douteuses? Harry, des fois, tu es le jeune homme le plus stupide que je connaisse!"  
"- Stupide, moi? Tu peux bien parler, à toujours foncer tête baissée!"  
"- Mais cela ne concerne jamais que moi, Harry! Toi, tu es le pilier de notre mouvement!"  
"- C'est ça, et Dumbledore avant moi! Pourtant il n'est plus là et son Ordre est toujours debout!"  
"- Mais après toi, il n'y a personne! Après Dumbledore, il ne pouvait y avoir que toi! Sans toi, tout serait déjà fini, et tu le sais!"  
"- Et bien raison de plus pour aider tous ceux qui me suivent!"  
"- En te faisant tuer? Bravo, bien réfléchi!"  
"- Tu as une meilleure solution pour leur donner du courage, sans doute!"  
"- Oui, savoir que la mission est un succès!"  
"- C'est le cas!"  
"- Non! Si tu tombes, tout le monde tombe, et tout s'arrêtera là! Tu crois qu'on se bat pour rien? On te couvre, pour que tu puisses décamper avec cette saloperie et la détruire bien à l'abri! Tu crois que ceux qui survivront seront heureux de savoir que leurs amis sont morts avec toi pour rien?"

Les propos de son parrain donnèrent une gifle virtuelle monumentale à Harry. L'animagus avait raison, en partie en tous cas. C'est là qu'il réalisa que Sirius était salement amoché. Du sang coulait de sa tempe gauche et des ecchymoses couvraient une bonne partie de son visage. Quant au reste de son corps, il n'était pas très vaillant, avec des morceaux de vêtements déchirés et de la suie couvrant les parties du corps exposées. Les explosions étaient courantes dans de telles batailles. Souvent des morceaux finissaient par flamber. Le feu devenait alors un ennemi supplémentaire pour tous. L'idée tourna un moment dans sa tête.

"- Le feudaymon!"  
"- Quoi?"

Harry se rendit compte que Sirius n'avait pas pu suivre son cheminement d'idées.

"- Il faut que l'un d'entre nous lance un feudaymon contrôlé sur eux!"  
"- Harry, tu es blessé?"  
"- Hein? Mais non, je suis très sérieux!"  
"- Un feudaymon, ça ne se contrôle pas par définition!"  
"- Mais si, j'ai lu quelque part que c'était possible!"  
"- Alors personne ne peut le faire parmi nous!"  
"- Et les Français?"  
"- Tu as vu leur niveau, certainement pas…"  
"- Il faut essayer, il y en aura au moins un qui pourra le tenter…"  
"- C'est trop risqué…"  
"- C'est tout l'intérêt! C'est triste à dire, mais celui qui le fera couvrira la retraite de tous les autres! Et si ça marche, il parviendra aussi à se sauver!"  
"- C'est insensé… mais ça peut marcher…"

"- Allons-y!"  
"- Non! Toi tu restes ici et tu transplanes au QG avec l'horreur à détruire!"  
"- Mais…"  
"- Pas de mais! On s'en sortira bien! T'as joué ton rôle de chef, t'as fait ce qu'il fallait et même plus, alors tu t'en vas maintenant!"

Sirius était enragé. Il semblait prêt à l'assommer et le ramener au QG lui-même s'il le fallait, alors Harry se rangea à la voix de la raison et s'en alla.

§***§

Sirius s'était précipité à l'extérieur du bâtiment dès que Harry s'était enfin décidé à vider les lieux. La situation était vraiment catastrophique. L'idée de Harry était complètement folle. Mais il avait raison sur un point. Si peu de temps que le lanceur du sort maintiendrait le contact avec sa création, ce serait ça de gagné pour les membres de l'Ordre et de la Résistance. D'autant plus que depuis que Harry avait rallié les troupes à ses côtés, il serait plus simple de contenir leurs ennemis qui n'étaient plus dispersés. C'était vraiment envisageable. Mais qui serait assez fou pour accepter de lancer ce maudit sort et d'hypothéquer sa survie? Sans doute une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre. Et d'après l'acharnement que démontraient les Français, eux aussi se sacrifieraient sans hésiter. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le fardeau du choix de qui irait au suicide. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à le lancer lui-même. Et advienne que pourra. Finalement, de tous les membres de l'Ordre, il était certainement le plus apte à former correctement un feudaymon. Mais il lui faudrait canaliser une grande quantité d'énergie magique. Et il en avait déjà consommé beaucoup.

Tout à coup, un éclair vert passa au travers de ses alliés. Ça y était, les Mangemorts et leurs petits copains passaient aux choses sérieuses. Ils devaient se dire que rassemblés comme l'étaient leurs ennemis, tirer dans le tas ne pourrait avoir que des résultats positifs. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action. Mais il était à l'arrière. Jamais il ne pourrait risquer de conjurer un feudaymon en espérant passer par-dessus des lignes amies. Il fallait qu'il retourne à l'avant. Mais quelque chose semblait enrayé dans ses muscles qui refusaient de se mettre en mouvement. Il était sorti du combat pendant le court moment où il avait pris sur lui de convaincre Harry de partir. Toute l'adrénaline qui irriguait son corps avait disparu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de balayer le champ de bataille du regard et d'être dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Du sang, des hurlements, des éclairs magiques de toutes les couleurs avec à présent une dominante verte, du feu qui commençait à poindre un peu partout entre les combattants avec tous les matériaux inflammables qui explosaient, et une odeur de mort qui commençait à planer. Cette odeur était inqualifiable. Sans doute avait-elle une nuance différente pour chacun. Il était incapable de la décrire, il la ressentait presque au plus profond de lui. C'était viscéral. Cela lui donnait presque envie de fuir. C'était le chien qui pensait pour lui, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait peur. Peur que sa vie s'arrête là. Peur de la risquer pour les autres, même s'il était prêt à le faire. Peur de se rater et de menacer la vie de ceux-là même qu'il voulait sauver. Oui, il avait peur. Et cette prise de conscience fut le démarrage du moteur qui restait enrayé jusque-là.

Jouant des coudes, Sirius progressa parmi ses amis et alliés. Animé d'une sorte d'espoir fou de parvenir à la victoire malgré toutes les embûches qui en parsemaient le chemin, il se sentit investi d'une mission. Il ne pouvait pas flancher, il devait les protéger. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, il lançait des sorts à tout-va dans le but de soutenir son camp du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son dernier baroud d'honneur si par malheur il ne devait pas s'en sortir vivant. Il fonctionnait pratiquement à l'instinct, concentré sur son objectif. Quand il parvenait à parler à quelqu'un, il répétait chaque fois la même chose:

"- Mettez de la distance, faites-les reculer…"

La réaction était toujours interloquée, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer, il ne pouvait qu'avancer. Et bientôt, il se retrouva en première ligne. Et voilà, il y était. Curieusement, le chemin qu'il s'était frayé parmi les siens l'avait conduit auprès de Ron Weasley. Le rouquin se démenait comme le lion qu'il était, avec un succès mitigé mais qui le maintenait en vie ainsi que ceux qui l'entouraient. Il se battit à ses côtés pendant un moment, puis il lui donna sa dernière consigne.

"- Couvre-moi, puis fais reculer tout le monde et foutez le camp!"  
"- Quoi? Pourquoi?"  
"- Fais-le! Et occupe-toi bien d'elle…"

Alors, sans se retourner, il avança vers une mort presque certaine. Comment il évita la tonne de sorts qui fusèrent vers la cible facile qu'il présentait, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Il le devait certainement à Ron et ceux qui étaient avec lui. Quand il jugea qu'il était à bonne distance, il tendit sa baguette et formula l'incantation du feudaymon. Des braises se formèrent doucement au bout de sa baguette, prenant le temps de se nourrir de sa magie qu'il sentait être drainée depuis son centre magique par son bras vers le bout de bois qui l'avait tant servi. Instinctivement, il pressentait que sa baguette n'agirait plus jamais de la même façon après ça. Si seulement il y avait un après. Les braises commencèrent à s'enflammer, s'alimentant toujours, gagnant en puissance et en taille. Maintenant que le sort était entamé, Sirius se permit de regarder ses ennemis. Une certaine satisfaction le traversa quand il vit l'air effrayé qu'affichaient la plupart des opposants. Certains prenaient déjà la fuite. Alors il transmit ses ordres au feudaymon par le lien qu'il continuait de garder avec le sort qui n'avait pas fini d'être incanté. Le feu magique se précipita sur les serviteurs des mages noirs et commença à les encercler à une vitesse fulgurante. Sirius connaissait la théorie concernant cette magie particulière. Mais la pratique n'avait certainement jamais été à l'ordre du jour pour lui. Jusqu'à présent. Quand on disait que le sort vivait, on ne mentait pas. Le feudaymon réclamait son indépendance. C'est là que l'animagus sentit qu'il avait perdu la partie.

§***§

Erika piétinait d'impatience. Sous Sortilège de Désillusion et dissimulée derrière les arbres qui bordaient les limites de la propriété, elle assistait impuissante à la décimation lente mais effective de ses amis. Bertrand lui avait encore répété de ne pas intervenir à moins de pouvoir faire pencher la balance en leur faveur à coup sûr. Et bien que l'envie de ne pas rester en retrait la tenaillait, jamais cette possibilité ne s'était encore présentée. Chaque fois que la distance lui permettait d'apercevoir plus clairement un des membres de l'Ordre ou de la Résistance en difficulté, sa raison commandait à ses impulsions de se taire. Se jeter dans la mêlée pour peut-être mourir sans apporter une victoire certaine ne serait d'aucune utilité.

Quand elle avait cru comprendre que les échanges par groupuscules s'étaient transformés en bataille rangée, elle avait failli transplaner auprès de Bertrand. Mais en comparant les deux camps, elle avait vite réalisé que les Mangemorts et leurs alliés français étaient largement supérieurs en nombre à leurs adversaires. Une seule baguette de plus ne ferait pas la différence. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les siens reculaient, se retrouvant bientôt pris entre leurs ennemis et la bâtisse derrière eux. Comment une telle configuration avait-elle pu se mettre en place alors qu'ils étaient censés être les assaillants?

Erika secoua la tête, toujours impuissante. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce massacre, mais elle n'était pas folle au point de préférer mourir à la place. Comme elle ne pouvait toutefois pas se résoudre à les abandonner, elle restait là et continuait de regarder.

Et puis, elle vit un sorcier de l'Ordre ou de la Résistance avancer dans le no-man's land entre les deux camps, couverts par les autres. Dans le même temps, leurs lignes arrières se vidaient. Une diversion. Ils en étaient au point de se sacrifier pour la survie des autres. C'était très noble, mais ce ne serait pas efficace longtemps. Combien pourraient être sauvés de la sorte, la moitié? Quelle opération catastrophique. Alors le feu commença à se répandre. Il n'y avait pas déjà assez de sources de mort pour que cet élément destructeur ne décide de rejoindre la partie. Mais quelque chose clochait avec ce feu. Il se déplaçait de manière très structurée. Et surtout contre le vent.

"- Merlin, un Feudaymon!" ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler.

Personne parmi eux n'était capable de maîtriser un tel sortilège. La Magie noire dont il se nourrissait était essentielle pour le contrôler. Quel était l'idiot qui avait eu cette mauvaise idée? Et qui était assez fou pour oser le lancer? Il ne s'arrêterait que quand il n'aurait plus rien à brûler.

Sachant qu'elle était toujours sous Sortilège de Désillusion, elle avança vers le champ de bataille. Les traits de ses alliés se précisaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie.

"- Abruti de Gryffondor!" jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sans réfléchir, elle transplana aussitôt à côté de lui et annula sa Désillusion. Elle vit Sirius sursauter quand elle apparut à côté de lui. Il semblait ailleurs et mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à se focaliser sur elle.

"- Erika?" demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de confirmer.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sirius? Tu veux mourir?" s'emporta-t-elle.  
"- C'était le seul moyen," répliqua-t-il toujours sur le même ton incertain.

Erika jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs ennemis. Désorganisés, ils couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper au feu. Le feu qui se propageait seul. Sirius avait visiblement perdu le contrôle du Feudaymon.

"- Donne-moi ta baguette!" exigea-t-elle.  
"- Quoi?"

Elle lui tendit sa propre baguette.

"- Prends ma baguette pour te défendre au cas où et donne-moi la tienne. Je vais gérer."  
"- Non, Erika, non, va-t-en, c'est à moi de le faire…"  
"- Certainement pas, tu n'en es pas capable. Maintenant, fiche-le-camp!

Elle effectua l'échange de baguettes elle-même. Au moment où elle attrapait celle de Sirius, elle sentit une connexion s'établir entre son bras et le bout de bois magique, et le Feudaymon s'intensifia d'un coup. Au temps pour la gestion.

"- Allez, Sirius, va aider les autres! Et je veux ma baguette au QG ce soir!"

Le ton était ferme, mais la puissance magique que le Feudaymon drainait à présent avait fait légèrement trembler sa voix. Concentrée sur le fait de reprendre la contrôle du Sortilège, Erika ne regardait plus Sirius. Comme elle ne l'entendait plus, elle supposa qu'il était parti. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"- Tu peux y arriver," lui murmura Sirius.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression qu'ils étaient dans une bulle de calme au milieu du chaos qui les entourait. Dans l'oeil du cyclone.

"- Je veux récupérer ma baguette ce soir!" lui ordonna-t-il comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et le bruit revint, assourdissant. Erika inspira profondément et se focalisa complètement avec ce nouveau lien avec de la Magie Noire. Elle localisa rapidement ce qui avait intensifié le Feudaymon et ne fut pas surprise: la Marque resterait à jamais une source de Magie Noire ancrée en elle. Encore une théorie qui s'avérait exacte. Sa magie propre avait été altérée, ce qui lui donnait très probablement un meilleur contrôle pour des sortilèges sombres. Il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre en pratique.

C'était très spécial, un Feudaymon. Elle se rappelait des cours familiaux de son enfance qui mentionnaient ce sortilège particulier. Il était vu comme une entité magique vivante, parasitaire d'une certaine manière puisqu'elle puisait son énergie vitale dans la magie du sorcier qui la canalisait. Le point obscur résidait dans la mort de ce feu magique. Coupé du sorcier, il n'était plus alimenté mais hors de contrôle également. Il brûlait alors jusqu'à n'avoir plus de combustible mais ne pouvait être éteint par l'eau ou tout autre moyen d'étouffement classique. Il fallait donc l'empêcher d'avoir accès à d'autres matériaux que le bâtiment qu'il avait déjà atteint.

Sa tactique mise en place, Erika put se consacrer à la reprise de contrôle du Feudaymon. Ce ne fut pas aussi ardu qu'elle l'aurait cru. Apparemment satisfaite d'être bien alimentée, l'entité magique accepta de se laisser diriger. C'était comme un dialogue instinctif, une version primaire de Legilimencie, ce qui commençait à devenir un point fort d'Erika. Elle fit donc se rassembler les morceaux épars du feudaymon et reprit le premier ordre: encercler les Mangemorts. Il y avait là moyen d'en mettre plus d'un hors d'état de nuire. Elle les voyait courir comme des lapins, trop occupés à fuir pour se souvenir de l'existence du transplanage. Elle les tenait. Ils avaient fait souffrir les siens, ils l'avaient chassée et mutilée, elle allait se venger.

" _Pas comme ça, Erika…"_

§***§

Quand il la vit se figer, il arrêta net son intrusion. Il avait été surpris de passer ses défenses aussi facilement, d'autant qu'elles semblaient bien en place. Mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser de questions, il avait profité de l'opportunité pour se manifester sans prendre le risque de la déconcentrer.

À présent qu'Erika savait qu'il était là, Severus se permit d'éviter le Feudaymon et de marcher vers la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pas de mal à le repérer, les Mangemorts avaient une attitude très désordonnée par rapport à la sienne. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle ne le regarda pas en s'adressant à lui, mais son ton était acide.

"- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Severus."

Il sentait que cette assertion venait du fait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas tout de suite la motivation pour éradiquer toutes les vies qu'elle tenait en son pouvoir.

"- Si tu fais ça," répliqua-t-il, "tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière."  
"- Ça ne te concerne pas."

Une pause, puis elle ajouta:

"- Tu es en train de griller ta couverture."  
"- Voilà qui est de circonstance," ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. "C'est terminé," précisa-t-il, plus sérieusement, "je n'y retournerai pas."

Sa dernière rencontre avec le Maître lui avait coûté son stock de potions malgré son petit arrangement avec Lucius. Quand il constatait le résultat catastrophique pour ses alliés, il ne voyait plus l'utilité de son rôle. La suspicion du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cessé d'aller croissante depuis la trahison d'Erika restée impunie. Severus n'avait plus aucune marge de manoeuvre s'il voulait conserver sa position, ce n'était absolument plus profitable et c'était devenu bien trop dangereux. Il en avait déjà touché un mot à Potter, c'était sa dernière mission sous couverture, il ne retournerait pas chez les Mangemorts et il ferait un maximum de dégâts avant de retourner au QG de l'Ordre. Quitte à reprendre le Feudaymon sous son contrôle.

"- Qui t'a demandé de lancer ce Sortilège?" s'enquit-il.  
"- Personne."  
"- Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?"  
"- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lancé."

Severus resta interloqué un moment. Erika pensait comme lui. Quelqu'un d'autre avait joué à l'apprenti-sorcier et elle se sacrifiait pour sauver tout le monde. Qu'avait-elle donc à se faire pardonner pour agir de la sorte? Il secoua la tête, mettant cette réflexion de côté, et hésita. Un second changement de maître rendrait le Feudaymon moins contrôlable et Erika semblait gérer la situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire ou bêtement s'enfuir avec les autres. Il devait y avoir un moyen de la sauver aussi. C'était sa mission essentielle et elle ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile.

"- Comment comptes-tu procéder?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, Professeur."

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné du ton agressif que la jeune femme avait employé. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris que son intention était de l'aider. Avec toute cette magie noire circulant dans son corps, elle devait être perturbée.

"- Où en sont les autres?" demanda-t-elle alors.

Il regarda autour d'eux et soupira: le bilan était catastrophique. Il s'abstint de détailler sa réponse.

"- Nos alliés partis ou à terre, nos ennemis en déroute."  
"- Bien. Va-t-en aussi."  
"- Non."

S'il avait vu juste, si Erika pensait bien comme lui, alors il ne pouvait pas partir. Elle confirma ses soupçons.

"- Alors, admire," répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se venger. Il savait pourquoi elle voulait le faire. Il savait aussi que cela ne lui apporterait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Et il était certain que ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'essayer.

Il regarda le Feudaymon et ne put en effet qu'admirer la manière dont elle le maîtrisait. Manipulée avec une aisance apparente, l'entité magique se rassemblait doucement pour former une vague qui se mit à déferler vers les Mangemorts et leurs alliés français. Certains eurent enfin le réflexe de transplaner. Peut-être les coordonnées d'arrivée leur avaient-elles échappé jusque-là.

"- Tu ne les auras pas tous," dit-il  
"- Ça fera un exemple."

Les cris des premiers sorciers brûlés vifs se firent entendre.

"- Il se vengera," continua-t-il.  
"- Pas s'il n'a plus personne pour le suivre."  
"- D'autres prendront leur place. Et tu auras la mort de tous ceux-ci sur la conscience pour rien…"  
"- Et quoi, je dois les laisser vivre alors qu'ils voulaient tous nous tuer?"  
"- Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, non?"

Cette phrase, quelqu'un aurait dû la lui dire bien des années auparavant. Les choses auraient sans doute été fort différentes pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à se soucier des autres, pas après qu'on se soit si peu soucié de lui, mais Erika était quelqu'un de particulier. Elle lui rappelait trop ce qu'il aurait pu être, ce qu'il avait été en partie, et ce moment où tout avait basculé. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière quand on franchissait la limite. Égoïstement, se projetant dans la jeune femme, il voulait qu'elle ne fasse pas le mauvais choix. Il en connaissait trop bien les conséquences.

Severus vit le Feudaymon arrêter de déferler. Il restait statique, comme en attente. L'ancien Mangemort risqua un coup d'oeil vers Erika. Elle semblait réfléchir. Ainsi donc, le contrôle de ce Sortilège en passait bien par une sorte de communication magique? Voilà qui serait intéressant à étudier.

"- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide," dit soudain Erika.  
"- À quel sujet?"  
"- Je vais le rediriger vers le bâtiment. Il va donc falloir rendre les alentours impossibles à brûler pour qu'il s'éteigne complètement quand je couperai le lien."

Severus ne s'attarda pas sur la victoire qu'il venait de remporter en aidant Erika à ne pas basculer. Il hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'éloigna.

Il fallait isoler le bâtiment pour que le Feudaymon ne puisse pas se répandre dans la ville. L'image de douves s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit. Ce ne serait pas simple, il aurait besoin d'aide. Il regarda en direction d'Erika. Elle n'avait pas encore fait se déplacer le Feudaymon, s'assurant certainement qu'il ait assez de temps pour réaliser ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Severus se rendit de l'autre côté du bâtiment et traça deux lignes magiques au sol, déterminant la largeur à déblayer pour creuser la douve. Puis il inspecta les alentours. Il y avait plusieurs sorciers à terre, non masqués. Ils allaient lui tirer dessus à vue s'il s'approchait d'eux avec son masque, tous ne le connaissaient évidemment pas. Il choisit de se débarrasser du dernier reliquat de son rôle d'espion et enleva son masque avant de le détruire. L'acte lui procura un sentiment de pleine satisfaction, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder et il se dirigea vers ses vrais alliés. Par chance, le premier sorcier qu'il rencontra était Lupin. Néanmoins, il avait l'air salement amoché.

"- Severus?" dit-il quand l'ancien Mangemort se pencha sur lui. "Si on te voit comme ça, tu es fichu…"

La voix du loup-garou était faible et rauque.

"- Peu importe," répliqua-t-il, ne perdant pas de temps à se justifier. "Tu es capable de conjurer?"  
"- Ça dépend, que faut-il faire?"  
"- Creuser un trou et le remplir d'eau."  
"- C'est dans mes cordes. La taille?"  
"- Tout le tour de la bâtisse."  
"- Ah."

L'air résigné de Lupin en dit long sur sa condition. Il avait déjà peiné à se mettre debout pendant leur échange.

"- J'ai défini les limites de ce côté-ci. Fais ce que tu peux, je vais chercher d'autres baguettes et j'arrive."  
"- Très bien."

Lupin se dirigea lentement vers le bâtiment. Severus espéra qu'Erika contenait leurs derniers ennemis récalcitrants et qu'il n'envoyait pas le loup-garou à la mort. Il reprit sa récolte de main-d'oeuvre et n'eut à se protéger qu'une seule fois avant de parvenir à rassembler trois sorciers de plus. C'était peu, mais mieux que rien. Quand il rejoignit les autres avec sa dernière recrue, ils avaient pratiquement fini la première délimitation. Severus compléta le tracé tout autour de la demeure puis se mit à la tâche avec les autres. Il avait noté au passage que leurs ennemis avaient tous fui et qu'Erika semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à maintenir le Feudaymon confiné au bâtiment qui avait commencé à flamber. Lui-même commençait à ressentir la fatigue autant musculaire que magique. Ses quatre alliés n'étaient pas plus en forme que lui, voire moins. Lupin en particulier, dont le bras gauche était totalement inerte, montrait des signes d'épuisement évidents. Mais comme les autres, il avait une volonté inébranlable inscrite dans le regard. Ils pouvaient y arriver, mais la partie serait serrée. Alors il redoubla d'efforts.

* * *

 **NdA** : Tout d'abord, pardon pour la semaine de retard. Le début d'année fut très hard, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, mea culpa. Mais voilà! The chapitre est enfin là! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Dites-moi tout en review! On se retrouve dans moins d'un mois pour le chapitre 16!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Le bilan**

Erika ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se redressa violemment… avant de se laisser retomber sur ce qu'elle identifia comme un matelas agrémenté d'oreillers. Dans la foulée, elle avait refermé les yeux, trop éblouie par la lumière ambiante. Elle inspira tout doucement, sentant que les mouvements de sa cage thoracique étaient très douloureux. D'ailleurs, tout son corps lui faisait affreusement mal. Il faisait calme autour d'elle, alors elle se laissa dériver sans focaliser son attention sur quoi que ce soit. Combien de temps elle resta déconnectée de la sorte, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais son cerveau recouvra peu à peu ses facultés et se remit à fonctionner tout seul. Lentement, à la place des productions abstraites de son esprit, des souvenirs se présentèrent. Et plus les images se précisaient, plus l'inconfort d'Erika augmentait. Finalement, elle revint à la pleine conscience, les paupières toujours closes. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche, un sentiment de mal-être très présent dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la source.

"- Erika?"

La voix était mal assurée et assez distante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de pousser plus loin l'analyse, ou même de répondre. Elle aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller complètement, oblitérer tous ces souvenirs qui s'imposaient.

"- Erika, je sais que tu es réveillée…"

Sirius. Il y avait tellement longtemps. C'était comme si des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Non, en fait, il n'y avait que quelques heures - jours? Ils s'étaient croisés quand elle lui avait repris le Feudaymon.

"- Comment ça va?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Mal," répondit-elle aussitôt.  
"- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre," rétorqua-t-il.

Elle soupira doucement. Même s'il n'était pas allé au bout avec le sortilège, il en était l'initiateur. Personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

"- C'est vrai," acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton faible.

Elle se décida à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Progressivement, elle décolla ses paupières et les souleva pour laisser filtrer la lumière vers ses pupilles. Lorsque elle jugea que sa vue était prête à accepter le mode diurne, elle redressa légèrement la tête pour déterminer où elle était. Elle reconnut l'endroit sans peine pour y avoir séjourné quelques fois lors de sa scolarité: l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

"- Depuis quand…?" commença-t-elle.  
"- Deux jours," lui répondit-il aussitôt.

Il devait être dans le lit à gauche du sien, mais le rideau tiré atténuait le son de sa voix. Erika se sentait faible, vidée, mais elle regagnait peu à peu le contrôle de tout son corps. Elle pourrait bientôt s'asseoir, voire se mettre debout. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius, apparemment.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as?" demanda-t-elle, étonnée de la raucité de sa propre voix.  
"- Oh," dit-il d'un ton détaché, ma retraite ne s'est pas exactement passée comme je l'avais prévue…"

Un silence, puis il reprit.

"- Mais je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre."  
"- Quel est le bilan?" s'enquit-elle aussitôt.  
"- Étonnement bon, d'après Harry."

Elle entendit Sirius soupirer, comme si ce résumé ne reflétait pas la réalité.

"- Et dans le détail?" insista-t-elle. "Ma cellule?"

Elle ne put empêcher le défilement devant ses yeux des visages de tous ces jeunes qu'elle avait tenté de former davantage. Ils s'étaient tant investis.

"- Tes petits copains Français ont drôlement bien donné le change, ils s'en sont presque tous sortis."  
"- Presque… qui?"  
"- Leur chef n'a pas survécu à ses blessures…"

Sirius disait "leur", mais Erika pensait "mon". Bertrand. Ce n'était pas vraisemblable, il était meilleur qu'elle en situation réelle, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir…

"- Comment?" souffla-t-elle, incapable d'imaginer qu'un foutu Mangemort ait pu avoir le dessus sur lui.  
"- Il était déjà mal en point quand Rogue l'a recruté pour enfermer le Feudaymon…"

Le Feudaymon. Le fichu plan qu'elle avait donné à Severus pour ne pas avoir une catastrophe sur les bras avait fonctionné. Mais à quel prix…

§§§

Le Feudaymon démultipliait l'attraction de la magie noire qui courrait dans son corps, mais Erika lui résistait vaillamment. De toutes façons, tous ses ennemis étaient partis à présent, elle ne pouvait donc se défouler sur personne. L'intériorisation était compliquée à ce niveau de puissance, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Utiliser la Marque pour se décharger reviendrait à valider sa présence sur son bras gauche, ce qu'Erika ne souhaitait absolument pas.

Elle sentit alors un filament de pensée se tisser vers son esprit: Severus tentait de l'atteindre.

"Il faut encore tenir, nous n'avons pas fini, il ne doit pas tout brûler."  
"Compris."

Elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'élaborer une réponse plus complète, le Feudaymon requérait toute son attention. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire, Severus gérait la situation, à elle de gérer le Sortilège. Mais il était gourmand et le peu qu'Erika l'autorisait à brûler ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Si elle ne rompait pas le lien bientôt, le Feudaymon brûlerait ses réserves de magie avant de se libérer lui-même. D'ailleurs, il cherchait déjà à s'affranchir. Elle devait prévenir Severus.

"Fais vite," tonna-t-elle dans son esprit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Au loin, ses oreilles physiques entendaient des échanges criés, des hurlements de douleur, de rage, le tout passant parfois légèrement au-dessus du crépitement continuel d'un feu qui brûle ardemment. Mais elle ne percevait rien en détail. Le temps lui paraissait déformé, elle n'avait plus aucune notion de son écoulement. Cela faisait-il des heures ou quelques minutes à peine qu'elle avait intimé à Severus de se dépêcher? Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller dans sa magie avant de ne plus pouvoir en revenir? Que se passait-il quand on épuisait toute sa magie dans un sortilège dévorant, d'ailleurs?

"C'est bon!"

La voix mentale de Severus coupa court à ses réflexions. Elle arrêta net d'alimenter le Feudaymon et lui interdit l'accès à sa magie. Une nouvelle lutte s'engagea avec le Sortilège, qui ne voulait pas se faire éjecter si facilement. Mais devant toute la matière physique restant à brûler, il finit par lâcher prise.

Erika sentit qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol en même temps qu'elle retrouvait sa pleine conscience. Elle était pratiquement vidée, elle se sentait complètement molle. Mais il ne fallait pas rester là. Peut-être pouvait-elle encore aider. Pendant son lien avec le Feudaymon, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée du bâtiment pour y amener le Sortilège. La construction en flamme était à présent ceinte d'énormes douves, elles-mêmes entourées de sorciers qui les consolidaient et finissaient de les remplir d'eau. C'était astucieux.

Faisant un effort considérable pour se remettre debout, la jeune femme décida de tenter de les aider. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la première personne qu'elle avait aperçue, celle-ci s'écroula. Bien qu'Erika était incapable de courir, elle fut quand même la première à l'atteindre. Alors elle le reconnut.

"- Remus!"

La faiblesse de sa propre voix l'étonna, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, se laissant tomber à genoux près de son ami. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux de sang et il respirait difficilement.

"- Remus, ça va aller, je vais te ramener…"

Elle enserra le bras du lycanthrope et visualisa la salle à manger de sa cellule où elle trouverait certainement du secours. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle n'avait plus de force magique. Une nouvelle forme de rage due à son impuissance s'empara d'elle. De ce que la fumée environnante lui permettait de voir, personne ne venait vers eux.

"- Ça va aller," répéta-t-elle, "tu vas t'en sortir…"

Remus cligna des yeux pour forcer ses paupières à se soulever et il la regarda.

"- Erika," souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit et posa une main sur sa joue, luttant pour retenir ses larmes.

"- Tu es toujours en vie," ajouta-t-il. "Je ne pensais pas te revoir…"  
"- Oui… je suis là maintenant. Je vais revenir si tu veux…"

Tout, elle était prête à tout pour que Remus vive.

"- Non," protesta-t-il, "reste cachée…"

L'urgence soudaine dans sa voix la surprit.

"- Du calme, Remus, reste calme, tu perds beaucoup de sang, je ne peux pas te soigner…"

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, sa voix se brisa et le larmes retenues commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

"- Ce n'est rien," dit-il comme si cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance. "Écoute, il y a un espion…"

Une violente quinte de toux l'interrompit. Du sang macula ses lèvres.

"- Remus, tu m'expliqueras plus tard," dit-elle dans un sanglot. "Calme-toi…"  
"- Non! Erika… Méfie-toi… d'Alice…"  
"- Hein? Qui? Peu importe, plus tard, là il faut te soigner…"  
"- Je suis content… de t'avoir revue… Erika…"  
"- Non, non, non, on va encore se revoir, Remus, tu vas vivre, tu dois vivre!"

Il lui souriait toujours, et puis, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et sa respiration laborieuse se tut.

Alors Erika explosa de fureur.

§§§

"- Remus," dit Erika avec un hoquet de douleur.

La résurgence du souvenir avait été violente, suffocante.

"- Oui," dit Sirius d'un ton sourd.

Elle entendit la lourde peine dans sa voix. Elle ne la comprenait que trop bien. Avec l'énergie du désespoir sans doute, elle parvint à quitter son lit. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de chevet. Elle la saisit et enfila les vêtements pliés sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

"- Tu n'es pas encore rétablie," dit faiblement Sirius. "Tu as failli mourir, toi aussi, et…"

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce que la plaie qu'avait créée la mort de Remus en elle l'avait poussée à faire dans un accès de rage aveugle était inimaginable et monstrueux. Elle était dangereuse. Elle devait partir, et tout de suite.

"- Au revoir, j'espère," dit alors Sirius.

Il voulait dire "Ne me dis pas adieu." Que devait-elle répondre?

"- Au revoir, Sirius," répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Mais Merlin seul savait s'ils se reverraient.

§***§

Sirius ne la vit pas sortir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de passer devant son lit pour se rendre hors de l'infirmerie. Bien qu'elle ait choisi de lui dire "au revoir", ce salut d'Erika sonnait comme un adieu. Merlin seul savait ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour comprendre ces accès de folie, c'était lui.

"- Elle ne devait pas encore rester alitée au moins une semaine?"

Sirius sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

"- Oh, quand Erika a décidé quelque chose," répondit-il, "elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Que me vaut le plaisir, Hermione?"  
"- Je viens rendre visite à mon collaborateur préféré. Et ce comportement que tu décris me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…"

Elle lui décocha un regard appuyé qu'il soutint sans doute une seconde de trop, fasciné par les dégradés de couleur chocolat de ses iris. C'est quand elle se racla doucement la gorge qu'il se décida à répondre.

"- C'est possible," admit-il. "Mais la mort de… Remus… nous affecte tous. Erika y compris."

Il avait eu du mal à enchaîner le mot fatal et le prénom de son ami. D'une certaine manière, il était responsable de sa mort. Il lui avait dit de se mettre à couvert, espérant que Remus transplanerait au QG. Mais Lunard avait-il jamais écouté ce genre de recommandations…

"- Tu veux en parler?" demanda Hermione, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.  
"- De quoi?" rétorqua-t-il un peu trop agressivement.

Hermione n'en prit pas ombrage.

"- De ce que tu veux," dit-elle.

En l'observant plus attentivement, Sirius se rendit compte qu'elle avait les traits tirés et de profonds cernes sous les yeux. Ce n'était facile pour personne.

"- Excuse-moi," dit-il, "je suis encore à l'ouest."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde. Cet affrontement a été éprouvant, personne ne s'en est encore remis."

Il acquiesça et fit la grimace aussitôt alors que ses cervicales protestaient contre le mouvement. Cette saloperie de Mangemort l'avait bien eu. Mais il ne pourrait jamais s'en vanter auprès de qui que ce soit. Sirius revoyait encore le corps de son adversaire s'écrouler quand il était mort. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"- Raconte-moi quelque chose de joyeux…"  
"- Ah, heu, laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui, en déambulant dans les couloirs du château hier, j'ai surpris une conversation entre les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave…

Sirius garda les yeux clos, se laissant bercer par la voix d'Hermione, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'elle lui racontait, souriant doucement à l'idée qu'elle se livrait à du commérage pour le distraire.

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?"

L'image de Remus lui adressant ces quelques mots suffit à effacer le sourire de ses lèvres. De quel droit venait-il le hanter depuis la tombe? Mais au fait, avait-il une tombe? Avait-on seulement rapatrié son corps? Qu'était-il advenu de son corps, au juste? Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de cadavres desséchés, mais celui de Remus en faisait-il partie?

"- Sirius, ça va?"

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'Hermione s'était approchée de lui et le regardait intensément, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Son coeur manqua un battement.

"- Oui, oui, … non, enfin…" bafouilla-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recule, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il ne tourna pas la tête non plus. De toutes façons, ses cervicales auraient encore protesté.

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?" demanda Hermione.

Elle ne recula toujours pas. Bien que le ton qu'elle employait était tout en sollicitude, son comportement était un appel clair. Ou alors elle était comme ça avec tous ses amis et il allait se prendre une claque magistrale. Mais il en avait marre de tergiverser avec les femmes.

"- Oui," répondit-il finalement, "tu peux m'aider comme ça…"

Il ignora superbement la douleur qui lui martela la nuque et avança son visage vers celui d'Hermione pour effleurer ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle les entrouvrait à son contact, il sentit son souffle chaud et l'inspira doucement. Puis il l'embrassa délicatement. Il ne se prit pas la claque magistrale qu'il avait redoutée, au contraire, elle lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de douceur. Alors il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Hermione le fixa, surprise.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas?" s'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète.  
"- Oh non, tout va pour le mieux," la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.  
"- Mais alors…"  
"- Pourquoi j'ai arrêté? Parce que j'ai trop mal pour tenir ma tête vers toi…"

Il afficha un air penaud, ennuyé de devoir avouer sa faiblesse. Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

"- S'il n'y a que ça…"

Elle se pencha davantage au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer par l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune femme qui l'entouraient. S'il avait vécu l'enfer en France, il venait de trouver le paradis dans cette damnée infirmerie…

§***§

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il tergiversait, mais il ne pouvait plus repousser la confrontation. Harry se dirigeait donc vers l'infirmerie pour discuter avec Sirius quand il aperçut Ron sur le seuil.

"- Salut Ron!" lança-t-il.

Son meilleur ami sursauta violemment, comme pris en flagrant délit… mais de quoi?

"- Oh, salut Harry," répondit le rouquin, mais il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda Harry.

Quand il fut tout près de son ami, il remarqua qu'il était tout rouge de colère.

"- Rien," répondit Ron, visiblement contrarié.

Harry remarqua alors que la double porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" demanda-t-il innocemment.  
"- Rien d'important," répondit Ron, sur la défensive.

Harry le prit de vitesse et regarda à son tour. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia tellement qu'il entendit à peine les protestations de son ami. Sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur depuis tant d'années, et son parrain, l'homme qui comblait la place vide que son père aurait dû prendre, s'embrassaient au beau milieu de l'infirmerie de Poudlard comme si cela allait de soi. Harry se recula et fit tourner l'idée dans sa tête. Après plusieurs passages, cela lui semblait un tout petit peu moins étrange que sur le coup. Il mettrait du temps à s'habituer.

Revenant au présent, il réalisa qu'il y en avait un qui ne s'y habituerait jamais, c'était Ron. Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione depuis qu'il avait compris que ce genre de relation pouvait l'intéresser. Mais ces derniers temps, il semblait que leur trio s'effilochait. Peut-être les tensions dues à leurs impératifs de mission finissaient-elles par prendre le pas sur leur amitié. Peut-être que les rapports chaotiques entre Ron et Hermione ne contribuaient pas à améliorer ou stabiliser les choses. Peut-être que lui-même n'était pas assez présent. En tous les cas, le rapprochement de Sirius et Hermione n'arrangerait rien à la situation.

Son manque de réaction fut sans doute à l'origine de la méprise d'interprétation que Ron fit.

"- Quel culot il a, celui-là! D'abord il joue les héros et puis il se fait ma copine!"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"- Hermione et toi…?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Oh non, pas encore, mais c'était pour bientôt."  
"- Ah… Et tu ne penses pas qu'Hermione a son mot à dire?"  
"- Ben si, mais là elle est déboussolée, il lui a retourné le cerveau, c'est sûr!"  
"- Ahah… C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le genre d'Hermione…"  
"- Quoi?"  
"- Laisse tomber… Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Harry entraîna Ron dans le château, loin de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait d'abord eu aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui montrer pour le distraire de la toute nouvelle relation entre Sirius et Hermione. Cependant, comme le rouquin ne décolérait pas et gardait obstinément le silence tandis qu'ils marchaient, cela lui laissa tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Il finit par l'emmener dans la salle de classe abandonnée et provisoirement à disposition des membres de l'Ordre pour utiliser sa cheminée.

"- On va où?" demanda Ron.  
"- Au QG," répondit Harry laconiquement.  
"- Ah."

Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette à disposition et se retrouvèrent dans le salon de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Ne laissant pas le temps à Ron de ruminer sur la richesse du parrain de son ami qui serait un atout supplémentaire pour embobiner Hermione, Harry le conduisit immédiatement dans son bureau et en referma la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?" s'enquit Ron.

Harry prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

"- Cela fait trop longtemps," dit-il enfin, "que je fais cela tout seul."

Il désigna son monticule de documents annotés surmontant les piles de livres ouverts ou non qui parsemaient son bureau.

"- C'est-à-dire?" demanda Ron alors que Harry gardait le silence.  
"- La recherche des Horcruxes."  
"- Ah."  
"- Oui. Si Rogue ne m'avait pas donné un coup de main, la coupe ne serait toujours pas en notre possession."  
"- Parce que tu demandes de l'aide à Rogue, toi, maintenant?"  
"- Il est meilleur que moi pour ça," rétorqua Harry, "et Hermione est occupée…"  
"- Oui, avec Sirius…"  
"- Oh, Ron, laisse tomber et concentre-toi. Il faut qu'on trouve comment le détruire maintenant."  
"- Quoi, c'est pas encore fait?"  
"- Non."  
"- T'as essayé tous les supers sorts que tu connais?"  
"- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais je ne suis pas Dumbledore, moi!"  
"- J'ai jamais dit ça…"

Un silence.

"- C'est vachement puissant, comme truc, quand même," fit remarquer Ron.  
"- Oui, quand même."  
"- Bon, alors on commence par quoi?"

Harry haussa les épaules, incertain. Cela faisait un moment qu'il potassait ces informations et il ne savait pas s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose. Devaient-ils tout reprendre ou se baser sur ses notes? Il choisit de partager son inquiétude avec son ami, comme il avait trop longtemps négligé de le faire.

"- Tu as déjà lu tout ça?" s'exclama Ron avec un air à la fois effaré et admiratif.  
"- La plupart, oui. Et voici mes notes, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très clair."  
"- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de relire tes notes!" le rassura Ron.  
"- C'est vrai!" se rappela Harry en souriant. "Ce qui n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses à faire à l'école…"  
"- C'était toujours mieux que les miennes! Allez, donne-moi ce paquet-là, on va relire tout ça, peut-être que j'aurai l'illumination!"  
"- Oh non," feignit de se plaindre Harry, "si c'est toi qui trouves, on va en entendre parler pour l'année à venir!"

Ron fit semblant de bouder et s'installa avec une liasse de parchemins couverts de l'écriture de Harry. Celui-ci sourit en l'observant un court instant, puis s'installa à son tour. Tout ça lui avait manqué. Bon, Hermione n'était pas là, mais les choses changeaient. L'implication de Ron dans ses recherches était une bonne idée, il en était certain. Et puis, il en avait besoin. Être seul ne lui convenait pas, il tâcherait de ne plus l'oublier.

§***§

Severus avait fui l'infirmerie dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. S'il y avait bien un endroit entre tous qu'il détestait, c'était celui-là. Et pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit, il s'était terré dans ses quartiers de professeur. Si malgré tout quelqu'un s'y était présenté, il avait prévu de battre en retraite vers son appartement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant vint l'inévitable moment où son estomac réclama de la nourriture et de l'eau. Et malheureusement, ses réserves étaient vides. Ce fut donc suite aux gargouillements insistants de son système digestif vide qu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction des cuisines.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son objectif, il perçut un mouvement à la limite de sa vision périphérique. Trop discret pour être un élève en vadrouille dans les couloirs ou en quête de nourriture. Severus se tint donc prêt à se défendre et continua à marcher normalement vers sa destination. Aux mouvements discrets qu'effectuait l'autre, invisible mais pas indétectable pour lui, il comprit qu'il cherchait simplement à ne pas se faire voir. Raison de plus pour intervenir. Quand il parvint à localiser la silhouette tapie dans les ombres, il sortit vivement sa baguette et lança un Stupefix informulé. Le sort ricocha aussitôt contre un Protego lui aussi informulé, et la silhouette se révéla dans la lumière des torches, baguette en avant.

"- Severus," remarqua-t-elle.  
"- Erika…"

Il soupira et abaissa sa baguette.

"- Je te croyais encore à l'infirmerie," dit-il.  
"- Comme tu vois, je n'y suis plus," répondit-elle en rangeant sa propre baguette.  
"- Tu n'es certainement pas encore rétablie."  
"- Sans doute, et c'est mieux ainsi."

Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Le ton qu'elle employait n'augurait rien de bon.

"- Explique-toi," demanda-t-il.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il résista à cette invitation inconsciente de fouiller dans son esprit. De toutes façons, elle s'en rendrait compte.

"- Comme si tu ne le savais pas," rétorqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau et réfléchit. Elle devait faire référence à la bataille, mais quel moment?

"- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer aux devinettes," déclara-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.  
"- Parce que le meurtre par dizaines est un jeu, peut-être?

Voilà donc où était le problème. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

"- On est en guerre, on fait tous des choix et on apprend à vivre avec les conséquences."  
"- Je n'ai pas choisi, Severus! C'était instinctif, primaire! J'ai réagi comme un animal, je suis dangereuse!"

En l'observant davantage, Severus constata qu'Erika avait en effet tout de l'animal traqué. Le regard affolé et le corps tremblant et en sueur. Mais son état était en partie dû à l'épuisement presque complet de sa magie. Il n'empêche que, quand il avait détecté son potentiel en magie de l'esprit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle atteindrait un tel niveau. La souffrance est un professeur extrêmement sévère mais excellent.

"- Travaille pour garder le contrôle. Bien que cette méthode soit très efficace, je ne crois pas que Potter veuille gagner la guerre de cette manière."  
"- Non, mais tu écoutes ce que je dis?"

Elle s'était rapprochée sans cesser de le fixer. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Après l'infirmerie, c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus: les autres et leurs états d'âme encombrants.

"- Tu aurais pu mourir!" s'exclama-t-elle.

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien sûr, il le savait, il était aux premières loges quand Erika avait fait appel à la Marque des Ténèbres pour assouvir la soif de vengeance qui l'avait submergée. Mais le fait que cela affecte la jeune femme à ce point l'étonnait.

"- Tu aurais dû mourir," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Des larmes coulaient à présent en sillons sur les joues d'Erika., à présent, silencieuses. Il se retint in extremis de lever la main pour les faire disparaître. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait réfréner des impulsions étranges en la présence de la jeune femme. Il inspira discrètement afin de recouvrir le plein contrôle de lui-même. Après tout, ne détestait-il pas les gens qui se laissaient aller à pleurer devant tout le monde?

"- Si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de me protéger de ton attaque, oui, je serais mort, comme les autres," répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

C'était cruel, il s'en rendit compte au moment où il terminait sa phrase. Mais se voiler la face n'était pas une solution. Elle avait utilisé ses dons de Legilimens pour envahir l'esprit de tous les Mangemort à sa portée magique au travers de la Marque et y avait semé un chaos destructeur. Combien y avaient succombé, il ne pouvait le dire. Il se doutait qu'elle-même n'en était pas certaine. Mais alors qu'il pensait que ces mots finiraient de l'anéantir, elle se redressa et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

"- Oui," dit-elle, "donc tu comprends. Tu pourras l'expliquer à Potter."  
"- Je ne te suis pas," s'entendit-il avouer avant d'avoir pu retenir les mots.  
"- Je disparais, Severus. Définitivement cette fois."  
"- Le suicide est un choix de lâche," dit-il d'un ton dur.

Il la toisa avec mépris. Si c'était la solution qu'elle avait choisie, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, et peu importait les demandes répétées qu'on lui avait faites pour la garder en vie, la sauver à tout prix, même d'elle-même. Non, il ne sauverait pas une lâche.

"- Je ne suis pas courageuse," rétorqua-t-elle. "Mais même si je n'ai pas de raison particulière de continuer à vivre, je ne suis pas prête à mourir."

Il haussa les sourcils. Un coin de son esprit lui recommandait de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage, de se taire, mais curieusement, cette attitude qui était sa norme lui semblait à présent hors de portée.

"- Que vas-tu faire?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Disparaître de cette guerre."  
"- Se terrer dans un trou est aussi un choix de lâche."  
"- Peut-être, moi j'appelle ça de la prudence."  
"- Il n'y a pas de raison que tu fasses la même erreur deux fois."  
"- Il y a encore trop de personnes auxquelles je tiens qui risquent leur vie tous les jours pour que je sois une variable à haut risque supplémentaire dans l'équation."

Elle détourna le regard.

"- Je ne reviendrai plus en Grande-Bretagne."

Après ce qu'elle venait de faire et tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en vie, c'était un choix avisé. Néanmoins, quelque chose le dérangeait dans cet état de fait et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

"- Fais attention à toi, Severus."  
"- Où vas-tu aller?"  
"- Si tu ne le sais pas, tu ne risques rien, et c'est ce qui importe…"

Il resta interloqué. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Il ne la regarda pas partir. Bien qu'il était conscient qu'elle avait retourné ses propres paroles contre lui, il n'était pas sûr de pleinement réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire au juste. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration. Avait-il bien compris le sens sous-jacent de ses paroles? Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais l'occasion de le vérifier, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. Mais au fond, c'était à son tour de ne plus se voiler la face. Il soupira. Il tenait à elle au moins autant qu'elle semblait avoir sous-entendu qu'elle tenait à lui. Il se permit d'espérer pendant quelques secondes qu'elle survive à cette guerre, où qu'elle aille. Puis il reprit le chemin des cuisines avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus faim. Fichus sentiments.

§***§

Erika déambulait dans les couloirs non fréquentés de Poudlard sans réellement y prêter attention. Que venait-elle de dire à Severus au juste? Il avait eu l'air surpris, que s'imaginait-elle? Rien en fait, elle avait parlé spontanément. C'était ça le problème, depuis quand agissait-elle autant sans réfléchir?

"Depuis que Remus est mort."

Elle s'arrêta net et un sanglot lui échappa. Elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler encore sur ses joues. C'était trop. Toutes ces morts inutiles. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Erika se donna un moment pour reprendre le contrôle, laissant la peine la frapper de plein fouet, l'acceptant, la faisant sienne pour honorer la mémoire de ses amis disparus. Alors elle tenta de se remémorer ce que Remus avait tenu à lui dire avant de mourir. Il était question d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre, et ce serait Alice… Qui était Alice, déjà? Elle fit un effort de mémoire et se rappela la jeune fille exubérante qui avait atterri chez les Malefoy. Elle, une espionne? En terme de position, cela collait parfaitement, mais question personnalité, Erika avait un doute. Enfin, si Remus avait pris la peine de lui dire cela alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait mourir, c'était qu'il y avait matière à creuser. Il fallait donc la percer à jour. Finalement, Erika ne quitterait peut-être pas la Grande-Bretagne définitivement tout de suite.

§***§

Quand elle apparut dans le salon de la cellule, personne n'y était, ce qui permit à Erika de ne pas devoir expliquer sa présence. Elle venait juste chercher ses affaires pour se relocaliser ailleurs. Quand elle aurait recouvré toute sa puissance magique, elle retournerait dans son pays. Elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait se soustraire au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il la cherchait au travers de la Marque. Alors la traque du traître commencerait. La parole de Remus ne suffirait pas, il faudrait qu'elle trouve des preuves. Sinon, elle devrait recourir aux aveux. Ce serait déplaisant, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour venger les morts de ce presque fiasco suite aux paroles d'un traître, alors elle ne reculerait pas.

Tandis qu'elle finissait d'empaqueter ses possessions dans un sac agrandi magiquement, elle entendit un bruit qui la fit relever la tête. Son premier réflexe avait été de sortir sa baguette, mais aucun ennemi ne pouvait venir ici. D'ailleurs, depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, Eric la regardait, intrigué.

"- Tu t'en vas?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Oui."  
"- Tu retournes avec tes amis Anglais?"  
"- Non."  
"- Ah, alors pourquoi tu pars?"  
"- Parce que je ne peux pas rester…"

Elle allait en rester là, mais l'air un peu paniqué du jeune homme la fit hésiter.

"- Quoi?" s'enquit-elle.  
"- Et bien, comme Bertrand est… est… enfin, n'est plus là…"

Il s'interrompit. Erika le savait, Bertrand était comme un second père pour les membres de la cellule. Sa mort les avait bien sûr fortement affectés.

"- Oui?" l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer pour qu'il ne rumine pas.  
"- On pensait, avec les autres, que tu…"  
"- Que je quoi, Eric? Explique-toi!"  
"- Que tu prendrais sa place."  
"- Que je… quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête?"  
"- Après Bertrand, c'est toi qui nous as entraînés et permis de survivre à l'affrontement."  
"- Oui, mais je suis Britannique et je n'ai aucune relation avec les autres cellules. Et tous les serments sont caduques, il me semble… Par la barbe de Merlin, la maison!"  
"- Quoi?"  
"- Bertrand était le Gardien du Secret. Maintenant nous le sommes tous. Si quelqu'un parle sans le vouloir de cet endroit…"  
"- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il nous l'avait dit une fois, avant une mission risquée. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne dira quoi que ce soit. Et tu pourras le refaire."  
"- Un Fidelitas? Tu me surestimes…"  
"- Madame Maxime l'a fait pour Bertrand."  
"- Là n'est pas la question, je… mais comment le sais-tu?"  
"- J'étais là. C'est impressionnant."  
"- Je veux bien te croire. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas assumer ce rôle."  
"- Pourquoi, voyons? On te connaît tous et on te fait confiance. On ne veut pas de quelqu'un d'autre."  
"- Ton dévouement me touche, mais il est mal placé… Je ne suis pas digne de cette confiance."

Devant l'air incrédule du jeune homme, Erika décida de lui révéler son secret. Elle retroussa sa manche gauche et lui présenta la Marque des Ténèbres qui ne semblait pas parvenir à prendre une décision entre la teinte noire et la rouge. Instinctivement, il recula. Même sur le continent, on connaissait ce symbole. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

"- Je t'ai vu prendre le Feudaymon. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour nous sauver. Cette marque ne prouve rien. Tu as ma confiance.

Erika leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de naïveté. Si Bertrand s'était tenu à la place du jeune homme, elle lui aurait confié le fardeau du meurtre de tous les Mangemorts qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Mais Bertrand était mort, et le jeune Eric voulait que ce soit elle qui remplisse ce rôle si compliqué du leader. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser une nouvelle fois quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il était plein d'espoir. Il croyait en elle, aussi hallucinant que cela puisse paraître. "On est en guerre, on fait tous des choix et on apprend à vivre avec les conséquences," avait dit Severus. S'il y avait cette petite poignée de gens qui étaient prêts à s'engager derrière elle pour cette cause folle qu'ils défendaient, comment pouvait-elle leur refuser sa maigre expérience? Peut-être parviendrait-elle à les garder vierges de toutes ces horribles choses qui jonchaient à présent son passé. Elle soupira.

"- Si même ça ne te fait pas reculer," dit-elle finalement en parlant de sa Marque mais en pensant à tout le reste, "alors tu es assez fou pour contribuer à remporter cette guerre…"

Eric laissa un demi-sourire gagner ses lèvres, n'osant trop y croire.

"- Si je considérais ta demande," reprit Erika, "et je dis bien "si", à part le babysitting, quelles autres tâches ennuyeuses m'incomberaient?"

Cette fois, ce fut un large sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait raison, il avait déjà gagné, elle s'était laissée convaincre. Mais elle ne perdait pas pour autant de vue son objectif personnel. Pour peu que Remus ait vu juste, démasquer Alice était une nécessité. Et tandis qu'Eric l'entraînait vers le bureau que Bertrand avait tant de fois occupé, Erika échafaudait un plan pour piéger la traîtresse, si elle en était une. La partie serait compliquée à jouer, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la gagner. Pour Remus.

* * *

 **NdA** : Et voilààà, publié (presque, à un jour près) à temps! Ce 16e chapitre clôture donc la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Ne me tapez pas, je ne tue pas mes personnages par plaisir, je le jure! On se retrouve dans un mois pour entamer la troisième partie! Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, c'est loin d'être terminé et les retournements de situation seront régulièrement au rendez-vous! Laissez une review pour me dire comment vous voyez, sentez les choses!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Réorganisation**

Sa maison ne lui semblait pas vraiment accueillante, mais le QG n'était pas agréable non plus. Sirius errait comme une âme en peine, il ne trouvait rien à quoi s'intéresser. Depuis qu'il avait eu le droit de quitter Poudlard et sa détestable infirmerie, il passait ses journées à ressasser les événements de la bataille. Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de Remus, et il l'acceptait, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi autrement? Rogue avait expliqué qu'il l'avait trouvé parmi les blessés restés en arrière. Si Sirius s'était occupé de le mettre à l'abri, son ami ne se serait pas proposé pour aider la chauve-souris, il aurait donc pu être soigné et serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Mais Lunard était mort et Patmol ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

La cuisine, c'était encore l'endroit le moins morne du QG. Sirius s'installa à la table où une bouteille de whisky et des verres traînaient négligemment. Il en avisa un propre, l'attrapa et se servit. Il observa le liquide ambré pendant un moment avant de le porter à ses lèvres. C'était beau à voir. Les mouvements de la boisson alors qu'il inclinait légèrement le verre, les reflets de la lumière qui donnaient diverses teintes au liquide, tout cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Et puis, alors qu'il allait avaler une gorgée de whisky, les yeux mi-clos, sa mémoire généra l'image qu'il cherchait. Le feu! Il posa son verre avec violence sur la table, éclaboussant le bois et sa main sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"- Ça ne va pas, Sirius?"

Il rouvrit les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés? - et inspira profondément, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

"- Si, si, ça va," répondit-il d'un ton las, puis un peu plus enjoué, "surtout depuis que tu es là."

Hermione lui sourit, et il se sentit plus léger l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait vraiment le don de lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

"- Bon," dit-elle, "sérieusement maintenant. Qu'y a-t-il? Ce n'est pas ton genre de mettre du whisky partout, il me semble…"  
"- Non," avoua-t-il, "c'est vrai, je le préfère dans mon gosier…"

Elle le toisa d'un air qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne se laisserait pas distraire par une quelconque tentative de sa part. Il capitula.

"- Très bien," dit-il, "ma main a peut-être un peu tremblé.  
"- Tremblé?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'examiner. Comment ça? Je pensais que tu étais rétabli physiquement.

Il laissa lui prendre la main. Son contact était doux et lui donna des frissons tout le long du bras. Il soupira, autant d'aise que des propos qu'il tint.

"- Physiquement oui."

Il lui était très pénible d'admettre ses faiblesses. C'était d'autant plus vrai que dans ce cas précis, personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne à part peut-être Erika. Encore que, elle avait gagné, lui n'avait pu qu'abandonner. Il n'était pas assez fort. Ni pour Harry, ni pour Remus, ni pour qui que ce soit.

"- Oh non, non, non, Sirius, je n'aime pas ce regard."

Hermione lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-il, quelque peu embarrassé.  
"- Ne te laisse pas dévorer par tes démons," lui intima-t-elle. "Tu es plus fort que ça…"

Il se dégagea, n'ayant pas réussi à résister à l'envie de fuir ces yeux si francs, si pleins de bonnes intentions. Il avait une grande part de sombre en lui, il devait s'en accommoder. Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais si elle ne tentait pas de le psychanalyser, comme disaient les Moldus, alors elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à aller mieux.

"- Embrasse-moi," chuchota-t-il, tellement bas qu'elle n'entendit pas tout à fait.  
"- Quoi? Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

Elle semblait désappointée, comme s'il ne pouvait guérir qu'en expliquant ce qu'il ressentait. C'était peut-être vrai, mais:

"- Non, je ne fais pas ça, je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas. Embrasse-moi…"

Il avait continué de parler bas, mais cette fois elle avait compris. Elle approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Leur baiser fut d'abord très doux, puis plus intense. Au travers de ce contact physique, Sirius sentait qu'Hermione lui prodiguait toute la force qu'elle pouvait. Et plus il en recevait, plus il était demandeur. Quand ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, c'est avec regret qu'il la laissa reculer un peu.

"- Tu vas mieux?" demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Elle était magnifique. Il lui sourit.

"- Oui."  
"- Mais?"  
"- Il y a encore du travail, madame la Médicomage…"

Elle fronça les sourcils, feignant d'être vexée. Puis son regard s'illumina.

"- Médicomage, ça me plairait bien, au fond…"

Lui aussi il commençait à connaître ses regards. Plus tard il l'écouterait lui expliquer pourquoi la Médicomagie était un superbe métier. Mais à présent, il voulait autre chose. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tandis qu'il goûtait ses lèvres, il passa une main sous son pull pour lui caresser le dos.

"- J'aime tes vêtements moldus," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rit doucement. Il embrassa délicatement chaque centimètre carré de sa peau le long de la courbe de son visage. Puis il revint à ses lèvres. Alors des bruits de voix leur parvinrent du couloir. Sirius les ignora, mais il sentit Hermione se raidir sous ses mains. Il recula son visage mais ne la lâcha pas.

"- Qu'y a-t-il?"  
"- Des gens arrivent," répondit-elle.  
"- Et?"  
"- Heu, je ne sais pas, ça ne te dérange pas?"  
"- Non. Et toi?"  
"- Et bien…"

Sirius retira ses mains pour la laisser s'écarter.

"- Pas de souci," dit-il. "Je comprends."

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il la regarda dans les yeux, intrigué.

"- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Sirius," reprit-elle.  
"- Alors explique-moi."  
"- Cela ne me dérange pas d'être vue avec toi, voyons. Mais je suis peut-être un peu plus… pudique que toi, c'est tout…"

Elle rougit violemment. Il sourit et la fit asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Puis il lui prit la main et la posa sur la table sans la lâcher.

"- Comme ça, c'est mieux?" s'enquit-il.  
"- Beaucoup mieux, vous êtes un gentleman, monsieur Black!"

Il acquiesça doucement et prit son verre de whisky de sa main libre. Hermione pencha un peu la tête de côté.

"- Merci, Sirius."

Les voix se rapprochaient vraiment maintenant. Mais elle était trop belle comme cela, et il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela ne dut pas vraiment la gêner car elle y répondit et ne recula pas quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée. Malheureusement, le chaos éclata aussitôt.

§***§

"- Non, mais, vous vous croyez où?!"

Harry sentit venir le tas de cendres. Il discutait tranquillement avec Ron en venant à la cuisine pour manger un morceau, mais il se doutait bien que la vue de Sirius embrassant Hermione au vu et au su de tous ne plairait pas à son ami. Pour ne rien arranger, Sirius se redressa doucement sur sa chaise et sourit.

"- Chez moi," répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire à ce moment-là. Ron s'empourpra davantage, si c'était possible.

"- Oh mais alors," dit-il, "si on te gêne, tu n'as qu'à le dire!"  
"- Et bien, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer…," rétorqua l'animagus.  
"- Sirius!" s'exclama Hermione.  
"- Quoi?" dit-il d'un air innocent.

Harry nota que son parrain et sa meilleure amie se tenaient toujours la main, comme s'ils défiaient Ron de les séparer. Le rouquin ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail et tomba aussitôt dans le panneau.

"- Franchement, vous avez l'air malin. Il pourrait être ton père, Hermione!"  
"- Ron!"

Le ton d'Hermione était outré. Harry allait mettre Ron en garde car il sentait que la jeune femme n'en supporterait pas davantage, mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"- Ben quoi? J'en peux rien si tu agis comme une idiote!"  
"- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Je t'interdis!"

Harry vit qu'elle avait lâché la main de Sirius et tenait à présent sa baguette fermement. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle le brandisse. Sirius se leva sur ces entrefaites.

"- Bon, maintenant tu vas te calmer et arrêter d'insulter Hermione," dit-il à Ron.  
"- Alors arrête de te comporter comme un vieux pervers avec elle!" riposta Ron.

La scène aurait pu être risible si les protagonistes n'avaient pas été si sérieux. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione et vit qu'elle hésitait comme lui à intervenir. Pendant un instant, le jeune chef de l'Ordre pencha pour les laisser se battre une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils se valaient, cela les occuperait un moment et ils parviendraient peut-être à laisser tomber leur stupide querelle. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas un objet dont ils pouvaient se disputer la propriété. Mais à l'instant où les deux hommes dégainaient leur baguette, Hermione désarma Ron en même temps qu'il désarmait Sirius.

"- Ça va suffire, oui?" s'écria Hermione, en colère. "On dirait deux chiens qui se battent! Je ne suis pas un bout de viande!"  
"- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…"  
"- Tais-toi, Sirius."

Harry vit Ron pouffer.

"- Et ne ris pas, Ron!" ajouta Hermione. "C'est la dernière fois que vous m'infligez ce genre de comportement! Je ne serai pas votre récompense!"

Ce sur quoi elle jeta la baguette de Ron sur la table et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Harry posa la baguette de Sirius non loin. Son parrain la récupéra aussitôt et voulut se précipiter à la suite de la jeune femme, mais Harry le retint.

"- Mais, Harry, laisse-moi…"  
"- Non, ce n'est pas le moment, crois-moi."

Sirius n'insista pas. Ron avait croisé les bras, résigné, l'air boudeur. Harry haussa les épaules et les planta dans la cuisine. C'était Hermione qui avait besoin de lui en ce moment. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son amie.

"- Va-t-en!" s'entendit-il répondre.

Il se demanda si elle s'était attendue à ce que Sirius la suive ou si elle avait répondu cela par défaut, quel que soit celui qui se présentait.

"- Hermione, laisse-moi entrer, c'est moi, Harry."

Quelques secondes et la porte s'entrouvrit sur une Hermione en larmes.

"- Oh, Harry, c'est toi, excuse-moi…"

Elle semblait déçue. Il choisit de réhabiliter la vérité tout de suite.

"- Sirius voulait venir, mais j'ai pensé que tu ne préférerais pas tout de suite…"

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.

"- Tu as bien fait, Harry…"

Il entra dans la chambre et elle referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire. En général, il suffisait qu'il soit là pour écouter.

"- Le problème, Harry, c'est cette attitude possessive qu'a toujours Ron envers moi…"

Et voilà, il n'avait pas dû attendre longtemps.

"- Mais c'est de sa faute!" continua-t-elle. "Avant, oui, j'aurais voulu qu'il me regarde comme ça, mais il ne me voyait pas…"

Harry acquiesça comme il le devait. Il se souvenait bien de cette période où Ron avait batifolé d'une fille à l'autre.

"- Et puis, on a changé… Et s'il prenait la peine de l'admettre, on pourrait de nouveau être amis."  
"- Je sais qu'il ne se donnait pas la peine d'épargner tes sentiments quand il sortait avec d'autres filles," répondit Harry, "mais peut-être pourrais-tu rester plus discrète avec Sirius…"  
"- Tu me connais, Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui ai cherché à m'afficher…"  
"- Je me doute…"  
"- Et puis, c'est compliqué. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être mon père, il voit les choses différemment, il ne perd pas de temps…"  
"- Mais toi, tu as besoin de temps."  
"- Oui, c'est ça."  
"- Tu sais, ses douze années à Azkaban sont à retirer de son âge, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas vécu pendant ce temps… Du coup, votre écart n'est pas si grand…"  
"- Oh, Harry, c'est gentil."  
"- Non, c'est vrai. Si tu es heureuse avec lui et lui avec toi, moi ça me va."

Hermione se leva et se jeta au cou de Harry.

"- Tu es le meilleur ami dont une fille puisse rêver!" lui dit-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

"- Si tu le dis."

Harry réfléchissait. Hermione avait besoin de temps avec Sirius. Ron devait rester concentré et avec du temps il se rendrait probablement compte que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sirius errait comme une âme en peine au QG, contaminant une partie des membres de l'Ordre avec sa déprime évidente. L'éloigner et l'occuper serait profitable à tout le monde. Cela le peinait de devoir agir de la sorte avec son parrain, mais c'était pour son bien et celui de son entourage. Il avait une idée, ne restait plus qu'à avoir l'accord de l'autre partie.

§***§

"- Quoi? Tu veux que je demande son aide à Sirius?"  
"- Oui, c'est bien ça."  
"- Mais à quel niveau? Parce qu'il risque de ne pas me prendre au sérieux…"

Harry fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Il avait pensé qu'Erika saurait quoi faire pour attirer son parrain en France et l'y garder un moment. Depuis les changements dans l'organisation des cellules de la Résistance Française et la prise en main de l'une d'elle par la jeune femme, les liens avec la Grande-Bretagne et l'Ordre s'étaient resserrés. Il leur arrivait donc de converser régulièrement par cheminée sécurisée pour échanger des informations. Malgré le grand coup qu'Erika avait donné dans les rangs des Mangemorts, Voldemort était toujours actif, si ce n'était davantage, et Harry souhaitait être le mieux préparé possible pour les confrontations à venir.

"- Tu es certaine qu'il ne te croirait pas?" insista-t-il.  
"- Tu sais, Harry, depuis le Feudaymon, Sirius a dû encaisser pas mal de choses…"

Erika n'en dit pas davantage, mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle parlait d'expérience. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était dur, mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser dépasser…

"- Il n'est pas le seul," souligna-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Erika tiqua mais ne répondit pas à sa remarque.

"- Bon," soupira-t-elle, "je verrai ce que je peux faire. Laisse-moi un ou deux jours et je le contacterai."  
"- Parfait. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire en retour…"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"- On dirait, à t'entendre, que Sirius est une charge pour toi… Mais peu importe, je saurai me souvenir de ta proposition."

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et se saluèrent avant de couper leur communication.

§***§

Sirius était affalé dans le divan du petit salon sans fenêtre, la bouteille de whisky dans la main et le verre abandonné sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas compris comment la situation s'était dégradée si vite. Il avait essayé de comprendre. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Maintenant, l'alcool aidant, il s'en fichait vaguement. Ce qui l'embêtait davantage, c'était qu'Hermione pensait qu'il se battait pour elle contre le gamin. Pourquoi se serait-il battu alors qu'il avait déjà gagné? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était défendre son honneur comme il se devait. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle mal pris? Peut-être considérait-elle que son petit ami d'école avait encore une chance s'il changeait d'attitude. Auquel cas, c'était lui, Sirius, le dindon de la farce. Elle jouait avec lui, peut-être pour se revaloriser auprès du rouquin. Visiblement, si tel était le cas, ça fonctionnait. Sauf que lui, il ne jouait pas avec elle.

Sirius soupira longuement avant d'avaler une nouvelle rasade de whisky. Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour choisir ses partenaires.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, éclairant crûment tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Sirius regretta aussitôt la pénombre et fut forcé d'étrécir les yeux, ce qui ne lui permit pas de distinguer qui faisait intrusion dans son face à face avec lui-même.

"- Black!"

Ah, c'était Rogue. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

"- Black, ne fais pas l'idiot, je vois que tu es là. Erika veut te parler."

Sirius se redressa un peu, ne comprenant pas tout à fait le sens des paroles de la chauve-souris.

"- Erika est là?"  
"- Mais non, idiot, sinon je ne jouerais pas les messagers! La cheminée."  
"- Ah, oui, oui, j'arrive…"

Le temps qu'il réponde, Rogue était déjà parti. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté du divan et se dirigea vers le grand salon et la cheminée en chancelant. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit le visage d'Erika dans les flammes.

"- Sirius, bonjour…"  
"- Erika!" l'interrompit-il. "Ça fait un bail! Tu t'ennuies?"

Elle garda le silence un instant, apparemment surprise, puis fronça les sourcils.

"- Ma parole, Sirius," dit-elle, "tu es ivre!"  
"- Moi? Nooooon…"  
"- Non, mais regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même plus debout!"  
"- Ah ça, tu as raison, je vais m'asseoir, si tu permets…"

Et il s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il entendit Erika soupirer et lui redonna son attention.

"- Je t'écoute, ma belle!"  
"- Tu regretteras cette désinvolture quand tu auras dessaoulé, crois-moi…"  
"- Mais noooon…"  
"- Peu importe. Écoute, Sirius, j'ai besoin de toi…"  
"- Quoi?"

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

"- Je n'ai pas la possibilité de te donner les détails maintenant, mais je voudrais que tu me rejoignes. Harry est d'accord."  
"- Que je te… mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi Harry?"  
"- Je n'allais pas priver Harry d'un membre comme toi sans son accord. Mais il paraît que pour le moment, ça ne posera pas de problème. Alors, tu viens?"  
"- Quoi, maintenant?"  
"- Mais non, voyons. Harry a des coordonnées pour toi. Rejoins-moi quand tu le peux, d'accord?"  
"- Heu…"  
"- Ah, mais dessaoule avant de transplaner, surtout! À bientôt!"  
"- Oui, heu, à bientôt…"

Le visage d'Erika disparut des flammes et le feu reprit un aspect ordinaire. Sirius fronça les sourcils, un peu désorienté, avec la nette impression de s'être fait avoir, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Que dirait Hermione à propos de ce départ précipité? Ah, mais elle en serait sans doute satisfaite, elle aurait le champ libre avec le petit Weasley. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y avait plein de belles françaises dans la Résistance. Bon, dessaouler avant de partir, ça il pouvait le faire. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de rester où il était, mais il y avait trop de va-et-vient. Il se leva donc péniblement du fauteuil et, après un trajet long et périlleux jusqu'à son ancienne chambre comme toujours inoccupée, il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

§***§

"- Erika?"

La jeune femme sursauta, les sens en alerte, avant de constater qu'elle s'était endormie sur le bureau. Encore. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Mais bien la première où les autres se réveillaient avant elle.

"- Excuse-moi," dit Eric, "j'ai frappé, mais comme tu ne répondais pas et que personne ne t'avait vue…"  
"- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas," coupa-t-elle. "Quelle heure est-il?"  
"- Neuf heures passées…"  
"- Ah oui, quand même. Bien, je vais arriver, tu peux rejoindre les autres."

Eric acquiesça et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte. Elle était de nouveau seule dans l'ancien bureau de Bertrand. Comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, elle avait toujours le sentiment d'être une usurpatrice, de ne pas être à sa place. D'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait pas que s'occuper de sa cellule. À présent que toutes les formalités et remaniements nécessaires à sa nomination à la tête du petit groupe de Résistants étaient faits, elle avait commencé son enquête sur Alice. Bien qu'elle savait que le temps et la distance jouaient contre elle, elle avait décidé de s'attaquer en premier lieu au passé d'Alice pour y trouver d'éventuelles raisons de son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était fastidieux comme recherche, mais cela lui serait sûrement utile pour mieux l'appréhender.

Erika se frotta les yeux à la manière d'un enfant fatigué. C'était que sa magie avait encore été fortement sollicitée ces temps-ci alors qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue à son plein potentiel. Auparavant elle aurait été incapable de le ressentir, mais à présent qu'elle avait pratiquement touché le fond, elle sentait les fluctuations. Pas au point de faiblir pour un simple Lumos, mais tout de même, lors du Fidelitas, elle avait eu la désagréable certitude que la magie n'était pas infinie. Finalement, au même titre que l'énergie physique, moins on lui laissait le temps de se reconstituer, plus on risquait de subir des séquelles.

Elle se leva du siège que Bertrand avait si souvent occupé et fuit la pièce plus qu'elle ne la quitta, tant l'absence du sorcier lui était devenue pesante. Le salon sur lequel débouchait le bureau était vide, comme souvent. Erika inspira profondément une dernière fois avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

"- Oh Merlin, Erika, tu as une mine affreuse!"

Le franc parler d'Aurélie était parfois difficile à encaisser, mais en l'occurrence, la jeune femme était inquiète, c'était évident. Et le regard des autres membres de la cellule attablés pour déjeuner était éloquent. C'était la première fois qu'elle se présentait devant eux sans avoir avalé l'une ou l'autre potion. Ce serait la dernière d'ailleurs. Un leader ne devait pas paraître faible.

Erika se joignit à eux pour manger, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment d'appétit. Il fallait donner le change. Elle participa aux conversations et les informa de ce qui était prévu pour les jours à venir. Mais quand un craquement retentit, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné un détail d'importance. Sirius.

"- Erika? Ohé?"

Il se tenait juste sur le perron de la maison mais ne pouvait évidemment pas la voir sous son aspect réel ni qui s'y trouvait.

"- Je reviens," dit-elle aux autres.

Elle transplana auprès de son ami qui sursauta.

"- Te voilà déjà," dit-elle un peu étonnée.

Elle lui avait parlé la veille en fin d'après-midi.

"- Bonjour à toi aussi," répondit-il. "Tu m'as demandé de venir dès que je pouvais, il me semble…"  
"- Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que je n'aurais pas cru que tu pourrais te libérer si tôt."  
"- Je suis un homme plein de surprise…"  
"- Oh, ça va, arrête ton baratin. Viens plutôt que je te présente aux autres…"  
"- Quoi, dans ce vieux truc insalubre?"  
"- Pardon? Ah mais oui, où ai-je la tête…"

Elle sortit un bout de papier froissé de sa poche qu'elle avait préparé à son attention.

"- Tiens, lis ça…"

Il prit le papier et le parcourut de yeux. Puis il releva la tête et son regard s'illumina en observant le bâtiment.

"- Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux," commenta-t-il. "Mais pourquoi l'avoir écrit?"

Erika pointa sa baguette sur le papier.

"- Pour pouvoir faire ça. Incendio."  
"- Hey, ça brûle!" s'exclama Sirius en lâcha aussitôt le bout de papier en feu.  
"- Ce sera une cicatrice de plus à ton actif… Sérieusement, il y a toujours des oreilles indiscrètes qui peuvent traîner, d'où le papier."

Elle se retourna pour le précéder dans la maison mais il la retint par le bras. Quand elle le regarda, il avait recouvré tout son sérieux.

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
"- Tu vas bien?"

Elle resta interdit un instant. Elle avait oublié l'effet que cela faisait que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'elle de manière désintéressée et concernée. Mais elle se reprit vite.

"- Oui, oui, pourquoi cette question?"  
"- Comme ça… ne t'épuise pas trop…"  
"- Tu me connais," conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur… pour découvrir la plupart des Français agglutinés non loin des fenêtres.

"- La curiosité est un vilain défaut," les sermonna-t-elle.

Ils eurent la décence d'afficher un air penaud.

"- En l'occurence," continua-t-elle, "c'était inutile de nous espionner car je vous présente Sirius Black, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est là pour m'aider à continuer votre formation au combat."

Ils se regardèrent, intéressés.

"- Il a été décidé que cette cellule serait en tête pour beaucoup de missions directement contre nos opposants, c'est pourquoi vous devez être prêts à faire face à tout et y survivre."

Ils échangèrent quelques commentaires, attendant la suite.

"- Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes encore en convalescence, donc vous pouvez disposer."

L'air déçu fut collectif et ils ne bougèrent pas.

"- Allez, profitez-en pour faire ce que vous voulez, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se présentera pas deux fois! Et vous me maudirez quand on reprendra l'entraînement…"

Ils sourirent et se dispersèrent.

"- Dis donc, tu as une sacré autorité sur eux, on dirait," lui chuchota Sirius.  
"- Ils sont disciplinés, c'est tout," rétorqua-t-elle. "Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Elle le guida à travers la maison et il émit un sifflement admiratif.

"- C'est drôlement spacieux et confortable," fit-il remarquer.  
"- C'est conçu pour permettre à une dizaine de personnes de vivre.  
"- J'aime la France."  
"- Peut-être, mais il va falloir travailler ton accent…"  
"- Oh, je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué, je suis rouillé, laisse-moi du temps."  
"- Certainement pas, il faudra te fondre rapidement dans la masse."  
"- Si je comprends bien, moi je n'ai pas droit au congé?"  
"- Si, mais tu devras beaucoup parler avec les natifs."  
"- Alors ça me convient."  
"- Parfait, je te laisse t'installer."

Il acquiesça et elle quitta la chambre. Elle faillit faire un bond en arrière en découvrant Eric qui semblait l'attendre dans le couloir.

"- Excuse-moi," dit-il aussitôt, "je ne voulais pas te faire peur."  
"- Ce n'est rien. Que se passe-t-il?"  
"- Et bien… je pense qu'il serait plus correct de vider la chambre de Bertrand."

Erika resta interloquée. D'abord parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé elle-même et ensuite parce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru qu'Eric puisse se sentir concerné par ce genre de détails.

"- Ah, heu, oui, tu as raison," admit-elle.

Néanmoins, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Bertrand avait été un homme très discret, très secret. Cela ne reviendrait-il pas à fouiller dans sa vie à son insu? Mais Eric semblait y tenir particulièrement.

"- Si tu as du temps maintenant," dit-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement et ils se rendirent dans l'ancienne chambre de Bertrand sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, Erika songea combien cette pièce était le reflet parfait de l'homme qu'elle avait somme toute peu connu, sombre et fonctionnelle mais accueillante. Elle serra les dents pour contenir la vague de tristesse qui menaçait de la submerger et le goût amer du désir de vengeance emplit sa bouche.

"- Il voulait que ce soit toi qui le fasses," dit Eric, "et je comprends pourquoi…"

Erika se rendit compte que le jeune homme l'avait observée. Elle se morigéna pour son manque de prudence, mais la remarque d'Eric lui fit froncer les sourcils, attisant sa curiosité.

"- Quand t'a-t-il dit cela exactement?" demanda-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'en empêcha.

"- Et pas de mensonges. Je le saurai, si tu ne me dis pas la vérité…"

Eric serra les poings et garda le silence un moment. Erika attendit patiemment.

"- J'étais près de lui quand il a été touché," lâcha-t-il enfin.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, ne laissa rien transparaître, mais son coeur se serra. S'il y en avait bien un dans la cellule qui avait adulé Bertrand, c'était Eric.

"- On était resté pour protéger ce Sirius le temps qu'il incante le Feudaymon…"

Alors que le jeune homme évoquait les événements, Erika vit que la scène se déroulait à nouveau devant ses yeux. Il était hanté par ces images, c'était évident. Tout comme elle. Et son récit la catapulta à nouveau sur place.

"- Les autres fuyaient et il voulait que je les rejoigne, mais j'ai refusé."

Elle se revoyait transplaner au milieu des flammes quand elle avait compris ce que Sirius faisait. Mais jamais elle n'avait regardé vers les autres.

"- On t'a vue débarquer et Bertrand a voulu te rejoindre. Malgré la pagaille chez nos ennemis, il y en avait encore qui essayaient de vous avoir…"

Les paroles d'Eric remettaient tout en perspective. Elle avait commis une terrible erreur. Pendant qu'elle persuadait Sirius de lui transmettre le Feudaymon, ils étaient restés sans défense et c'étaient les autres qui les avaient protégés.

"- Je n'ai pas pu le suivre, il m'a jeté à terre quand il s'est désolidarisé du groupe. J'ai juste pu voir les sorts fuser de partout et les boucliers qu'il conjurait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit projeté en arrière…"

Erika déglutit avec peine. Elle était responsable de la mort de Bertrand. Elle aurait voulu hurler, laisser sa fureur contre elle-même s'exprimer, mais tout restait à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle était à la tête de la cellule. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

"- Quand je suis parvenu à le rejoindre parce que tu contrôlais le Feudaymon et nous protégeais, il était à peine conscient…"

Eric pensait sans doute bien faire en lui donnant le beau rôle, mais il était en fait impitoyable avec elle.

"- Il m'a dit que je devais te faire confiance à tous prix et qu'il était heureux de nous avoir tous connus."

Erika savait que Bertrand lui avait accordé sa confiance, mais pas que c'était de manière pleine et entière. Et elle lui avait fait défaut.

"- J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais je ne connais presque rien en Médicomagie et il était gravement blessé… Il est mort dans mes bras…"

Elle ne chercha pas à lui prodiguer du réconfort, elle en était incapable. Mais il ne semblait pas en attendre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, il était déterminé.

"- Alors j'espère vraiment que tu as réussi à tuer le responsable," déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle comprenait parfaitement son désir de vengeance. Elle le partageait. Bien malgré lui, Eric avait basculé dans les gens ni tout blanc ni tout noir, et son regard sur le monde avait changé. Il était vraiment prêt.

§***§

Severus regrettait son appartement. Ces derniers temps, il passait de Poudlard au QG et inversement sans pour autant y trouver le repos et la sécurité promis. Enfin, le repos, il s'en fichait un peu. Quant à la sécurité, il savait que c'était une notion toute relative. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait que la chasse au traître était rouverte, il serait sans doute contraint de s'expatrier aussi.

"- En France, peut-être…"

Il haussa les sourcils. Avait-il laissé échapper ces mots de sa bouche à haute voix? Heureusement, il était dans ses quartiers de professeur. Il n'empêche que les tableaux avaient des oreilles. Et il en avait assez d'avoir Minerva et Potter tour à tour sur le dos. Il se leva de son fauteuil, attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se rendit au QG. Il n'était tout de même pas fou au point de débarquer dans un endroit public avant de se rendre où il le souhaitait. Et comme pour confirmer sa démarche, il n'y avait personne dans le grand salon. Il s'épousseta et transplana aussitôt à son appartement. Durant la fraction de seconde que dura le transport, il se permit la réflexion que les gens étaient vraiment bizarres de n'utiliser que si peu le transplanage. C'était peut-être quelque peu désagréable, mais on s'habituait vite et c'était nettement plus pratique que le reste.

Arrivé chez lui, il se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose clochait. Les protections anti-intrusion qu'il avait mises en place depuis qu'il avait trahi ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été franchies. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et progressa en silence. Depuis la cuisine où il avait transplané, il se rendit au salon en observant chaque recoin.

"- Erika!"

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue écroulée sur le sol. Elle avait certainement tranplané sans se douter qu'il avait protégé l'appartement, petite sotte qu'elle était! Elle portait encore un long manteau par-dessus ses vêtements moldus.

"- Quelle mode idiote!" pesta-t-il en défaisant les nombreux boutons afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

Il fut soulagé de constater que son coeur battait à un rythme régulier. Sa respiration aussi semblait normale. Il passa ses bras sous la nuque et les jambes de la jeune femme et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au lit dans la petite chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'eut déposée qu'il se rendit compte qu'un simple levicorpus lui aurait évité des efforts inutiles. Il avait encore réagi comme un idiot. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fait de sous-entendus…

Il resta un moment debout à l'observer endormie, paisible. Il était rare de ne pas la voir le front plissé. Il hésita un instant puis effleura son esprit. Il se heurta d'abord à une résistance, celle d'un esprit inconscient entraîné, pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de passer outre. Il la balaya prestement et sonda les pensées périphériques. Pas de confusion, aucun stress, et encore moins de poison magique. Les protections l'avaient simplement assommée. Il ne se rendit compte que cette constatation lui procura du soulagement que lorsqu'une vague d'approbation se déversa dans son esprit. Sa réaction - la surprise - ne fut certainement pas du tout ce que l'inconscient d'Erika attendait: il se retrouva aussitôt éjecté de l'esprit de la jeune femme, si violemment qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Quand il se fut relevé, il observa Erika attentivement. Elle avait les traits tendus, mais cela ne dura pas et cette tension quitta bientôt son visage. Étrange.

Severus se rendit dans son laboratoire, pensif, laissant Erika se reposer. Si elle ne s'était pas réveillée d'elle-même, surtout après l'échange involontaire de ressentis, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Au moment où il était entré chez lui, les protections, et donc tous leurs effets sur qui que ce soit, s'étaient estompées. Il remisa donc la présence d'Erika dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur le renouvellement de son stock de potions. Les heures passèrent et il travailla tranquillement durant tout ce temps. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que c'était grâce à Erika, mais il l'ignorait royalement. Il avait autre chose à penser qui demandait toute sa concentration.

"- Severus, je te hais."

Il serra fermement la cuillère qu'il tenait pour ne pas la laisser tomber dans le chaudron, de surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

"- Cela t'apprendra à t'introduire chez les gens sans invitation," rétorqua-t-il.  
"- Oh, ça, c'est logique," reprit-elle en avançant dans la pièce. "Je te prendrais pour un fou si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il faut te protéger. J'ai été stupide de ne pas y penser, d'ailleurs…"

Elle se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et recula avec un air dégoûté après en avoir humé le contenu.

"- Figure-toi que j'avais dans l'intention de t'attendre après t'avoir envoyé un message si je ne te trouvais pas ici. Je ne comptais pas t'importuner longtemps, tu ne dois qu'à toi la prolongation de ma présence ici en ne m'ayant pas réveillée… Bref, je suis venue parce que je ne pouvais pas te parler par cheminée…"

Elle marqua une pause, comme si malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle hésitait encore à lui parler. La curiosité de Severus était piquée au vif. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui demander qui ne pouvait être découvert et qui valait la peine de faire tout ce déplacement? Il la regarda inspecter ses étagères recouvertes d'ingrédients. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il prit le temps de détailler sa nuque dégagée par ses cheveux courts, son dos souligné par son pull près du corps, sa chute de reins mise en évidence par son jeans… puis il se flanqua une claque mentale et détourna le regard, revenant à sa potion, attendant qu'Erika reprenne la parole. Peine perdue, il était complètement déconcentré.

"- Et?" dit-il d'un ton irrité, énervé contre lui-même.

Elle sursauta et lui fit à nouveau face. Il accrocha son regard et, l'espace d'un instant, il fut happé au fond de ses yeux. Hypnotisé, il aurait voulu détourner le regard qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu. Puis il ressentit une décharge dans sa tête qui le força à cligner des yeux. Dans le même temps, elle rompit le contact. Il se sentit déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il se demanda aussitôt s'il n'avait pas rêvé car la sensation disparut comme elle était venue. Il se raccrocha à du concret et fut attiré par les joues d'Erika. N'avait-elle pas rougi? Elle le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

"- Severus, as-tu usé de Legilimencie sur moi?"

L'effet douche froide fut immédiat. Il se retrancha instantanément derrière une impassibilité fictive.

"- Oui."

Ne pas se justifier, sinon c'était un signe de culpabilité.

"- Et tu trouves ça normal? Pour quelle raison?"

Elle semblait frustrée, mais il était incapable de déterminer pourquoi.

"- Je me suis assuré que tu n'étais pas blessée."  
"- Ah, Severus Rogue qui s'inquiète du bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre, tu as trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour violer l'esprit d'une personne incapable de se défendre!"

Il faillit réagir. Elle avait le don de le pousser à bout. Mais il se retint in extremis.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Erika?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il vit le regard de la jeune femme changer. Et l'éclair de tristesse qui le traversa lui fit l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne montra rien, choisissant de persister dans son impassibilité apparente.

"- Rien. Je serai dans le salon quand tu voudras entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Ne te presse pas, j'ai tout mon temps."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'éclipsa du laboratoire. Elle avait employé un ton neutre, professionnel, distant, presque froid. Cela le dérangeait, mais il décida d'ignorer cette impression de malaise et se concentra sur ses potions. Le temps s'écoula lentement, son esprit ne cessant de revenir au visage d'Erika et à toutes les expressions qu'il avait affichées. Il ne les comprenait pas toutes et ne voulait pas chercher un éclairage particulier pour les rendre toutes cohérentes. Quand il en eut assez de lutter contre lui-même et que les potions en cours ne requéraient plus son attention avant un bon moment, il se rendit dans le salon pour y retrouver Erika.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les jambes, la tête posée sur sa main avec le bras soutenu par l'accoudoir, et elle semblait somnoler.

"- Erika," s'annonça-t-il.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en se redressant et leva la tête vers lui.

"- Ah, Severus," dit-elle posément en refermant son livre, mais il sentait qu'une certaine forme de colère couvait en elle.

Il s'assit dans le divan et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, sans un mot. Mais elle garda le silence en l'observant. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, Erika ne l'avait jamais fixé quand il lui rendait son regard. Mais cette fois, elle parvint à tenir sans rien laisser transparaître de ses pensées jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui détourne les yeux, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Erika?" demanda-t-il.

Il parlait de la raison première de sa venue, mais elle changea la signification de ses propos.

"- Moi, rien, mais toi, que veux-tu?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait menti, il en était certain, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre pourquoi. Il s'en tint à la première teneur de sa question.

"- C'est toi qui as débarqué chez moi à l'improviste," dit-il, "je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir."  
"- Arrête!" s'exclama-t-elle, laissant sa fureur éclater.

Il inspira profondément pour rester impassible.

"- Quoi donc?"  
"- Arrête de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien, Severus! Ton regard a changé et je l'ai vu! Seulement…"

Elle se détourna soudain et joignit ses mains pour se contenir.

"- … seulement, je ne supporte plus cette situation, je ne veux plus que tu joues avec moi…"

Severus voulait s'en tenir à cette situation, il ne voulait pas savoir ce sur quoi elle pourrait déboucher. Mais quand il vit les jointures des mains d'Erika blanchir et ses lèvres trembler, il prit conscience que ce n'était pas juste. Mais depuis quand se souciait-il de la justice pour les autres? C'était là tout le problème, Erika n'était pas les autres.

"- Qui a dit que c'était un jeu?" dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Severus venait de se livrer, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Elle le regarda avec suspicion, les sourcils froncés, apparemment pas certaine de pouvoir le croire.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?" s'enquit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.  
"- Je pense que tu as parfaitement compris."

Elle le fixa un instant puis détourna les yeux. Cette fois il en était certain, elle avait rougi. Voilà, les choses étaient à présent claires entre eux. Mais Severus n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça, et Erika ne semblait pas l'être non plus. Alors il balaya la tension qui s'était installée.

"- De quoi es-tu venue me parler?"

Elle déglutit avant de reprendre la parole. En la voyant comme ça, il avait peine à croire qu'elle dirigeait une cellule de la Résistance.

"- Je voulais savoir si Remus t'avait parlé d'Alice, à l'occasion…"

Severus se concentra sur ce qu'elle lui demandait.

"- Alice… Swire? Qui t'a remplacée chez les Malefoy?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Non, pour autant qu'il m'en souvienne. Pourquoi?"  
"- Oh, s'il ne t'a rien dit, je ne voudrais pas…"  
"- Lupin est mort, Erika, qu'est-ce que ça changerait que tu me donnes toutes les informations?"

Il réalisa son erreur quand il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

"- Je suis désolé," offrit-il aussitôt, sans avoir pu se retenir.  
"- Ne le sois pas," dit-elle en secouant la tête, "c'est toi qui as raison."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regagna sa maîtrise de soi.

"- Je voulais dire que si tu ne savais rien, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. Mais puisque tu insistes, écoute…"

À présent il faisait face à la femme qui avait tué tant de Mangemorts pour venger la mort de son ami. Et bien que Severus appréciait l'analyste sage et posée, parfois fragile, il devait avouer qu'il préférait la jeune femme en possession de son plein potentiel, même s'il s'accompagnait d'une imprévisibilité chronique. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini de prendre des risques dans cette guerre.

* * *

 **NdA** : Je vous présente mes excuses pour la semaine de retard, honte à moi, je l'ai envoyé en correction deux jours avant la date de publication! Sauf que ma bêta a une vie bien remplie, et manque de bol, ce chapitre nécessitait des modifications conséquentes! Mais le voici, le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Dites-le moi en review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **NdA** : Je sais, je suis encore en retard pour publier! Mais bon, il y avait le camp NaNo auquel je me suis consacrée pour continuer de rédiger la suite de cette histoire en parallèle de mon boulot qui est un bouffe-temps incroyable et surtout, il y a mes enfants qui passent toujours en priorité. Alors voilà, je n'ai pas de réelle excuse, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez! Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter en review, j'adore les lire et j'y réponds toujours!

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Choix discutables**

"- Quand repars-tu?"

Erika releva la tête de son assiette pour le regarder. Ils étaient attablés face à face dans la cuisine de l'appartement et mangeaient en silence. Que pouvaient-ils se dire, après tout?

"- Hâte de me voir quitter les lieux?" répondit-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de mitigé dans le ton qu'elle avait employé, comme si elle voulait plaisanter mais restait incertaine de la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir. Que devait-il dire?

"- Erika, je…"  
"- Non, ne réponds pas," le coupa-t-elle. "C'était stupide."

Un nouveau silence. Ce n'était pas stupide, bien au contraire, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser distraire, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir l'esprit en partie occupé à s'inquiéter. Ce qu'ils devaient accomplir requérait toute leur attention. Severus ne dit rien, comme elle le lui avait demandé. C'était mieux ainsi.

"- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps," finit-elle par dire. "De toutes façons, ma cellule m'attend sans doute de pied ferme, ils ne savent pas où je suis."

Il acquiesça et avisa le plat que l'elfe de maison leur avait préparé. Il devait penser qu'ils allaient recevoir au moins quatre autres personnes. Severus se corrigea aussitôt: non, ils ne recevaient pas ensemble, Erika ne vivait plus ici depuis longtemps. Il était temps qu'elle parte, l'éloignement lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires. Pourtant, son esprit se rebellait contre cette idée. Au fond, il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne en France.

"- Non, merci," dit-elle.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait toujours le regard rivé au plat et elle avait dû interpréter qu'il souhaitait la resservir.

"- Il y avait longtemps que j'avais mangé autant," déclara-t-elle. "Merci."

Son assiette était presque vide, mais elle mangeait très lentement. De plus, ce devait être la première fois qu'elle s'adonnait à du bavardage inutile. Cependant, il ne trouva aucune difficulté ni contrainte à y répondre.

"- Je n'ai rien fait, tu sais bien que j'ai un elfe de maison."

Il repoussa son assiette devant lui, n'ayant plus d'appétit. Erika fronça les sourcils en voyant son geste et l'assiette encore à moitié pleine. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait, il en était persuadé, que marquer son intérêt par un mécontentement sur une chose aussi secondaire que de ne pas assez s'alimenter ne leur faciliterait pas les choses. À la place, elle termina son repas et fit tinter son assiette contre celle de Severus en la repoussant également.

"- Encore merci," dit-elle en se levant, "c'est beaucoup plus calme ici."  
"- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi," dit-il en guise de réponse.  
"- Je le ferai," assura-t-elle.

Elle se tenait droite et son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain d'identifier correctement. Plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre, il regarda ailleurs.

"- Je vais récupérer mon manteau," dit-elle en allant dans le salon.

Il la regarda quitter la cuisine, puis se décida à la suivre. Quand il la rejoignit, elle avait déjà enfilé son manteau et était prête à partir.

"- Voilà," dit-elle comme si elle hésitait à transplaner.

Severus retint de justesse les mots qui faillirent passer le seuil de sa bouche. Lui recommander d'être prudente n'était pas avisé. Elle savait mieux que la plupart des gens comment sauver sa peau.

"- Bon retour," lui souhaita-t-il à la place.  
"- Merci," répondit-elle. "J'espère que Sirius ne les aura pas trop amochés en mon absence."

Il tiqua.

"- Black?"

Il savait qu'Erika avait dit ça innocemment dans le but de prolonger leur conversation inutile, sans intention de le provoquer. Mais il vit sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle comprit son erreur quand elle réalisa la portée de ses paroles. Et il comprit à son tour que sa réaction était à l'opposé de celle de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'engager. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour recouvrir un air qu'il espérait impassible.

"- Oui," dit-elle d'un ton neutre. "Harry me l'a envoyé en renfort."

Severus n'était pas certain de la relation qu'il y avait entre Black et Erika. C'était le cabot qui l'avait fait intégrer l'Ordre et qui l'avait toujours défendue. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il ne pouvait pas formuler de doute, alors il se contenta d'une remarque qu'il trouvait appropriée.

"- Black, comme professeur," dit-il narquois, "on aura tout vu…"

Erika haussa les épaules.

"- Peu importe, ça me fait une baguette de plus pour défendre les jeunes, et ça ne se refuse pas."

Il acquiesça, évitant de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait de la capacité du cabot à défendre les autres. Comme le silence se prolongeait, Erika reprit la parole.

"- Bien, je te remercie pour ton accueil, bien que l'arrivée ait été quelque peu… spéciale…"  
"- Hm, oui, ce n'était pas idéal. Attends, je vais modifier ça tout de suite, mais ça ne te prive pas de l'obligation de me prévenir de tes visites."

Il sortit sa baguette et incanta la formule compliquée des protections qu'il avait mises en place pour y inclure le libre passage d'Erika. D'aucun prétendait que lors de l'incantation de sorts de ce genre, les auras magiques des sorciers pouvaient être aperçues. Severus avait cru y parvenir l'une ou l'autre fois, c'est pourquoi il prit le temps d'observer Erika tandis que les protections se modulaient pour identifier la jeune femme et l'incorporer. Cependant, ce ne devait pas être assez puissant car Erika ne changea pas d'aspect même durant l'espace d'une seconde. Ou alors, sa concentration s'était trouvée dérangée par les détails du visage de la jeune femme que Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter mentalement.

"- Voilà, c'est fait," dit-il finalement.  
"- Très bien. Et, oui, je t'avertirai…"

Elle l'avait pris de vitesse. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"- J'y vais. À bientôt. Tiens-moi au courant pour Alice."  
"- Si j'ai du nouveau. À bientôt."

Et elle transplana.

§***§

"- C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée!" hurla Ron à côté de lui.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Attendre que Voldemort reconstitue tranquillement son contingent de fidèles et aveugles Mangemorts? Plus le mage noir asseyait son pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne, plus les sorciers qui ne voulaient pas prendre parti le rejoignaient. Ils pensaient sans doute mettre leur famille ou leur propre vie hors de danger. Comme ils se trompaient.

Grâce aux notes de Rogue et à la collaboration de Ron avec Harry, celui-ci avait trouvé ce que devaient être les autres horcruxes. Cette étape franchie, il s'était avéré beaucoup plus simple de les localiser. Le médaillon de Serpentard était le premier à leur avoir livré son histoire. Harry avait alors décidé de faire croire à Voldemort que l'Ordre l'avait trouvé et comptait s'en emparer. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que des mouvements apparaissent chez les Mangemorts. Le mage noir n'était pas stupide. Pour brouiller les pistes, il avait fait manoeuvrer ses pions sur trois lieux. Évidemment, le vrai horcruxe serait le mieux défendu, mais il avait été impossible d'identifier le bon site. Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que de scinder ses troupes. Les Français n'avaient pas pu leur prêter main forte, les seuls qui en étaient capables étaient tous blessés. Et au grand dam du jeune chef de l'Ordre, c'était un carnage sur les trois fronts. Les deux autres groupes d'assaut avaient très vite compris qu'aucun horcruxe n'était défendu par les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient attaqués, mais ils tenaient pour que lesdits Mangemorts ne rejoignent pas ceux qui empêchaient Harry et son groupe d'atteindre leur objectif. C'était une mission suicide pour tous. Mais s'ils fuyaient maintenant, les morts ne signifieraient rien.

"- Harry, il faut qu'on bouge!" insista Ron.  
"- Non," rétorqua Harry, "on n'a pas encore l'horcruxe!"  
"- Si on se fait tous tuer, ce sera pour rien!"

Ces paroles sonnèrent comme un écho dans la tête de Harry. Sirius lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire avant de foncer tête baissée pour couvrir leur retraite. Il s'était juré que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il laisserait les autres se sacrifier pour lui. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"- Tu peux partir si tu veux," lui dit-il sur un ton sans reproche.  
"- Mais, Harry…"

Le Gryffondor avait attendu une trouée dans les tirs qui canardaient leurs positions, puis il s'était élancé avec toute l'énergie magique qu'il pouvait canaliser dans un Protego. D'abord surpris pas une telle sortie, les Mangemorts mirent un petit temps à réagir, puis ils le visèrent particulièrement. Ce fut leur erreur. Les autres membres de l'Ordre couvrirent Harry et certains le suivirent presque aussitôt. Bientôt, ils furent tous avec lui, et la fierté qu'il en ressentit le gonfla d'une énergie nouvelle avec laquelle il se battit férocement. Quand il vit Hermione surgir des lignes adverses avec Ron, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était sorti de leur position retranchée ni comment ses amis étaient parvenus à passer dans les deux sens. Mais le regard déterminé d'Hermione et le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Ron lui apprirent qu'ils avaient réussi. Cependant, la partie n'était pas encore terminée.

Tandis que ses deux amis s'enfuyaient avec le horcruxe, Harry continuait de se battre avec acharnement. La violence des échanges le stupéfiait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y songer, il devait défendre tous ces sorciers qui comptaient sur lui et l'accompagnaient dans sa quête de destruction du mal. Pour l'instant, ils étaient coincés, obligés de se défendre pour ne pas risquer de mourir en abandonnant le combat. Il en tombait dans les deux camps, leurs forces étaient comparables à la seule différence que l'Ordre cherchait à ne pas tuer.

Mais plus le combat s'enlisait et plus Harry regrettait d'avoir si lourdement insisté sur ce point. Il aperçut un des siens s'écrouler comme un pantin désarticulé, un de plus. Une chevelure rousse. Son coeur se serra. Il voulait aller voir, mais il pouvait à peine bouger, trop de sorts à contrer. Au moment où il allait hurler le repli quoi qu'il leur en coûterait, il vit débouler Ron - il était certain que c'était Ron - vers celui de ses frères qui était tombé. Il était trop exposé. Il fallait qu'il recule. Harry avait amorcé son mouvement vers son ami quand un sort le toucha et le projeta contre le sol. Ce ne devait pas être un sort très méchant ou il avait été bien amorti, car il se sentait toujours bien vivant et était en pleine - ou presque - possession de ses moyens. Alors qu'il se redressait pour courir vers Ron, il eut à peine de le temps de voir plusieurs éclairs de magie toucher son ami et le propulser en arrière. Instantanément, il occulta tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. À l'instar de son ami qui s'était précipité vers son frère, Harry courut vers Ron, car c'était ce qu'il était pour lui: un frère. Le rouquin était totalement inerte, il ne répondait pas à ses appels, et il était salement amoché. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry. Tout ça pour quoi, au fond? Pour défendre des idiots qui, plus nombreux chaque jour, finissaient par se rallier au mage noir. Harry éprouva soudain un profond désir de vengeance. Il se releva et, la vue à moitié brouillée par les larmes, avança vers ses ennemis en lançant des sortilèges de Mort si précis qu'ils atteignaient leur cible à chaque fois. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à reculer. Harry entendit à peine ses alliés lui hurler d'arrêter. Il voyait les sorts de protection fuser devant lui mais continuait de décimer ses adversaires. Ils le méritaient. C'était des meurtriers. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre droit que celui de mourir. Mais alors, lui-même pouvait-il continuer à vivre?

Ce sursaut de conscience effaça le voile de vengeance qui l'aveuglait.

"- Repli!" hurla-t-il.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus menacés de mort, les Mangemorts avaient repris leur assaut, mais ils étaient tout de même moins nombreux. Tant bien que mal sous le feu de l'ennemi, les membres de l'Ordre récupérèrent leurs blessés et autant de leurs morts qu'ils purent avant de disparaître.

§***§

"- Son état est stable… pour le moment."  
"- Et quand croyez-vous qu'il va se réveiller?"  
"- Ça, ma jolie, même Merlin ne saurait le dire."

Harry entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, assez mécontent du ton que Jonas employait avec Hermione. Le jeune médicomage comprit aussitôt qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages et il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Harry fut un peu déçu. Se défouler sur Jonas lui aurait permis de maintenir sa colère à bon niveau, mais la grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre l'évitait à présent, que ce soit pour son coup d'éclat face aux Mangemorts ou sa propension à engueuler tout le monde au QG. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour lutter contre la culpabilité. Cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps. Sauf, évidemment, quand il se trouvait confronté aux conséquences directes de ses décisions et actes mal avisés. Comme à cet instant précis où il aperçut Ron allongé sur le lit quand Hermione s'écarta pour prendre une chaise et s'installer à côté de leur ami. L'avoir vu touché lors de la bataille et le voir à présent inerte avec toutes ces ecchymoses et cicatrices, ce n'était tout de même pas la même chose. Harry se força à ne pas songer à tout ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement et prit l'autre chaise pour s'installer à côté d'Hermione.

"- C'est de ma faute," déclara la jeune femme de but en blanc.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" demanda-t-il.  
"- Je ne l'ai pas retenu. Après que nous ayons transplané ici, il voulait absolument retourner pour t'aider… et je ne l'ai pas retenu."  
"- Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu l'en empêches."  
"- Oui, mais, comment l'a-t-il interprété?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"- Comme le fait qu'une vraie amie sait quand elle doit ou pas s'interposer, je dirais…"

Hermione soupira.

"- Peut-être…," dit-elle. "Il agit tellement bizarrement ces temps-ci. Depuis que Sirius est parti en France pour aider cette Erika…"

Harry nota la pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son amie.

"- Et bien," continua-t-elle, "Ron garde ses distances. J'aurais cru qu'il serait plus envahissant, mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu trouves ça normal, toi?"  
"- Je pense que Ron sait que ça ne marchera pas entre vous. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jalouser celui qui a pris la place qu'il espérait avoir avec toi…"  
"- Mais il n'est pas obligé d'être désagréable avec moi!" s'emporta Hermione.

Puis elle regarda Ron avec un air coupable.

"- Harry, tu crois qu'il nous entend?"  
"- Je ne sais pas…"  
"- Comment tu as fait pour le convaincre avec Ginny?"

Harry déglutit difficilement. Évoquer Ginny n'était pas simple pour lui, même après tout ce temps. Elle avait mis la pagaille dans sa vie et avait tout laissé en l'état quand elle était partie. Que ce soit avec Luna pour explorer le monde ne changeait rien. Il voulait bien croire que ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé, que la blonde avait fini par prendre la place qu'il occupait dans le coeur de la rousse, il pouvait même trouver qu'elles allaient bien ensemble. Mais elle avait eu beau prétendre qu'elles partaient chercher de nouveaux moyens pour combattre Voldemort, Harry ne voyait que le résultat. Elle avait choisi d'abandonner l'Ordre, de l'abandonner lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y songer plus avant, il n'avait toujours pas le temps. Il remisa ces idées noires supplémentaires de côté.

"- Je n'ai rien fait," dit-il, "c'est Ginny qui l'a menacé."

Hermione rit de bon coeur.

"- Ah c'est tout elle, ça!"  
"- Oui," soupira Harry, "c'est tout elle."  
"- Oh excuse-moi, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû en parler."  
"- C'est pas grave, c'est du passé."

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, les laissant chacun à leur réflexion.

"- Harry?" demanda Hermione après un moment sans parler.  
"- Oui?"  
"- Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?"

Que c'était cruel, comme demande. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas devin, qu'il n'avait pas plus d'information qu'elle, qu'il n'était pas médicomage. Pourtant elle lui demandait de lui affirmer que leur meilleur ami allait s'en sortir. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas, cela lui donnerait quelqu'un à blâmer directement. Mais au fond, Harry était celui qu'il faudrait blâmer, alors il décida de donner à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait.

"- Bien sûr," dit-il avec une pâle imitation de sourire encourageant.  
"- Merci," lui répondit-elle avec un regard reconnaissant au fond duquel Harry vit clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas plus que lui à la certitude de ses propos.

Soudain, Harry ne supporta plus de rester dans cette pièce. Il marmonna une excuse à Hermione et s'enfuit pratiquement. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans son bureau. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il songea à détruire tout ce qu'il voyait. Après tout, ces rapports, ces documents, ces recherches, c'était cela qui avait causé la perte de tant de membres. Mais il se reprit et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Les paroles de son entourage lui revinrent en mémoire.

"Tu crois qu'on se bat pour rien? On te couvre!"  
"Si on se fait tous tuer, ce sera pour rien!"  
"Tu veux un avis objectif? Les meilleurs leaders sont ceux qui ne meurent pas au combat et qui finissent par gagner la guerre!"

Sirius, Ron, et même Erika lui avaient signifié qu'il faisait les bons choix. Mais au regard de toutes ces morts, il ne parvenait pas à ne pas douter. Et puis le fait que l'on puisse atteindre si facilement ses amis le faisait se sentir extrêmement vulnérable. Lui qui prônait la vertu et le fait de ne pas s'abaisser au niveau de leurs ennemis, il avait ressenti une telle envie de se venger qu'il les aurait tous exterminés s'il l'avait pu. Il en avait discuté avec Erika qui, elle, était passée à l'acte et il en était ressorti qu'il était chanceux de ne pas avoir eu les moyens de mettre son envie à exécution. Elle ne s'était pas étalée sur le sujet et Harry avait senti qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas l'évoquer du tout. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude ne dévoilait qu'elle était marquée par les épreuves. Et Harry faisait partie des rares personnes à les connaître presque toutes. C'était vraiment une femme étrange. Il se félicitait de l'avoir pour alliée.

Tout à coup, sans qu'on y ait frappé, le porte s'ouvrit à le volée. Harry leva les yeux de son bureau pour découvrir des robes de sorcier noires. Cette horrible journée n'était pas prête d'arriver à son terme.

§***§

Severus toisa le jeune chef de l'Ordre du Phénix affalé derrière son bureau, l'air hagard et les yeux vides. L'ex-Mangemort soupira en son for intérieur. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il regrettait d'avoir décidé et promis de veiller sur le fils de Lily il y avait de cela de trop nombreuses années. Maudits soient Dumbledore et l'art de la manipulation dans lequel il était passé maître.

"- On peut savoir ce que vous fichez, Potter?"

Le ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé fit se redresser le jeune homme qui se sentait visiblement pris en faute. Et Severus pensait qu'il avait tout intérêt à l'être.

"- Et bien, je…," bégaya Potter.  
"- Apparemment, pas grand chose," déclara Severus, cinglant.  
"- Tout le monde est secoué par les événements," tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.  
"- Vous n'avez pas le droit de ne rien faire pour autant. L'apitoiement, c'est pour les autres."  
"- Mais…"  
"- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Un chef prend des décisions, il agit. Vous êtes le chef ou pas?"  
"- On m'a forcé à l'être!"

L'emportement de Potter, qui s'était levé de son siège, agaça Severus.

"- Et vous avez accepté! Maintenant il faut assumer les conséquences! Vous ne pouvez pas fêter une victoire en faisant de beaux discours de leader et puis rejeter la faute sur les autres quand vos choix donnent lieu à des fiascos comme celui-ci!"  
"- Qui a dit que je rejetais la faute sur les autres? Je sais très bien que c'est de MA faute!"  
"- Et bien assumez pleinement et passez à la suite! Ne laissez pas les survivants se morfondre! Amorcez la prochaine mission!"

Potter se rassit.

"- On ne peut pas…"

Severus fronça les sourcils.

"- D'abord, "on" est un impersonnel, il faut dire "je ne peux pas". Ensuite, pourquoi pas?"  
"- Parce que le prochain horcruxe sera encore plus difficile à dénicher. Et que nos membres sont réduits de moitié."

Severus se permit de hausser un sourcil.

"- De moitié? Il me semblait que nous étions tout de même plus nombreux…"

Les noms des morts avaient été affichés dans le grand salon du QG, comme il était de coutume. La liste était longue cette fois, les trois groupes ayant tous été débordés lors de l'assaut conjoint. Néanmoins, pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, le nombre de noms n'atteignait pas la moitié de leur contingent de membres.

"- Après ce… fiasco, comme vous dites…"

Il y avait de la rancoeur dans la voix de Potter. Tant mieux, piquer son ego avait toujours donné des résultats.

"- L'affichage des noms en a découragé beaucoup. Se sachant menacés, la plupart ont quitté le pays."  
"- Alors ce ne sont pas des pertes réelles…"  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous dites?"

Severus haussa les yeux au ciel. C'était pourtant évident. Mais il prit la peine d'expliquer.

"- S'ils fuient alors que nos adversaires en sont seulement à leur échauffement, c'est que l'on n'aurait pas pu compter sur eux quand les choses vont vraiment devenir dangereuses."  
"- À leur échauffement? Vous plaisantez?"  
"- Dois-je vous rappeler, Potter, que nous étions les assaillants? Ils n'ont fait que défendre leur position, pas de poursuite…"  
"- Vous n'étiez même pas là!"  
"- À qui la faute?"  
"- Vous auriez pu insister, mais cela vous arrangeait bien, avouez…"

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Severus se retrouva de l'autre côté du bureau, penché sur le jeune homme, la baguette pointée contre son cou. Potter n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

"- Je suis votre meilleur atout, je connais le camp adverse, je sais comment ils se battent et avec quelle facilité ils peuvent vous tenir en respect…"

Il se recula pour permettre à Potter de se redresser. Mais bien qu'il ait ramené son bras le long de son corps, il ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant.

"- Quelles que soient vos raisons, vous avez décidé de négliger cet avantage," continua-t-il. "Que cela vous serve de leçon."

Plus à l'aise grâce à la distance qui les séparaient de nouveau, Potter se leva pour protester. Severus nota qu'il avait à présent sa baguette à la main. Il était temps, il n'y avait pas de place pour les mélancoliques dans cette guerre.

"- Une leçon?" s'écria le jeune homme. "Allez dire ça aux familles des victimes!"

Severus étrécit les yeux et lui décocha un regard noir.

"- Vous êtes le chef, Potter," dit-il d'une voix sourde, "c'est votre rôle. Et comme vous l'avez dit si justement, je n'étais même pas là, cela ne me concerne pas."  
"- Tous les membres de l'Ordre se soutiennent!"  
"- On ne soutient pas les morts!"  
"- Non, mais on honore leur mémoire!"  
"- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Potter!"  
"- Peut-être, mais il le faut…"

Severus vit les rouages du cerveau du jeune homme se mettre à fonctionner. Une lueur d'espoir.

"- Les survivants en ont besoin," déclara le jeune homme. "Que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, j'organiserai une cérémonie du souvenir."  
"- Pure perte de temps," rétorqua Severus, cette fois sans grande conviction, juste pour la forme.  
"- Libre à vous de ne pas venir."

Potter était de nouveau calme, certain de son bon droit et de la marche à suivre. Le coup de pied au derrière, c'était la solution la plus efficace avec lui, Severus en était certain. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Attendez," dit Potter d'un ton posé, loin d'être suppliant.

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"- Je ne négligerai plus vos compétences, à l'avenir," déclara le jeune homme.  
"- Parfait."  
"- Et cela commence maintenant. Que savez-vous de la manière de détruire un horcruxe?"

Severus tiqua et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Potter.

"- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait," répondit-il, "ce n'est certainement pas lui qui aurait révélé l'information."  
"- Oui, c'est certain. Mais peut-être avez-vous une idée?"  
"- Non."

Potter afficha une mine déçue. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à ne plus jouer au chien battu pour obtenir de l'aide.

"- Par contre," poursuivit Severus, "j'ai peut-être la personne qu'il vous faut. Je vous ferai savoir ce qu'il en ressort."  
"- Très bien, merci."

Le professeur inclina la tête et quitta le bureau. Il avait une lettre à écrire.

§***§

Le craquement sonore qui retentit soudain dans son salon le fit sursauter. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il s'était laissé absorber dans la rédaction de sa lettre. Il s'empressa de faire disparaître parchemins et encre en les envoyant dans son laboratoire d'un coup de baguette. Son geste n'échappa cependant pas à Erika qui le regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bonsoir, Severus. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? Il me semble être à l'heure."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle était à l'heure.

"- Bonsoir, Erika. Assieds-toi."

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça et elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Avait-il été trop agressif? Non, elle avait juste recouvré son sérieux. Il n'allait pas devenir paranoïaque, tout de même.

"- Bien," dit Erika, "tu as des informations supplémentaires?"  
"- Tu es au courant de la dernière attaque?"  
"- J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Le résultat est peu probant, il me semble."  
"- En effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien tendu ses pièges, mais ils étaient trop bien préparés."  
"- Que veux-tu dire?"  
"- Ils connaissaient le moment de l'attaque de l'Ordre. Sur les trois fronts. Et tout le monde était présent à la réunion de préparation. Miss Swire avait été chargée de désinformer les Mangemorts. Elle n'a visiblement pas du tout fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle."

Erika acquiesça doucement, puis secoua la tête.

"- Cela ne veut malheureusement rien dire. Ils ont très bien pu ne pas la croire, et à raison. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui nous trahit."  
"- Tu y crois?"  
"- Non, mais c'est ce qu'on nous rétorquerait. Nous avons l'éclairage que Remus nous a donné, mais il était son contact exclusif pour qu'elle reste crédible tant que tu étais sous couverture."  
"- La parole d'un mort ne vaut pas grand chose."

Erika se renfrogna en affichant un air déçu.

"- Sans preuve directe, on n'arrivera jamais à la coincer!" s'exclama-t-elle.  
"- En effet," acquiesça Severus. "D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle joue les ingénues mais est extrêmement prudente. Elle protège son esprit aussi."  
"- Tu as essayé de la légilimencer?" s'inquiéta Erika.  
"- Tu me prends pour un débutant? Elle s'en serait aussitôt aperçue. J'ai juste senti ses boucliers mentaux en croisant son regard."  
"- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'insulter."  
"- Peu importe," dit-il en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Je veux juste te mettre en garde sur ce point, ses défenses mentales sont très puissantes."  
"- Parce que moi, je suis une débutante, sans doute?"

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de la réaction de la jeune femme.

"- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour tenter de m'améliorer!" continua-t-elle. "Quand tu as jugé bon que je m'expatrie, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre seule!"

Severus fut touché de plein fouet par le désespoir qui irradiait d'Erika. Il ne s'était pas imaginé quelle Legilimens naturelle puissante elle était et ses propres boucliers mentaux n'étaient pas en place. Il rectifia rapidement cette erreur juste à temps pour éviter d'être submergé par une émotion qui n'était pas la sienne. Il croisa le regard d'Erika et pendant une fraction de seconde, il y lut une profonde détresse. L'instant d'après, les yeux de la jeune femme était inexpressifs. Elle avait repris le contrôle. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, ce qui s'était passé après l'épisode du Feudaymon. Elle n'avait pas tué tous ces Mangemorts sciemment. Elle avait juste projeté ses émotions et son désir de vengeance dans leur esprit. La surcharge sensorielle avait eu sur eux l'effet d'un Doloris mental mortel.

"- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée," dit-elle alors qu'il gardait le silence en réfléchissant, "je suis fatiguée."

Elle ne contrôlait absolument pas cette puissance qu'elle puisait inconsciemment dans ses réserves de magie. Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. La maîtrise de soi était un art tout personnel.

"- As-tu songé," demanda-t-il en continuant sa réflexion à voix haute, "à la déviation?"  
"- De quoi parles-tu?"  
"- Plutôt que de tenter vainement de tout contrôler, ce à quoi tu ne parviens visiblement pas, tu pourrais canaliser le trop-plein vers quelque chose en particulier."  
"- La dernière fois que j'ai canalisé, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de meurtrière accomplie, je te rappelle."

Le ton qu'elle avait employé se voulait détaché, mais une note d'amertume s'y était glissée.

"- Il existe des objets magiques qui peuvent servir de réceptacle."  
"- Hm, oui, je verrai…"

Elle ne comptait pas du tout explorer cette possibilité parce que cela reviendrait à admettre son échec.

"- Erika…"  
"- Quoi?"

De nouveau cette agressivité. Il ne dit rien, mais l'observa. Il l'avait connue beaucoup plus neutre et égale à elle-même. Même depuis la mort de Lupin. Quelque chose la rongeait. Elle ne soutint pas son regard et détourna les yeux rapidement. Des larmes y étaient apparues.

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir et s'en empêcher, il se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Elle pleura en silence, sans sanglots. Quand les larmes se tarirent, ils ne bougèrent pas. Severus se borna à ne pas penser. Il tenait Erika dans ses bras et elle y restait volontairement. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas car il ne la sentait pas s'affaler contre lui. Cependant, la tension dans le corps de la jeune femme se relâchait doucement. Lui-même se sentait plus détendu, plus calme.

Alors il comprit. Ce n'était pas l'éloignement qui leur permettrait d'être concentrés dans leurs tâches difficiles en ces temps de guerre. Il était son réceptacle et elle était son second souffle.

Doucement, il mit sa bouche contre la tête d'Erika. Il s'imprégna de son odeur et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle releva lentement la tête et il en profita pour embrasser la courbe de son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elle pivota légèrement sans se détacher pour se positionner face à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. C'était très tendre. Severus sentait qu'Erika avait besoin de douceur. Elle était également avide de contact, elle restait collée à lui et ne permettait qu'à un filet d'air de s'immiscer parfois entre leurs lèvres. C'était spécial pour lui, nouveau. Il n'y avait jamais eu de femme qui avait besoin de lui comme Erika. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une femme comme d'Erika. Cet instant qui se prolongeait encore et encore semblait comme suspendu dans le temps. Il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, et plus le baiser durait, plus l'envie d'aller plus loin grandissait en lui. Malgré lui, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur de la jeune femme.

Alors elle bougea les bras. Pendant un temps infime, il crut qu'elle allait s'éloigner et leur baiser resta suspendu entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes qui s'effleuraient. Puis Erika referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer complètement contre elle. Il la fit basculer pour l'allonger sur le divan et elle l'entraîna avec elle. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, mais cette fois avec plus de passion. Se détachant à regret, il se redressa pour constater qu'elle portait une robe de sorcière au lieu de ses vêtements habituels d'inspiration moldue. Il sourit et la lui enleva. Elle en profita pour lui imposer le même traitement. Leurs sous-vêtements suivirent aussitôt sur le sol. Au premier contact de leurs corps nus alors qu'ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, Severus sentit une vague de chaleur et de bien-être l'envahir. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et cette fois leurs corps cherchèrent à compléter cet échange, passionné mais toujours tendre. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, il ressentit une complétude jamais éprouvée auparavant. Il murmura le nom de la jeune femme plusieurs fois, comme pour être certain que cet instant parfait n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Erika lui sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il ferma les yeux. Il était bien, allongé tout contre elle en la tenant dans ses bras. Il espérait qu'elle aussi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **NdA** : Pour les gens qui me laissent une review sans se connecter (Manon ^^), je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre. Pensez qu'il est tout à fait possible de vous créer un compte lecteur qui ne vous engage à rien sur le site. Et sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 19 tout chaud! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Faites-le moi savoir! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, une petite review pour m'expliquer ce qui ne vous plaît pas ou vous paraît incohérent, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Des chemins isolés et semés d'embûches**

Erika s'était attendue à éprouver du remord, éventuellement du regret aussi. Il n'en était rien. Elle avait quitté Severus alors qu'il dormait profondément et pour être sûre de ne pas le réveiller, elle avait créé une bulle de silence autour d'elle avant de transplaner. Dans le même esprit, puisque c'était la fin de la nuit, elle avait choisi d'atterrir en rase campagne avant de rejoindre la maison de la cellule. Elle profitait de la marche pour réfléchir. Elle avait d'abord pensé que son esprit la ramènerait d'office à sa relation avec Severus, mais il s'avérait que tout lui semblait clair. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants ayant des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il n'était nul besoin de réfléchir plus avant ou de faire des projets, car quel avenir cette guerre leur réservait-elle? Non, tout était très bien comme ça, inutile de s'encombrer l'esprit. Par contre, il était temps que sa cellule reprenne du service actif. Ils s'étaient suffisamment reposés. Erika élabora donc une liste des actions possibles à mener pour la présenter à Madame Maxime.

"- Où étais-tu passée?"

Elle ne sursauta pas quand la voix surgit de la pénombre de la pièce alors qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle était constamment sur ses gardes et avait entendu le léger bruit de pas feutrés à son arrivée. La question qui lui avait été aboyée en guise de salut venait de Sirius. Si elle répondait presque honnêtement, il ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'elle lui aurait tout dit. Elle choisit de lui dissimuler cette information.

"- En mission," lui répondit-elle.  
"- Seule? Sans avertir personne?"  
"- Figure-toi que cela arrive assez souvent. Et si tu pouvais baisser d'un ou deux tons pour épargner le sommeil des jeunes, je t'en serais reconnaissante."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était un lieu qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Il favorisait les confidences et toutes les conversations officieuses à propos de sujets officiels s'y tenaient. De son expérience personnelle, c'était partout pareil, mais d'autant plus marqué dans les cuisines des lieux rassemblant beaucoup de gens. Néanmoins, elle avait vraiment faim, donc elle passa outre son ressentiment pour la pièce. Sirius la suivit.

"- Tu ne vas pas te reposer?" demanda-t-il à la limite du chuchotement.  
"- Non, j'ai dormi suffisamment. Tu fais encore le papa poule, Sirius…"  
"- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi."  
"- Non, je ne peux pas. Mais évite de le formuler à voix haute. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour me surveiller."

Il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de l'observer. Erika n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle ouvrit le placard froid de conservation et en sortit du roast beef avant d'attraper un bout de baguette dans le panier à pain. Elle s'installa à table et mordit à pleines dents dans le sandwich ainsi composé. Elle croisa alors le regard de Sirius, passablement étonné.

"- Quoi?" dit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.  
"- Il y a du roast beef dans cette foutue baraque, et tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

Pendant un moment, Erika le regarda, interloquée. Puis elle éclata de rire. Elle le vit sourire, satisfait de son effet.

"- Fais-toi plaisir," dit-elle en lui désignant le placard.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à côté d'elle après s'être servi. Ils mangèrent en silence. Puis Erika se leva de table.

"- Où vas-tu?" demanda Sirius.

Elle soupira et lui lança un regard appuyé.

"- Quoi?" s'étonna-t-il. "C'est une simple question, je ne te surveille pas…"  
"- Bien sûr," ironisa-t-elle. "Dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à consigner par écrit."  
"- Ah. À tout à l'heure."  
"- Oui, à tout à l'heure."

Elle quitta la cuisine et se réfugia dans l'ancien bureau de Bertrand - elle devait se forcer pour dire "mon bureau" devant les autres. Il y avait un malaise entre Sirius et elle qui ne lui plaisait pas. À croire que leur amitié n'avait toujours reposé que sur l'éventualité d'être ensemble. Maintenant qu'ils avait écarté cette issue et que Remus n'était plus là pour maintenir l'équilibre, ils s'éloignaient. Peut-être était-elle en partie fautive. Mais si elle avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était que tout n'était pas bon à dire à tout le monde.

Le temps passa et bientôt elle entendit la maisonnée qui s'éveillait et animait les différentes pièces avec plus ou moins de bruit. Erika avait terminé de coucher sur le parchemin les revendications qu'elle présenterait à Madame Maxime. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à rejoindre les jeunes. Elle les trouva dans la salle à manger, pendus aux lèvres de Sirius qui leur racontait elle ne savait quelle aventure. Sans manifester sa présence, elle écouta un instant en se rappelant qu'elle aussi s'était souvent perdue dans les récits de Sirius. C'était un excellent conteur. Puis elle se racla la gorge.

"- Tout le monde dans le grand salon," dit-elle quand la plupart des membres l'eurent regardée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous déménagé, elle s'expliqua.

"- Je suppose que vous en avez assez de votre congé forcé?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous avec vigueur.

"- Je ne vous cache pas que moi aussi…"  
"- Pourquoi cela dure-t-il si longtemps? Il y a un moment qu'on est tous sur pieds!" s'exclama Eric.  
"- Je sais," répondit-elle tranquillement.

Elle leur jeta un coup d'oeil pour juger de leur niveau d'attention. Elle était pleine et entière, et leurs regards étaient confiants.

"- En fait, si nos plus hautes instances ont pleine foi en vos capacités, elles doutent fortement du leader que vous avez choisi."

Un silence. Erika pouvait voir l'information faire son chemin dans tous les esprits.

"- Quoi?" dit Eric. "Mais enfin, pourquoi t'ont-ils donné la gestion de la cellule alors?"

"- Pour ne pas vous rebuter."

Un nouveau silence. Tous ces jeunes avaient beaucoup mûri. Plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû à leur âge. Comme elle. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à leur apprendre que du perfectionnement de techniques de combat. Ils étaient malheureusement plus que prêts pour être continuellement sur le terrain.

"- Bien," reprit Erika, "maintenant que vous connaissez l'historique de notre situation, vous allez comprendre ma démarche. J'ai prévu plusieurs missions en fonction des informations glanées ces derniers temps par les autres cellules. Demain, je vais les soumettre à Madame Maxime… qui sera obligée de les refuser."

Une clameur indignée s'éleva dans le salon. Erika attendit un moment qu'ils se calment.

"- Et pendant que ces missions, qui ne sont majoritairement que de la surveillance, seront assurées par d'autres cellules, nous nous chargerons librement d'intervenir aux endroits vraiment clés."

La stupéfaction se lut sur tous les visages.

"- Tu vas jouer avec le feu, Erika," intervint Sirius d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Elle le toisa. Après un court instant, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"- Quand est-ce qu'on attaque?" s'enquit-il.

Erika ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Mais alors que des exclamations enthousiastes fusaient de tous les canapés, elle s'empressa de les tempérer.

"- Cela va évidemment à l'encontre du bon fonctionnement de notre organisation. Cela nous demandera également beaucoup plus de précaution car nous n'aurons absolument aucune aide. Si ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre vous n'est pas d'accord, je ne lancerai pas l'opération. C'est pourquoi nous allons procéder à un vote…"

À peine finissait-elle sa phrase que toutes les mains se levèrent dans le salon.

"- J'allais vous proposer de voter à bulletin secret pour n'incriminer personne, mais vous semblez tous d'accord," conclut Erika. "Va donc pour l'opération à ciel ouvert."

Ils n'éclatèrent pas de joie, faire la guerre n'était pas un sujet de réjouissance, mais quitte à en faire partie, autant faire en sorte de la gagner. Et tous les membres de la cellule étaient satisfaits de pouvoir contribuer à les rapprocher de la victoire.

§***§

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans le crâne? Vous voulez vous faire tuer d'entrée de jeu?"

Sirius se permit un sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il observait Erika et les Français pendant leur entraînement. Son amie était dure, parfois trop. Ces jeunes avaient un bon niveau et se démenaient pour l'améliorer davantage. Mais Erika ne se montrait jamais satisfaite. Une véritable maman-poule.

"- Damien et Charles, quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser, vous pourrez tenter de réaliser l'exercice que je vous demande!"

C'était le feu vert pour tous les autres jeunes. L'attention était focalisée sur les deux soi-disant fauteurs de trouble, le reste du groupe pouvait relâcher sa vigilance. Aurélie et Sylvie se permirent de regarder dans la direction des duellistes visés. Arnaud signifia à Lise d'un geste discret qu'elle pouvait temporiser avant de retenter de conjurer le sort de protection complexe qui était le sujet de l'exercice. Eric attendit patiemment qu'Erika revienne vers lui pour faire son propre énième essai. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là et l'entraînement aurait tranquillement repris comme cela arrivait fréquemment. Cependant, Damien ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Sirius vit tout de suite qu'il allait s'opposer à Erika au moment où le jeune homme bombait le torse en inspirant avant de parler. Charles eut le mérite de faire un geste pour tenter de dissuader son partenaire de combat de réagir, mais il n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

"- C'est bon, là, Erika, tu pourrais nous lâcher un peu, ça fait une plombe qu'on essaie!"

Mauvaise réponse. Sirius nota la lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Erika. Il y eut un bref silence complet, le genre de moment suspendu dans le temps où tout le monde retient son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Et tous en furent pour leurs frais.

"- Vous lâcher un peu, c'est ça que tu veux, Damien?" susurra Erika.

Aucune réponse. Pas un son.

"- Tu préférerais sans doute faire une pause, histoire de compiler tout ça pour réessayer plus tard?" continua la jeune femme.

Le ton qu'elle employait glaça les os de Sirius. Il émanait d'elle comme une aura de dangerosité. L'animagus n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte, Damien serrait sa baguette dans sa main de telle sorte que ses jointures blanchissaient doucement. Erika ne dit rien, elle se contenta de pointer sa baguette vers le jeune homme qui parvint à peine à conjurer un Protego avant que le sort informulé d'Erika ne le traverse et ne l'envoie valser deux mètres plus loin. Charles se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"- Voilà ce qui vous attend," déclara Erika d'un ton sourd.

Elle balaya les membres de la cellule du regard.

"- Vous semblez déjà avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où nous nous sommes frottés à nos ennemis! Et nous n'étions pas seul! Vous voulez les affronter sans filet, mais vous n'avez aucune discipline! Il est hors de question que je doive ramener vos cadavres parce que vous n'aurez pas été préparés! Je refuse de cautionner les actes pour lesquels nous avons voté si vous n'êtes pas prêts!"

Un silence. Lourd, palpable, chargé de tension. Le fardeau de la responsabilité que portait Erika l'empêchait de permettre aux autres d'avoir une certaine insouciance. Sirius nota qu'Eric commençait à se détacher du groupe. Le regard un peu inquisiteur, les sourcils froncés, il désapprouvait clairement l'attitude de ses camarades. Encore un jeune contaminé par la guerre. Les autres hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Se manifester pour l'un ou l'autre, ou attendre que ça passe? Ce n'était pas très sain.

"- Magnifique démonstration de supériorité avec le choix d'un sort que tu maîtrises, Erika….," lança Sirius.

Il avait usé du ton professoral que Remus avait employé de si nombreuses fois avec lui. Avec Erika aussi sans doute, car elle fit volte-face vers lui aussitôt, visiblement contrariée.

"- C'est ce que font les mages noirs, Sirius," rétorqua-t-elle, "ils choisissent des sorts offensifs qu'ils maîtrisent. Le but, si tu ne l'avais pas compris, est de pouvoir se défendre de n'importe quelle attaque de front!"  
"- Ils ont compris, figure-toi…"

Et il leva sa baguette vers elle pour lui lancer un Stupefix informulé. Erika l'évita de justesse avec un Protego lancé au dernier moment, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

"- Et là, si je suis ton ennemi, tu es morte…"

Elle le fixa avec un regard furieux après avoir récupéré son assiette.

"- Et que proposes-tu, alors?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.  
"- Le problème vient du fait que si vous vous retrouvez à ce genre de distance courte de votre adversaire, la défense n'est plus une option envisageable. Le temps de réaction est trop lent, même pour quelqu'un de très bien entraîné, comme je viens de vous le montrer…"

Sirius s'adressait à tout le groupe à présent. Erika l'avait fait venir pour lui donner un coup de main, et il venait de trouver ce qu'il pourrait apporter au groupe: un autre point de vue.

"- Non," poursuivit-il, "à cette distance, il faut attaquer en premier! Forcer l'ennemi à devoir se défendre et donc être en position inférieure à vous. Une fois déstabilisé, vous faites de votre opposant ce que vous voulez…"  
"- C'est-à-dire," intervint Erika, "rendre inopérant votre adversaire sans le tuer."  
"- Bien sûr," acquiesça Sirius, "nous ne sommes pas là pour devenir des tueurs…"

Une vive étincelle de honte s'alluma brièvement dans le regard d'Erika. Mais elle se ressaisit presque instantanément et dit d'un ton neutre:

"- Bien, il semble que l'angle d'attaque de Sirius soit intéressant à exploiter. Je le laisse s'occuper de vous pour la fin de l'entraînement. Et ensuite faites-moi tous une liste de tous les moyens de mettre un sorcier hors d'état de nuire sans le tuer pour ce soir."

Erika n'attendit pas que les jeunes acquiescent ou que Sirius montre son accord pour prendre son relais. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la cour de la résidence pour se rendre à l'intérieur sans un regard en arrière. L'animagus hésita deux secondes avant de donner sa pleine attention aux jeunes.

"- Bien, remettez-vous par deux, on va travailler ça!" dit-il.

L'enthousiasme dont firent preuve les jeunes à exécuter ses instructions lui mit du baume au coeur. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si inutile dans cette guerre.

§***§

Lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, Erika releva à peine la tête de ses papiers. Elle savait que Sirius passerait se vanter de sa réussite auprès des jeunes. Elle s'en fichait. Qu'il se vante tant qu'il le voulait, tant que le résultat qu'elle cherchait à obtenir avec les membres de sa cellule était atteint, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Non seulement, elle avait rendu service à Potter, ce qui lui paraissait toujours étrange, mais en plus elle y avait gagné en efficacité.

"- C'est gagné!" s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau.

Dans la foulée, il posa ses pieds sur le meuble. Erika lui lança un regard assassin.

"- Sirius, mon bureau."  
"- Oh, pardon, madame la chef," dit-il en reprenant une position assise conventionnelle. "Mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont compris!"  
"- Je n'en doutais pas. Dorénavant, tu t'occuperas de tous les entraînements."  
"- Mais, ce n'est pas ton boulot?"  
"- Une partie seulement. Je n'y participerai que si nécessaire."  
"- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, pourtant…"

Erika le toisa, mais choisit de ne pas relever l'affront. De toutes façons, il avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Sirius en la voyant écrire sur le parchemin qu'elle noircissait depuis quelques minutes.  
"- Tout ce que tu aimes," rétorqua-t-elle volontairement évasive, "de la paperasse…"  
"- Je peux voir?"

Elle soupira.

"- Non."  
"- Pourquoi?"

Elle fixa Sirius, incrédule cette fois.

"- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire?" lui dit-elle.  
"- En fait, non…," déclara-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Erika leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Écoute, Sirius, j'ai vraiment besoin de finir ça, alors reste ici si cela te chante, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre. Pas le moindre son qui pourrait me distraire, compris?"

Il la regarda avec un air intrigué sur le visage.

"- En quoi est-ce si important?" demanda-t-il, ayant recouvré tout son sérieux.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, essayant d'évaluer le degré de confiance qu'elle pourrait avoir en lui. Ses recherches à propos d'Alice étaient complexes, le seul avis supplémentaire de Severus n'était sans doute pas suffisant. Mais elle s'était donnée cette mission toute seule, et si Remus n'avais pas partagé ses craintes avec son ami, qui était-elle pour remettre en cause son jugement? Non, Sirius tenterait probablement de la dissuader de mener cette quête insensée de front avec la Résistance contre Roxanne et le pouvoir français corrompu. Erika ne pouvait pas lui en parler.

"- Ça l'est, c'est tout," se contenta-t-elle finalement de répondre.

Il acquiesça doucement. Il n'était pas dupe, mais il acceptait de renoncer. Et cela suffisait amplement à Erika. Elle se replongea dans ses papiers sans plus prêter attention à Sirius et nota dans un coin de sa tête le mouvement qu'il fit quand il se leva. Elle ne se souvint du fait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer que quand un grand chien noir s'affala sur le sol à côté de sa chaise de bureau dans un fatras de vêtements. Décontenancée, elle resta quelque minutes à l'observer faire semblant de dormir. Elle aurait juré qu'elle avait vu quelque chose comme un sourire dans son faciès canin avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Puis elle haussa les épaules et choisit de l'ignorer, tentant de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Peine perdue, ses pensées divaguaient déjà.

Erika savait que Sirius n'était pas très enclin à reprendre sa forme à la pilosité prononcée plus que nécessaire. Les douze années passées à Azkaban lui avaient fait perdre le goût de la transformation. Pourtant il faisait un assez beau chien outre le fait qu'un animagus pas vraiment déclaré pouvait se permettre d'espionner facilement monsieur et madame tout-le-monde. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il préférait encore passer outre son envie de rester au maximum sous sa forme humaine plutôt que de devoir quitter le bureau parce qu'il ferait trop de bruit. C'était perturbant. D'autre part, l'apparente tranquillité qui émanait de lui rappela à Erika qu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Revenant plusieurs fois à ses notes pour oublier la présence de son ami, elle dut lutter contre l'envie de se blottir contre lui pour prendre le repos qui lui faisait tant défaut. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle apprenne à ne plus compter sur son entourage pour la forcer à ne pas dépasser ses limites. Être un bon leader, c'était se connaître soi-même et s'écouter avant de donner des directives aux autres. Elle en était là de ses réflexions trop profondes et philosophiques à son goût quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Cela devenait vraiment une habitude, il faudrait qu'elle leur rappelle à tous qu'on frappait aux portes avant d'entrer.

"- Erika, faut que tu viennes, on a un…"

Le ton d'Aurélie diminua à l'instant où son regard se posa sur les vêtements épars qui jonchaient le sol, puis s'éteignit quand elle croisa le regard du chien qui la toisait, assis au milieu de ce désordre.

"- … un problème," finit-elle sa phrase en reportant son attention sur Erika.

Il fallait lui reconnaître une qualité entre toutes, Aurélie ne se laissait jamais décontenancer, quelle que soit la situation. Quoique… Erika la fixa attentivement quand Sirius décida de reprendre forme humaine. La jeune femme piqua un fard alors que Sirius ramassait ses vêtements dans un simulacre de pudicité.

"- Et bien?" demanda Erika. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

Aurélie lui lança un regard à la fois soulagé et intrigué.

"- Les gars ont décidé de jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse et ont prolongé les exercices de Sirius en mini tournoi… Charles a blessé Eric."  
"- Mais c'est pas vrai, ils ont quinze ans, ou quoi?" s'énerva Erika. "C'est bon, vas-y, j'arrive."

Aurélie sortit aussitôt du bureau. Erika regarda Sirius.

"- On reparlera de ce petit jeu plus tard," lui dit-elle. "Dehors de mon bureau pendant que je n'y suis pas…"  
"- Oui, chef," s'inclina Sirius en une révérence exagérée, avant de lui jeter un clin d'oeil.

Erika songea qu'il semblait aller mieux, globalement. Tant mieux, cela prouvait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour elle aussi. Puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa bande de sombres buses avant qu'un autre accident ne se produise.

§***§

"- Y a un téléphone qui vibre!"

La moitié des jeunes de la cellule vérifièrent leurs poches ou sac. La première fois qu'Erika avait assisté à ce manège étrange, elle avait haussé les sourcils et demandé des explications. Les Français, beaucoup moins conservateurs que les Anglais, étaient toujours à la pointe en matière de technologie moldue intéressante. Les téléphones portables si répandus parmi les sorciers Français qui l'entouraient en étaient la preuve. Elle s'était aussitôt empressée de vérifier que les ondes utilisées pour communiquer via ces appareils ingénieux ne permettraient pas de localiser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Après quoi elle avait interdit que les membres de sa cellule n'emportent leur attirail en mission. Ils oubliaient trop souvent de les "mettre en silencieux". Et puis une idée lui était venue. Comme toute la technologie de pointe moldue n'était absolument pas le centre d'intérêt des sorciers en général, ce canal de communication s'avérait être plutôt sécurisé. Et pour ne rien gâcher, les ondes se fichaient éperdument du Fidelitas. Le plus dur avait été de convaincre Severus de s'en servir.

Feignant de ne pas s'intéresser à l'agitation pour trouver le téléphone vibrant, Erika dirigea sa baguette vers son manteau où elle avait malheureusement abandonné son propre téléphone pour le rendre muet au moyen d'une bulle de silence. Lise, qui avait détecté la vibration de l'appareil, fronça les sourcils en ne l'entendant plus, imitée par les autres détenteurs de téléphone portable.

"- Ça sonnait chez qui?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
"- Pas moi…" fut la réponse qu'elle reçut majoritairement.

Soupirant bruyamment comme si les échanges la dérangeaient dans sa lecture, Erika ferma son livre et se leva. Cela lui arrivait de manière suffisamment fréquente pour que personne ne s'en étonne. Ils continuèrent à discuter tandis qu'elle attrapait son manteau. Il était à présent question de savoir qui n'avait pas répondu à l'appel reçu et si c'était parce que celui ou celle qui s'était abstenu ne voulait pas que les autres entendent sa conversation avec un partenaire non déclaré à la petite communauté. En sortant de la maison, Erika songea qu'ils étaient vraiment tout près de la vérité sans se douter qu'ils se trompaient de cible. Elle s'éloigna suffisamment pour ne plus être visible ou audible depuis le bâtiment et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Un appel manqué. Comme seul Severus connaissait l'existence de ce numéro, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour avoir daigné utiliser son propre téléphone. Elle le rappela.

"- _Allô?_ " entendit-elle après deux sonneries.  
"- Severus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a que les francophones qui font ça quand ils décrochent… Chez mes parents, il n'y avait pas de téléphone, mais chez les tiens ça me paraissait couler de source…"  
"- _Continue et je raccroche._ "  
"- C'est bon, je t'écoute."  
"- _Potter a décidé d'organiser une cérémonie du souvenir._ "  
"- Comme s'il avait du temps pour ça…"  
"- _C'est également ce que j'ai fait remarquer, mais il est têtu. Néanmoins je me suis laissé dire que tout le monde y participerait…_ "  
"- Je peux entendre à l'inflexion dans le ton de ta voix qu'il y a une idée sous cette assertion, mais pardonne-moi de ne pas en avoir saisi le sens."  
"- _Tu devrais revenir ici le temps de cette cérémonie et peut-être un peu plus…_ "  
"- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire mon deuil, tu devrais le savoir…"  
"- _Tout le monde sera là._ "  
"- Oui, et…? Oh!"

Le Gallion tomba enfin dans l'esprit d'Erika. Tout le monde, tous les membres de l'Ordre, donc Alice aussi.

"- _Tu es toujours là?_ " demanda Severus en ne l'entendant plus.  
"- Oui, oui. Tu peux venir?"  
"- _Pourquoi?_ "  
"- Parce que ton idée vient de tomber dans mon esprit… Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."  
"- _Quelles coordonnées?_ "

Erika vérifia avec sa baguette les coordonnées où elle se trouvait, les communiqua à Severus et raccrocha, veillant à se déplacer aussitôt pour laisser suffisamment de place à un transplanage. Trente secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était fatigué, comme souvent. Il semblait légèrement contrarié aussi. Et il lui rendait son regard observateur surtout. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus face à face, ils avaient finis couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il pensait à cela aussi. Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'envie soudaine de recommencer qui venait de l'envahir. Mais ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Erika décide de parler.

"- Alice sera à la cérémonie," dit-elle.  
"- Cela me semble évident," approuva-t-il.  
"- Il faut la prendre à part."  
"- Et après? Tu veux la faire avouer? Tu sais que la Légilimencie ne nous aidera pas avec elle…"  
"- Du Veritaserum. Je sais que tu peux le préparer."  
"- Oui, mais il reste encore trois semaines avant la fin de la préparation et je n'en ai plus de réserve."  
"- Et quand a lieu cette fameuse cérémonie?"  
"- Dans une semaine, il me semble, ce sera officiel demain."  
"- Deux semaines d'attente, ça peut se mettre à profit…"

Severus fronça les soucils en la dévisageant.

"- Que comptes-tu faire?"  
"- Faire en sorte qu'elle avoue avant d'avoir besoin de ta potion."  
"- Quand bien même je serais d'accord avec les méthodes que tu comptes employer, ce que je ne suis absolument pas, je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnerais. La vengeance a un goût amer, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque…"  
"- C'est la justice que je veux! Il n'y a pas que moi qui ai perdu quelqu'un dans ces affrontements! J'ai discuté avec Potter après le dernier, l'Ordre n'a plus les moyens de se permettre un espion dans ses rangs s'il veut survivre!"  
"- Clamer haut et fort que c'est au nom de l'Ordre que tu agis ne rendra pas la torture plus légitime."

Severus avait parlé bas en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il avait encore appuyé sur un point sensible. Droit au but. Parfois, Erika souhaitait ne pas avoir de conscience. Les larmes qui se présentèrent au bord de ses yeux étaient une faiblesse pour son coeur qui réclamait que l'instigatrice de tous ces massacres soit punie à la hauteur de son crime. Severus l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, mais lutta contre ses larmes. Ce n'était pas un réconfort qu'elle puisait en lui à cet instant-même, mais la force de passer au-dessus de sa conscience.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre sur cette voie," lui murmura-t-elle. "Mais je ne renoncerai pas."

Il soupira.

"- Si telle est ta décision," répondit-il sur le même ton. "Je t'aiderai pour tout organiser."

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, geste qu'elle lui rendit. Puis un bruit les fit sursauter et ils lancèrent deux Stupefix dans la direction de la perturbation.

"- Hey! On se calme! Je ne vais pas vous attaquer!"

La voix prit forme humaine quand un homme se montra de derrière l'arbre qui le dissimulait.

"- Sirius?" s'exclama Erika.

§***§

"- Black," lâcha Rogue d'une voix traînante.

L'ex-Mangemort baissa sa baguette en même temps qu'Erika. Bel ensemble.

"- Bien, maintenant qu'on peut affirmer que vous n'avez pas de problème de vue, vous allez peut-être m'expliquer ce que vous fichez là?"

Toujours très synchrones, leurs visages se fermèrent en même temps. Sirius croisa les bras et attendit.

"- C'est comme vous voulez," dit-il, "j'ai toute la nuit devant moi…"  
"- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Black," soupira Rogue.  
"- Si je t'ennuie à ce point, tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas…"

Il eut la satisfaction de voir que Rogue le prenait au mot quand il se détourna pour effectivement partir… et la désillusion de le voir rester quand Erika le retint par le bras.

"- Moi je ne veux pas que tu partes," dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Rogue.

Sirius en eut des frissons. Plus cela s'ancrait dans la réalité sous ses yeux, moins il parvenait à l'envisager. Servilus avec Erika? Si c'était une blague, elle était de mauvais goût. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux de son amie sur cette impasse.

"- Erika, puisqu'il ne veut pas rester, laisse-le. On pourra discuter entre gens normaux…"

Il vit très clairement le regard furieux de la jeune femme, mais son attention fut accaparée par Rogue dont la posture montrait qu'il était prêt à attaquer.

"- C'est toi qui nous déranges, Black. Tu n'as pas une bande de gosses à chaperonner?"  
"- Ils sont en âge de s'occuper seuls d'eux-même," rétorqua Sirius, choisissant de paraître le plus mâture des deux.  
"- C'est vrai que tu dois te sentir plus proche d'eux que des adultes accomplis…"

Erika s'interposa alors que les baguettes s'affrontaient.

"- Vous vous entendez tous les deux? On dirait des gosses de quinze ans! Rangez vos baguettes tout de suite! N'importe quel Moldu pourrait passer par ici!"

Sirius sourit en voyant Rogue s'exécuter aussitôt, mais ne tarda pas à obtempérer quand Erika le regarda avec insistance. Elle avait raison.

"- Bon," reprit-elle, "Sirius, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivie?"  
"- Je ne t'ai pas suivie!" clama-t-il, puis, avec le froncement de sourcils d'Erika, il enchaîna: "Enfin, pas à proprement parler. Quand j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus là, je suis sorti au cas où tu aurais eu besoin de moi…"  
"- Je te rappelle," fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, "que je suis le chef de cette cellule, donc cela implique que je suis une grande fille qui peut se défendre toute seule…"

Sirius vit du coin de l'oeil le sourire narquois de Rogue. Il hésita à continuer devant lui, puis abandonna l'idée. Il avait vu que quelque chose semblait ronger Erika ces derniers temps. Il l'avait suivie dans le but d'être présent si elle avait besoin de parler, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais puisqu'elle avait trouvé un autre confident, il ne commettrait pas l'erreur une seconde fois.

"- Peu importe," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu prépares? Je vous ai entendu parler d'agir pour l'Ordre. Je veux en être."

Erika secoua la tête.

"- Je ne prépare rien qui te concerne, Sirius."  
"- Cela pourrait le concerner," intervint Rogue.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

"- Severus, je t'interdis!"  
"- Tu m'interdis? Si le cabot est prêt à intervenir pour sauver ta peau, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses son aide."  
"- Hey, oh, je suis là, hein…" intervint l'animagus.  
"- Sirius, laisse tomber," dit Erika. "Je te promets de t'expliquer quand ce sera fini. En attendant, je te demande de me faire confiance."  
"- Tu veux que je te laisse risquer ta vie sans rien dire?"  
"- Je ne risque pas ma vie."

Sirius vit Rogue lever les yeux au ciel. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord sur le degré de dangerosité de ce dans quoi s'embarquait Erika.

"- Bon, très bien," soupira-t-il. "Fais comme tu veux."

Il avait pris sur lui pour prononcer ces mots. Le regard reconnaissant d'Erika ne lui suffit pas à se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Sa seule consolation était d'avoir fait le contraire de ce que Rogue voulait. Mais n'avait-il pas raison, cette fois? Sirius se secoua mentalement. Servilus ne pouvait jamais avoir raison.

"- Fais attention à toi," dit-il à Erika.

Et il s'éloigna pour rentrer au bâtiment de la cellule. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes, Erika ne s'était pas vraiment éloignée pour retrouver Rogue, elle ne devait pas prévoir de partir cette nuit. En approchant de la bâtisse, il aperçut Aurélie avant qu'elle ne le voie. Il vit également la cigarette qu'elle s'empressait d'éteindre, un air gêné sur le visage.

"- Trop tard, t'es grillée," lui fit-il remarquer en arrivant près d'elle.  
"- Oh mince alors, le brave toutou d'Erika va lui faire son rapport?" rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
"- Quand tu seras capable d'en faire autant, tu pourras critiquer, la novice. File-moi une clope…"  
"- Mais c'est que l'ancêtre est un bad boy… Tiens."

Elle avait sorti son paquet et le lui tendait pour qu'il se serve, ce qu'il fit.

"- Tu veux du feu, aussi?"

Il la regarda en attrapant sa baguette.

"- Regarde et apprends," lui dit-il avec un sourire en allumant la cigarette au moyen d'un petit Incendio informulé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- C'est beaucoup d'énergie pour rien," répliqua-t-elle. "Je préfère les briquets des Moldus."

Et elle alluma sa propre cigarette. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle absorbait la fumée nocive avant de l'expirer lentement.

"- T'es une accro, on dirait," commenta-t-il.  
"- Et?"  
"- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait commencer?"  
"- En quoi ça te regarde?"  
"- Simple curiosité, histoire de parler."

Un silence. Une bouffée de cigarette.

"- J'ai traîné longtemps avec des Moldus," dit-elle finalement. "Et toi?"  
"- Je voulais contrarier ma mère."

Elle le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

"- Quoi? L'ancêtre a aussi été un ado, figure-toi…"

Elle rit. Elle avait un joli rire. Il lui sourit en retour.

"- Bon, ok, t'es pas vraiment un ancêtre," admit-elle. "Quand je vois comment tu bouges aux entraînements, t'es plutôt en forme."  
"- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix de m'encroûter."  
"- T'as l'air d'un mec en cavale."

Elle avait dit ça très sérieusement, comme si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

"- Comment tu pourrais savoir à quoi ressemble un mec en cavale?" demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.  
"- J'en ai fréquenté…"

Elle marqua une pause. Aspiration. Respiration bloquée un moment. Expulsion lente de la fumée.

"- Quand j'étais moi-même en cavale," déclara-t-elle.

Il regarda ailleurs. Cette fille savait de quoi elle parlait, il le sentait. Puis il perçut un mouvement au loin.

"- Éteins ta clope et rentre, Erika arrive."

Aurélie ne se fit pas prier et disparut rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison. Sirius prit le temps de terminer sa cigarette, puis rentra à son tour sans attendre son amie. Il n'avait plus envie de lui parler ce soir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **NdA** : Le chapitre 20! Je n'en reviens pas d'être arrivée si loin! Et pourtant, la fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite! Un léger retard de publication dû au camp NaNo dans lequel ma bêta et moi-même nous jetons à corps perdu, et aussi parce que c'est les vacances, il faut bien souffler de temps en temps! Toujours est-il qu'il n'attend plus que vous, il est en ligne rien que pour vos yeux! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture! N'oubliez pas une petite review à la fin! Merci Manon pour ton soutien ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Le côté obscur**

Ils étaient tous debout. Tous et pourtant si peu. Harry les avait vus défiler pour prêter allégeance à l'idéal que l'Ordre du Phénix défendait. Aujourd'hui ils défilaient devant les photos commémoratives des membres tombés pour cet idéal. Ces derniers avaient été courageux au point de donner leur vie pour la liberté. Ceux qui leur rendaient hommage étaient courageux de rester en sachant qu'un sort funeste pouvait les attendre. Ils avaient tous été très attentifs lors du discours qu'il avait prononcé. Il savait qu'ils seraient à l'affût de la moindre erreur qu'il pourrait commettre, du moindre oubli, mais aussi qu'ils seraient à la recherche de toute forme d'encouragement pour continuer malgré ces massacres, pour garder l'espoir que cela avait servi et servirait encore à quelque chose. Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps sur ce discours, hanté lui-même par toutes ces morts, et il avait harcelé Hermione pour obtenir son aide malgré que leur ami soit toujours alité. Le résultat en avait valu la peine, car tous ces membres venus pour honorer la mémoire de leurs amis et alliés semblaient à présent confiants dans l'avenir malgré la douleur de la perte d'êtres chers.

Harry déambulait dans la salle bondée où le noir prédominait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et où le ton restait faible pour se montrer respectueux. Il avait été étonné d'apercevoir Rogue, mais Merlin seul connaissait les motivations du professeur. Erika était venue également, accompagnée de sa cellule au complet. C'était normal, ils avaient participé à une bataille essentielle et leur chef avait aussi sacrifié sa vie pour les sauver. Sirius n'était pas resté en arrière, mais Harry le trouvait plus renfermé que jamais. La mort de Remus serait une cicatrice qui ne refermerait jamais complètement.

"- Harry!"

Le chef de l'Ordre se retourna vivement en entendant la voix surexcitée d'Hermione. Il ne put empêcher un large sourire de se dessiner sur son visage en apercevant la personne qui accompagnait son amie.

"- Ron!"

Il se précipita vers eux et serra le rouquin dans ses bras.

"- Hey, doucement…," dit Ron en se crispant un peu sous son étreinte.  
"- Oh, pardon…"

Harry se recula pour examiner son meilleur ami.

"- Comment tu te sens?" s'enquit-il.  
"- Bah, comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'était passé dessus."  
"- Oh, Ron," intervint Hermione d'un ton plein de sollicitude. "Ça ne fait qu'une heure que tu es sorti du coma, tu devrais te reposer…"  
"- Non," rétorqua le rouquin. "Je veux voir ma famille."

Harry vit une grande détermination qui voulait supplanter une profonde tristesse envahir le regard de Ron et cela le secoua profondément. Il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi son ami avait frôlé la mort de si près, pourquoi lui-même s'était mis en danger si ouvertement, mais il avait occulté cet élément déclencheur terrible, il aurait même voulu l'oublier. Il aurait aussi voulu dire ou faire quelque chose pour que cette tristesse insupportable dans les yeux de son ami disparaisse, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir de manière appropriée.

"- Où sont-ils, Harry?" demanda Ron, mettant un terme à ses réflexions.  
"- Ah, je crois qu'ils sont par là."

Il désigna la direction où il avait aperçu les Weasley pour la dernière fois, non loin de la photo du fils et frère qui leur avait été enlevé. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour rendre hommage à Percy. Après ses premières accointances discutables, le jeune homme était revenu dans le droit chemin et avait fait preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle. Cependant, il aurait été mal perçu que Harry mette plus en avant certains morts que d'autres, alors il n'avait pas fait l'éloge particulière à laquelle il avait songé en arrivant au nom de Percy dans la liste de son discours. Il avait eu l'intention de s'exprimer directement avec Arthur et Molly, mais à dire vrai, il avait évité de croiser leur regard et ne les avait pas encore salués. Le rétablissement de Ron enlevait un fardeau à porter devant eux, mais cela ne ferait pas revenir Percy.

Harry observa donc ses amis s'éloigner sans les accompagner. Hermione soutenait Ron qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. En y regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua qu'il s'appuyait exagérément sur la jeune femme. Il sourit. Décidément, le rouquin ne ratait jamais une occasion avec Hermione. Si seulement il apprenait à ne plus faire passer sa susceptibilité avant le reste, il pourrait être un excellent partenaire. Harry se sentit soudain envahi par une vague de regret très différent de sa culpabilité concernant les morts célébrés ce jour-là. C'était Ginny qui avait décrit Ron comme il venait d'y songer. Ginny qui l'aimait toujours bien, mais qui ne s'était plus sentie en phase avec lui. Ginny qui était en fait amoureuse de Luna. Ginny qui lui manquait en fait de moins en moins. Ginny qui lui avait dit en se moquant qu'il irait bien avec Ron, puisqu'ils ruminaient toujours ensemble.

"- Je le savais…"

Harry sursauta avant de parvenir à identifier son parrain qui venait de parler juste derrière lui.

"- Tu savais quoi?" demanda-t-il sur la défensive en se tournant vers l'animagus.

Sirius regardait au-delà de son filleul et sembla revenir au moment présent en se focalisant sur Harry.

"- Rien," répondit-il. "Arrête de faire cette tête, Harry."  
"- Quoi?"  
"- Ton discours était plein d'espoir et tu fais une tête d'enterrement…"  
"- C'est de circonstance, il me semble. Et tu peux parler!"  
"- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi que les gens regardent…"

Sirius n'avait pas tort. Dans cette petite salle remplie de membres de l'Ordre en deuil, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour regarder dans sa direction. C'était épuisant. C'était même suffocant. Tout à coup, Harry se sentit comme privé d'air. Il devait sortir. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce et se rendit à l'extérieur. Les premières neiges s'étaient abattues sur le pays et le sol était couvert d'un léger tapis blanc. Il marcha un petit moment, la respiration saccadée. Puis il commença à se calmer. L'air froid lui faisait du bien. Pour un temps, il n'était plus le chef de l'Ordre, il n'était plus le responsable de ces fiascos, de tous ces morts. Il était simplement Harry. Alors il entendit le bruit de pas crissant dans la neige.

"- Ça va, Harry?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en silence. Il ne voulait pas parler, parce que s'il le faisait, il craquerait. Et il ne voulait pas craquer, pas même devant son parrain. Pourtant, c'était une des rares fois, si pas la seule, où Sirius se comportait comme un parent plutôt que comme un ami. D'ailleurs, plutôt que d'essayer de le forcer à s'exprimer ou de tenter de le distraire avec une anecdote stupide, l'animagus se posta près de lui sans le regarder.

"- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu endures," déclara Sirius d'un ton neutre, "mais je me doute que ce n'est pas facile du tout."

Harry ne dit rien. Sirius continua en fixant l'horizon devant lui.

"- Le plus dur, c'est d'être toujours tout seul."

Il soupira.

"- Parce que même si des personnes capables de te faire oublier que c'est dur t'accompagnent, elles finissent toujours par partir…"

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Harry songea bien évidemment à Ginny, à Dumbledore. Puis aussi à Hermione qui désapprouvait une partie de ses méthodes et le faisait alors se sentir misérable de n'avoir pas d'autre solution. Mais à côté de ces personnes, il y avait Ron, son soutien éternel. Harry était extrêmement content de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés dans son combat, son soutien était indéfectible, toujours.

"- Non," rétorqua-t-il finalement, "il y en a qui restent."

Il fixa Sirius avec détermination et confiance. Son parrain le regarda avec bienveillance.

"- Alors tant mieux, je suis content pour toi."

Et il retourna vers la salle, le dos un peu voûté. Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué, puis se hâta de le suivre pour réintégrer comme il se devait son rôle de chef.

§***§

Severus était excédé. Quelle perte de temps de se trouver ici alors qu'il avait des potions à préparer. Tous ces pleurs, ces lamentations et ces mots de réconfort l'insupportaient. Heureusement, il était parvenu à trouver une activité plus intéressante et rentable. Puisque la majorité des membres de l'Ordre actifs se trouvaient présents dans la même salle, il pouvait les observer tout à loisir, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. Et ce qui en ressortit clairement, c'était que Miss Swire n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Lupin avait eu raison de se méfier d'elle. Et Erika avait eu raison de croire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais sans preuve ou aveux, impossible de confondre la jeune femme.

Contrairement à ce que Severus aurait pu imaginer, Erika était très à l'aise à la cérémonie. Pour tous, elle était clairement là pour honorer la mémoire des morts au combat. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que tant qu'il ne serait pas vengé, elle ne ferait pas le deuil du loup-garou. Elle s'était recueillie avec Black devant le portrait de Lupin et avec les Français devant celui de leur ancien chef de cellule, comme tout le monde s'y attendait. À présent elle restait avec les Résistants et parlait essentiellement français. Si elle avait voulu envoyer un message à Potter quant à leur statut respectif, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. C'était peut-être même le but premier de la manoeuvre. Et cela donnait le change sur la prolongation du temps passé là en attendant de pouvoir attirer Alice à l'extérieur sans se faire remarquer.

Quand la salle commença à désemplir, Erika renvoya les Français chez eux. Plus exactement, elle leur recommanda un endroit pour ne pas rentrer directement à la cellule sans couvre-feu de retour précis. Cela leur donnerait du temps pour la suite. Tandis qu'il était occupé à observer Erika, Severus sentit une vague de colère s'abattre sur ses boucliers mentaux. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas chercher du regard la source de cette agression incontrôlée. Il fit mine de reprendre son observation des gens dans la salle et finit par croiser le regard de leur cible, qui resta haineux à son endroit une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. À part en tant que son Professeur de Potions sévère car elle n'avait aucun talent pour la discipline, il n'avait aucun passif avec Miss Swire. D'où pouvait venir cette colère forte au point de ne pas être retenue par une Legilimens notoire comme elle? Peu importait, il finirait par le savoir, Erika s'en chargerait ou le Veritaserum la ferait parler.

Les Français s'en furent, et Erika quitta la salle peu après. Pour tous, elle était repartie avec eux, c'était le but de la manoeuvre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Severus voie leur cible réagir. Erika s'était attribuée la tâche ardue de la provoquer mentalement sans contact visuel. Severus était resté à l'intérieur pour vérifier que cela fonctionnerait, et c'était le cas. Il sortit donc à son tour. Mais alors qu'il allait se désillusionner après avoir rejoint le point décidé avec Erika, il aperçut cette dernière effectuer ce même sort juste après avoir posé son doigt sur sa bouche. Pourquoi échangeait-elle leurs rôles au dernier moment? Il entendit des pas crisser violemment dans la neige et eut sa réponse en voyant leur cible se diriger vers lui avec détermination et toujours cette même colère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

"- Ça vous prend souvent de torturer les autres, hein, vous adorez ça, non?" lui lança-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.  
"- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Swire?"

Il avait l'habitude des allégations virulentes et stupides de certains des plus téméraires de ses élèves frustrés, il avait donc affiché son indifférence habituelle face à l'attaque verbale.

"- Pas de chance," continua-t-elle sans répondre directement, "je sais me défendre contre vous!"  
"- Je n'en vois pas la raison," répondit-il d'un ton neutre, "puisque nous sommes dans le même camp…"  
"- Plus jamais, espèce de meurtrier!"

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. On lui avait déjà servi cette soi-disant insulte qui n'était que la réalité, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ce point de vue touchait son interlocutrice. Peu importait, il résoudrait cette énigme plus tard, Erika avait besoin d'un angle de tir avant que cette furie n'ameute tous les membres de l'Ordre encore présents dans la salle.

"- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler," déclara-t-il platement, ce qui était tout à fait vrai, et il la dépassa en faisant mine de se désintéresser d'elle.

Elle se tourna pour l'attraper par un pan de sa robe.

"- Pas si vite, vous…"

Un Stupefix plus tard, elle s'écroulait au sol. Erika réapparut et les rejoignit. Sans un mot, Severus l'aida à la soulever et la tenir avant de transplaner ensemble. Personne ne les avait vus, leur plan avait fonctionné. À présent, ils étaient dans les cachots de la Résistance. Erika avait trouvé une référence à propos de cet endroit situé sous le bâtiment de sa cellule et elle en avait déniché l'accès. Ils avaient renforcés l'isolation magique de l'endroit, afin que les Résistants ne se rendent compte de rien. Erika laissa tomber au sol la jeune femme stupefixée et l'enferma magiquement dans la plus grande cellule. Severus l'observa attentivement pendant qu'elle effectuait ces simples manipulations magiques. Elle exultait. De manière contrôlée, mais c'était évident. Il lui agrippa le bras gauche et releva vivement la manche de sa robe noire.

"- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?" s'exclama-t-elle avant de poser son regard en même temps que lui sur son bras.

La Marque luisait d'un noir flamboyant. Severus croisa le regard d'Erika, furieux.

"- Tu t'en sers!" l'accusa-t-il.  
"- Pourquoi pas…," rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait même pas nié. Il la dévisagea, incrédule.

"- Tu te rends compte que cette magie noire se nourrit de toi autant que tu te nourris d'elle? Ça te transforme, Erika!"  
"- Le Feudaymon m'a déjà transformée, Severus, je ne serai jamais un gentil héros tout blanc!"  
"- Mais tu peux lutter pour rester du bon côté…"

Il avait dit ça d'un ton désespéré. Il ne voulait pas de son parcours pour Erika, c'était tellement plus dur de retrouver le droit chemin après s'être enfoncé dans la fascination du pouvoir magique.

"- Je suis du bon côté, crois-moi," dit-elle en attrapant ses mains.

Elle accrocha son regard et lui sourit doucement. Pure manipulation, il n'était pas dupe. Mais elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Il avait cru aussi qu'il faisait les bons choix. Il ne parviendrait pas à la détourner de cet attrait. Il ne pouvait qu'être là quand elle aurait besoin d'une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher. Il soupira et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il espérait qu'elle tiendrait bon jusqu'au bout, qu'il ne devrait pas intervenir, parce qu'il le ferait si elle se perdait, mais il n'était pas du tout certain qu'il serait assez fort pour la ramener.

§***§

"- Professeur Rogue?"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans ce qu'il voyait des quartiers du professeur pour être certain qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui.

"- Oui, Potter?" répondit Rogue en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. "Je suis seul."  
"- Avez-vous la possibilité de venir au QG? J'ai besoin de vos lumières."

Le professeur acquiesça et Harry se retira des flammes qui reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de faire appel à Rogue. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Ron était entièrement d'accord et même Hermione avait approuvé. L'ex-Mangemort arriva et s'épousseta avant de regarder Harry.

"- Que me vaut l'honneur?" demanda-t-il sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

Il semblait contrarié et passablement fatigué. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce point, sachant combien cela excédait Rogue.

"- Nous pouvons nous installer dans mon bureau ou au petit salon, j'aimerais vous exposer notre prochaine manoeuvre."  
"- Avez-vous rangé le vide-grenier qui vous sert de bureau?"  
"- Heu, plus ou moins…"  
"- Le salon."  
"- Très bien."

Harry ouvrit le chemin et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la pièce intérieure sans un mot. Après s'être assis, Rogue attendit.

"- Nous avons trouvé un troisième horcruxe à récupérer."  
"- Voilà une efficience inattendue."

Le ton du professeur était mordant. Il n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur. Harry continua sans relever.

"- Une mission de reconnaissance a été effectuée pour s'assurer que nous pourrions maîtriser la zone, et il ne semble pas gardé."  
"- C'est un leurre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que nous les recherchons."  
"- Exactement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes à peu près certains qu'il y aura des pièges à l'endroit même pour protéger l'objet. Et c'est seulement si nous parvenons à nous en sortir qu'ils nous tomberont dessus pour nous achever. Nous devons être prêts."  
"- Vous ne pouvez pas."

Harry soupira.

"- Je comprends votre défaitisme," dit-il, "mais j'aimerais un avis un peu plus constructif…"  
"- Ce n'est pas une question de défaitisme, Potter, ce sont des faits. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé inutile de déplacer l'horcruxe que vous convoitez, c'est que les sorts de magie noire qui le protègent sont très puissants. Tout le monde sait que l'étendue de ses connaissances en la matière est vaste et variée. Ceux qui iront récupérer cet objet vont souffrir, voire y laisser leur vie. Si toutefois ils survivent, ils seront incapables de se défendre face à l'attaque de Mangemorts qui suivra."  
"- Il faudra donc qu'ils s'enfuient avant que les Mangemorts aient compris qu'ils ont réussi."  
"- S'ils s'en sortent et s'ils en ont encore la force, oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Un nombre très restreint sera également un avantage."  
"- J'irai seul."

Harry vit Rogue lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Mais bien sûr, Potter, comme cela les Mangemorts n'auront plus qu'à vous cueillir…"  
"- Je ne peux pas demander aux autres membres d'y aller à ma place!"  
"- Non seulement vous pouvez, mais vous devez. Il faut deux personnes, une qui éprouvera les pièges et l'autre qui sera son sauf-conduit."  
"- Vous serez mon sauf-conduit, alors."  
"- Potter, vous ne devez pas y aller. Et bien que je me doute que vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'exposer à mes anciens collègues."  
"- Parce que vous êtes le plus apte à m'aider si un sort de magie noire me tombe dessus."  
"- Êtes-vous sourd? Quand bien même j'accepterais d'y aller, ce ne sera pas avec vous."  
"- Dumbledore a…"  
"- Vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore. Et vous avez vu ce qui lui en a coûté…"

Harry se tut. Dumbledore avait disparu. Il lui avait laissé l'Ordre sur les bras avec pour consigne sous-jacente de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Ils avaient tâtonné pendant des années, essayant d'empêcher Voldemort d'accéder au pouvoir en agissant dans l'ombre, mais cela n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Jusqu'à ce que Harry cherche à détruire directement la source du problème. Certes, ils progressaient, mais jamais leurs missions n'avaient été si mortelles.

"- Très bien," dit-il finalement. "Je n'irai pas. Mais je voudrais que vous alliez avec la personne qui se portera volontaire."

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement mais profondément. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne regarda pas Harry.

"- Très bien, Potter, j'irai. Mais vous avez intérêt à trouver un excellent volontaire, car si j'estime que les risques d'échec sont trop grands, j'annulerai la mission."  
"- C'est de bonne guerre."

Le professeur se leva et partit sans un mot de plus. Harry soupira et se rendit dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il prévoyait au départ. Laisser deux sorciers se débrouiller seuls au lieu d'avoir l'Ordre en embuscade pour les protéger lui semblait déloyal. Mais Rogue avait raison, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de risquer la vie de tous ses membres à chaque mission. À peine s'était-il assis derrière ses piles de documents qu'on frappa à la porte.

"- Entrez…"

Ron et Hermione poussèrent la porte et s'installèrent de l'autre côté du bureau de Harry.

"- Alors," demanda Hermione, "qu'en pense-t-il?"  
"- Que ce n'est pas à faire," répondit Harry d'un ton dépité.  
"- Oh, c'est facile de juger!" s'exclama Ron. "Il a sans doute mieux à proposer!"  
"- En fait," continua Harry, "oui…"  
"- Et qu'est-ce qui est infiniment plus brillant que notre plan?"

Le chef de l'Ordre croisa le regard plein d'indignation de son ami et sourit. La légitimité froissée faite homme.

"- Il propose que seulement deux personnes s'en chargent..."  
"- Ben tiens!" ironisa Ron.  
"- … et il sera l'une de ces deux personnes," précisa Harry.

Ron s'affaissa aussitôt, ne trouvant plus de critique à formuler.

"- Qui sera l'autre?" demanda Hermione. "Pas toi j'espère!"

Il lut dans son regard qu'elle pensait la même chose que Rogue.

"- Non, il a refusé que ce soit moi. Et je n'accepterai qu'un volontaire pour prendre cette place."  
"- Alors j'irai."

Harry vit Ron se tourner vivement vers Hermione pour la dévisager.

"- Mais tu es folle!" s'exclama-t-il.

"- Et quoi, Ron, tu penses sans doute que je n'en suis pas capable?"  
"- Heu, non, mais…"  
"- Alors il n'y a pas de mais, j'ai tout à fait le droit de me porter volontaire. N'est-ce pas, Harry?"

Le jeune homme vit les deux têtes se tourner vers lui. Il acquiesça doucement, bien que personnellement il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Rogue approuverait, et cela pourrait bien se passer avec ce duo de sorciers doués. Ron se renfrogna. Hermione acquiesça à son tour.

"- Alors c'est décidé," dit-elle. "Quand partons-nous?"  
"- Dès que possible," répondit Harry. "Je vais chercher Rogue."

§***§

"- Professeur, c'est hors de question!"

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et toisa la jeune femme avec lassitude.

"- Vos soupirants voudront ma mort si je vous laisse boire cette potion, Miss Granger," rétorqua-t-il.  
"- Je m'en contrefiche! Quels qu'en soient ses effets, vous serez plus apte à me soigner que le contraire!"

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais Severus avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de regarder passivement les autres prendre des risques qu'il pouvait peut-être mieux encaisser. Et contrairement à la jeune femme, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il pouvait voir dans ses jeunes yeux qu'elle y pensait et que cela l'effrayait, mais son attitude était déterminée et elle ne céderait pas. Il songea également qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que cela soit mortel. Alors il lui tendit le verre qu'il avait fait apparaître pour attraper l'insaisissable liquide. Cette potion était extrêmement complexe et les sortilèges qui la protégeaient étaient d'une sensibilité infinie. Bien que son service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait valu d'avoir accès à un savoir incomparable en magie noire, il ne pouvait qu'admirer le talent dont son ancien maître était doté. Non seulement pour avoir déniché une telle chose, mais pour l'avoir également réalisée. Qui sait, peut-être l'avait-il même créée? C'était démoniaque, mais incroyablement ingénieux et raffiné. En son for intérieur, la jalousie le disputa au dégoût. Aurait-il été capable d'en faire autant s'il n'y avait pas eu Lily? Aurait-il continué sur cette voie? Alors qu'il s'en était volontairement éloigné, l'attrait du pouvoir et de la connaissance était toujours bien présent en lui. Erika parviendrait-elle à ne pas s'abîmer dans cette même quête? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions quand Hermione s'écroula sur le sol. Elle avait vidé la moitié du contenu du bassin qui contenait la potion. À présent elle s'était recroquevillée en position foetale, les yeux clos et les lèvres serrées au point de ne plus former qu'une fine ligne sur son visage.

"- Miss Granger?" appella-t-il.

Aucune réponse, mais un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. Les effets de la potion étaient profonds, ils s'étaient ancrés à elle et s'attaquaient sans doute à son esprit. Ce domaine-là, il le connaissait, il pourrait l'aider. Il ramassa le verre resté dans le bassin et le remplit avant d'attraper la jeune femme pour la faire s'asseoir et le lui porter aux lèvres. Elle ne les desserra pas.

"- Allons, Miss, soyez raisonnable, il faut boire…" dit-il de la voix la plus réconfortante qu'il put employer.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et avala tout le contenu du verre. Heureusement, la potion n'agissait qu'un peu après avoir été ingérée. Mais la jeune femme se révolta alors, se débattant pour quitter l'étreinte de Severus qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la durcir. Elle devait finir la potion, ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à en boire et à s'affaiblir de la sorte, il devait rester lucide pour les sauver tous les deux. Il remplit le verre à nouveau et la rassura pour la faire boire. Elle se révolta encore, gémissant, suppliant, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il recommençait jusqu'à ce que le bassin soit vide. Il attrapa le bijou doré qui apparut et le fourra dans une poche interne de ses robes avant de redonner sa pleine attention à la jeune femme. Elle était inconsciente mais tremblait violemment comme si elle était en proie à une crise. Il la serra contre lui pour la stabiliser et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Alors elle revint à elle.

"- … soif…" dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Si elle avait été seule, qu'aurait-elle fait? Sans doute un Aguamenti. Qui ne fonctionnerait certainement pas, pour la pousser à boire à une autre source disponible. L'eau du lac. Le lac d'Inferis. Elle ne pouvait pas boire cette eau, il n'en viendrait sans doute pas à bout. Mais ils devaient ressortir de cette damnée caverne comme ils y étaient entrés, sans transplaner. Cela prendrait du temps. Et elle réclamait toujours de l'eau, tremblante. Dans la petite barque d'une personne, il aurait beaucoup de mal à la maîtriser. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Ou il s'insérait dans son esprit sans son accord pour lutter contre un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas au risque d'échouer, ou il se servait de l'Imperium. Des deux solutions, il se dit que la seconde serait celle contre laquelle la jeune femme se rebellerait le moins. Il détestait ça, mais il le fit pour les sauver. Le chemin du retour lui parut bien plus long que l'aller. L'esprit de la jeune femme était difficile à contrôler. Encore une qui avait une aptitude naturelle à l'Occlumencie. Mais quand ils rejoignirent l'accès immergé, la jeune femme put enfin boire et Severus leva l'Imperium. Malgré son épuisement, elle parvint à nager seule jusqu'à l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée, mais il les désillusionna quand même pour parcourir le reste de la distance qui les séparait de la barrière de transplanage. Le craquement caractéristique indiquerait aux Mangemorts qu'ils étaient passés, mais ils seraient déjà loin avec l'Horcruxe. Mission accomplie.

§***§

Il avait transplané directement dans le sous-sol du bâtiment de la Résistance après avoir laissé Hermione au QG et jeté l'Horcruxe dans les mains de Potter en lui murmurant un "Plus jamais!" venimeux. Il avait été secoué par cette mission, plus qu'il ne pourrait l'admettre devant qui que ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'isoler au risque de trop y songer et il n'était pas en état de se raisonner seul. Il caressait également l'espoir que sa condition alerterait Erika sur la voie dans laquelle elle s'engageait. Quand il arriva, il entendit un échange verbal dans le fond du couloir des cellules. Il s'approcha en silence pour écouter et ne pas déranger.

"- Tu finiras par me dire tout ce que je veux savoir," entendit-il Erika proférer d'une voix menaçante.  
"- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Erika, je t'ai formée, je sais comment te parer…" répliqua leur prisonnière.  
"- C'est ce qu'on va voir…"

Severus secoua la tête. On n'annonce pas ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, sinon l'informulé perd tout son intérêt. Curieux, il s'approcha davantage afin de voir la lutte de Legilimens engagée. Il eut juste le temps d'être témoin du vol plané d'Erika contre le mur derrière elle. Severus l'avait pourtant mise en garde contre Alice. Dissimulé par les ombres du couloir, il aperçut le regard d'Erika qui ne se savait pas observée.

"- Très bien," dit-elle d'un ton glacial. "Je t'aurai à l'usure…"

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la prisonnière et Severus vit aussitôt Alice convulser. Non, Erika ne s'abaissait pas à de telles méthodes, elle ne se salissait pas les mains, elle allait se rendre compte de son erreur et arrêter. Mais le sortilège durait et les cris de la jeune femme emplissait tout l'espace. Severus n'y tint plus. Il se glissa derrière Erika et lui voila le regard de sa main en refermant l'autre sur le poing serré qui dirigeait la baguette.

"- Ça suffit," chuchota-t-il.

Ayant perdu le contact visuel qui alimentait sa canalisation du Doloris, le sortilège fut interrompu. Severus lâcha Erika mais resta derrière elle. Il entendait la respiration rauque et goulue d'Alice qui se remettait de la douleur que son corps venait de subir.

"- J'ai à te parler," ajouta Severus dans un murmure à l'oreille d'Erika.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt pour ne pas qu'Alice voie qu'il était intervenu. Il vit qu'Erika temporisait. Puis elle le rejoignit sans un mot. Severus l'entraîna dans la cellule la plus éloignée de celle d'Alice et les entoura d'une bulle de silence.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?" s'exclama aussitôt Erika.

Il prit le temps de l'observer attentivement avant de répondre. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, signifiant clairement son épuisement, mais elle irradiait d'énergie, comme portée par ce qu'elle venait de faire ou la fureur qu'elle ressentait visiblement.

"- Je t'ai connue plus maîtresse de toi que cela," dit-il d'un ton cinglant.  
"- Et toi moins intrusif!" rétorqua-t-elle.

Il vit qu'elle regrettait ses mots à l'instant où ils franchirent ses lèvres, mais elle n'en dit rien et le fixa d'un air de défi. Il l'agrippa aussitôt par le bras et transplana avec elle dans le premier endroit extérieur désert qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une fois sur place, elle se débattit pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Elle lui hurla dessus, toujours furieuse, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Le décor autour de lui tanguait. Il ferma les yeux pour inspirer lentement. Quand il les rouvrit, Erika était penchée au-dessus de lui et il sentait le sol sous son corps allongé.

"- Severus, ça va?"

Le ton de la jeune femme était inquiet et son visage reflétait cette inquiétude. Mais dans son regard, toute trace de son échange avec Alice avait disparu, elle s'était calmée.

"- Je ne veux plus revoir ce regard dans tes yeux," dit-il, mais le ton faible de sa voix ne lui parut pas convaincant.  
"- Quel regard?" demanda Erika, se fermant aussitôt.  
"- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…"  
"- Peu importe. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil?"  
"- De quoi parles-tu?"  
"- Severus, cela fait une demi-heure que tu t'es écroulé…"

Une demi-heure… il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

"- Une mission pour l'Ordre," lâcha-t-il platement en faisant mine de se redresser.  
"- Attends," lui intima-t-elle en le plaquant aux épaules. "Et je suppose que tu n'as aucun détail à me donner? Quelque chose comme un contact prolongé avec de la magie noire, par exemple?"

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle effectua plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Il choisit sciemment d'ignorer sa question.

"- Quand tu auras fini de jouer au docteur…"  
"- Jouer au docteur?"

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui et commença à déboutonner la robe qu'il portait.

"- Vois-tu, je préfère cette version du jeu, celle du docteur moldu… tu es certain que tu veux que je finisse?"

Elle arborait un air canaille, une légèreté de ton empruntée, elle jouait la comédie en partie. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

"- Certain," répondit-il.

Il se redressa pour de bon cette fois, la faisant basculer en arrière. Elle suivit le mouvement et s'assit simplement face à lui, laissant ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui.

"- Je suis sérieux, Erika," insista-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
"- Moi aussi," rétorqua-t-elle en lui rendant son regard. "J'en sais suffisamment pour être certaine que tu as effectivement été en contact prolongé avec une très forte magie noire. C'est pour ça que ton corps a craqué. Tu ne peux pas continuer à prendre des risques aussi cavalièrement ou tu vas y rester…"  
"- C'est le chemin que tu empruntes. Tu veux finir comme moi?"  
"- Comment ça, comme toi?"  
"- Arrête d'utiliser la magie noire. Par Merlin, tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre que tu n'en tireras jamais quelque chose de bien! Regarde-moi! Regarde ce que cette horrible passion fait à un sorcier!"

Elle continua de le fixer. Elle serrait les dents. Elle retenait ses larmes.

"- Je te regarde," dit-elle finalement. "Et je vois un grand sorcier."  
"- Mais à quel prix, Erika? Si je me permets de prendre tous ces risques, c'est parce que je me sais condamné…"  
"- Que veux-tu dire?"  
"- Qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ça me rattrapera. Et je ne veux pas de cet avenir pour toi…"

Il avait parlé d'un ton dur, détaché, comme si le mal qui l'affectait n'était rien pour lui, comme s'il se fichait éperdument qu'Erika s'en aille. Il avait cessé de regarder la jeune femme. Mais elle pencha la tête pour qu'il la voie de nouveau.

"- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me faire fuir, Severus, c'est raté."

Elle souriait. Il ne comprenait pas. Ne venait-il pas de l'éconduire?

"- Je te demande de me faire confiance," ajouta-t-elle. "Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois."

Il soupira. Cela n'avait servi à rien.

"- Mais si tu me vois flancher comme tout à l'heure avec Alice, continue d'intervenir. Je dois comprendre. Je dois savoir."

Il porta une main à son visage qui quémandait sinon de l'approbation, en tout cas de la résignation. Il acquiesça.

"- Ne t'aventure pas trop loin," dit-il inutilement.

Puis il l'embrassa. Parce qu'il en avait envie, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle réponde. Il ne voulait pas entendre de sa bouche des promesses qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Le cadre et les personnages issus du canon Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela est à J.K.R. ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Remerciements** : À mon inlassable et talentueuse correctrice, j'ai nommé Loufoca, qui me dispense ses conseils et ses réflexions plus que judicieuses avec une générosité sans limite, je ne te dirai jamais assez merci! À mes lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou pas, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, car après l'écriture, le partage est tout aussi important.

 **Rappel important** : Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire.

* * *

 **NdA** : On avance, tout doucement, mais sûrement. Pour ceux qui en douteraient, même si mon rythme de publication est souvent aléatoire bien qu'il reste raisonnable la plupart du temps, sachez que je continue d'écrire cette fic, que je l'adore, que je veux arriver au bout, et que vous aurez droit à la fin, je n'abandonnerai certainement pas la publication même si je n'en retire rien personnellement. Encore merci à Manon de se manifester à la fin de sa lecture! Et maintenant, place au chapitre! Enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 - La reine prend le cavalier seul**

Maintenant que la nuit était bien entamée et que la maisonnée se reposait, Sirius déboula dans le bureau d'Erika avec la ferme intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa manière chaotique de gérer la cellule de résistants.

"- Erika, je…"  
"- Ah, Sirius, tu tombes bien," le coupa-t-elle sans cérémonie en relevant la tête de ses papiers, "j'avais justement besoin de ton avis sur les entraînements, assieds-toi…"

Il s'exécuta en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

"- Tu savais que j'arrivais, n'est-ce pas?" s'enquit-il.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Cet air jovial était étrange sur Erika.

"- Je suis démasquée," avoua-t-elle sans toutefois dévoiler sa technique. "Mais je veux vraiment ton avis pour être certaine de faire les bons choix…"  
"- Bon," capitula-t-il. "Ils sont prêts."  
"- C'est tout?" s'étonna-t-elle. "Pas de détails individuels?"  
"- Pas que tu ne saches déjà," rétorqua-t-il. "Ce sont de bons éléments, Erika, ils veulent sauvegarder la communauté sorcière de leur pays, ils en ont assez d'attendre, et ils sont prêts à jouer sans filet comme tu l'as voulu. Qu'attends-tu de plus?  
"- Rien, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre… Merci Sirius."

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Depuis qu'elle était à la tête de la cellule et qu'il l'avait intégrée, l'animagus n'avait plus jamais vu son amie si sereine. Quelque chose s'était passé. Et il avait peur d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être.

"- Rogue est ici?"  
"- Heu, non, pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle en haussant les soucils.  
"- Alors il est passé?"

L'idée même de ne fut-ce que concevoir la possibilité qu'Erika et Rogue… Non, il préférait ne pas y penser du tout. Rester dans le concret.

"- Non plus," répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sirius?"  
"- C'est toi qui es allée le voir!"  
"- Ça y est, tu as fini?" demanda-t-elle patiemment.

Il haussa les épaules, il finirait par savoir de quoi il retournait.

"- Oui,"dit-il.  
"- Bien. Mais au fait, es-tu au courant de la bonne nouvelle? Harry a encore progressé dans sa quête de destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, paraît-il…"

Ça y est, il en était sûr!

"- Tu as parlé à Rogue!"  
"- Oui, bon, tu es content? C'est lui qui a effectué la mission avec Hermione. C'était assez limite, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais ils en sont revenus vivants."  
"- Avec Hermione?"

Sirius avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

"- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu as des problèmes d'audition?"  
"- Comment va-t-elle?"  
"- Heu, elle se remet doucement, je crois, pourquoi?"  
"- Tu as besoin de moi dans l'immédiat?"

Il fallait qu'il aille la voir. Que Harry n'ait même pas pris la peine de le prévenir de la mission le dépassait, mais qu'il ne l'ait pas tenu au courant alors qu'Hermione était revenue après avoir failli y laisser sa peau le scandalisait.

"- Non, pas avant après-demain. Mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Sirius, comme tout le monde ici…"

Il croisa le regard de son amie et y lut ce qu'il était déjà certain d'avoir compris: "Je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaires, alors ne t'occupe pas des miennes." Le message était parfaitement clair.

"- Très bien, merci," répondit-il.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna, la curiosité l'emportant.

"- Toi et Rogue, vous n'avez pas…?"  
"- Dehors, Sirius!"  
"- Bon, bon, je m'en vais…"

Il quitta le bureau d'Erika de manière bien plus civilisée qu'il n'y était entré et transplana aussitôt vers le QG de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait personne dans le grand salon. Heureusement, car l'inquiétude concernant Hermione avait repris le dessus et le transplanage longue distance était toujours très compliqué à encaisser physiquement pour lui. Il s'appuya contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, le temps de faire passer la nausée qui s'était emparée de lui, puis il se rendit au bureau de Harry et y entra sans être invité. Son filleul était seul et le dévisagea comme s'il tombait d'une autre planète.

"- Sirius? Tu es revenu de France?"  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle est consciente?"

Il se fichait pas mal des banalités d'usage, il avait besoin de savoir.

"- Heu, quoi? Qui…?"  
"- Ma mère, sans doute! Hermione bien sûr!"  
"- Ah, Hermione, elle va bien, elle se repose. Mais, comment…?"

Le soulagement de savoir Hermione saine et sauve laissa bien vite place à la colère.

"- Comment je le sais? La question ne devrait pas plutôt être, comment je ne le sais que maintenant, tu ne crois pas?"  
"- Hein? De quoi tu parles, Sirius?"  
"- Tu le sais très bien!"

Il était furieux. Son filleul était-il lui aussi du côté du rouquin? Mais quand Harry afficha un air méprisant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas produit quelque chose qui avait changé la donne en son absence.

"- Qu'est-ce que je sais, Sirius? Que tu es parti comme un voleur sans un mot d'explication à Hermione? Que cela fait des semaines que tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles?"

L'animagus prit les accusations comme une gifle retentissante. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il imaginait les choses. Ce n'était pas juste. Sirius sentit que quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur de lui. Quand il répondit à Harry, c'était d'une voix froide, distante.

"- Erika avait besoin de moi avec ton aval, je te rappelle. C'est aussi parce que tu m'en as empêché que je n'ai plus approché Hermione après que ton petit copain égocentrique ait fait un scandale. J'ai patienté, comme tu me l'avais recommandé, alors que les semaines s'écoulaient. Et quand je décide de passer outre, c'est pour me faire reprocher, toujours par toi, que Hermione attendait que je donne des nouvelles?"

Son filleul ne répondit pas. Sirius enchaîna.

"- Tu sais, Harry, si tu n'approuvais pas ma relation avec ton amie, il fallait me le dire en face. Tu as passé l'âge de t'interposer égoïstement, tu ne crois pas?"  
"- Mais non, ce n'est pas…"  
"- Laisse tomber."

Sirius sortit du bureau, ne voulant plus rien entendre. Il s'était fourvoyé sur toute la ligne. Et si Hermione s'était laissée influencer de la sorte, c'était qu'elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui. Peut-être n'était-il pour elle qu'une aventure exotique.

"- Hey, Sirius, tu tombes bien!"

Il leva la tête pour découvrir Ron Weasley qui lui jetait un sourire satisfait à la figure. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

"- Hermione…" commença le rouquin, mais Sirius l'interrompit aussitôt.  
"- Pas un mot de plus," murmura-t-il.

Et il transplana vers la France.

§***§

Après que Sirius ait quitté son bureau, Erika permit à un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à Severus. Le souvenir de la texture de la peau de son amant était encore sous ses doigts. Le goût de ses lèvres dans sa bouche. C'était la partie plaisante. Mais bien vite son sourire disparut alors qu'elle repensait à leur conversation. Severus se savait condamné. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle l'avait compris depuis un certain temps déjà. Tout dans son attitude le criait. Sa propension à vouloir protéger ses proches à tout prix au mépris de sa propre vie en était le signe le plus évident. Ce qui l'était moins était la cause de cette condamnation à mort. Mais Erika avait commencé à en saisir la subtilité après son combat contre le Feudaymon. Contrairement à ce que Severus croyait, elle n'était pas du tout attirée par la magie noire et son pouvoir. Non, cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle était lâche, et avoir frôlé la mort tant de fois à cause de cette magie destructrice lui aurait fait passer l'envie d'y toucher si cela l'avait jamais intéressée. Mais Severus n'était pas lâche et il était assoiffé de connaissance sous toutes ses formes. Cependant, comme il l'avait si bien dit, utiliser la magie noire n'était pas à sens unique, elle se nourrissait du sorcier autant qu'il y puisait de la force magique. Severus pensait avoir atteint le point de non-retour. Erika ne pouvait l'accepter. Alors elle avait décidé de s'y plonger elle-même pour comprendre comment le délivrer de cette malédiction. C'était très dur, perturbant, déstabilisant et même dévorant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger, elle devait savoir comment on pouvait en revenir. Et pour ça, elle devait provoquer ce qu'il y avait de pire en elle. La présence d'Alice au sous-sol du bâtiment de la cellule en était la seule raison. Au fond, Erika savait très bien qu'il aurait été plus sage d'attendre patiemment que le Veritaserum soit prêt en la gardant enfermée dans un endroit sûr. Mais elle avait choisi d'ignorer le bon sens. Alice faisait ressurgir tout ce que son éducation malsaine lui avait appris à désirer: la domination et la vengeance. Sans être une virtuose en sortilèges, elle en connaissait suffisamment pour mettre à mal la traîtresse.

Erika descendit au sous-sol pour une expérience de plus dans son étude de la magie noire. Dès qu'elle vit Alice assise sur ce qui lui servait de couchette, elle sentit le dégoût la submerger. Elle laissa le sentiment l'envahir. L'envie de la punir pour les morts qu'elle avait provoquées ne tarda pas à poindre. Elle se planta devant la cellule de la traîtresse et la toisa. Alice lui rendit son regard avec un air hautain. Erika songea qu'elle allait lui faire ravaler son attitude. Bientôt, elle ramperait…

"- Si tu crois que je vais finir par parler, tu te trompes," la nargua Alice.

Erika resta de marbre. Elle avait déjà commencé à parler, elle avait déjà perdu.

"- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire?" continua Alice. "L'Ordre n'est vraiment pas efficace…"

Erika devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas réduire l'insolente au silence. Elle attendait le bon moment. Alice se leva de la couchette et vint se placer juste devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

"- Je parie qu'on t'a sermonnée pour ce que tu m'as fait," dit-elle. "Tu as les mains liées, Erika, tu ne peux rien me faire…"

C'était parfait, elle pensait qu'elle était toujours en Grande-Bretagne et que l'Ordre n'était pas loin. Elle allait être déçue.

"- Au fait, comment va Remus?"

Le Doloris avait fusé de sa baguette avant qu'Erika n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il était puissant. La force de son désir de punir la responsable de la mort de Remus l'alimentait. Tandis qu'elle observait la jeune femme se tortiller par terre en hurlant, elle analysa ce qu'elle ressentait. D'abord aucun remord, puisque ce n'était que justice. La souffrance d'Alice ne l'atteignait pas. Ensuite de la délectation, car elle était celle qui rendait justice pour son ami. Le droit du sang lui appartenait et cela lui plaisait de l'exercer. Enfin une sensation de manque comblé, comme si l'utilisation du Doloris était naturelle et nécessaire, et qu'elle s'en était privée jusqu'alors. Une forme de chaleur circulait dans son corps et son esprit. Sa magie se ressourçait. Mais plus cela durait, plus elle en voulait. Quand elle se rendit compte de cela, les hurlements d'Alice lui parvinrent d'un coup, comme s'ils avaient été assourdis jusque-là. Erika arrêta net le sortilège. Elle continua de s'analyser en observant la jeune femme se ramasser sur le sol dans une position prostrée. La peur émanait d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que cela recommence à tout moment. Erika ressentit l'envie de recommencer, mais d'attendre pour augmenter le plaisir qui l'envahirait au moment où Alice se tordrait de nouveau de douleur devant elle. Un frisson la parcourut. De l'expectation autant que de l'appréhension. Elle devait arrêter là. Il fallait qu'elle détourne le regard. Quand elle y parvint, elle transplana aussitôt à l'extérieur du bâtiment, là où elle savait que personne ne pourrait la voir en pleine nuit. L'air frais la ramena complètement dans la réalité. Elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir à nouveau. Était-ce sa lutte pour l'emporter contre cette envie malsaine ou l'envie elle-même qui l'avait épuisée, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Erika rentra dans la maison et se rendit aussitôt à la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil en découvrant que Sirius était installé sur une des quatre chaises autour de la petite table avec une bougie pour seule lumière, un verre à la main et une bouteille posée devant lui.

"- Tu es déjà rentré?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta. Il devait vraiment être absorbé par ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver.

"- Comme tu vois," dit-il, puis il désigna les places libres autour de la table d'un large geste du bras. "Mais je t'en prie, installe-toi."

Elle acquiesça, prit un verre dans l'armoire dédiée et s'installa à côté de son ami plutôt qu'en face. Cela leur permettrait à l'un et l'autre de ne pas avoir à croiser leurs regards à moins de le vouloir. Il la servit généreusement puis s'abîma dans la contemplation du liquide ambré dans la bouteille qu'il avait reposée devant lui. Erika avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant et se concentra sur sa descente dans sa gorge… avant de s'étrangler avec. Sirius lui décocha un sourire moqueur.

"- Tu as perdu l'habitude, on dirait," fit-il remarquer.  
"- Peut-être mais… il est plus fort… que les autres… non?" répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant péniblement son souffle.  
"- Bien vu… ça va, tu n'as pas tout perdu, alors…"

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un petit moment. Pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire, Erika observa Sirius discrètement. Cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle malgré ses propres problèmes, qui n'étaient pas des moindres, semblait en proie au doute absolu. Elle décida d'intervenir.

"- Tu n'as rien qui cloche, Sirius…"

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et accrocha son regard. Elle ne fuit pas mais se sentit rougir sous l'intensité qui émanait de ses yeux sombres.

"- Tu le penses vraiment?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.  
"- Bien sûr," répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Puis elle approcha doucement sa main de celle de l'animagus pour la poser dessus. Il n'esquiva pas. Elle entendit même un léger soupir.

"- Je pensais t'avoir perdue, Erika…" dit-il dans un souffle.  
"- Jamais," assura-t-elle.

Elle lui serra la main. Il lui rendit son geste. Ils ne dirent rien de plus et restèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment, sirotant leur verre que Sirius remplit plusieurs fois. Puis Erika se leva.

"- Bonne nuit, Sirius. Ne reste pas ici trop longtemps."  
"- Bonne nuit, Erika. Je vais te suivre…"

Elle hocha la tête doucement, puis rejoignit sa chambre.

§***§

Le lendemain - qui s'avéra n'être en fait que quelques heures plus tard - Erika faillit balancer son réveil contre le mur quand il la tira du sommeil. Elle avait trop bu et son corps n'avait pas encore tout assimilé. Elle erra donc comme une âme en peine de sa chambre à la douche, de la douche à sa chambre et de sa chambre au salon où elle s'écroula dans un divan sans une once de remord. Sirius la rejoignit bientôt. Il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur forme qu'elle, mais au moins ne tirait-il plus une tête d'enterrement. Il s'effondra à côté d'elle.

"- On fait une belle paire," fit-il remarquer.  
"- Tout à fait," approuva Erika.

Elle sourit. C'était presque comme avant…

§§§§§

"- Oh non, j'ai trop mal aux cheveux," déclara Erika d'un ton plaintif.

Sirius rit doucement, affalé dans le divan à côté d'elle.

"- C'est de ta faute," l'accusa-t-elle.  
"- Qui ça, moi?" feignit-il de s'indigner. "Je ne t'ai pas forcée à boire…"  
"- Non, mais tu m'y as fortement encouragée…"  
"- Tout seul, ce n'est pas gai…"  
"- Bon, ça se défend… Mais je dois aller travailler, moi!"

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Après un silence, Erika ajouta:

"- C'était pour quoi, déjà?"  
"- Quoi?"  
"- Qu'on a bu hier soir?"  
"- Cette nuit, tu veux dire?"  
"- Oui, bon, ne joue pas sur les mots…"  
"- Je ne sais plus trop…"  
"- Ça valait bien la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils, alors…"

Erika et Sirius regardèrent Remus qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"- Parce que toi tu t'en souviens, sans doute?" répliqua Sirius.

"- Oui, mais c'est plus intéressant de vous voir essayer de vous en rappeler."

Remus alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au divan et les observa d'un air narquois. Erika sourit. Il avait beau avoir moins bu, il n'en avait pas l'air plus en forme qu'eux pour autant. Remus rendit son sourire à la jeune femme.

§§§§§

Le sourire d'Erika s'effaça au souvenir de Remus. C'était trop dur de penser à lui. Et cela la ramena aussitôt à Alice, étincelle suffisante pour ranimer le feu de colère qui couvait en elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse autre chose.

"- Allez," dit-elle à l'adresse de Sirius, "on se lève. Quand on peut boire, on peut travailler…"  
"- Tu as l'air convaincue de ce que tu racontes," dit Sirius.  
"- Non, mais il faut bien se motiver. Réunion après le petit-déjeuner des jeunes…"  
"- Quelle idée…"  
"- N'est-ce pas?"

Elle se mit debout avec difficulté, puis toisa son ami.

"- Mais on attaque demain, alors on n'a pas le choix."  
"- Demain?"  
"- Oui. Alors sobre ce soir."  
"- Compte sur moi."

Il se mit sur ses deux pieds et la suivit pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer leur plan de bataille. Quand Erika entendit le niveau sonore augmenter dans la salle à manger, ils rejoignirent les jeunes qui se turent à leur arrivée.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Eric d'un ton incertain.  
"- Il paraît que vous êtes prêts," dit Erika en réponse.

Des hochements de tête affirmatifs vigoureux se manifestèrent autour de la table.

"- Bien. Alors demain, on va montrer au reste de la Résistance qu'il faut agir."

Des exclamations d'approbation fusèrent.

"- On se calme," intervint Sirius. "Vous êtes peut-être pressés d'en découdre, mais ce n'est pas un jeu."

Ils acquiescèrent sagement.

"- Le dernier rapport d'activité de la Résistance mentionnait des déplacements incognito de Roxanne, toujours à un même endroit," poursuivit Erika. "Cet endroit a été surveillé pendant un moment, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit que pour retrouver des partenaires de jeux…"

Des rires nerveux parcoururent le groupe.

"- C'est bien possible," reprit Erika, "mais je pense que cela cache autre chose. Malgré mon insistance pour continuer à surveiller, voire intervenir, nos chefs ont décidé que c'était une perte de temps et de ressources…"

Les membres de la cellule se révoltèrent, chacun y allant de son avis plus ou moins argumenté. Erika laisser couler son regard jusqu'à Sirius, qui souriait doucement face à tant de passion et de rébellion. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Erika acquiesça doucement. Sirius se racla bruyamment la gorge.

"- Allez, taisez-vous, attendez au moins qu'Erika ait fini de parler pour protester…"

Le silence revint dans la pièce.

"- Bien. Nous allons donc faire cette intervention nous-même. Mais avant que vous ne vous réjouissiez, sachez que nous serons tous seuls, comme nous en avions déjà parlé. Et quoi qu'il se cache là-bas, cela peut être du même acabit que ce que nous avons déjà affronté avec les forces conjointes des Mangemorts et des mages noirs français…"

Erika passa ses troupes en revue. Sur aucun de leurs visages elle ne lut de peur. De la détermination pour la plupart et de la réflexion dans les yeux d'Eric.

"- Sachez également," précisa-t-elle, "que je ne forcerai personne à le faire. Il est évident que, bien que la décision d'emprunter cette voie ait été collégiale, tout le monde n'est pas tenu de participer aux missions. Réfléchissez bien avant de vous porter volontaire."

Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase que toutes les mains se levèrent. Leur engagement était admirable, mais Erika se sentait quelque peu honteuse d'utiliser ces jeunes de la sorte. Cependant, ils étaient en guerre, la situation la plus déplorable qui fût pour une société. Et en temps de guerre, les leaders de tous les camps étaient amenés à faire des choses qu'ils regretteraient toute leur vie. Exception faite des mégalomanes du style du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Roxanne Carlier.

"- Très bien, alors c'est entendu. Vous avez quartier libre ce matin, pas d'entraînement, reposez-vous, changez-vous les idées, parlez avec qui vous voulez. Après le repas, on verra les détails de la mission."

Elle leur jeta un dernier regard. Ils attendaient quelque chose, comme si elle devait leur annoncer qu'après leur moment de détente, ils allaient suer sang et eau pour se préparer. Mais elle n'était pas Bertrand, pas de surmenage avant la mission, d'autant qu'ils étaient fins prêts.

"- Allez hop," dit-elle, "hors de ma vue, je ne veux pas entendre un seul sortilège d'attaque ou de défense aujourd'hui!"

Ils s'exécutèrent et disparurent. Sirius en profita pour s'éclipser aussi. Erika aurait bien rendu une petite visite à Alice, mais elle était trop fatiguée, alors elle décida de s'accorder une petite sieste. Histoire de finir de cuver, aussi…

§***§

Étonnamment, la mission se déroulait parfaitement jusque-là. Erika avait choisi un jour où il n'était pas habituel pour la mage noire de se rendre dans la demeure que la cellule de Résistance était en train de visiter. Il faisait donc très calme et ils fouillaient minutieusement à la recherche de quoi que ce fut qui puisse leur servir contre leur ennemie. Accessoirement, Erika et Sirius en profitait pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui puisse relier ouvertement Roxanne Carlier et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, malgré les trésors d'ingéniosité qu'ils déployaient tous pour ne rien laisser passer, leurs recherches s'avéraient infructueuses. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à penser qu'elle avait fait fausse route avec son intuition stupide, Sirius l'interpella.

"- Erika," chuchota-t-il, "viens par ici…"

Il était arrêté devant un pan de mur chargé d'étagères garnies de toutes sortes de bibelots. Erika s'approcha.

"- Quoi? On n'a pas déjà vérifié tous ces trucs?" lui demanda-t-elle.  
"- Si, mais… viens plus près…"

Elle obéit. Et là elle le sentit.

"- Il y a bien quelque chose, non?" lui demanda Sirius d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.  
"- Oui, tu as raison," confirma-t-elle. "C'est bourré de magie noire, en fait… Comment on a pu passer à côté?"  
"- C'est plus fort maintenant que tu es plus près," continua-t-il tout bas. "Peut-être à cause…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais son regard passa au-dessus du bras gauche de son amie.

"- Oui, sans doute," reconnut-elle. "Mais par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être… Un passage, une zone de transport, un objet dissimulé?"  
"- Si tu ne le sais pas, on va avoir du mal à le découvrir."  
"- On n'a pas le choix," rétorqua-t-elle, "il faut essayer, c'est notre seule piste…"

Sylvie débarqua dans la pièce avec un air paniqué.

"- Y a du monde qui arrive!" s'exclama-t-elle dans une demi chuchotement.  
"- Transplanez, tous!" ordonna aussitôt Erika.

Les craquements caractéristiques se firent entendre. Erika regarda Sirius, en proie au doute.

"- J'en ai compté cinq…"  
"- Moi aussi," confirma l'animagus.  
"- Charles et Lise sont à l'étage!"

Ils montèrent les marches aussi vite et silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient. Les deux jeunes les regardèrent débarquer avec étonnement.

"- Transplanez!" ordonna Erika. "Vite!"  
"- On ne peut pas!" dit Charles aussitôt après avoir essayé.  
"- Une désillusion?" proposa Erika.  
"- Je ne sais pas le faire?" paniqua Lise, alors que des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent se faisaient entendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
"- Je le fais! Sirius, disparais ou transforme-toi, vite!"

Erika désillusionna Lise puis Charles alors que Sirius s'éloignait d'eux pour en faire autant. Elle se désolidarisa à son tour mais n'eut pas le temps de se soustraire aux regards.

"- Tiens, tiens, on a de la visite, regarde ça, Louis…"  
"- Je vois. Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise…"

Erika jura intérieurement contre elle-même. Elle leur tournait le dos alors qu'elle aurait au moins dû se positionner face à la porte avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'il y avait une femme et un homme.

"- Allez, tourne-toi petite sorcière, que je voie à quoi tu ressembles…" lui commanda la femme. "Et pas d'entourloupe, sinon tu passeras un sale quart d'heure…"

Erika s'exécuta, baguette bien en évidence. Pendant un instant, elle vit l'expression de la femme se muer d'une certaine suffisance en surprise.

"- Erika…" souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors que l'autre se remettait de sa surprise. D'où la connaissait-elle?

"- Tu la connais?" demanda ingénument le dénommé Louis.  
"- Bien sûr," rétorqua la femme. "Voici donc Erika Stewart, celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rêve de torturer presque aussi longtemps que son autre traître s'il mettait la main sur eux."

Les doutes d'Erika se confirmèrent.

"- Et je suppose que tu es celle qui s'auto-proclame comme son égal pour la France, Roxanne Carlier?"  
"- S'auto-proclame? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, c'est naturel."

La mégalomanie avait encore de beaux jours devant elle.

"- Je me demande ce que je vais faire de toi. Lord Voldemort sera content si je te livre à lui…"  
"- Fais donc ça," rétorqua Erika, "et tu auras prouvé que tu es bel et bien son vassal…"  
"- Hm, bien que ce soit une tentative de manipulation, il faut avouer que tu as raison. Non, je vais te garder. Et tu ne souffriras pas si tu me dis où sont cachés tes amis…"  
"- Quels amis? Je suis seule."  
"- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile! J'ai entendu les transplanages!"  
"- Justement, ils sont partis…"  
"- Et tu es restée seule en arrière en te faisant piéger par la barrière? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup… ce n'est pas le portrait que l'on m'a fait de toi, la tueuse de Mangemorts…"

Erika cherchait comment détourner l'attention de Roxanne des autres encore présents quand elle aperçut une ondulation dans les faisceaux de lumière de la pièce. Mauvaise idée.

"- Justement," s'exclama-t-elle, "tu penses que je vais te laisser me capturer sans rien faire?"  
"- Oh, mais si tu t'imagines que je ne peux pas me défendre, je t'en prie, essaie donc… mais, qu'est-ce que…?"

Elle devait avoir aperçu les désillusionnés en mouvement. Erika devait intervenir.

"- Alors regarde!" lança-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette vers la mage noire.

Mais elle avait oublié l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

"- Petrificus Totalus!" l'attaqua-t-il, et elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, juste de voir et d'entendre Roxanne prononcer sa sentence:  
"- Avada Kedavra!"

Le trait vert était d'une épaisseur inouïe et d'une rare intensité. Il irradia l'air sur son passage et termina sa course en touchant simultanément Charles et Lise qui furent aussitôt de nouveau visibles en s'effondrant sur le sol. Erika voulut hurler, elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre le sortilège qui l'emprisonnait et parvint à se libérer. Elle sentit confusément sa magie s'alimenter avec celle qui rayonnait dans la pièce, celle de Roxanne, elle crut même voir le flux se matérialiser devant elle, mais en l'occurrence, elle s'en fichait complètement, car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la tuer… Alors elle se sentit plaquée sur le sol et le décor tournoya autour d'elle. La coupure nette du flux provoqua une immense douleur et bientôt, le décor flou disparut totalement.

§***§

Sirius retourna Erika sur son dos dès qu'ils furent sur le sol du salon de la cellule de Résistance. Elle était inconsciente. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut peur qu'elle soit morte. Il vérifia aussitôt sa respiration: elle était faible mais régulière. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé là-bas, mais lorsque les jeunes avaient été tués, une énorme tension avait empli la pièce. Il avait senti l'air crépiter sous une concentration anormale de magie. Confusément, il avait compris qu'Erika était dans le même état qui lui avait permis de tuer tous ces Mangemorts après l'épisode du Feudaymon. Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il avait bondi sur elle et essayé de transplaner. Cela avait fonctionné. Ils s'en étaient sortis.

"- Sirius! Vous êtes revenus! Mais… Erika est blessée? Et où est Charles? Et Lise?"

L'animagus releva la tête pour découvrir Eric qui déboulait avec toutes ses questions, suivi de près par les quatre autres jeunes. Il prit le temps de vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'Erika n'était pas en danger, puis il se redressa. Il ne savait pas comment dire les choses correctement. Alors il les dit simplement.

"- Charles et Lise ont été abattus," déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Il vit plusieurs émotions passer sur les visages qui l'observaient. De l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, du dégoût, de la colère. Eric fut le premier à réagir:

"- Comment c'est arrivé?" vociféra-t-il. "Vous les avez sacrifiés pour vous échapper?"

L'accusation ébranla Sirius. On pouvait le traiter de toute sorte de choses, mais pas de lâche. Il s'avança tout près d'Eric, augmentant le malaise qui s'était installé.

"- Ecoute mon grand," dit-il tout doucement, "tu ne crois pas qu'on serait dans l'autre camp si on pensait comme ça?"

Eric baissa les yeux, mais Sirius n'en avait pas fini.

"- Tu vois Erika par terre? Elle a dissimulé tes amis. Et s'ils n'avaient pas eu la mauvaise idée de bouger juste à côté d'un mage noir, ils seraient encore en vie. Et Erika n'aurait pas à se battre contre des sorts puissants de magie noire pour le rester!"

La tension était palpable. Les quatre autres jeunes étaient silencieux, en retrait, indécis sur la meilleure attitude à adopter. Eric ne disait plus rien et gardait le regard rivé au sol.

"- Alors? Tu es moins intéressé de savoir comment on a pu en réchapper, maintenant? Tu voulais juste un coupable?"

Erika toussa. Sirius se tourna vers elle.

"- Si tu as besoin d'accuser quelqu'un, adresse-toi à cette folle de Roxanne. Ici, il n'y a que des victimes…"

Il se désintéressa complètement des jeunes pour se pencher de nouveau sur Erika. Elle reprenait doucement conscience, mais elle avait vraiment l'air dans un sale état. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle l'agrippa violemment.

"- Charles et Lise?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement rauque et faible.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non… pourquoi eux, Sirius? C'était moi qui devais être la cible…"  
"- Je sais. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais…"  
"- Ce n'était pas assez, je dois…"

Elle tenta de se redresser mais n'en eut pas la force. Elle ferma les yeux en plissant les paupières.

"- Il faut y retourner pour récupérer leurs corps… Je le leur dois."

Sa voix faiblissait à mesure qu'elle parlait.

"- Bien sûr," répondit gentiment Sirius.  
"- Vite… avant qu'elle ne les détruise…"  
"- On fera notre possible," promit-il.

Elle perdit de nouveau conscience. Sirius leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Eric qui avait observé l'échange, comme les autres.

"- Alors," lança l'animagus, "tu penses toujours qu'on a sacrifié Charles et Lise?"

Il secoua la tête deux fois et s'enfuit de la pièce. Sirius ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Ses amis avaient été assassinés, c'était normal qu'il réagisse mal. Eric n'était pas du genre à s'en prendre aux autres sans raison, il avait besoin de temps. Sirius se concentra sur Erika. Elle semblait hors jeu pour un moment. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir allongée sur son lit, il l'observa un moment. Malgré son inconscience, elle semblait tendue. Il tendit une main vers son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue. L'effet ne fut pas celui escompté. Le front d'Erika se plissa et elle remua comme si elle essayait de fuir le contact. Sirius retira sa main et soupira. Certes, il n'avait pas perdu son amie comme il l'avait cru lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller plus loin. Mais Erika avait changé, elle n'était plus la jeune femme qui avait tellement besoin de réconfort et de soutien. À présent elle se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, elle s'usait la santé pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle flirtait avec la magie noire, il en était certain. En y réfléchissant bien, il se rendit compte que cette définition correspondait parfaitement à Rogue. C'était sans doute pour cela que le rapprochement entre eux avait eu lieu. Mais il s'en fichait, au fond. Erika n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée. Mais elle restait son amie et la réciproque était vraie. Sirius se retourna et quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte.

"- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir?"

Il sursauta. Aurélie était adossée au mur et le regardait avec un air nonchalant. Il haussa les épaules.

"- Physiquement, elle ne mourra pas," affirma-t-il.

Quant à son esprit, c'était une autre histoire. Sirius chassa cette idée de son esprit et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais Aurélie le retint par le bras.

"- Tu l'aimes?"

Il s'arrêta net. Cela avait le mérite d'être franc, une qualité qu'il appréciait. Il se dit que cela méritait une réponse franche.

"- Oui… en tant qu'amie."  
"- Ah," fit simplement Aurélie.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne put détacher ses yeux de son regard. Il était aussi franc que sa manière de parler. Et il semblait l'appeler.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il, très légèrement mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle sourit, avec une expression féline, telle une chasseuse ayant attiré sa proie vers son piège. Tous ses sens lui disaient de battre en retraite, mais il était trop intrigué pour s'en aller.

"- Toi," répondit-elle.

Encore cette franchise à outrance. Il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, il s'était tourné vers elle alors qu'elle lui avait lâché le bras. Agissant comme si elle était dans son bon droit, elle s'approcha encore de lui, sans détourner le regard, sans se départir de son sourire. Il ne bougea pas. Elle posa une main sur son torse. Il n'esquiva pas le contact, qu'il trouva grisant. Son cerveau choisit ce moment précis pour produire une image mentale d'Hermione. Il hésita un instant, avant de se souvenir de sa dernière visite au QG de l'Ordre. Alors il chassa l'image importune. Aurélie était tout près de lui. Elle continuait de le regarder, toujours avec ce sourire sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti avait disparu. Il pencha doucement la tête vers elle. Elle passa la main qu'elle avait posée sur son torse dans son dos et se colla contre lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. C'était brutal. C'était passionné. C'était physique, il en avait besoin, peut-être qu'elle aussi, ou elle en avait seulement très envie, mais c'était réciproquement voulu, alors peu importait. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait entraîné dans sa chambre, ni qu'ils aient ôté leurs vêtements. Seule l'intensité de l'échange comptait. C'était presque électrique. Ils firent l'amour, plusieurs fois, sans échanger un seul mot. Puis il observa Aurélie sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse, juste satisfaite. Il ressentait la même chose. Alors il s'endormit aussi.


End file.
